The Homeostatic Adjustment
by bazingafan
Summary: Shamy FanFic. Sheldon and Amy learn that sometimes even homeostasis requires some adjustment. Includes mostly Sheldon, Amy and Penny characters. Heavy on Shamy romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of _The Big Bang Theory_.**

* * *

Like a clock set to go off, Sheldon suddenly opened his eyes. It was early on a Wednesday morning – too early, even for Sheldon. He lay on the bed straight as a board, snuggled comfortably between the sheets, barely able to move in his cocoon.

Today was a significant day for Sheldon. He was to give a lecture to graduate students on his recent research concerning string theory. He had his clothes already set out for the day – his signature plaid suit with socks and shoes, neatly folded on his dresser, where he had left them the night before.

But this morning, as Sheldon opened his eyes and turned his head, the clothes on the dresser before him were a blurry heap. Pushing his arms from the tightness of the covers, he brought balled fists to his eyes, which felt crusty under his fingers.

What was this? He blinked. The crust over his eyes was thick. He brought a hand to his forehead and gasped. He was burning up.

_No! _Sheldon took in a breath, and his mind began to race. _Not today._ Sheldon quickly sat up, sweeping his legs over to one side of the bed. He stood and almost fell back over. He steadied himself, holding on to the top of the dresser.

_Dizzy._ He rubbed his eyes again, removing the remainder of the goop. Sheldon squinted, looking at his closed bedroom door, and felt himself begin to sway. _Sit down. _He came back to the bed, trying to breathe again, hearing only a wheezing sound. He found it difficult to bring air into his clogged nose.

And then he felt the need to hurl.

Sheldon bolted out of his room, getting to toilet just in time. It was a bad scene. After throwing up what was left of last night's dinner, the shaky physicist sat back on the cold bathroom floor, leaning against the door jam. He craned his neck to look down the hall.

"Leonard!"

He waited a moment, but there was only silence. Sheldon brought his hands up to his shaking head, and realization set in. Leonard wasn't there. He was at Penny's.

Sheldon tried to take some deep breaths. He decided he could make it to his phone. It was sitting on his desk, next to his laptop. He remembered leaving it there last night, after Skyping with his girlfriend, Amy. They had been exchanging their usual news to each other about their day, and Sheldon had revealed to her that he was nervous about his lecture coming up in the morning.

_"Sheldon,"_ his girlfriend had said, in a soothing voice. _"That's ridiculous. Why are you nervous?"_

Sheldon had looked around the room, to make sure Leonard had already left for Penny's.

_"Because,"_ he told Amy, looking at the screen. _"You know the undergraduates hate my lectures. They make fun of me. I'm very nervous about being mocked again."_

_"Ridiculous,"_ Amy had said again. She reminded him of how brilliant he was, especially compared to graduate students. Then she had insisted that he go over his lecture in detail with her, which is why their Skype session had lasted for well over an hour. After saying good night, Sheldon had slowly closed his computer, feeling much better, when Amy had suddenly sent him a text on his phone. She had reminded him again of his brilliance, boosting his mood even more.

Even in his sick state, Sheldon felt a small smile form on his lips as he thought about it… as he thought about _her_. Amy was the only person, besides his mother, that could soothe his nerves. She really had made him feel at ease about the lecture today. He was even looking forward to it. And now it would seem that the lecture was not going to happen.

_Drat, _Sheldon said to himself. _So much preparation, wasted_.

The phone. Sheldon stood up slowly, feeling dizzy again, holding onto the wall. He grabbed a trash can as he left the bathroom, hugging it close, just in case. When he got to the phone, he saw that he had yet another text from Amy this morning.

_You're going to do great today!_

Sheldon smiled again and almost forgot about the queasiness in his stomach. If only she could be here to take care of him. But she wasn't. He looked at the clock, and remembered from their Skype session a vague comment from her about going to work early this morning. She was probably already heading out.

Sheldon found Leonard's name on his phone and called him, while making his way over to his spot on the couch.

Penny jumped when Leonard's phone buzzed in her ear. She groaned and reached over to the nightstand for it, knocking it to the floor.

"Balls," she said, reaching off of the bed. She saw Sheldon's name, and groaned again.

She brought it to her face. "Yes?" she said, irritated.

Sheldon coughed. "Penny, I need Leonard. I'm sick."

Penny threw herself back onto the pillows. _No!_ _Sheldon … sick!_ What had she done to deserve this? She threw her head back and forth, whining.

"No! Don't be sick! Please!"

Sheldon frowned. "Well, sorry to disappoint. But I am. Where is Leonard?"

Penny sighed, knowing now that her day off of work would now be hell. "He's in the shower."

Sheldon cleared his throat, which brought on more coughing, and more mucus. "Please ask him to call me when he gets out. I'm going to try and reschedule my lecture for today, but if I can't, I need to see if he can give it for me."

Penny nodded to the phone, realization setting in. Leonard would have to go to work today. Crap. Could this get any worse? "Okay, I will tell him," Penny said, sighing. She cringed, knowing what Sheldon was going to say next.

"Penny?"

She sighed again. "Yes, Sheldon."

"Do you have to go to work today?"

Penny rolled around on the bed, hitting her fists against the pillows. She lost Leonard's phone in the process.

"Penny, are you there?"

"Penny!"

She finally found it, and slowly brought it to her face.

"I'm here, Sheldon."

"Well?"

Penny gritted her teeth. "No, I don't have to work today."

Sheldon breathed and brought a hand to his chest, feeling anxiety leave him. "Oh … good. What time can you be here?"

Penny rolled her eyes. Seriously, why did she have to live across the hall from this lunatic? But before she could answer, Leonard came out of the bathroom, and stood by her, listening.

Penny threw daggers at Leonard with her eyes. _What did I do?_ Leonard thought to himself.

She turned her attention back to the phone. "Sheldon, I can go over there for just a little while, okay? You go ahead and make a list of everything you need … ahem, want me to do. But that is _it_, okay? I will not be your slave today, understood?"

Even though she couldn't see him, Penny knew that Sheldon was pouting on his end of the phone. "Fine," he said. "Please try to get here soon. And bring soup."

Penny ended the call without a reply. She looked at Leonard. "Well, wackadoodle is sick."

Leonard looked down, feeling sympathy for his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, Penny. I would help, but you know I have work…" He trailed off, not sure what else to say.

"Lucky bastard," Penny said, and flew herself under the covers.

* * *

Amy carefully climbed the stairs of Sheldon's apartment building, balancing a Tupperware plate of food on her outstretched palm. It was still hot, and she could feel the heat, even through the pot holders she had to help her with transport. She suddenly stopped her ascent on the second flight, and adjusted her special plate of food in her hands. She began her climb again.

Excitement was growing inside of her, in spite of herself. She had made a promise to keep her feelings at bay, but it was not working. Last night, during her Skype session with Sheldon, she had been shocked when her boyfriend – the same boyfriend that never talked about his feelings – had revealed to her that he was nervous about his lecture today. Amy had secretly enjoyed building up his confidence – more than he would ever know. So, in the midst of their discussion, she had decided to tell him a small fib. She was not going in early to work today, as she had said. Instead, she was up this morning at the crack of dawn, in her kitchen. She had searched "Southern breakfast" on the Internet, and had gotten to work straight away. Now, here she was, delivering a special care package to her boyfriend, allowing herself to be vulnerable to her feelings.

When she reached the top of the third floor, her heart was racing. She knew that she was taking a risk—_a big risk_. Amy was smart enough to know that her kind gesture could be rejected, not appreciated, or even worse, ignored. She knew that Sheldon Cooper did not like surprises, and did not care much for gift giving. But, this was something she wanted to do for him, and she was hoping … _okay really hoping … _that he would like it. She had decided that it was a chance she was willing to take.

Amy checked her watch before knocking on Sheldon's door. She knew Sheldon's lecture was at noon, and he had convinced Leonard to leave for work late, around ten. He had said he was worried he would get hungry during the lecture, since he usually ate lunch at noon, so he was planning to eat his breakfast later than the usual scheduled time. Amy smiled, smelling her creation – eggs, bacon, biscuits and a side of oatmeal, of course, because it was oatmeal day. It was the perfect Southern breakfast for her Texan boyfriend. This would certainly keep his tummy full.

Amy knocked and stood, waiting. It was strange that no one answered. She suddenly panicked, wondering if Sheldon had decided to leave earlier than he said he would. Taking her free hand, she checked the door, surprised that it was unlocked.

Amy slowly opened it with her hip, using both hands to hold her plate, trying not to drop the delicious contents. The apartment appeared to be empty. Maybe Sheldon and Leonard were down the hall? Amy walked in, eager to set down her plate. She trotted over to the kitchen, and placed it down on top of her potholders. There was something else on the counter – cans of chicken noodle soup? Then she noticed Sheldon's mug sitting there, with a tea bag steeping inside.

Then she heard singing.

_"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur…"_

It was Penny's voice. And it was coming from Sheldon's bedroom.

_"Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr."_

Amy left her food, following the sound. She approached Sheldon's doorway, and slowed when she saw Penny sitting on Sheldon's bed. Penny was rubbing Sheldon's bare chest with vapor rub, making circles with her hands.

"Sing it again," Sheldon said to Penny. His eyes were closed; his head to the side.

Amy heard Penny let out a sigh. "I've already sang it twice, Sheldon," Penny said. "This is the last time."

_"Soft kitty, warm kitty…"_

Amy stood frozen. She felt like she should say something, but she couldn't make the words form. The scene before her made her feel… well, strange. She watched Sheldon move his head to the other side, eyes still closed, listening to Penny sing.

Amy felt a tightening in her chest. She took in a quick breath, and was about to turn on her heels and flee, but Penny had heard her.

Penny turned around and stopped singing. "Amy!" she said, smiling. "I'm _sooooo_ glad to see you. Come in here, _pleeeaaasssee_."

Sheldon's eyes flew open. He saw Amy standing in his doorway, with a frown on her face. She was looking at Penny, and she seemed hesitant.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Sheldon asked, pulling the covers over his bare chest.

Amy cleared her throat and turned her eyes slowly to his face. "I… I came to surprise you. I brought you breakfast."

At that, Sheldon started to cough. He grabbed a tissue, wiping his nose, and frowned. "I'm sorry, Amy, but it turns out I am sick today."

Amy looked back at Penny, who was already off the bed.

"I tried to knock…" Amy trailed off, noticing that Penny was wearing what looked like a tank top with no bra, and short knit shorts. Even in her disorganized state, she was stunning. For some reason, at this moment, Amy was not impressed at all with Penny's looks – the way she usually was.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Penny said, gliding past Amy in the doorway. "The vapor rub is on the nightstand, and his soup for lunch is in the kitchen. Oh, and his tea is probably ready…" Penny called out, because she was already down the hall.

"Penny! Where are you going?" Sheldon called after her. They heard the apartment door close. And just like that, she was gone.

Sheldon brought his eyes back to Amy. He noticed how nice she looked, but she did not look happy at all. He had mixed emotions. He was glad to see her, but … he was suddenly aware that he was in his bed, and that Amy was in his bedroom. For some reason, it scared him.

Amy walked over. "What happened? Did you cancel your lecture?"

Sheldon felt himself shiver. Amy should not be in here, with him in the bed.

He blinked at her, and finally found his voice. "I woke up sick," he answered. "I have fever, nausea … everything. I'm in hell, Amy." Sheldon paused for effect. "Leonard is giving the lecture for me. I gave him my Powerpoint presentation and notes."

Amy nodded and walked closer, tentatively. She sat down on the very edge of the bed.

"That's too bad," she said. "Your lecture was so good. It's a shame you can't give it."

Sheldon tensed up, looking at Amy, so close to him on _his_ _bed_. "Yes, I know. I'm sure Leonard will do an average job, but it won't be the same." He studied her, and realization set in that she was there early on a weekday morning.

"Why did you come again?" Sheldon asked, grabbing another tissue. "Why aren't you at work? And you said you knocked? I didn't hear you."

Amy looked down at her lap. "Yes, I knocked. I guess you and Penny were too busy to hear me."

"Oh."

"And…" Sheldon tried to clear his foggy mind, "you brought me something?"

Amy shifted uncomfortably. "Yes... I made you breakfast – a Southern breakfast, to be exact. I brought it to surprise you." She paused and cleared her throat.

"I made it this morning... I was planning to head into work late today," she added.

Sheldon's eyes grew large. "You cooked?"

Amy smiled. "Yes."

Sheldon thought about it, trying to keep from getting nauseated. "I wish I could eat it," he said.

"Me too," Amy said, smiling some more. Even though her plan had failed, she was happy to hear that he wanted to eat it. She looked at the nightstand and picked up the vapor rub.

"Should I finish this?" she said.

Sheldon looked at her in horror. Should he let Amy touch his chest? He had held her hand on many occasions, but this … this was a lot of physical contact … and it would be from Amy.

Before he could answer, Amy was already pulling down the covers. She gooped some vapor rub onto her fingers, and brought them down to the center of his chest. Sheldon gasped when she touched him.

"Like this?" she said, rubbing her hand clockwise, warming up the spot.

Sheldon cleared his throat. "Yes."

Amy rubbed his entire chest, covering every inch. She loved the feel of his chest hair beneath her fingers. She loved his chest, period. This was the most skin she had ever seen, or felt, of Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.

"Do you want me to sing that song?" she asked.

Sheldon did not hear her because his eyes were fixated on Amy Farrah Fowler. He did not close his eyes and relax, as he had done with Penny. He was very tense, but at the same time, he felt tingly. And then he felt…

Sheldon grabbed Amy's hand, stopping her. She looked at him, surprised.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Sheldon moved her hand away, took the vapor rub, and placed it back on the night stand. He pulled his covers up. "I think that is enough. Thank you."

Amy looked at him. What had she done wrong?

"Do you want me to sing?"

"No."

Amy stared at him. Sheldon avoided her eyes, and kept pulling his covers up. Amy felt hurt. She wanted to help him and make him feel better, the way that Penny did. Why did he stop her?

"Okay, well, I guess I will get your tea for you," Amy said, starting to get up.

Sheldon sunk deeper under his covers. "No! I mean, that's okay. Just go to work, Amy. I… I can get the tea myself."

Amy looked at him. Why did he not want her help?

"What about your soup for lunch? I can take a personal day from work. I don't mind," she said.

Sheldon shook his head. "No, no, it's okay. Just go to work. Penny is across the hall if I need something. I'll be okay." He paused. "Thank you."

Amy stared at him in disbelief. Was Sheldon Cooper actually saying that he didn't need help? While he was sick? She walked to the door. "I'll bring you the tea, and then I'll go."

Sheldon let out a breath, relieved. "Thank you. I'll text you later, okay?"

"Sure," Amy said, trying to keep her voice steady. She left, frowning, and grabbed Sheldon's tea from the kitchen. She brought it back, sitting it on his nightstand. He didn't look her in the eye as she did so, and continued to cover himself more with the bedspread.

_What is wrong with him?_ Amy thought.

"Well, hope you feel better."

Sheldon didn't look at her. "Thank you."

Amy walked out, and felt tears well in her eyes as she passed the kitchen and saw her cold breakfast on the counter. She grabbed it and threw it in the trash, before practically running out the apartment door.

* * *

Sheldon heard the door slam.

He sighed. _She's gone, thank goodness._

He shifted again under his covers, trying to get comfortable.

_Good Lord. What has she done to me?_

Just a little while longer, he thought, and hopefully … he would calm down. He was irritated at himself. He was irritated at _his body_. Even sick, he apparently cannot control himself.

He was determined that Amy never understand what she did to him when … when she was so close. _Touching him._ He didn't even understand it himself.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of **_**The Big Bang Theory**_**.**

* * *

Amy avoided Sheldon and Penny for the next couple of days. She could not get the image of Penny rubbing Sheldon's chest – and Sheldon as she did it – out of her mind. In contrast, Sheldon had stared at Amy like a deer caught in headlights when she had touched him.

Amy told herself that she was not jealous. She had nothing to be jealous of. Sheldon and Penny were just friends, and most of the time, Sheldon couldn't stand her bestie. But, Penny could touch him. Penny could take care of him. And apparently, Amy could not.

Sheldon's chest had frequently _been on her mind_. She thought about how it felt to rub her fingers over his skin. She thought about how it felt to take care of him. She liked it. She liked it way too much.

After work on Friday, she came home and sulked in her room, thinking about Sheldon. She had been avoiding him, but she was not sure how much longer she could continue. She began to think about his chest again. Rubbing him, making the circles with her hands. His navel right underneath.

_Stop!_ She told herself. _Stop thinking about it!_

Amy sat down on the bed, and rubbed her forehead. She felt flushed. She looked up to her dresser mirror and noticed the reflection. What was so wrong with her looks? It was true that she did not compare to Penny – the blonde goddess – but she didn't think she was that bad looking. Was she?

She took off her glasses and squinted at the reflection. Was she really that repulsive?

Amy thought about the times that Sheldon had taken her hand. Every time, he would protest about it, but he would do it anyway. He knew that he'd been the one to originally break the relationship agreement. Amy sighed, her self esteem wavering. He probably would have taken anyone's hand to comfort him during Howard's launch. Did it really matter to him that it was her that he turned to for comfort?

Amy was perplexed. Why would he not let her comfort him when he was sick?

She moved her gaze to the bookshelf in her room. It was full of romance novels. _Another Friday night of dreaming with a book,_ she thought. _Oh, joy_.

Just then, her phone buzzed. She looked at it, and saw it was Sheldon, trying to text her. He had been attempting to text her all day. She finally decided to answer.

_Call me on Skype,_ she wrote.

Amy opened her laptop. She didn't bother to comb her hair or put on some lipstick, the way she usually did before Skyping with Sheldon. _I must really be down in the dumps,_ she thought. Sheldon's call came in quickly. Amy suddenly regretted her decision to Skype, but it was too late now. She answered his call.

Sheldon looked frustrated with her from the start. "Amy? Why haven't you answered any of my calls or texts?"

Amy noticed that he didn't look sick anymore. She had been wondering if he was okay. "Everything is fine, Sheldon. I've just been… in a sad mood. Sorry."

Sheldon was silent, so Amy spoke again. "How are you feeling?"

Sheldon blinked at her, still processing her comment about being sad. "I'm better. I felt well again after about 24 hours, but I began antibiotics anyway, just to be safe."

"Oh. That's good." Amy looked away. She really had nothing else to say.

Sheldon looked at her expression, puzzled. "Amy, why are you sad?"

Amy looked into his blue eyes. Even on the computer screen, they were mesmerizing. She worked to keep tears from forming. "I don't know," she lied.

Sheldon continued to look puzzled. "Is it your time of the month?"

Amy rolled her eyes. _Seriously?_ "No, Sheldon."

Sheldon wanted to talk to Amy and get caught up, but she would barely look at him. Maybe she was mad about something?

"Leonard found your Tupperware plate in the trash," he said. "I washed it, and I have it ready for you."

Amy continued to look away. "Thanks."

Sheldon paused. "Sorry again that I was sick."

Amy let out a small smile, and managed to look over at him. "It's okay. Not your fault."

_Good,_ Sheldon thought, _she looks happier_. "Everyone's coming over to watch a movie," Sheldon said. "Do you want to come?"

Amy eyed him. "Everyone? Is Penny coming?"

Sheldon, confused, answered, "No, Penny is working. Would you rather do something with her?"

Amy looked away. "No." She paused. "So, what's the movie?"

Sheldon smiled, excited. "Probably Star Wars, but we haven't decided on which one. I think I'm in the mood to see Anakin become Darth Vader. How about you?"

Amy let out a breath. No way. She did not want to watch Star Wars. "Sheldon, how about you come over here? I could find us a movie on Netflix. Please."

Sheldon frowned. "Just the two of us?" he asked.

"Yes."

Sheldon thought about the last time he'd seen Amy, and the _problem_ he experienced.

"But it's not date night, and I want to watch a movie here. We can pick another movie if you want. Why don't you start heading, and we can talk about it when the guys get here."

Amy wasn't convinced, and felt herself deflate. "Never mind, Sheldon. You guys have fun. I'm going to stay home."

With that, Amy ended the call without saying good-bye. She knew it was rude, and she knew Sheldon would be mad, but she didn't care.

* * *

Sheldon stared at the blank computer screen. Did she just hang up on him?

_It really must be her time of the month,_ he thought.

* * *

Amy walked over to her bookshelf and scanned the romance titles. So, who would it be tonight? She pulled one out, opened it, and realized that she had already read it multiple times.

_This is pathetic_, she thought, and felt her cheeks grow hot. _Sheldon is so selfish_, she thought. _Why would he not want to come over here?_

She looked at the book. The cover illustration showed a man and a woman kissing, arms wrapped around each other's bodies. The man was staring down into the woman's eyes. He had blue eyes, like Sheldon.

Amy felt like she was going to explode. _I am so angry!_ she thought. She slammed the book shut and threw it across the room. It hit the wall, and landed with a thud on the floor.

She felt her chest heave up and down. There was a time when a Friday night curled under the covers with a good romance novel would do. But not anymore. Ever since she met Sheldon, her life, _and her needs_, had changed. She was so… frustrated. _It's time for me to get a life_, she thought_. I_ _am tired of being so pathetic!_

She grabbed her phone, pulled up her contact list and dialed Penny. _Come on, answer_, she thought, chewing her nails, waiting for her bestie to pick up.

Penny was about to leave the break room at the Cheesecake Factory, when she heard her phone buzz in her pocket. She looked at the clock. Two minutes left. She saw Amy's face on the screen, and quickly answered.

"Hey, haven't heard from you in a while. You okay?"

Amy nodded, even though Penny couldn't see her. She got straight to the point. "Penny, when do you get off?"

Penny looked at the clock again. "At nine. Why?"

Amy thought a moment. That would give her plenty of time to get ready.

"I want to go to that club tonight. You know, the one we sometimes go to on girls' night with Bernadette."

Penny poked out her lips in confusion. What? Amy wants to go to a club? Penny shook her head and looked at the clock again. She was out of time. "Can we talk about this later? My break is over."

"No!" Amy sounded almost frantic, and she was shaking. "I want to go tonight. Please, can you pick me up after work, bestie?"

Penny didn't know what to think. She sounded so strange. "Amy, why do you want to go to a club?"

But then, Penny's shift manager yelled at her from the hallway, and was pointing at the clock. "I really have to go, Amy. My break is over. Text me. I'll keep my phone in my pocket and check between tables."

"Okay," Amy said as she heard Penny end the call. She quickly brought up the text screen on her phone.

_Penny, I want to go to a club, have some drinks, and meet someone so I can have what others refer to as a "fling." A "hookup." I'm tired of waiting on Sheldon._

Amy hit send, and held her breath, waiting for her bestie to read it.

Penny waited on three tables, before ducking into the kitchen area. She'd felt her phone buzz almost immediately after talking to Amy.

Penny read Amy's text, and her jaw dropped. Something was seriously wrong, here. She began to type.

_Amy, have you thought this through? You have a boyfriend. I know it's Sheldon, but still. It would be wrong._

Amy gasped when she finally got Penny's text back. But, after reading it, she frowned. She began to type again.

_Sheldon doesn't have to know. And I don't think he will care. I'm a virgin in my thirties. You have to agree that it's ridiculous. I need to get this out of my system, bestie. I'm very frustrated with Sheldon. He wouldn't even let me touch his chest when he was sick._

After feeling her phone buzz again, Penny ducked by the restrooms. She read Amy's text and immediately thought back to the look on Amy's face the morning Sheldon was sick. The morning she had walked in, and saw Penny rubbing his chest while singing Soft Kitty.

And he wouldn't let Amy touch his chest?

Penny's heart fell for her friend. What else would Sheldon do to bring down this girl's self esteem? As usual, it was up to Penny to pick up the pieces. She began to type.

_I know I'm not the one to be preaching about this, but Amy, I think this is a very bad idea. I'll come over when I get off and we can talk about this. I could call Bernie and we could do a girls night tomorrow night? What do you say?_

Amy read Penny's text. She typed her response.

_Can we go to the club? And flirt with guys?_

Penny was still in her spot when she received Amy's reply. She typed back quickly.

_Sure, but no hook-ups. Okay? I'll be over after work so we can talk._

Amy stared at the screen. She thought Penny would have been more supportive with her idea. She pressed further.

_But don't you think if I did this, it would help? Get it out of my system, so that I'll be more patient to wait on Sheldon?_

Penny felt her phone again, but she was taking an order at a new table. She quickly finished up, and found a new spot near the kitchen to read Amy's text.

Penny couldn't believe her eyes. Was Amy serious? She began to type.

_Amy, sex doesn't work that way. Once you do it, you want it even more. Especially when it's new. It would probably just make things worse._

Amy blinked at the text. She sighed, looking at her clock. It was only seven. Could she really wait two hours until she could talk to Penny about this? Only to have Penny talk her out of it? She looked at the romance book on the floor, and quickly made a decision. She began to type her last text to Penny.

_Don't worry about coming over after work. Let's talk to Bernadette tomorrow and do a girls night, like you said. We can talk about this more then. Thanks for listening. Amy_

Amy turned off her phone. She put it in her purse, and headed for the bathroom. She reached to the lower cabinet, pulling out a makeup bag. After shuffling through its contents, she decided on some blush, mascara and lipstick. She found her curling iron in the drawer and plugged it up.

She headed for her closet. Pushed in the back was a dress that she'd once worn to a fundraiser in her biology department. She took off her clothes, and tried the dress on. It was emerald green, tapered at the waist, and fell just below her knees. Her bosom filled out the scoop of the neckline. When she'd worn it before, she'd felt exposed and worn a cardigan over it. She looked at herself in the mirror and twirled. Not this time.

She found the high heel shoes that she'd bought the time she went shoe shopping with Penny. They didn't match her dress, but she tried them on anyway. She tried walking around her room with them on, but she almost fell over. She sighed. Just not for me. She picked out a pair of loafers – her nicer ones – and checked the mirror again. They didn't look too bad.

Amy returned to the bathroom. She put on some blush, mascara and lipstick and curled her hair. She took her time with her hair, and pulled it back from her face. She checked the mirror again, and decided she needed one last touch. She opened the bathroom drawer and retrieved a pair of contact lenses. She'd gotten them a while back to use for swimming. It took a few minutes, but Amy soon remembered how to insert them, and luckily she had a small bottle of contact solution to keep in her purse.

Amy looked at the end result one more time in the mirror. The transformation was a success. She was now ready to go out.

* * *

When Penny got off work, she rushed home as fast as she could. But her destination wasn't her apartment – it was Sheldon's.

Penny knocked on his door and poked her head inside. Sheldon, Leonard and Raj sat together, watching Star Wars. Sheldon was mesmerized in his spot, Leonard looked almost asleep, and Raj was lying on the floor with popcorn. Leonard was the only one to look up and greet her.

"Hey!"

"Sssssshhhhhh," Sheldon barked at him. "This is the best part!"

Sheldon turned his eyes back to the screen, but Penny would not have it. She marched over, stepping over Raj, and stood in front of the TV. She hit the stop button on the DVD player.

"Hey!" Sheldon said, irritated. "What are you doing? We were watching that!"

Penny stood her ground in front of the TV, with her arms crossed. "I need to talk to you, Sheldon."

Sheldon was not in the mood for her games. It was Star Wars time. "Penny, go away," he said.

"No," she said. "I will not move until you agree to talk to me."

Leonard looked at Penny curiously. Sheldon sighed and brought a palm to his face. "But we were at the best part…"

Raj cut in. "Come on, dude, just talk to her. I have nothing else to do tonight since Howard canceled to be with Bernadette. Just see what she wants and do it fast."

Sheldon looked at Raj and Leonard, defeated. "Very well. Bathroom break. We will reconvene in 10 minutes." He looked at Penny. "So, what is it?"

"Out in the hall," Penny said, walking to the door. She looked around and saw Sheldon, still on his spot. "Now!" she barked.

Sheldon jumped and almost dropped his Mountain Dew. Penny was already out the door when Sheldon looked over to Leonard. "I would do what she wants, Sheldon," Leonard said, shrugging.

Sheldon sighed. "Why did you invite her over here five years ago? Why?"

Leonard rolled his eyes and got up. Sheldon mumbled under his breath and also got up, sighing when he saw the case for the Star Wars movie on the table. When he made it to the hall and closed the door behind him, he turned to Penny, crossing his arms. "What is the meaning of this? What do you want?"

Penny pointed a finger at him. "You listen to me, Sheldon Cooper. You're going to forget about this stupid movie that you've seen a zillion times, and you're going to go over to Amy's _right now_ and talk to her."

Sheldon took on a condescending tone. "A _zillion_, Penny? A zillion can't even be calculated. There is no way I could have seen the movie even a million times, much less a zillion…"

"Sheldon!" Penny yelled. "Are you even listening to me?"

Sheldon looked at her with a start. He thought about what she'd said. "Why do I need to talk to Amy? Is she mad about something?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Yes, Sheldon. She is mad; she is sad; she is freaking frustrated. You need to talk to her."

Sheldon blinked at her. "Why?"

Penny paused. She didn't want to betray Amy's trust, but she needed Sheldon to understand the gravity of the situation.

"Sheldon, just take it from me – Amy has reached a point that has me worried about her."

Suddenly Sheldon had concern in his eyes. "What are you talking about? What's wrong with her?"

Penny opened her mouth, but then stopped. She'd gotten into this without thinking it completely through. What was she going to say to him?

"Is she mad because I couldn't eat her breakfast the other day? Seriously, if that's what it is, then I'm going back to the movie…"

"No, Sheldon," Penny said, and stopped him from turning around. How could she explain this to him? She was competing with a Star Wars movie after all, and _the best part_ of a Star Wars movie. She needed to be convincing.

"Well?" Sheldon was waiting. Penny sighed. She wished Bernadette was not busy with Howard. She needed some advice.

Penny opened her mouth again. "I… you just have to trust me on this. You need to talk to her."

Sheldon was still not convinced. "I'm leaving." He started to turn, but Penny grabbed his arm. "Just… just wait." She took in a breath, reached into her purse and hoped that some day Amy would forgive her.

She pulled out her phone, and touched the text screen. She held it out to Sheldon.

"Read this."

Sheldon took the phone, curious. As he read, Penny watched his eyes grow large. Soon he was turning red. He looked up once, and then he read it again a second time.

When he was done, Sheldon pursed his lips together. He was angry. "Well, if that's what she wants, then maybe she should just go ahead…" He trailed off. He had a vision of Amy in a club, drinking, dancing with another man. Leaving with another man. Kissing another man…

He almost fainted.

"Sheldon, are you okay?"

He held the wall to steady himself. He tried to clear his head. "Why… why would she do this to me?"

Penny took her phone back. "Sheldon, she hasn't done anything yet. She's confused. That's why you need to talk to her."

Sheldon huffed. "She doesn't sound confused at all. It sounds like she knows exactly what she wants."

Penny fished her keys out of her purse. "Look, are you coming with me or not? Don't let this stew inside of you, Sheldon. Let's go to her."

Sheldon looked at Penny, trying to keep his emotions steady. He didn't want her to see how much this affected him.

"Okay," he said. "Let me tell the others."

* * *

Sheldon was silent on the drive over to Amy's. Penny kept her eyes on the road, trying to bury her guilty feelings. Had she done the right thing? Was this going to break them up?

She looked over at Sheldon, who was staring straight ahead. His eyes were dark. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Sheldon, don't be mad at her. Please."

Sheldon looked at Penny, and then back to the road. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Penny stopped at a red light, and turned toward him. "She felt rejected. The other day when you wouldn't let her rub your chest…"

Sheldon cut her off. "I did let her. I just stopped her."

Penny studied his face. Even in the dark, he looked red. "Why?"

Sheldon looked down at his hands, and then out the window, so she couldn't see him. Should he tell her?

Penny seemed to be reading his thoughts as she began driving again. "I won't tell anyone else. I promise."

Sheldon looked over at Penny, the first girl he would ever call his friend. Could he trust her?

"Promise?" he said.

"Yes."

Sheldon hesitated, trying to organize his words. "When you rub my chest, and sing soft kitty, it reminds me of my mother. I can't let Amy do it… "

"Amy thinks you rejected her," Penny said.

"Yes…"

"Did you?"

Sheldon gulped and looked at her. "Yes, but she doesn't understand. It feels different when Amy does it. It's not that I don't like her touching me. It's that I can't let her touch me."

Penny blinked at him. Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Do I have to spell it out for you? I am a man, you know."

Penny's eyes grew wide, and she almost ran into the car in front of her. She slammed on brakes, and turned to look at him.

"You…"

Sheldon regained his composure after the jolt of the car, and looked at her. He gulped and said softly, "Yes."

Penny blinked. "You're attracted to her?"

"Yes."

"Like a man would be?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "I am a man!"

Penny stuttered, "But… but, you're Sheldon!"

Sheldon blushed, regretting that he'd said anything.

At that moment, Penny knew she'd done the right thing. And Amy had thought… oh my goodness! She couldn't wait for her friend to learn this!

"You have to tell her."

Sheldon looked at Penny in horror. "No! And, you can't tell anyone. You promised."

Penny parked at Amy's building, turned off the car, and looked at Sheldon.

"Sheldon Cooper, do you remember what you just read on my phone? I don't think you have a choice but to tell her."

Sheldon felt very uncomfortable when Penny reminded him of _Amy's texts_.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Penny added.

Sheldon turned away. "Let's just go," he said, and opened the car door. Penny wanted to talk to him some more, but she let it go.

Once inside, Sheldon and Penny knocked on Amy's door several times, with no answer.

"She must be asleep," Sheldon said.

Penny reached for her keys. "She gave me an emergency key. I'll wake her up so you two can talk."

Sheldon eyed her. "Is that wise? To wake her up?"

Penny nodded as she put the key in the lock. "After what you just told me – yes."

Sheldon blushed again. He didn't know what he was going to say to Amy, and felt his nerves start to take over as they entered. The apartment was dark. Sheldon sat down on the couch, while Penny headed to the bedroom. Sheldon felt like he might have a panic attack, but worked to calm himself down.

Penny entered the bedroom, expecting to see Amy in bed, but she wasn't there. She saw Amy's clothes from the day scattered across the covers, and a romance novel on the floor. She walked into the bathroom, and found a curling iron, along with face makeup, scattered across the counter.

Sheldon heard Penny come back, and turned on the couch. Penny's face was white.

"Amy isn't here."

* * *

**Chapter 3 is in the works... Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of ****_The Big Bang Theory_****.**

* * *

When Amy entered the club, she was suddenly aware that she didn't have on a cardigan. She felt shy, and wanted to turn and flee, but she made herself press on, finding a small table near the bar, not too far from the dance floor.

Amy quickly ordered her favorite drink, and sipped on it for about thirty minutes. She watched the people on the dance floor and realized that she was dressed rather conservative compared to every other woman in the place. That helped her to relax a little.

The drink helped, too, but not enough. After finishing it, she decided that being here alone was not what she thought it would be. She could watch the dance floor only so long, and now, she was ready to go. She decided to wait a little while longer, and let the drink settle away, before she would leave.

_But_, she thought, _at least I'm not at home by myself, doing nothing_. And, she could come back here tomorrow night with Penny and Bernadette.

She needed to pay for her drink. She scanned the bar, looking for her waiter. As she did, she froze, when she realized a man by the bar was gazing at her.

Amy looked away. She could feel herself blushing, inside and out.

_But isn't this why I came here?_

But, now that it was happening, she felt very shy. She decided to get up, pay at the bar and leave as fast as she could. She grabbed her purse and was about to rise, when she saw a man's tan slacks in front of her. She looked up to his face, and he was smiling, holding two drinks.

"Hi," he said. "I noticed you were out of drink. Can I join you?"

Amy was amazed that he had gotten over to her table so fast, and had drinks, to boot. She studied him, and decided that he was attractive. He had blond hair, a little messy, and a tan that complimented his sloppy smile. He wore a T-shirt with a black jacket, and his… well, he was _built_ nicely. Amy felt her heart do a flip, and found it difficult to find her voice. She was shocked that he was even talking to her.

"Are you talking to me?" she said.

He laughed. "You're the only one sitting here."

Amy swallowed, and smiled, letting out a nervous chuckle.

He spoke again. "So, why is that?"

Amy looked at him. "What?"

He sat down in the other chair at her table, and sat the drinks down. "Why are you the only one sitting here?"

Amy blushed, and there was his sloppy smile again. He slid the drink over to her. "Here, it's on me. My name is Josh."

Amy looked at it. It appeared to be the same thing he was drinking. She slowly picked it up, her hands a little shaky. "Thank you. I'm… my name is Amy."

She took a sip. It was stronger than what she was used to. She was about to ask him what it was, when he spoke. "So, do you come here much? This is my first time."

Amy took another sip as he watched her. "No. I just wanted to get out of my apartment for a drink. I was about to leave."

Josh frowned. "Oh, that's too bad. I've been looking for someone to talk to all night. I'm so bored."

In spite of herself, Amy sipped again. The drink was good. "Really? Why?" she asked.

He scanned the crowd. "Well, I'm here with a bachelor party gone bad. We left the party and then came here, but most of my friends have left already for the hotel across the street, if you know what I mean. Anyway, my ride is there now, so I'm stuck here. I guess he'll come back at some point."

"Oh," Amy said. She searched for something to say. "So you have a friend getting married?"

"Yeah, he's still here somewhere. I'll probably have to bum a ride from him."

Amy nodded. She took another sip, and noticed that she was feeling more relaxed.

He studied her. She didn't talk much, so he needed to loosen her up. He smiled and leaned over the table, looking into her eyes. "You're very pretty, you know."

Amy felt butterflies, and tried not to stare back. "Thanks," she said. And then she added, "I bet you'd never guess that I'm a neurobiologist."

Josh stared at her in disbelief. "Really? You're kidding."

Amy grinned. "No."

Josh had finished his drink and made a wave for the waiter. "So, you study what, brains? Can you study mine right now?"

Amy took another sip and laughed at his bad joke. "No, sorry, I can't study it right now."

Josh was still looking for the waiter. "That's a good thing. You don't need to know my thoughts right now." He paused, leaned over the table and whispered. "They're all about you."

Amy felt herself tingle and blush at the same time. That was corny, but Josh was… cute. And he was getting cuter by the second.

The waiter finally made it over. "Two more drinks," he said, turning to Amy. "Do you want the same thing again?"

Amy looked at her glass and was shocked to find it empty. She was about to decline, when Josh went ahead and ordered, not waiting for her answer.

"So, do you want to dance, Amy?"

This was happening too fast. Amy felt like he was smooth talking her, but he also seemed so nice and normal. The logical, smart part of Amy was telling her to politely say no to his proposal. Yet another part of her wanted to turn and run like crazy out of there, without answering him.

But, then there was another part – a very relaxed part – that wanted to say yes. She looked at Josh, his blue eyes shooting her with attention, and she was about to answer him…

_Blue eyes_. Those beautiful blue eyes, but not quite blue enough. Amy suddenly thought about Sheldon. His eyes were _more_ blue, and more… but Amy stopped her train of thought. Maybe she was just feeling guilty.

Amy looked at the other couples on the floor, dancing and enjoying themselves. The women out there reminded her of Penny. Certainly Penny had danced like this before at a club? What harm could one dance do?

Amy smoothed her hair. "Sure," she told Josh. He grinned, and got up, holding out his hand. Amy looked at it. Such a simple gesture for Josh; yet so hard for Sheldon. She put her hand in his, and they walked over to the floor.

A slow song was playing. Amy worried that Josh would figure out how inexperienced she was. She slowly put her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on her back. He was a little taller than her, so she tentatively laid her head on his shoulder.

_So far, so good_, she thought.

They began to sway to the music. Josh pulled her tighter, and she could feel his heart beating in his chest. Suddenly she felt his lips move close to her ear.

"You're driving me crazy," he said.

Amy felt her heart leap into her throat. She didn't know if it was the drinks, or if it was what he had just said, but she felt herself "turned on." It was a feeling like never before. They continued to sway, and Amy tried to relax her head on his shoulder.

Josh began running his hands up and down her back. Amy took some deep breaths. It felt good. He let his hands land low on her waist, and they stayed there, while his thumbs lightly caressed back and forth.

Amy was breathing heavily now. She smiled and let out a deep sigh, and then thought to herself … _Sheldon_.

Amy's head shot up and she pulled away. Josh looked at her, surprised.

_Did I say that out loud?_

Josh stared at her, confused. _No,_ Amy thought, _it was in my head_.

"Everything okay?" Josh asked.

Amy smoothed her hair again, and her dress. "Yes, I'm fine," she said. "I… I just think I'm ready for that drink."

Josh looked disappointed, but said, "Okay." They walked back to the table to find their drinks sitting there. Amy could tell as she walked that she was light-headed. She really should not drink anymore. But that had been her excuse to come back. Maybe just a couple of more sips, and then she could call herself a cab.

The drink was good. Josh began talking to her about his friend that was getting married. She wasn't paying much attention, and mainly thinking about how good the drink was. Before she knew it, she had downed half of the thing.

"Oh, there he is!" Josh waved at a man that was wearing a red shirt across the room. "That's my friend from the bachelor party. The one that's getting married. I'll be right back."

Josh left to talk to his friend. She watched the two men talk, and wondered when his friend was getting married. It must be soon, since the bachelor party had been tonight. She saw Josh turn her way and make a gesture to his friend. He smiled at Amy, and she smiled back. His friend seemed impressed, and returned to his conversation with Josh.

Amy was feeling warm. The room even seemed to spin a little, and she was having a hard time focusing on Josh talking with his friend. And she really needed to visit the ladies room. She saw the waiter walk by, and she flagged him down, asking him where it was. As she talked, she noticed her speech was a bit slurred.

The waiter pointed to the restrooms, and turned before leaving. "Are you okay?"

Amy giggled, nodded and said "yes" at the same time. When the waiter was gone, she grabbed her purse and practically ran to the bathroom. She needed to get there fast.

Josh returned and found Amy gone. _Well, she ditched me_, he thought. But, to his surprise, he saw Amy heading back his way. She plopped down in her seat, grabbing the rest of her drink.

"Hey!" he said. "I thought you left me for another guy."

Amy giggled. "Never," she said. "Although, I do have a boyfriend, you know."

Josh stared at her. "Really? Then why did you dance with me?"

Amy began twirling her hair with her finger. She looked around the room. "My boyfriend doesn't dance. Well, not like _that_, anyway."

Josh grinned. She was loosening up now. "You liked dancing with me?"

"Oh, yes," she said, finishing her drink. "I really liked dancing with you." She put her glass down, and got back on topic.

"And, you know what else he doesn't do?"

Josh was intrigued. "What?"

Amy leaned close to him. "He doesn't kiss either."

Josh laughed. "You've got to be kidding. Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Amy said, holding up her fingers. "We've known each other…" she paused and began counting her digits. "We've known each other … one, two years, I think," she said, and held up two fingers. "Two years! And nothing!"

Josh grinned. This was going to be _too easy_.

"You know what?" he said.

Amy was suddenly very interested. "What?"

Josh leaned close and whispered, "I am a very good kisser."

Amy's eyes grew large, and she backed her head away. She studied him, and for some reason, he was looking very attractive. Much more than before. She knew exactly what he was suggesting with his comment, and for some reason, she wasn't nervous or scared. It intrigued her.

Amy looked at his lips. She wanted to kiss him.

Reading her thoughts, Josh leaned over the table again. He took Amy's hand and looked deep into her eyes. "We can't do it here. I know the perfect place to go."

* * *

Penny drummed her fingers on Amy's kitchen counter, waiting for Amy to answer her phone. Again, no answer. She removed the phone from her ear, and stared at it, trying to decide what to do next. Sheldon was not helping her thinking ability, as he paced back and forth, from one side of Amy's couch, to the other.

Penny pulled up Leonard on her phone and walked into Amy's bedroom.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said, and closed the door.

Sheldon continued to pace. Back and forth. If he stopped, he would begin to feel panicked, so he would start pacing again. Every so often, he would stop, and turn towards Amy's door, thinking he heard something, but she was never there. Back to pacing.

Penny emerged from the bedroom. "Okay, I've called Leonard, and he's putting everyone on alert in case they hear from her," Penny said. She walked over to Sheldon, but she didn't seem to have his attention.

Penny pursed her lips. How should she approach this with him?

"Sheldon."

He stopped pacing, and began rubbing his face, back and forth. "Stop it," Penny said. But he didn't, so she began again. "Sheldon, would you rather stay here and wait, in case Amy comes back, or would you like to go home with Leonard? He said he can come and get you."

Sheldon processed her statement. "Why does he need to come? Where are you going?"

Penny steadied her voice. "I think I know where she is, so I'm going to go and make sure she is okay."

"By yourself?" Sheldon asked.

Penny shifted her feet. "Yes. It'll be fine. I've been to that club several times."

Sheldon's face physically fell at the word _club_.

"I'm going with you," he said.

Penny waved her hand. "Sheldon, that's not necessary…"

"_I'm going with you_," he said again, and his tone was low and fierce. Penny was about to protest again, but Sheldon looked more serious than she had ever seen him. "I'm not asking you; I'm telling you," he said. "Let's go."

Penny cleared her throat, fishing her keys from the counter. "Alright, then," she said, and followed Sheldon out the door.

When they reached the club, Penny began to slowly drive through the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon asked.

Penny was scanning cars. "Looking for Amy's car. Help me."

Sheldon was glad to have a task. He concentrated his eyes on every make and model of every car, until a familiar one finally came into view.

"There it is!" Sheldon exclaimed, feeling relief sweep over him. At least now he knew for sure where Amy was.

Penny parked her car a few spaces down. Once she turned off the ignition, she faced Sheldon, who was already opening his door. "Sheldon, why don't you wait in the car?"

Sheldon did a double take. "Wait in the car? Are you crazy?"

Penny sighed. _"Please don't make a scene,"_ she mumbled as she got out.

Penny and Sheldon walked into the club, and they were instantly hit with sounds of blaring music. It was late, and the place was in full swing.

Penny yelled in Sheldon's ear, "Okay, let's just walk around and see if we can find her."

Sheldon nodded. The place was not very big, so they covered it quickly. They stood by the dance floor for a long time, scanning the couples. Nothing.

"I'll check the bathroom!" Penny yelled. Sheldon nodded again. When they found the restrooms, Penny went inside while Sheldon waited in the hallway. She returned after a few minutes.

"Well?"

Penny shook her head. "Nothing."

Sheldon was frustrated, and waved his hands. "Her car is here. She has to be here."

Penny eyed the bar. "Come on." She took Sheldon's hand, and led him through tables to the bar. They stood, while Penny tried to get the bartender's attention. He finally addressed her, and she pulled out her phone.

She held up Amy's picture. "Have you seen this woman?" she asked, showing it to him.

He looked closely. "No. But there's been a lot of people here tonight. Sorry." Penny and Sheldon began to turn, but then the bartender stopped them. "Hey, wait. You may want to ask the waiter." He pointed to a far corner of the club, where the waiter was taking an order.

"Thank you!" Penny yelled. She took Sheldon's hand again, and Sheldon followed Penny as she weaved between tables, finally reaching the waiter. The waiter finished taking the order, and looked over to them. "You guys need some drinks?"

Penny shook her head. "No!" she yelled. She held up Amy's picture. "Can you help us? Have you seen this woman?"

The waiter looked down at Amy on the screen. He nodded. "Yes, pretty sure it was her, but she wasn't wearing glasses. She was in here earlier."

Penny let out a sigh of relief, glancing at Sheldon. She turned back to the waiter. "Do you know where she is?"

The waiter shook his head. "No, she was having drinks with a man over there," he said, pointing to the table Amy had sat at earlier, that was now empty.

Penny felt Sheldon's hand flinch. She looked at him, and she could tell his blood was boiling. "Do you know who the man was?" she asked the waiter.

"No," the waiter said, scanning the crowd. "But I saw him talking earlier to that guy," he pointed to a table with several people. "The guy sitting on the end with the red shirt. He was talking with him. Sorry, that's all I know."

"Thank you!" Penny yelled, and guided Sheldon back between the tables. She approached the guy in the red shirt. He looked up at her and Sheldon, confused. "Yes?"

Penny smiled. "Hi. Sorry to bother you. But we are looking for a friend of ours. The waiter said she was sitting with a friend of yours. Here's her picture."

Penny held up the phone.

Red-shirt guy looked at the picture of Amy and nodded. "Yeah, she was here earlier with Josh."

_Josh._ Sheldon balled up his fists, and squeezed Penny's hand in the process.

Penny winced at the pain Sheldon inflicted. She shot him a look, and then turned back to red-shirt guy. "Do you know where they are now?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. I don't really know him. I just met him tonight at the bar over there. Seemed like a decent fellow, though."

Penny nodded. "Oh, okay. Well, thanks, anyway."

Penny and Sheldon turned to leave, but a girl at the table with red-shirt guy called out to her.

"Wait a minute!" she said.

Penny and Sheldon turned back around. The girl glanced at Amy's picture on Penny's phone, and then turned her attention to Penny. "I saw her! I saw her leave with that guy, the one that was here before. It looked like they were heading across the street."

* * *

**Are we in suspense now? Chapter 4 is brewing. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: There was a twist at the very end of Chapter 3, did you catch it? If not, go back and read what red-shirt guy says about Josh to see if you can figure it out, before starting here!**

**Warning- there's some heavy angst in this chapter, hope it doesn't bother you.**

**Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of ****_The Big Bang Theory_****.**

* * *

Amy leaned on Josh as they made the short walk from the hotel lobby to their room. The room was on the first floor, and not far, which was fine with Josh, since his excitement was starting to build. Knowing that Amy hadn't been kissed in two years, he was already having a hard time walking the final steps. He couldn't wait to be alone with her.

They were barely inside the door when Josh made his move. The door closed, and the tiny sliver of light from the hotel hallway disappeared, making the room as dark as the night. Amy dropped her purse to the floor as Josh approached her against the wall, and pressed his lips to hers.

Amy had felt dizzy on the walk over, leaning on Josh's arm to keep her steps in motion. In her unsettled mind, she had rationalized what she was doing; her fears replaced with excitement and intrigue. She reminded herself that this was something that many other women did, and did often. She also focused her mind on the moment in the club when Josh had said he wanted to kiss her, and she had stared at his lips.

They were pressed against the wall, and Josh was already deepening his kiss. Amy felt her knees go weak, and she held onto the wall for more support. The kiss elicited a sensual feeling – a feeling she had never experienced prior to that night. Before she knew what was happening, she felt both of Josh's hands on her breasts, grazing the material over her nipples with his palms. The sensations were overwhelming, and Amy relaxed into his kiss, which brought Josh even deeper into her mouth.

Josh pushed his body closer to hers, backing her up more against the wall. Amy almost felt like she was being _devoured_; he was kissing her so hard. He eventually broke away, bringing his mouth to her neck. He began to rub her nipples faster and harder with his hands, and he pushed his hips forward against her. Amy felt his erection under his pants against her thigh, and she gasped. He continued to suck on her neck, and Amy felt the room begin to spin. She felt out of control.

Suddenly Josh pulled his hands away, reaching under the bottom of Amy's dress. He felt underneath until he found her panties, and quickly bent down, pulling them down to her feet. He swiftly took off her shoes and pulled her underwear underneath her feet in one quick, experienced motion. He tossed the panties into the darkness.

With Josh off of her breasts, Amy's mind began to clear. She took in a deep breath and gazed into the darkness, but her attention was soon brought to what was happening at her feet. She felt his hands on both of her calves, massaging them, with small pecks from his mouth. He was slowly moving up.

His hands kneaded her skin, up and down, and she felt him part her legs slightly, and he continued to progress. She balanced herself, still holding the wall, and then the reality of _where he was going_ set in.

_Come to your senses_, a voice said, inside of her head. _You do not want to have sex with this man. You don't even know him._

Amy closed her eyes. She knew it was Sheldon's voice. How had he gotten into her head? She thought about Sheldon, guilt sweeping over her, along with the fear of what was about to happen. She tried to clear her mind, images of her boyfriend's face suddenly dominating her thoughts. She had an overwhelming desire to see him. Talk to him. Be with him. Without Sheldon there, she felt very alone, and she realized that her calm had been replaced with fear.

With every fiber of her being, she did not want to lose her virginity to this man. This just felt… wrong.

Josh was at her knees; his head creeping underneath the edge of her dress.

Amy panicked.

"Stop," she said, and tentatively reached down to push him away. Josh emerged from under her dress, standing up in front of her. Even in the dark, she could see his lust-filled eyes, mixed with confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked, inching closer by the second.

Amy held up her hands and placed them on Josh's chest, keeping him steady.

"I… I've changed my mind," she said.

Josh looked at her hands on his chest, holding him back. He brought up his hands, slid them along her arms and placed them squarely over hers.

He gazed at her, his eyes traveling from her bosom, to her neck, to her lips. Finally, he stared her in the eye, and said hoarsely, "Amy, I promise you'll like it. It will feel good."

Josh pushed forward again, but Amy kept her hands firmly on his chest. "I've changed my mind," she repeated. His stare changed somewhat, his eyes showing signs of irritation. He tightened his grip over her hands.

Amy, surprised, tried to move her hands from his. She couldn't. "Stop, that hurts," Amy said with a crack in her voice, as he squeezed her hands even more. Amy winced, and said louder, "Stop it."

Josh moved his hands to her wrists, and quickly brought her arms behind her back. He locked his arms over hers, pushing them both against the wall once more. Amy felt his erection again, but this time, it made her shiver with disgust.

Josh was kissing her neck again. Amy squirmed, and realized how strong he was. She could not move. Realization of her situation set in, and she felt a lone tear trickle down her cheek. She had told him to stop. He was not going to. And he was forcefully holding her.

_Oh my God._

Amy had never prayed before, but she said a silent one in her head as Josh continued his way down her neck.

* * *

The girl at the table in the club motioned for Penny to come over. Penny walked to her, not noticing that Sheldon had let go of her hand. She knelt down next to the girl, and she saw red-shirt guy move over a seat, closer to them.

The girl touched red-shirt guy on the arm. "This is my husband, Jack. I'm Sharla. Sorry you've lost your friend."

"Thanks, we appreciate your help," Penny said, managing a smile. "We are worried about her. Did she seem okay when you saw her?"

Sharla chewed her gum. "Well, I was outside, and I saw them crossing the street. Your friend was leaning on him. That's why I noticed, because she seemed to be a little tipsy."

Penny nodded, irritation creeping in her for the first time of the night. _Amy, what are you thinking?_

Penny pressed on. "So you guys don't really know this guy – you said his name is Josh?"

Jack tilted his head toward the bar. "Yeah, I met him tonight at the bar. He was very talkative; nice. But kind of forward, if you know what I mean. He had been drinking. Actually, he pointed your friend out to me. He said that she was…" Jack paused and furrowed his brow. "Are you sure you don't know him?"

Penny shook her head. "No. Why?"

Jack frowned. "Huh. That's weird because he told me she was his girlfriend. I guess he was lying."

Penny's face fell, thinking about Amy with this character. "So you said … they went across the street?"

Sharla nodded. "Yeah, everyone knows there's an Embassy Suites across the street. Right next to the gas station."

Penny sucked in a breath, and decided to stand up, eager to talk to Sheldon. "Okay, thanks guys. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, sugar. I hope she's okay."

Penny turned around, expecting to see Sheldon behind her. But he wasn't there.

* * *

Amy still couldn't move. Josh had made his way to the top of her bosom, nuzzling right at the edge of her dress. After covering the entire area, he brought his head back up to her ear.

"It's time to get you out of this dress."

Amy felt a bolt of electricity run through her. She was about to faint, but forced herself to stay focused on what was happening. Josh loosened his grip on her arms to work on her zipper. Amy didn't waste a second, and used all of her strength to push him off of her, slamming him against the door of the hotel room.

If only she had pushed him anywhere but there. The door was the only exit in the place that she knew of. Amy ran to the bathroom, quickly using all of her strength to close the bathroom door behind her. But Josh arrived there just before it hit the door jam, and he flew it open, forcing Amy to take several steps back.

"What's wrong with you?" he said. There was a small night light in the bathroom, so Amy could see his bug-eyed expression. She studied his hands, both on either side of him, resting on the door jams. There was no escape.

Amy was shaking. She tried to find her voice. "Please, I just want to leave."

Josh narrowed his eyes. "Why did you lead me on? I thought you liked me."

Amy opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly when she could think of nothing to say. Josh rolled his eyes. "Damn, I've already paid for this room. Why are you playing games with me?"

Amy looked passed Josh to the room, and saw her purse lying in the floor. She suddenly remembered that she had a can of mace spray – a can her mother had insisted she carry with her when she moved out so many years ago. It was old – but maybe it would still work.

Unfortunately, Josh noticed that she was looking at something. He turned around and looked too, and then turned his head quickly back.

Amy knew she needed to get back into that room, near her purse and the door. _ I can do this_, Amy thought. She cleared her throat, and kept her voice steady. "Why don't we go back into the room and talk about this."

Josh wasn't convinced. "No, I think we need to stay in here," he said.

He stepped towards her. Amy noticed that he was looking at her breasts again. She felt herself begin to panic, and she suddenly lost it. "I don't want to have sex with you!" she screamed at him. "I don't like you!"

Josh stared at her. His expression changed to serious. "You're a bitch," he said, before bringing his hand up.

Amy had never been hit before. So when it happened, the shock seemed to be worse than the pain. His fist hit her square on the mouth, sending her backwards, against the bathroom counter. She turned herself around, holding onto the cool marble, stunned to see blood dripping from her lip into the sink. She brought a hand up to her mouth, and felt her lip, throbbing in pain.

Amy didn't move, and just stared into the sink. She closed her eyes and silently said another prayer. She was too scared to turn around. Too scared to look him in the eye.

* * *

Sheldon held up his cell phone to the clerk in the lobby of Embassy Suites.

"I told you, sir," the clerk said to Sheldon, peering over his glasses. "We have to respect the privacy of our guests."

Sheldon put the phone down on the counter, and brought a palm to his face. He rubbed his eyes in exasperation, looked down, and then back up with purpose. _One last plea with this man,_ Sheldon thought. _It has to work._

"Look," he said. "Put yourself in my place. What if it were your girlfriend? I just need to make sure she is okay. She's very innocent, and…" he trailed off, averting his eyes, but then brought them back to the clerk with softness.

"I won't make a scene, I promise," Sheldon said softly. "Just tell me the room number, please. Please. I won't tell anyone that you gave it to me. Please."

* * *

Penny walked around the nightclub and could not find Sheldon. She finally left and walked outside, suddenly staring at the hotel sign across the street.

_Would he? Could he?_

She walked back to her car. Then she walked to Amy's car. Nothing. Penny pulled out her phone, calling Leonard as fast as she could. Once she had Leonard up-to-date on what was happening, she pleaded with him for advice. "What should I do? I mean, Amy is a grown woman, after all, and I feel funny going over there. But, I'm almost sure that is where Sheldon went. I mean, can you imagine, Sheldon over there, bat-crap crazy, and pulling her out, making a scene? Should I go after him? What should I do?"

Leonard was silent, but Penny heard movement in the background. "Leonard, are you there?"

Leonard quickly answered. "Yeah, I'm here; just getting my coat. I'm coming out there."

Penny breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad he was coming. But there was still the problem at hand.

"Do you want me to wait for you? What should I do? Should I go ahead and go over there?" Penny asked.

Penny heard Leonard fishing for his keys. "I don't know; I mean I think so. This is Sheldon we are talking about. Try to find him before he does something crazy. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Penny cringed, thinking about Sheldon. What state would he be in when she found him? She began to walk across the street, her courage wavering.

* * *

Too much time had passed. Amy had remained still, hunched over, holding onto the bathroom counter, for too long. What was he doing?

She forced herself to slowly turn around, scared and angry at the same time. Her face _hurt_. She blinked into the darkness. He was gone. Where was he?

She steadied herself against the counter, and suddenly felt queasiness in her stomach. As nausea overcame her, she gripped the counter and brought her head down, taking in deep breaths. She saw some blood from her lip drip to the floor. The sight of it was too much for her, and she lunged for the toilet.

Amy attempted to hold her hair as she heaved. At that moment, she realized that she had never eaten dinner, and she cursed, really wanting to throw something up. The nausea was incredibly strong, and she needed to get something – _anything_ – out.

She heaved again, but then she jumped, startled, when she heard banging coming from the other room.

"Amy!"

"Amy!"

"Amy!"

At first she thought it was _him_, and she began to shake out of control, whimpering in fear. But then, the banging came back again, and a familiar voice was still calling her name, three times again. _It was Sheldon_.

Amy leaned back from the toilet, took in a huge breath and screamed.

"Sheldon!"

* * *

Outside, when Sheldon heard his name, his heart fell to his feet. He began to lunge his body on the door, attempting to break it down. He tried a second time, but even with adrenaline rushing through his veins, it wouldn't budge.

He suddenly heard his name again, but this time it was a different voice.

"Sheldon, wait!"

He turned and saw Penny running down the hall, with the clerk from the lobby next to her.

"Penny, I heard her scream!" Sheldon cried down the hall, and then turned his attention to the clerk. He was holding keys.

"I know!" Penny yelled, as they approached. "We heard it in the lobby!"

Sheldon moved as the clerk scrambled, finding the correct key for the door. Once he had inserted it, Sheldon practically shoved him over as he burst the door open. The room was dark.

"Where's the light?" he yelled at the clerk.

The clerk found the light and flipped it on. Sheldon took in the scene. Amy's purse, a pair of Amy's loafers, and a pair of panties were on the floor. The window in the room was open, the curtains to the side, with a slight breeze blowing in.

Sheldon heard the familiar sound of someone vomiting in the bathroom. He ran to the bathroom door and stopped, taking in another scene. The light from the main room illuminated her, on the floor, bent over the toilet, holding her hair back. He saw blood not too far from her on the tiled floor, and when she finally lifted her head, Sheldon gasped in horror at the sight.

Ignoring the blood, Sheldon quickly walked over to her, leaned down on his knees, and brought his hands to her hair. She was over the toilet again, vomiting. Sheldon tried to help her, the best he could.

_"Oh my God!"_ Penny exclaimed from the doorway. Sheldon shot his head to Penny and ordered, with a steady voice, "Penny, get a wet washcloth."

Penny lunged to the bathroom sink, searching for hotel washcloth. There was blood in the sink, and Penny was about to turn on the tap, when Sheldon stopped her, and told her to go to the other sink. "Leave it," he said. "The police will need to see it."

Penny stared at him a moment, and then nodded, moving over to the other sink. The hotel clerk was standing in the bathroom doorway, pulling out his phone. Sheldon turned his attention to him, still holding Amy's hair as she heaved.

"Call the police," he said.

The clerk held up his phone. "I'm already on it."

Penny brought the washcloth to Sheldon. She couldn't believe how calm he was. "Thank you," he said, taking it, and added, "Why don't you go ahead and get another one."

Penny nodded, but didn't move immediately as she saw Amy lift up from the toilet. Sheldon flushed it, and Amy leaned back into him, shaking and breathing heavily. He enveloped her, and brought the washcloth to her lip, wiping the blood as gentle as he could. He looked over to Penny. "Did you hear me? I want to wipe the rest of her face."

Penny had tears in her eyes, her imagination getting the best of her. Different scenarios were playing in her mind, pulling her off task. What had happened to her friend? What did that guy do to her? Penny was about to break down, when Sheldon put his hand under her chin and turned her head to look at him. "The washcloth."

Penny felt the tears run down her cheeks, and nodded again. She was about to get up, when she saw Amy staring at her.

Amy sat up off of Sheldon, and stared again, blinking at both of them. _Were they real?_ She blinked again at her two favorite people in the world. At that moment, she felt a love like no other, and she felt safe. _She felt safe_.

Amy saw the bloody washcloth in Sheldon's hands. Sobs began to rise in her throat, and she looked up at his beautiful face. She was so embarrassed; ashamed.

"Oh, Sheldon. I'm so sorry!" Amy began to cry, bringing her hands to her face to hide her guilt. Penny wanted to comfort her, but instead, she got up and went to the sink, while Sheldon fought back his own tears, and tried to remain strong.

He brought his arms around Amy, enveloping her again, and she hugged him, snuggling her face into his Superman T-shirt. He really was her hero. She held him tight, so tight he almost couldn't breathe, but he still managed to tell her, "Amy, it's okay. You're okay now."

Sheldon stroked her hair, and Amy sobbed, gripping his shirt, pulling him as close as she could. Penny left the new washcloth next to them, and walked out of the bathroom, just in time to see two police officers enter the hotel room. She saw Leonard come in after them, and Penny ran to him, crying, hugging him as hard as she could.

* * *

**Whew. Stay tuned for Chapter 5.**

**Please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again for the reviews and follows. Please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of ****_The Big Bang Theory_****.**

* * *

Sheldon shifted in his chair, staring blankly at the uniformed man in front of him.

"Dr. Cooper, I want to thank you for your time."

Sheldon nodded, with a stoic expression on his face. The police officer shook his hand, before pulling a new sheet from his clipboard. Then he took his leave, and Sheldon watched as he walked over to Penny.

"I'm Officer Callahan," he told her. "I just need to ask you a few questions."

Penny offered him a weak smile, looking clearly tired and frustrated. She recharged, however, when she glanced over to Leonard, sitting next to her, and he squeezed her hand in encouragement.

"Okay," she said, managing to hold the smile in place.

Earlier, when they were in the room, the officers had instructed Penny, Leonard and Sheldon to leave with Officer Callahan, and follow him to the lobby. The other officer stayed behind to investigate the scene, question Amy and fill out reports. Sheldon, who felt conflicted while walking away from Amy, kept his head down, avoiding all eye contact. Part of him wanted to leave as fast as he could; the other part not sure if his girlfriend was in capable hands. The female officer, sensing the tension, had made sure to throw a reassuring look Sheldon's way before his exit.

Once in the lobby, Officer Callahan spoke to Sheldon first, much to Sheldon's irritation, since he did not want to discuss anything. Penny and Leonard sat close, but not _too_ close, looking on as the officer took notes, listening to Sheldon's curt, to-the-point replies.

Finally, it was Penny's turn, and Sheldon was thankful. He watched as Officer Callahan began with Penny, asking her the same questions that he, himself, had managed to endure. No one noticed when Sheldon quietly slipped away from his chair.

He had wanted to stay and grill the officer – to find out exactly what he intended to do about, well, _everything_ – but Sheldon's strength had given out. There would be time for that later, he decided. Right now, the physicist needed to get _outside_ – for some much-needed air. He finally had his chance.

Sheldon found the door to the lobby and slid out, as quiet as possible. The cool air hit him, and he noticed the parking lot to be eerily still, even with the establishments nearby. Sheldon grimaced at the sight of the nightclub across the street. He scanned the area and resigned himself to a spot on the curb, next to the building, in front of the door. It was away from street view, and _that place_. Sheldon brought his arms around his chest, slightly shivering, but thankful for the outside air. He relished the coolness of it, even though it was brisk. He could now fill his lungs, and take the deep breaths he so desperately needed.

Sheldon tried, but he could not clear his mind. He thought back on the events of the evening, barely able to recognize himself in his actions, because of her.

_Amy._

Sheldon thought of his girlfriend, now realizing that being alone with his eidetic memory could be torturous. He squirmed as a vision of the _blood_ came to mind. Somehow Sheldon had managed to ignore it while in the room, but now… he felt strange. He would never be able to ignore it now, not with his memory.

It was no secret that blood bothered him, and made him feel sick. Images of the blood – on the floor, in the sink, Amy's lip – danced torturously on his brain, each image lingering for far too long. _Stop_ _thinking about it_, Sheldon begged himself. But there would be no mercy, certainly not tonight. He brought his head down between his knees and filled his lungs with more cool air.

_What did that lunatic do to her?_

He felt his head begin to throb. He rubbed his temples, as more visions played with his mind.

_The underwear on the floor_.

Sheldon continued to breath; steadily, slowly. _Calm down_, he told himself. He could not have a panic attack now. Not here. Not now.

* * *

Inside, Officer Callahan thanked Penny, and stood, looking down the hall. "I'll be back soon," he said. Penny nodded, as he left her and Leonard in the lobby.

"Where's Sheldon?" Leonard asked. They studied Sheldon's empty chair. After scanning and walking the area, they spotted the tall physicist through the glass wall of the lobby, sitting outside on the curb.

Leonard hesitated, but Penny quickly headed for the door. "I'll go."

Leonard nodded, and watched his girlfriend open the door, hugging her arms as the cool air hit her. Penny tentatively approached Sheldon from behind, and quietly sat down.

Sheldon had his head between his knees, breathing heavily.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Penny asked softly.

Sheldon jumped, startled by Penny's presence. He looked at her briefly, and then returned his head back down. "I don't know," he said, his voice unsteady. "I feel a little sick."

Penny turned and saw Leonard watching, on the other side of the glass in the lobby. She motioned for him to come, and she stood back up. Leonard walked outside and met her at the door.

"Is he okay?" Leonard asked.

"I don't think so," Penny said, concerned, looking Sheldon's way. "He says he feels sick." She paused, scratching her head. "Should we do something?"

Leonard looked at Sheldon and back to Penny, lowering his voice. "It's probably the beginnings of a panic attack," he said. Lowering his voice some more, he continued. "If Amy has to go to the hospital, then we can get Sheldon checked out while we are there."

Penny tensed up, and furrowed her brow. "You think Amy might have to go to the hospital?"

Leonard nodded, shooting his eyes Sheldon's way once more. "Well, yeah," he said, hesitantly. "I mean, if she was _raped_, then she will need to go. You know, for the tests they do."

Penny froze. She cast her eyes down, bringing a palm to her face. It was hard to hear Leonard say it out loud, and she felt her chest grow tight. "Oh, God, you're right. You're right, Leonard," she said, and she hugged him, burying her head in his shoulder. In the cool air, it felt good to snuggle on him, pushing back the seriousness of what he had just said to her.

But then, they both heard something and broke away.

They turned to their friend. Even with his back to them, they could see his shoulders heaving up and down; sobs becoming more apparent.

Sheldon was crying.

Penny gasped, and turned to glare at Leonard. "It's not my fault," he mumbled, under his breath. "It's that _damn_ Vulcan hearing."

They stood frozen, as Sheldon's sobs became louder, and more intense. They could hear his cries catch in his throat, begging to be released, before each gut-wrenching sound would finally give way. Penny blinked, feeling her own tears begin to form, and stood motionless, not sure what to do. Leonard touched her arm, bringing her back to reality, when he tilted his head toward the lobby.

"The officer is back," he said. They gazed through the glass. Officer Callahan was waving at them, needing someone to come back inside. Leonard and Penny stared at him, wide-eyed, and then back to Sheldon.

"You stay with him," Leonard declared. "I'll go in."

"Oh… okay," Penny replied, with mixed feelings. Leonard left and she turned, slowly at first. She moved to her spot beside Sheldon, all the while wiping her own eyes. She had never seen Sheldon this upset, and it scared her.

"Sweetie," Penny said gently, placing her arm on Sheldon's back. He recoiled at her touch, and turned his head away, embarrassed.

Penny didn't move, and rubbed his shoulders. She continued in a low tone, "It's okay. Just let it out."

Sheldon, still embarrassed, moved his head slightly, and decided he needed something to wipe his face – something to wipe it all away. He didn't have a tissue, and the only thing available was already tainted with Amy's blood. It would have to do, he decided, and he brought a hand down to his T-shirt. He searched and found a clean spot at the bottom, and, knowing the shirt would have to be thrown out, wiped his entire face, erasing the tears, and evidence.

Unfortunately, it was a failed attempt. As soon as he had finished, he felt more tears already forming in his eyes, and more heaving in his chest. He took in a labored breath, and attempted to speak.

"I… I'm being weak," he said.

Penny, unhappy with his statement, rubbed his shoulder some more, and attempted to correct him.

"Sheldon, you're not weak," she said firmly. "You… you were strong tonight, in the room. You're _not weak_."

Sheldon did not look at her.

She continued, wanting to comfort him. "Sheldon, you took care of Amy and did what you had to do. You even helped me when I was upset... you were so calm," she paused with the memory.

"I've never seen that side of you before, Sheldon," she said. "You… were _truly_ amazing."

Sheldon brought the T-shirt back to his face, wiping his nose. _Yes, this shirt would have to go. _Penny's words brought back the images, and he thought about Amy, in the hotel room, bent over the toilet.

"Amy's my girlfriend," Sheldon said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's the man's job to take care of things in an emergency. It's what my father always did."

Sheldon thought about the few pleasant childhood memories he had of his father. The ones he still clung to. Whenever there was an emergency, you could count on George Cooper Sr. to be the rock, the one who took care of things. Every time Sheldon had been in a fight with a bully, or been rushed to the hospital due to sickness, or had been involved in a household accident from an experiment, it was his father that had been there, taking care of things. His father had been the calm one, in control, because he was the man of the house. It was his job.

Penny had never heard Sheldon say anything complimentary about his father before. The vision that Penny had of Sheldon's dad – a drunkard arguing with his wife – changed somewhat in her mind.

Penny spoke again into the quiet, unassuming air. "Your father would have been proud of you tonight, Sheldon."

Sheldon glanced at Penny, tears continuing to escape down his cheeks. Penny's eyes were sincere and comforting, and he liked it. He brought his head back down, and took in a few more labored breaths. He was beginning to calm down, but he still needed to force Amy out of his mind. There was one recurring, awful image – one that Sheldon had created in his mind, but it was still there, nonetheless. It was the same image that Leonard's words had brought back like a bolt of lightening – that _scoundrel_ hovering over Amy, forcing himself on her. Amy struggling, screaming…

Sheldon brought his hands to his face, and the sobs began again. He tried to force himself to stop, but could not for the life of him. Penny edged closer, hugging him more, and brought her head to his shoulder. She didn't say anything, but let him cry, waiting, hoping he could get it all out.

Penny heard someone open the door behind her, and she turned around, watching as Leonard approached. He moved closer, but as he did, Penny shook her head at him, silently mouthing the word, "_No_." Leonard held up his hand to Penny, indicating that he needed to do this. He sat down on the other side of Sheldon.

Leonard cleared his throat. "Sheldon."

At first, it seemed Sheldon didn't hear him, as he buried his head deeper into his hands. He breathed slowly, desperately trying to stop the process of the sobs. Leonard waited, and soon Sheldon brought his hands down, wiping his face again with his shirt. Sheldon's eyes were red and puffy, his face strained and tired, but he had somehow managed to make it stop, for now.

He turned to Leonard.

Leonard locked eyes with him, and began, in a serious tone. "I have good news," he told his best friend.

Sheldon gazed, a little skeptical. "What is it?"

Leonard's voice was steady. "Amy wasn't raped," he said.

There was a moment of silence, as the statement settled into all of their thoughts. Penny was the first to break the thickness in the air. She looked up to the heavens, and grabbed Sheldon's hand. "Thank God," she breathed. "Thank God!"

Sheldon sat with an un-readable expression, ignoring Penny. He was still skeptical, and needed more details. "What do you know?" he asked.

Leonard shifted his eyes toward the hotel building, expecting to find something through the glass. Seeing nothing, he brought his attention back to Sheldon.

"I don't know that much," he said. "Officer Callahan said she wasn't raped, and he hit her one time. He went through the window right before you arrived, or right as you arrived, no one knows for sure. Anyway, Amy is okay and ready to go home. They will be in the lobby any second."

Sheldon, still un-readable, looked back down to the ground. Leonard continued, looking past Sheldon.

"Penny, I hope it's okay, but I told the officer that you would take her home with you. Can she spend the night at your place? Officer Callahan thought it would be best for her not to be alone tonight."

"Oh, yes, of course," Penny said. She glanced over to the lobby, and as she did, she saw Amy emerge from the hotel hallway. She was wrapped in a police blanket, clutching her purse, standing with the two officers. "There they are," Penny said, standing up. She looked down at Sheldon, who didn't move.

"Sheldon, are you coming?" she asked.

Sheldon continued to stare at the ground, and brought his T-shirt up again to wipe his nose. "No," he said, loud enough so Penny could hear him. He turned to Leonard. "Can you take me home? I don't want Amy to see me like this," he said.

Penny looked down at Leonard, and then back inside. Amy was staring at her through the glass.

"Just go," Leonard told her. "I've got Sheldon. Just call me when you are heading."

Penny looked down to Sheldon once more. _At least he stopped crying_, she thought, _but why doesn't he want to see Amy? _ She brought her eyes back to the lobby. _Amy is watching._

"Sheldon, just come with me," she said.

"Go," Sheldon said, gritting his teeth. "Please."

Flipping her blonde locks, Penny took the hint. She left, locking eyes with Amy as she entered the lobby.

Sheldon rose off the curb, and scanned the parking lot with urgency. "Where's your car? I want to leave _now_."

Leonard stood up, glancing behind him. Through the glass, he saw Penny talking to the police officers, her arm around Amy. He saw that Amy was not paying attention, but looking outside, watching Sheldon.

"Sheldon, are you sure you don't want to talk to Amy first? At least tell her good-bye?"

But Sheldon ignored him. He had already spotted Leonard's car, and was heading that way, without Leonard.

Leonard glanced back to Amy. She was still watching through the glass, blinking and frowning, clearly upset by Sheldon's exit.

* * *

Amy wrapped the blanket around her arms, struggling with the seat belt pushing against her chest. It was cool, and the blanket felt cozy around her. She gazed blankly at the street in front of the car, trying to ignore the faint reflection of herself in the windshield. She said not a word, trying hard to keep herself under control, to stop herself from breaking down. Glancing at the dashboard, she noticed the time glaring back at her: _3:17 a.m._ She pushed her head against the seat and sighed.

Penny looked her way, and broke the awkward, threatening silence.

"Are you comfortable? We can let the seat back," she offered.

Amy clutched the blanket, timidly extracting her voice. "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

Penny gripped the steering wheel, struggling to know what to say. She was thankful they were close to her apartment.

"We're going to send Howard and Bernadette later in the morning to get your car," she said, darting her eyes from the road, to Amy, and back to the road. Amy was silent, so Penny continued. "And they'll also go to your apartment and get some clothes for you to wear tomorrow."

Amy remained silent.

Penny cleared her throat, pressing her foot against the brake. They came to a four-way stop, so Penny took the opportunity to turn and see her friend. She looked awful. Her lip was clotting now, thank goodness, but it still brought flutters to Penny's heart.

"Are you wearing contacts?" Penny asked. "Do we need to go to your apartment and get your glasses?"

Amy, impressed by Penny's thoughtfulness, shook her head. "No, they're in my purse. I have solution and a case as well, for the contacts."

Penny nodded, and began driving again, happy with the answer. "Oh… okay. That's good. I think you'll be comfortable in my bed. And I have some Tylenol PM you can take to help you sleep."

Amy turned, drawn to her bestie. Penny's eyes were on the road, but Amy could still see the worry behind them. As always, Amy was amazed by her. There were so many girls like Penny that Amy had known in her life, but none had ever been her friend, and none had ever compared to Penny. She was not only beautiful on the outside, but she had a beautiful heart as well, and Amy had never known any woman as remarkable as her.

Amy struggled to control her emotions. She didn't want another scene to take place.

"Thank you, Penny," she said, her gaze on her bestie almost magnetic. "You're a wonderful, and special, person."

Amy turned her eyes back to the road, trying to control the tears under the surface. A slight smile played on Penny's lips, and she patted Amy's hand quickly, before returning to the steering wheel. "That's what best friends are for, Amy. I'm just glad you are okay."

Amy nodded, her lip quivering. "Me too," she whispered. Penny turned the corner, and Los Robles Avenue came into view. Amy thought about their destination, eager that it was drawing near. There was one thing she really wanted, and needed, when she got there.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Amy asked her bestie.

"Oh, no, of course not," Penny replied, and she parked the car next to her building.

Amy sighed, a calmness filling her. _A shower_. She needed to wash this feeling away.

Penny pulled the emergency break and turned off the ignition. She shifted her body toward Amy, who had not moved. "I'll get you something of mine to put on after your shower. So, you ready to go up?"

Amy peered through the windshield to the familiar building in front of her. The last time she had been there was the morning she had brought Sheldon breakfast. She sighed, feeling her lip quiver again. She was angry at herself. How had she allowed all of this to happen?

"Amy, are you okay?"

Amy reached down for her purse. "Yes," she lied, leaning up, and letting her seatbelt go.

Amy paused before leaving the car, and decided to continue talking. "I was just…" she said, looking down to her lap. "... I was just thinking about Sheldon."

Penny sat still. Amy cautiously looked up, gazing at Penny, clutching her purse.

"How was he?" Amy asked, eyes searching. "I mean, when he was outside? With you?"

Penny broke her gaze and turned back to the steering wheel. "He was…" she began, and darted her eyes out the door. "Why don't we talk about this tomorrow?" she said, and grabbed the door handle.

Amy was scared by this response. She wanted to know. _Why had Sheldon left?_ He had been so great in the hotel room, but then he had left, without even saying good-bye.

"Please, Penny," Amy pleaded. "Is he mad at me?"

Penny tightened her grip on the door handle. She did not want to be in the middle of this. As it was, she was already in this too much.

"Amy," she said, choosing her words. "I don't think he's mad. I mean ... well, I don't know. All I know is that he was upset when we were outside, before we knew…" she caught Amy's eyes. "Before we found out that it wasn't as bad as we thought."

The news was not comforting. Amy felt the tears well under her lids. "He was upset? How upset?"

Penny held her gaze. "Very upset."

Amy looked forward, wiping her eyes, staring at the blurry side of the building.

Amy decided to ask Penny the questions that had been plaguing her all evening. "How did you and Sheldon know where I was? How did he get there when he did?" Amy asked.

Penny sat frozen, but turned the handle of the car. She thought about the events of the evening, beginning with Penny showing Sheldon the _texts_.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow," she said, and she was already out of the car.

* * *

Sheldon rose from his bed, and studied the bedroom door, willing himself to go through it. He knew he was still sleeping, but this dream was so vivid, he could have sworn this was his real door. He pushed his way through it and into the hall, and before he knew it, he was standing in the hallway outside of his apartment, staring at Penny's door.

He had the urge to knock three times and call her name, but instead, he willed himself again to walk through the entrance, emerging on the other side in a darkened living room. Penny was asleep on the couch, wrapped in an afghan, snoring. Sheldon turned and approached the bedroom, cautiously pulling himself through yet another door.

She slept on her back, with her dark brown hair in a heap to one side, arms comfortably resting on her chest. Her hair was slightly wet, and he could hear her shallow breathing, causing her chest to move up and down in a rhythm. He saw that she was wearing one of Penny's knit tank tops, and it pulled as it stretched across her bosom. In his dream state, Sheldon was over her, and he magically floated down, kissing her softly on the forehead. Amy's eyes fluttered open at the contact, and she gasped when she saw Sheldon's piercing eyes gazing upon her.

Sheldon reached down and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. He kissed her fingers, and then purposefully came closer to her face, almost grazing her damaged lip with his own. Remembering that her lip would be sore, Sheldon backed away, without kissing her.

Sheldon lifted so that he could see her clearly again, watching her dazed smile as he did so. He felt as if his eyes could work their way into her soul, and the energy he felt between them motivated him to speak.

"You're safe now, Amy," he whispered, finding his voice. "No one will ever hurt you again."

Amy's smile deepened... but then, she frowned, as Sheldon began to slip away.

"Sheldon… don't go."

"Amy…"

Suddenly, Sheldon felt himself roll off of the bed. He landed on the floor with a loud thud.

He opened his eyes, and found himself face down on his bedroom rug, the covers still wrapped around him. He pushed up, staring at his clock: _5:42 a.m._ He groaned, leaning back against the dresser. He closed his eyes in concentration; the dream already beginning to slip away. It had seemed _so real_.

Leonard knocked at the door. "Sheldon, I heard something. Are you alright?"

Sheldon made his way back to the bed, readjusting the covers, still a bit dazed.

"I'm fine!" he called, before lying back down.

Sheldon positioned himself again on the bed, and stared at the ceiling in the darkness.

_I had finally gotten to sleep, and now this._

_Drat._

The memory of the dream still lingered, and he thought about the way Amy had looked. Her hair, her eyes, her _lips_…

He frowned in the darkness. _Her lips_. Sheldon turned over in the bed, adjusting the covers again.

In the dream, he had been so happy to see her. He had wanted to kiss her.

_Her lips_.

Sheldon grimaced, the image of the _blood_ entering his mind.

He turned over in the bed yet again, facing the other direction. He continued to think about the dream, forcing the _other image_ from his mind. The dream had been so_ real_. Amy had looked so peaceful, calm. It had felt good to go to her, talk to her, even kiss her forehead. He looked at his bedroom door. Should he go now?

He almost felt himself rise and get out of the bed, but yet another image began to play with him.

His eidetic memory, tormenting him once more, brought some of the words from Amy's _texts_ to mind:

_Sheldon doesn't have to know. And I don't think he will care. _

Sheldon flipped over in the bed yet again. He was never getting back to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 6 coming soon.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of ****_The Big Bang Theory_****.**

* * *

Slowly rising from a deep slumber, Amy Farrah Fowler opened her eyes curiously, trailing them across the bed to the room around her. She saw Penny's bedroom decor and began to recognize her surroundings, gradually becoming familiar with her location, and situation. She raised her head, blinking at an alarm clock as it brightly displayed its blurry numbers to her, and forced her to move closer. Groaning, she saw the time: _12:24 p.m. _She laid her head back, sighing with the realization that half of the day was gone.

Penny's Tylenol PM had certainly done its job, causing Amy to sleep sound for much of the night and day. She had taken two after her shower and before she reclined to the bed, but even so, she had been initially frustrated with inevitable tosses and turns. She did finally drift off, however, but only to wake again during a strange lucid dream. Luckily, the medicine in her system caused her to fall back to sleep quickly, and she had slept like a rock, until now.

Amy pushed her face into the pillow, her boyfriend on her mind.

_Sheldon._

She squeezed her eyes shut, remembering her lucid dream, both exhilarating and frustrating at the same time. She flopped over and raised her head, squinting eagerly at Penny's bedroom door.

_If only he would really come,_ she thought. The image of Sheldon's dream face soon emerged, and she pondered the details, mesmerized.

_His eyes. His voice… _Amy sighed with the memory. But... it was only a dream.

She tossed again and groped at Penny's nightstand for her glasses. She clumsily put them on, and soon found her way back to the pillow. She did not have the strength or motivation to do anything, so she snuggled into Penny's covers, bringing her legs up and hugging the pillow. She stared blankly at Penny's bedroom wall, a feeling of numbness beginning to take hold.

_What a mess_. Amy's eyes fluttered as emotions rose and started to swell inside of her. Her mind began to recall events of the evening prior, in agonizing detail.

Amy shuttered, and thought of_ him._

Tears began to brim as an image became crystal clear. She thought of _Josh_, approaching her at the nightclub, buying her that drink. She thought of how flattered she had felt in the beginning, and how disastrous the evening had gone from there.

_Where was my common sense?_ Amy thought, squeezing the pillow tighter.

She recalled the moment she agreed to go across the street with _him_. The memory was a bit hazy, but definitely there.

Amy brought her hands to her face, hiding shame from no one in the room but herself. She recalled letting _Josh_ kiss her … and touch her chest. She hugged her arms around Penny's tank top, shuttering more as she remembered the sensations, in vivid detail. Her mind then did a torturous fast-forward to the moment right before he punched her – the_ look _on his face, along with the horror she had felt…

Amy's entire body tensed up, and she gripped the pillow, struggling to clear the new image in her mind. That moment. Right before he _hit_ her. It was… _indescribable_. She felt her limbs begin to shake, just as they had the night before, and a primal fear enveloped her. It was as if she were watching herself in a horrible movie, except it was _real_.

Amy's imagination began to get the best of her.

_What if…_

Amy shook some more, and took some breaths, trying to calm down.

She really had no idea… _no idea_… what _Josh_ could have been capable of.

_What if… _

Amy brought the covers up, over her face. She lost control and began to sob.

* * *

Penny picked up a slice of bread and spread some butter evenly over its surface, before carefully placing it onto the sizzling griddle. As she dropped the cheese on top and covered it with another slice, she looked over at her friend, sitting on the other side of the counter, smirking at her.

"What?" she asked Bernadette, raising a brow.

Bernadette smiled playfully, looking at the griddle. "I didn't realize you were such a good cook. Are you a young version of Martha Stewart?"

Penny rolled her eyes at the comment. "_Please._ I'm too tired."

Penny patted the grilled cheese with her spatula, waiting to flip it over. She looked over again at Bernadette, who was finishing off her own sandwich. "I just hope Amy likes it," Penny told her, staring at the slices of cheese on her cutting board. "It's pretty slim pickings around here for groceries."

Bernadette wiped her hands on a napkin and rose from her stool. "I'm sure she will love it," she said, while side glancing at Penny's oven clock. "She has to be _starving_. It's lunch time, after all." Bernadette turned and looked at Penny's bedroom door, with a look of concern.

"Should I go and check on her?"

Penny lifted her head and nodded to Bernadette, while flipping the sandwich. "Yeah, I think so; this will be ready any minute. Poke your head in and see if she is awake."

Bernadette nodded, and crossed the apartment, stopping short before opening the door. She turned and trotted back quickly, with a look of seriousness. "Penny, she is _crying_. I heard her."

Penny placed the sandwich onto a plate using her spatula. She waved her arms at Bernadette, motioning for her to come over. "Okay, can you come and make the next one? I'll go and check on her."

"Sure," Bernadette said, and traded places with her friend. Penny wiped her hands on her jeans and walked to the door, hearing Amy as she approached. She slowly opened it and saw Amy in her bed, huddled under the covers, her hair sprawled across the pillow. She couldn't see her face, but could see her body heaving up and down – her cries muffled, but very real.

Penny wasn't sure how to approach. She gently closed the door back, knocked quietly, and called to her. "Aimes? It's Penny. Can I come in?"

Amy heard Penny and jumped, startled by her voice. She heaved the covers off and quickly got up, scanning Penny's room for a tissue box. Not seeing one, she brought her hands to her eyes, wiping with her palms, attempting to erase the soggy mess. She just smeared the tears around her face, unsuccessful, and went to open the door.

Amy found her voice. "Sure, come in," she said, opening the door and standing to the side.

Penny hesitantly walked in, and Amy returned to the bed, still searching for a tissue.

"Amy, are you okay?" Penny asked when she saw her friend's face. Amy's eyes were red; her hair suffering from a lack of combing after her earlier shower. Penny noticed the tank top she had loaned Amy was way too small, and actually accentuated a figure that Penny never realized existed.

"I'm okay, I guess," she answered her, wiping her face with her hands again.

"You need a tissue," Penny said and left for a moment to the bathroom. She emerged with a box and handed it to Amy.

"Thank you," Amy said, her voice soft and cracking. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose while Penny gingerly sat down next to her. Amy noticed that Penny was not her usual radiant self, but instead, looked very tired. Her hair was a mess; her clothes wrinkled from sleeping on the couch. Amy felt a pang of guilt, and offered a weak smile to her bestie.

They sat for a moment, with nothing to say, until Amy noticed Bernadette standing in the bedroom doorway, holding a plate with two sandwiches on top.

"Lunch is served," her petite friend said, walking over and setting the plate down in Amy's lap.

"What's this?" Amy asked, hungrily taking in the smell.

"It's lunch," Penny said, smiling. "Now you can never say we don't know how to cook."

Amy smiled and gazed at the grilled cheeses. _They looked good_. She heard her stomach growl, and she could not wait to devour them. "Hold on, you need a drink," Bernadette told Amy, and she spun on her heel. "I'll be right back."

Bernadette left for a moment, and returned with a glass of water. She sat it down on the nightstand next to Amy.

"Wow. Thank you, Bernadette… Penny," Amy said softly, barely able to find her voice. She felt tears begin to burn once more, which was soon noticed by her blonde friend sitting near her on the bed. Penny grabbed another tissue from the box and handed it to her.

"Why don't you eat," Penny said. "It will help."

Bernadette sat down across from Penny, and they waited in silence while Amy took some bites. _It was good_, Amy decided, and she ate fast, soon starting on the next sandwich.

Bernadette chuckled. "Maybe we should make another one."

Amy smiled, licking the crumbs from her lips. "No, this is plenty. Thanks."

They continued to sit in silence, until Penny glanced knowingly at Bernadette, and began to speak.

"Amy, we were thinking…," Penny said, clearing her throat. "Would you like to stay here another night? Bernie brought over your car, and she also got some clothes and your toothbrush…"

Amy stopped eating and looked at them.

"I also brought your laptop, in case you need it," Bernadette said, cutting in. "What do you think? Since it's Saturday, you can stay one more night and go home tomorrow. I have to leave right now to meet Howard and his mother, but I can be back later and we can all have a girls' night."

Amy stared at them, a calmness filling her. Penny and Bernadette exchanged glances again, and Penny continued. "We can order pizza and just hang out here, maybe watch a movie. Does that sound like fun?"

Amy picked up her tissue, wiping the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She looked back and forth to both of them, her best friends in the world.

"That sounds perfect," she said, her voice stronger. "I think it may be just what I need."

Penny smiled, and Bernadette rose, taking Amy's hand. "I have to go now, but I'll see you later, okay?" She patted her, and Amy noticed the concern in her eyes.

"Bernadette?"

Bernadette had started to turn, but she stopped, looking back at Amy. "Yes?"

Amy cleared her throat, forcing herself to speak loud enough.

"I… I'd like to talk to you about something. Later," Amy said, sheepishly, looking away. "There's been something on my mind."

Bernadette looked at her friend curiously, before answering, "Sure, Amy. Any time."

Amy returned her gaze and smiled, nodding. Bernadette said good-bye to both of them, and left, leaving Amy and Penny alone.

There was silence again. The awkward tension in the air was evident to both of them, but neither said a word. Penny played with her fingers, and averted her eyes to Amy's lunch plate, holding just a few pieces of crust.

"Did you get enough to eat?" Penny finally asked.

"Oh, yes, thanks," Amy said. "It was very good." Amy brought a new tissue to her mouth to wipe away the crumbs. She flinched when it touched one side of her lip. She dapped it gently, suddenly aware once more of what had happened to her. She looked at Penny, who had her eyes cast down.

"You wouldn't happen to have a hand mirror, would you?" Amy asked.

Penny, saying nothing, got up and soon returned from the bathroom, a mirror in hand. She gave it to Amy.

Penny cleared her throat while Amy looked at her reflection. "So, Amy, do we need to call your mother?"

Amy looked up and eyed Penny. "No." she said. "Definitely not."

Penny nodded. "Okay." She watched as Amy turned back to the mirror, her expression falling. After frowning for a moment, Amy sat the mirror on the bed gently, and looked at Penny, holding her gaze steady.

"Have you ever been hit?" she asked her friend.

Penny blinked, but kept her eyes focused. "No," she said softly.

Amy looked down, a tissue already up to her eyes, once again catching the tears as they escaped the rims. She filled her lungs with unsteady air, with shame also filling her once more, this time stronger and more intense.

"I'm stupid," Amy said, voice cracking.

Penny stared at her, in surprise. "Amy!"

"No, I am," Amy declared, narrowing her eyes at the mirror on the bed. "I may be smart in other ways, but this…" Amy gestured to the mirror, "This just makes me stupid. I didn't even know him, Penny. I went to that hotel room, like an idiot, just because he showed me some attention. I didn't think it through… and I didn't realize how wrong it would be… how wrong it would feel."

Penny reached across the bed and took Amy's hand. "You made a mistake, Amy. Don't call yourself stupid, especially after what you've been through…"

Amy snatched her hand away, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't deserve your sympathy," she said, sobs forming in her throat.

Penny blinked and took Amy's hand back, tilting her head forward. "Tell me one thing," she said. "Did you try to stop it?"

Amy looked at her. _How did she know?_ Tears were falling freely now, and Amy sniffed, grasping her tissue. "Yes," she said, answering her friend. "That's why he became… so angry."

Penny nodded, both hands now on top of Amy's. "So, how does that make you stupid?" she asked.

Amy would not look at her until Penny said, "Come here." Penny scooted over on the bed, closer to Amy. She brought her arms around her, squeezing her shoulders tight. She felt Amy breathing heavily in the hug, her body quivering up and down.

Penny pulled back, but kept her eyes close, speaking in a serious tone. "This is not your fault, Amy. Do you hear me?" she said purposefully, demanding Amy's full attention. "He had no right to hit you. When you told him to stop, he should have stopped. _This is not your fault_."

Amy's lip quivered, tears continuing to freely fall down her cheeks. Penny's tone was so strong and forceful – she almost believed her.

"Thank you, Penny," Amy managed to get out. Penny backed away and watched Amy fumble again for a tissue. The box was almost empty.

Amy looked back at her friend, with a sudden urge to talk. "I just couldn't do it," she said, her voice now stronger. "I… I kept thinking about Sheldon – when we danced, and when he kissed me…" Amy paused with the image of her boyfriend's face. "Sheldon was just _on my mind_. So I … had to stop it. I told him that I changed my mind. And then he…" Amy covered her face.

Penny sucked in a breath, waiting. Amy removed her hands, and stared at the ceiling before bringing her eyes back down. She took in a breath and continued. "Nothing happened, thank God, but…" She stared at Penny, desperately needing her to understand. "But he didn't believe me, and then he was holding me against the wall, and then I pushed him, and then…"

Penny blinked. It was hard to hear this, but she knew her friend needed to get it out.

"What did he do?" Penny asked.

Amy blinked at her, and tried to go on. "I ran to the bathroom, he followed me and he blocked the door. That's when... he punched me. And then… he… he just disappeared," Amy said, letting her words come. "I thought for sure that he would still be there. The look in his _eyes_… Penny, I was so _scared_."

Penny sat still, processing what Amy had told her, also blinking to keep her eyes dry.

"Amy," Penny said, squeezing her hand, "I am so proud of you. It sounds like you handled it the best you could. Just keep reminding yourself that you did the best you could, and that it is over."

Amy stared at her, a look of fear still in her eyes. "But it could have been…"

Penny shook her head. "But it didn't," she said firmly.

Amy nodded and returned Penny's squeeze. "Okay," she whispered.

They sat for moment, and Amy took some deep breaths, calming herself down. Once Amy seemed to be somewhat stable, Penny let go of her and pushed from the bed. She stood and paced the room for a moment, steadily gaining the courage to speak. She soon stopped and looked down, sucking in a breath before she began.

"Listen, Amy," Penny said nervously. "I need to tell you something."

Amy eyed her from the bed. "Okay," she said softly.

Penny rubbed her neck and took in another breath, trying to look her friend in the eye. "I did something – last night, when I got off of work."

Penny paused and noticed that she had Amy's full attention.

Penny cautiously continued. "For some reason, I had this urgency… almost like some kind of force was making me… I don't know, but I felt that I had to go to Sheldon and get him to talk to you," she said.

Amy twisted her final tissue in her fingers. "Last night?" she said, in almost a squeak.

"Yes," Penny replied, rubbing her neck some more. "I went to Sheldon, and tried to get him to talk to you, but he wouldn't come, so I… so I…" Penny looked Amy straight in the eye. "I… showed him your texts."

Amy's face went white. "My texts?"

Penny cleared her throat, holding her gaze steady. "Yes, the ones you sent me while I was at work."

Amy sat frozen for a moment, letting it sink in. Then her eyes left Penny, and began to travel around the room.

"Where's my purse?" she asked with urgency.

Penny looked around. "I think Bernadette put it on the couch with the rest of your things."

Amy bolted out of the room, almost knocking Penny over. Penny watched from the doorway as Amy snatched her purse off of the couch. She picked it up and groped for her phone, sitting herself on the cushion where she had retrieved it. Amy held the phone up in front of her face, tapping it several times to bring up the text screen. She sat motionless, turning paler as she read the texts, over and over again.

Amy brought her hand down and sat, looking stunned. Penny approached and sat down beside her, fearful that this would send her over the edge.

"Amy, I'm sorry. But at the time, I felt it was the only way to get him to go to you. And when we got there, you were gone, so we went looking for you."

There was silence.

"Are you okay?"

Amy didn't answer, and continued to look at her phone.

"Amy, please don't be mad at me," Penny said softly.

At that statement, Amy slowly turned her head to her bestie. "I… I'm not mad at you," she said, her voice shaky. "I could never be mad at you... you helped to save me last night. I'm just… a little surprised."

Amy looked back at the phone. Penny continued talking, explaining to Amy more about what had happened – going to the nightclub with Sheldon, looking around for her and Sheldon searching for her at the hotel. But Amy only nodded as Penny talked. It was obvious to Penny that she did not have her friend's full attention.

Amy continued to stare at her phone.

* * *

The dumplings were cold.

An unshaven Sheldon Cooper poked at his food with his fork, slouching with his elbow on the counter, holding his face with his palm. It was a very unusual day for him – probably the first time he had ever sat in the early afternoon in his kitchen in his robe, eating lunch without an earlier breakfast or morning shower. His routine was off, but right now he didn't care. All that mattered presently was his cold dumplings.

He sighed, picking the plate back up, and walked to the microwave. He studied the dumplings as they spun in the microwave, and then glanced over his shoulder to the counter, where he had been sitting.

_His phone._

He had been staring at it all day, and had attempted several times already to get up the nerve to make a call.

To call his girlfriend.

But he just couldn't do it.

Sheldon jumped when the microwave beeped and looked back around. He grabbed the plate and assumed his former position: slouched again, staring at his phone, popping dumplings into his mouth.

Leonard appeared in front of him, as he had already done so many times that morning.

"Have you called her yet?" he asked.

Sheldon chewed on his dumpling, irritated that Leonard would not leave him alone.

"No," he mumbled, poking a new dumpling with his fork.

Leonard rolled his eyes and leaned against the kitchen counter, facing Sheldon. "You need to call her," he said.

Sheldon huffed, and almost choked on his food. "I will text her when I'm done eating," he said, still chewing.

"Text her?"

"Yes."

Leonard sighed, tired of having this same conversation. "For God's sake, Sheldon, she's right across the hall. Go shower and shave, put on some clothes and go over there."

Sheldon glared at his friend. "I told you before; I didn't sleep at all last night. I'm in no shape to talk to her. Not yet."

"Yes, I know. You told me," Leonard admitted, but wasn't buying it. He watched Sheldon poke at his reheated Chinese. _Time to try a new approach_, he thought, and Leonard cleared his throat, attempting to speak again, in a cheerier tone.

"How about this," he said, and Sheldon glanced up. "Why don't you take an afternoon nap, and then later we can have the guys over for pizza. We can finish watching that Star Wars movie you missed last night."

Sheldon narrowed his eyes, and shook his head at Leonard. "No, I have a better idea. Why don't you call Howard and Raj and tell them we are going over to that nightclub tonight, finding that lunatic, and kicking his…" Sheldon stopped himself before the word came out. "Well, you know."

Leonard let out an exasperated breath. "Sheldon, we have already talked about this. We don't know anything about _that lunatic_. We have no idea if he will even be at the nightclub again. And, most importantly … and I cannot stress this enough… we are not the kind of guys that can successfully kick a person's … you know."

Sheldon pursed his lips together, almost in a pout. "I think we can. There are four of us and only one of him… plus we've all been beaten up so many times, that we know how it's done."

Leonard raised his voice, wanting to dissuade his friend. "Sheldon, I told you, this is _crazy_ talk. We are not beating up anyone! We will go to the police station Monday morning and see what they plan to do, okay? That is what we agreed to this morning."

Sheldon continued to pout in silence. Leonard sighed, and decided to go on, in a softer voice.

"Look, Sheldon, I understand your anger. I would feel the same way. But there's no reason to go insane, and try to go after someone we don't even know how to look for."

Sheldon clenched his jaw, and was about to snap back with more defense, but he was too tired to argue.

"Okay, _fine_," he said, through gritted teeth. He put his fork down, and decided to relent to Leonard's idea. "What time for the pizza?"

Leonard smiled, and breathed a sigh of relief. "I was thinking six."

Sheldon looked at the clock on his phone, calculating in his head. "Okay, I hate to admit it, but an afternoon nap does sound appealing. I will just have to move laundry night to tomorrow."

"Good," Leonard said, and watched Sheldon take his plate to the sink and rinse it off.

"So, you will be ready for pizza at six?" Leonard asked.

"Yes," Sheldon said, passing by him to head for his room.

"You will be dressed?"

Sheldon turned and let out a breath, exasperated. "_Yes_… I will see you then."

"Good," Leonard called, watching Sheldon walk away. When he heard Sheldon's bedroom door, Leonard grabbed his phone from his pocket and quickly called Penny.

"Operation Pizza Night is on," he told her.

* * *

Amy sat on Penny's bed, carefully pulling on a pair of tights. She had retrieved her clothes from Penny's couch, along with her remaining personal items and laptop. Bernadette had picked out one of her blue jean skirts and a floral blouse, but not a cardigan. Amy decided it would be okay to let the top hang loose over the skirt, instead of tucking it in. As she worked with the buttons on the shirt, she heard Penny call to her through the door.

"Aimes, we are doing pizza at six. Does that work for you?"

Amy looked at Penny's alarm clock by the bed. She had decided to do some work on her laptop for the remainder of the afternoon, to help get her mind off of things. Getting together with the girls at six sounded like the perfect plan.

"Yeah, that sounds great," she called to Penny, while retrieving her laptop. She grabbed several pillows, put them behind her, and sat back on the bed, placing the laptop in her lap. But before opening it, she felt her eyes move to the nightstand, where she had set her phone earlier.

_Don't look at it,_ she told herself, but the need inside of her was too great. Amy picked it up, and tapped it, bringing up the text screen. Yet again, she read over the texts that she had sent to Penny the night before, each word feeling like a stab in her heart. She tried to imagine Sheldon reading it; and tried to imagine what he must think of her now.

But she told herself... there was a glimmer of hope. As Penny had reminded her earlier, the same Sheldon that read these texts… was the same Sheldon that had held her and stroked her hair in the hotel room, telling her that everything was going to be okay.

Amy sighed with the memory. Then she jumped, feeling her phone buzz in her hand. She looked down, realizing that she had just received a new text. _It was from Sheldon._

Amy felt her heart leap to her throat. It was just a text, after all, but after everything she had learned today, she wasn't sure if she was ready to "talk" to him. She took in a breath and clicked on her phone, reading Sheldon's words.

_Hello Amy. How are you feeling today?_

In spite of herself, Amy felt her eyes water. _Damn it, why does this man have such an effect on me? And I'm all out of tissues._

She wiped her eyes and pondered for a moment, before typing her reply.

_I am better, thank you, Sheldon._

She waited, holding her breath. Soon, it buzzed again.

_I heard that you got a good night's sleep, _Sheldon wrote back.

Amy smirked. So, Sheldon was engaging in small talk. Amy could certainly handle this. She typed her reply.

_Yes, I did. How about you?_

She sat, waiting longer this time for a reply, but it soon came.

_That is irrelevant. I am glad you are feeling better, Amy. Talk to you soon._

Amy stared, wide-eyed. She read his text again, to make sure she had read it correctly.

_That's it?_

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve – they were wet again and glued to her phone.

_So, seriously... that's it?_

* * *

Sheldon emerged from his bedroom right before six, his hair wet from a shower, and fully dressed. He had managed to doze off for a few hours earlier in the afternoon, and he now felt rejuvenated, ready for pizza and a movie with the guys.

He walked into the living room and did a double take. It was empty.

"Leonard!" he called.

He heard his best friend answer him from the kitchen. "I'm in here, Sheldon."

Sheldon turned, and walked up to the counter. "Where are Howard and Raj? And the pizza?"

Leonard pulled some cash from his wallet and sat it on the counter in front of Sheldon.

"They're on the way," he told Sheldon, as he moved from the kitchen toward the hall. "And the pizza will be here any minute. Listen, I have to go to my room for something, can you pay for the pizza when the guy gets here?"

Sheldon sighed, disappointed he would have to wait. "_Fine._"

Leonard had barely left to his room when Sheldon heard a knock at the door. He grabbed the money from the counter and crossed the apartment, opening the door to find a young man holding two large pizzas.

Sheldon eyed him, suspiciously. "Wait a minute, did you get the order right? We usually order three pizzas."

The young man looked at the receipt in his hand. "No, this is what you ordered, mister."

Sheldon sighed, not completely convinced, but it was possible that Leonard could have screwed up. "Very well," he said and gave the young man the money.

Sheldon took the pizzas and held them in his arms. "Thanks, mister," the young man said, stuffing Leonard's money into his pocket. Sheldon nodded to him while taking in the smell of the pizzas, and the young man ran down the stairs.

Sheldon was about to turn, when someone from behind pushed him forward. The movement caused him to take several steps into the hall. Sheldon turned quickly to see Leonard behind him, closing the apartment door.

"Leonard, what are you doing?"

His friend did not answer. Instead, he rushed past him, and trotted quickly down the stairs.

"Leonard!" Sheldon called into the stairwell, making sure to balance the pizzas in front of him. But Leonard was gone. Sheldon huffed and went back to the apartment door, grabbing the knob, turning it back and forth.

The door would not move. It was locked.

Sheldon continued to jerk at the door, until he heard something behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Penny, her face flushed, leaving her apartment. He witnessed her close the apartment door fast, and knock on it loudly before backing away. She proceeded to rush past Sheldon without looking at him, and, like Leonard, she ran down the stairs.

"Penny!" Sheldon called, back at the stairwell. "What's going on here?"

Sheldon heard Penny's apartment door open. He turned and saw Amy standing in Penny's doorway – her hand still on the knob, eyes wide with a confused expression.

Sheldon and Amy sheepishly stared at each other. There was nothing between them now but two pizzas, a hallway and a great deal of apprehension.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading. Chapter 7 is on its way.**

**Please review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this one took a little longer than usual. I hope it was worth it. Let me know. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of ****_The Big Bang Theory_****.**

* * *

Penny rushed down three flights of stairs, stopping short before running into Leonard at the bottom. Out of breath, she grabbed him, leading him to the apartment door.

"Was he still up there?" Leonard asked as he pushed on the glass.

"Yes, at the top of the stairs, holding the pizzas," Penny said, almost out of breath.

"Okay, come on, let's get out of here!" Leonard exclaimed, and jolted them both outside.

They ran and found their "getaway" car waiting by the curb. Bernadette was in the driver's seat with Howard to her side, while Raj sat in the back. Leonard and Penny forcefully piled into the backseat, knocking their Indian friend to the side.

"Step on it!" Penny demanded, grabbing her seat belt. Bernadette hit the gas, jolting them all forward, before heading down the freeway; their destination unknown for the gang minus two.

Penny and Leonard leaned back and relaxed as Bernadette drove; the apartment building soon out of sight. They looked at each other, smiling mischievously; their nerves finally settling down.

"So I take it the plan was successful?" Howard asked from the front seat.

"Yes, I think so," Penny said, proudly. "But only time will tell."

Behind the wheel, Bernadette let out a deep, slow breath. "I feel so guilty," she said, cocking her head. She caught a glimpse of her blonde friend in the rearview mirror. "Don't you?"

Penny looked up to the mirror, returning her gaze. "No," she admitted, firmly. "It was something that had to be done."

Not convinced, Bernadette shook her head at Penny, exhaling again. "I don't know. I feel funny about lying to Amy earlier today. Especially after what she's been through."

Bernadette paused, and the car was silent.

Howard shifted in his seat, staring out the window. "Well, the way I see it, one of two things will happen," he said, seeming to focus on something outside. "Either the shamy will repair itself and reboot, starting over with a new operating system … _or…_ it will crash and burn, like a blown-out hard drive, never to exist again."

He paused.

"It's a toss up, really," he added.

Bernadette shot Howard an annoyed look. "Howie…"

Penny groaned loudly from the backseat, interrupting her. "They're not going to crash like a hard drive…"

"No, no… Howard's right," Raj interjected, turning to face her. "There's a good chance that the worse _could_ happen. How do you guys know this whole plan won't blow up in your face?"

Raj waited for Penny to answer, but she said nothing.

"I mean, tricking Sheldon? Are you two crazy? I certainly wouldn't want to be the one facing him when it is over!"

Leonard looked past Penny in the seat over to Raj, and made a face. "Don't worry, that'll be my job."

Penny glared at all of them. "Listen, this is a full-proof plan, and it's going to work. I'm telling you, those two really care about each other… they just need to sort their problems out. That's all."

Everyone remained silent. "It's _going_ to work, I tell you," she reiterated.

Raj leaned back in his seat. "Yeah, I'm sure it will," he said, with sarcasm.

No one responded again, until Bernadette broke the silence and called out from the front.

"So, what do you guys want to eat?"

Everyone shuffled in their seats, moving their eyes out the windows, ignoring their petite friend. Food was not on their minds.

Raj cleared his throat, looking at Penny again.

"So, whose grand idea was this anyway – to trick the shamy?" he asked; this time, his words sounding a bit slurred.

"_That _would be Penny," Leonard replied.

Penny looked at Leonard, noticing the tone of his voice. "You said you liked the idea."

Leonard stared at her. "I did… I do."

Raj shook his head at both of them. "You guys are brave sons of bitches."

Penny huffed and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, how much have you had to drink, Raj? I like you better when you are mute."

Raj looked innocent. "Just a little... hey, I'm sorry if the truth hurts."

Leonard interjected for his Indian friend. "Raj does have a point, Penny. There's a good chance Sheldon and Amy won't reconcile tonight."

Penny stared at him with wide eyes. "I thought you were on my side."

Leonard blinked. "I am." He opened his mouth to say more, but nothing came out.

Penny pressed her lips together. "Look, I told both of you – this is going to work. I _know_ these two. The shamy _will reboot_. They just need to be alone."

"Yeah, but you're _forcing_ them to be alone," Raj interjected again.

Penny glared at Raj once more. He took the hint and looked away, saying nothing, along with everyone else in the car. The tension made them all uncomfortable, so Bernadette stopped at a red night, and turned in her seat.

"Come on guys, let's still have a nice evening," she said eagerly. "I need to know which way to turn." She paused, before pleading, "Someone _please_ tell me – what restaurant? Where do you guys want to go?"

The awkward silence continued to hang in the air, causing a series of sighs, until Howard cleared his throat and spoke. "I think we need to go somewhere where the service is slow, for Leonard's sake," he said, glancing back at his friend. "The longer we delay seeing Sheldon, the better."

Bernadette turned back around, exhaling an exasperated breath.

Leonard stared out the window, studying the lights flicker as cars drove past. He decided Howard was right – he certainly was in no hurry to get back.

* * *

Amy stood timidly by Penny's door, holding the knob; a confused expression on her face.

_Why is Sheldon standing there? _she thought, a bit perplexed.

She tore her eyes away, and looked over her shoulder.

_And where did Penny go?_

Sheldon, still in front of the stairwell, shifted on his feet, looking as if he had just been caught in a trap. He saw Amy turn her head back around, eyes wide. He knew he had no other choice but to say something.

"Hello, Amy."

Amy smoothed her hair, and locked eyes with him.

"Hi," she said, a bit apprehensive, feeling her heart race.

They remained silent for a moment, until Amy asked, "Did you knock on the door?"

Sheldon shook his head, and took a few steps in Amy's direction, stopping right in front of her. His eyes wondered down to her outfit – a floral blouse that was thin, hanging over a blue jean skirt. There were no layers underneath, or above, like Sheldon was used to. He swallowed, noticing her neckline. It looked smooth and soft, and contrasted nice against her hair, which hung long past her shoulders.

Amy noticed his gaze on her, and suddenly felt exposed. She instinctively brought a hand up to her mouth, attempting to hide her swollen lip.

"I didn't knock," Sheldon finally said, in a whispered tone. He cleared his throat, attempting to vocalize properly. "It was Penny that knocked," he explained. "It appears we are the victims of a ruse, perpetrated by our so-called friends."

Amy stared at him, trying to comprehend what he had said, but she was mesmerized by his eyes. An image from her dream flickered in her mind, and she looked away, trying to focus.

"What do you mean?" she asked, examining at the pizza in his hands.

Sheldon pursed his lips together. "I'm locked out of my apartment," he said, tilting his head. "Leonard pushed me and locked me out, and then he ran down the stairs, with Penny."

Amy looked puzzled. She turned around, leaving Sheldon, and slowly walked back into Penny's apartment. She scanned the area, trying to understand. "But she was just here…"

Sheldon shifted on his feet. "Well, she's gone now."

He stared at Amy's backside, waiting for her to turn back around. He was anxious to do something with the pizzas.

"So, may I come in?" he asked.

Amy turned back to see Sheldon behind her, at the doorway.

"The pizzas are hot," he added, shifting on his feet again.

Amy stood fixated, without answering. Realization was setting in.

_Penny set me up… I am having dinner with... Sheldon._

She felt light-headed, her nerves doing a serious number on her. Sheldon was _there_, so close… right in front of her.

So close... and so impatient.

"Amy…"

She widened her eyes, and finally managed to find her voice. "Oh… yes," Amy said, bringing her hand down from her face. "I'm sorry. Please come in."

Sheldon entered the apartment, and sauntered past her to Penny's kitchen. After setting the pizza boxes down, he worked to open one, discovering it was his favorite topping. He moved to the other one, and saw that it was Amy's favorite.

"There's a pepperoni and a mushroom," he announced to Amy, who was still standing in the middle of the room. "It seems that our _so-called friends_ thought of everything."

Amy gazed at her boyfriend, feeling as if she had not seen him in years. She noticed his hair was slightly wet; his eyes a little puffy. She wondered internally how his day had gone, and if he had been okay.

She eventually broke her gaze, and turned on her heel.

"So I guess there will not be a girls' night this evening," she stated, walking back to Penny's door. She closed it, and turned, soon noticing that Sheldon was studying her.

"Are you disappointed?" he asked.

Amy walked over to the kitchen counter, stopping on the other side of Sheldon and the pizzas.

"No," she said honestly. "I'm glad you're here."

Again, they stared at each other, fixated. Sheldon opened his mouth to respond, but instead, blinked and averted his eyes.

"We need plates," he said. He turned and began to search, avoiding Amy's eyes and concentrating on his task; soon becoming frustrated by Penny's lack of organization.

"_Good Lord,_" he spat, looking and opening every cabinet door. "This place is a mess."

Amy peered past Sheldon into the kitchen.

"I think there's some clean plates next to the sink in the dish drainer," she offered, pointing in that direction.

"Oh…," Sheldon said, moving to the sink. He cleared his throat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sheldon grabbed the plates and rinsed them, for good measure. He turned back to Amy, bringing his eyes to the pizza; plates in hand.

"So, how many slices do you want?" he asked.

Amy looked at the mushroom pizza, taking in the smell and hearing her stomach growl. _It does look good, _she thought. "Just two for now," she replied. She watched Sheldon grab them before turning; and she proceeded to walk over to Penny's dining table. She noticed that it was covered with dirty laundry, and various miscellaneous things.

"I'll clean off the table," she offered, picking up a laundry basket.

Sheldon continued to make their plates with an eye trained on Amy. He could not stop looking at her body. _That blouse_… he thought, _it is so thin and hugging around her hips…_

He swallowed and turned to find some napkins. _Focus, Cooper_, he told himself. For many months now, he had known that his attraction to Amy had been, well… _increasing_, especially recently, since the morning of the _vapor rub_. And tonight, it seemed to be getting worse – from just _looking_ at her. He could not, for the life of him, figure out why things had become so different.

Sheldon found the napkins, took a calming breath, and walked over to the table. Amy had successfully moved everything, and somehow she had found a disinfecting wipe to clean it down.

Sheldon waited, watching. "Where did you find the wipes?" he asked.

She chuckled; a small smile forming on her lips. "There was a tub on the table, among everything else," she said. "Go figure."

Sheldon liked hearing her laugh, and returned her smile. "Impressive," he said.

Amy felt her heart flutter. She looked at him, now closer to her, and she noticed the wetness of his hair had caused it to fall somewhat over his forehead. She liked seeing him uncombed, and felt a need to run her hands through it.

She smoothed her hair instead, and suddenly felt hot. "So, drinks?" she asked, clearing her throat.

Before waiting for an answer, she quickly walked to the kitchen, in an attempt to avoid her thoughts. She opened the refrigerator and stood in front of it, relishing its coolness. Bending down, she looked and called, "Looks like our choices are milk, water, or wine."

From his seat at the table, Sheldon huffed and rolled his eyes. "It figures. She never has enough groceries."

Amy stood, waiting for his answer.

"I'll take milk, if there is enough," he said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sheldon glanced over to Amy when he felt his stomach growl. "Do you care if I start?" he asked.

"No, by all means, go ahead," she said, pouring their drinks. She watched Sheldon dive into the slice, as if he hadn't eaten for days. She soon returned with their glasses, sitting across from him.

"Well, at least they locked you out with food," Amy smirked. She made herself comfortable, and picked up her glass.

Sheldon peeled off a pepperoni and popped it into his mouth. "Well, I'm still mad at them," he said.

Amy nodded and took a sip of her milk, before asking, nonchalantly, "So, what had you planned to do tonight?"

Sheldon chewed and wiped his mouth. He watched Amy sip her milk, careful to keep it to one side, away from the sore area. Her eyes were cast down, looking at her pizza.

Sheldon looked down as well before answering her. "The guys were supposed to come over and watch a movie," he said.

Amy put her glass down, and picked up a napkin. She brought it to her lap, and wrung it in her hands, feeling uneasy with his answer. She recalled him talking about watching a movie with the guys on that awful night – before everything else had happened.

Amy looked up, and asked him, "Are you disappointed?"

Sheldon held her gaze for a moment, and he noticed the worried expression on her face.

"No…" he said, moving a hand through his hair. "It's…" He paused, bringing his hand down, "It's… good to see you."

Their eyes locked, and they sat, frozen, once again. Amy could not help but notice something in his eyes… something that left her unsure.

She looked down and picked up her pizza, gingerly placing it into her mouth, while Sheldon did the same. Amy stole a glance as he took his bite, and noticed that his hair was now messier than before. The sight of his face brought a new flutter to her stomach, and an image of him from the night prior entered her mind. For a moment, she mentally relived his courageous actions — finding her, holding her, stroking her hair… telling her that everything was going to be okay...

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a slight sting on her lip from the pizza sauce. She attempted to bring the slice from her mouth, strings of cheese getting in the way. She grabbed a napkin to dab the area, and chewed slowly.

Sheldon watched her. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

Amy blinked in surprise, noticing her boyfriend's attention. "A little," she admitted, continuing to dab. "But… it's worth it. This is really good."

Sheldon did not move, looking at her, and then he sat back in his chair, continuing to stare. Once again, Amy began to feel self-conscience, causing her to avert her eyes. She took another bite, pretending to ignore him, but the sauce stung once more, and she brought the napkin back up.

"Have you put ice on it?" Sheldon asked.

She finished chewing, wiping her mouth some more. "No."

Sheldon narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. "Penny's supposed to be taking care of you. She didn't give you ice to put on it?"

Amy looked surprised. "Oh, Sheldon… it doesn't matter. It's fine."

Sheldon shook his head some more. "Well, it's a good thing I'm here," he declared, getting out of his chair. Amy watched him go to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer her, but opened some drawers. When he found a Ziplock bag, he turned; opened the freezer; and filled the bag with ice.

"Sheldon… that's not necessary…"

He ignored her again, and brought the ice pack back to the table, sitting it next to Amy's plate.

"When you are done eating, put that on your lip. It'll reduce some of the swelling," he instructed.

Amy stared at the bag of ice. "Oh, okay... thank you."

"You're welcome."

He sat back down, and continued to eat in silence. When he finished his second slice, he wiped his mouth, and looked up.

"So, what time are you going home tomorrow?" he asked.

Amy put her crust down, seeming to look into the air. "Hmmm. I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

Sheldon took a sip of milk, before looking at her with a serious expression.

"Well, when you decide, you need to let me know."

Amy looked at him curiously. "Sure…"

He continued before Amy could say any more; his words coming fast. "Make sure to call or text me when you get back to your apartment, too … let's just make it a rule that we call or text every two hours until bedtime. That way, we can stay in constant contact and correspondence, until such time that I can do research on an alarm system."

Amy blinked at Sheldon.

"An alarm system?"

"Yes, of course," he said, leaning back and crossing his arms. "But in the meantime, I'll need to keep tabs on you. I plan to work out the details tomorrow in the relationship agreement… we definitely need to correspond first thing in the morning and at night, but there'll also need to periodic contact during the day, like I just said."

Amy continued to blink, staring at him. "But we basically already do that. Just not every two hours, but still pretty often…"

Sheldon frowned, holding up a hand. "Yes, I know, but like I said, we need to do it more often until I get the alarm system in place, and we get you some kind of weapon of defense to carry with you…"

Amy almost choked. "Excuse me?" she said, eyes wide. "Weapon of defense?"

"Of course," Sheldon replied, confused by her resistance. "I will start the research tomorrow. Just let me know what kind you prefer."

Amy sat still, continuing to blink and stare at her boyfriend. _What was going on here?_

She cleared her throat. "I… I already have a can of mace. It's out of date, but I think a new can would be sufficient."

"Do you keep it in your purse?"

"Yes…"

"I'll get you some more," Sheldon said, making a mental note to himself.

Amy sat back in her chair, and watched him. He stared back at her blankly.

"That's not necessary," she said. "I can get it myself."

Sheldon shook his head. "Nonsense. I need to research and get it for you."

"You _need_ to?"

"Yes."

Sheldon noticed Amy giving him a look that he wasn't sure of — could it be annoyance?

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Amy brought her hands back to her lap with the napkin, and sat back, choosing her words.

"You seem… a little overprotective," she said.

Sheldon's facial expression changed somewhat. He found it strange that she would be questioning him.

"It's necessary," he said, hoping to end the subject, "that I make sure you're safe."

He grabbed his glass and turned it back, drinking the last of the milk, ignoring the look on Amy's face. He wiped his mouth a final time, and turned to get up, but stopped himself before rising.

"Oh, and one more thing," he said, placing his napkin on his plate before picking it up. "You'll need to tell someone at work to keep a watch out for you during the day. Just to make sure you are okay."

Sheldon rose and walked to the kitchen, placing his dish in the sink.

Amy almost felt her jaw drop, and she glared a hole into his back. "Wait a minute," she called to him. Sheldon turned, and came back to the table, standing in front of her.

"I'll do no such thing," she said, frowning and feeling indignant about his demands. "I don't plan to tell anyone at work about… _what happened_."

Sheldon felt himself grow tense. Why was she questioning him? "I don't see how you'll have a choice," he said, gesturing in her direction. "They will notice your swollen lip."

Yet again, Amy felt self-conscious, and dabbed her lip with the napkin. It was throbbing, and in spite of herself, she picked up the ice pack Sheldon had made and placed it against her mouth, softly.

"Sheldon," she said, attempting to talk around the ice pack. "If they ask about my lip, I'll just say I fell in the shower or something."

Sheldon crossed his arms and peered at her, through narrowed eyes.

_"So, you will lie?"_

Taken aback by his tone, Amy stared at him. The look that she had noticed earlier in his eyes made another appearance, only this time, it was more evident.

_So there it is_, she thought. _Is it hurt or anger?_

She brought the ice pack down for a moment, and steadied herself. "Sometimes little white lies are necessary," she said slowly. "My personal life is my business and not something I want to discuss at work, plus I want to save myself the embarrassment."

Sheldon studied his girlfriend, unhappy with her answer, but feeling distracted. She sat, holding the ice pack to her lip, her hair resting on her shoulders, falling just on either side of her bosom. He noticed her blouse again, moving up and down with her even breathing, accentuating her waist as it fell over her skirt.

How could he feel attracted to her right now? A big part of him wanted to reach down and embrace her; another part wanted to argue; and that just infuriated him further.

_I just need to end this conversation and try again later, _he thought.

He turned and mumbled under his breath, "Very well," before walking over to the couch.

Amy, surprised that he had left, watched Sheldon sit down and stare blankly at Penny's television, blinking his eyes.

She put her ice pack down, and stood, following him.

"Sheldon, look at me," she said, standing by the couch.

_I don't want to look at you,_ he thought. _It causes problems._

He sat motionless for a moment, but then finally turned his head toward her, frowning.

"Tell me what you are thinking," she said.

With wide eyes, Sheldon jerked his head back and decided to ignore her. He leaned forward, scanning Penny's DVD collection in her cabinet. He quickly left the couch and kneeled down to pull one out.

"How about we watch a movie?" he asked, trying to change his tone. "She has E.T. — it's the only one in her collection I think I can stand," he said.

Amy put her hands on her hips, and raised a brow. "I don't think so."

Sheldon blinked at her, with an innocent expression. "Why?"

Amy huffed. "Don't pretend, Sheldon. You know we need to talk," she said. She sat down on the other side of the couch, leaving a cushion between them. Sheldon looked away, and opened the case for the movie. He said nothing.

"Sheldon."

He popped the movie out before bringing his eyes up. Amy's serious expression caused him to freeze.

She blinked, and kept his gaze. "I… I'm sorry about what happened last night. I wish I could take it all back."

Sheldon's cheeks turned red. He turned away, shrugging.

"You already said you were sorry last night," he said. "No need to say it again."

Before she could reply, Sheldon got up and walked over to Penny's wall. He dimmed the lights, before walking over to the DVD player.

"Sheldon…" Amy said, pressing her lips together, "I don't want to watch a movie. We need to talk."

He put the disc in, and sat down, saying nothing, continuing to ignore her.

Amy watched him settle into couch, eyes glued to the screen, the light of the television dancing off his form. She tried to read his expression, but it was stoic, and he was sitting still and rigid.

Amy sighed and leaned back on the couch, pretending to watch the movie. She brought her knees up and laid her head down on the cushion, blinking to keep the movie in focus and her emotions in check.

Once the movie was in full force, Amy decided she was happy for the momentary distraction. She soon became interested in the story, and it caused her to feel more at ease; her nerves giving her a break. But just as she felt herself calming down, Sheldon, without warning, grabbed the remote off of Penny's coffee table, startling her. She watched as he hit pause, and he swiftly turned on the couch to her.

Amy stared back at him, eyes wide. He was frowning and looking serious, his body still.

_"Did you sleep with him?" _Sheldon asked.

Shocked, Amy sucked in a breath. Even in the dark, Amy could see that Sheldon's pupils were dilated; his face tense; his body slightly shaking.

"No," she said quickly.

Sheldon didn't move, besides blinking, and he frowned some more.

"Why should I believe you?" he asked in a low tone.

Amy opened her mouth. "What?"

"You heard me."

She felt a lump and swallowed. _Don't get emotional,_ Amy told her herself, and cleared her throat.

"I'm telling you the truth, Sheldon," she said, and paused, taking a breath. "And I resent that you would not believe me."

Sheldon did not respond at first and studied her.

"How am I supposed to know what to believe?" he asked. "The Amy that I know would not allow herself to have coitus with some random stranger, with no regards to how it might affect me."

"How it might affect _you_?" Amy asked.

"Yes."

Amy blinked, irritation growing. "I'm not perfect, Sheldon. I made a mistake."

Sheldon stared at her. _Is that all she was going to say?_

He pursed his lips before asking, "So, what did you _do_ with him?"

Amy shifted uncomfortably. _Why is he asking me this?_

_"What did you do with him?"_ Sheldon asked, louder.

Amy jerked her head up, frozen, unnerved by his expression and tone. She pressed her lips together, blinking, trying to control herself.

"I don't want to talk about this," she said.

"You said we should talk," Sheldon countered. "This is what I want to discuss."

Amy's lip quivered, and she broke his gaze again. She looked at the television, and said, voice cracking, "I danced with him. And we kissed. That is all."

Sheldon brought his hands up. "I saw your underwear on the floor," he said. _"Stop lying to me."_

Amy brought her eyes back to him, affronted. His accusation made her angry.

"If you must know, he did take them off, but nothing happened. _Because I stopped it._ And I am _not lying._"

Sheldon's eyes searched hers. He wasn't completely convinced, but he wanted to believe her.

Suddenly the movie began to play again, and they both jumped, startled. Sheldon snatched the remote and turned it off. The movie went away, making the room pitch black.

In the darkness, Sheldon brought his hands to his face, holding his head. He sat in silence, not sure what to say, until he heard Amy scoot closer on the couch, facing him.

"I'm telling you the truth."

Sheldon rubbed his face. "I want to believe you."

Amy inhaled, irritated again. "Sheldon, I stopped it because of you," she said firmly. "I just couldn't do it."

Sheldon kept his head in his hands. Amy tried to see him in the dark, but she couldn't.

"I wish you would talk to me," she said. "I'm surprised that this bothers you so much."

Sheldon jerked his head up. "You're surprised that this _bothers me_?"

Amy tightened her arms around herself, realizing that she had stirred something inside of Sheldon. "Yes," she said slowly. "It surprises me."

Sheldon's felt his face flush. "You're serious?" he said, voice rising. "You don't think it would _bother me_ that you almost had coitus with some crazy person?"

Amy stared back at him, stunned by the anger in his eyes.

Sheldon straightened up, almost towering over her. "You don't think it would _bother me_ that my girlfriend would put herself in danger? _For sex?_ Have you looked in the mirror, Amy? Do you see what that lunatic did to you? _ You don't think that would bother me?_"

Amy sat, nervous, still stunned by his outburst. Sheldon threw up his hands and stood; crossing the apartment; jerking open the door. The light from the hallway filled the room, causing Amy to shield her eyes as he stormed out. He stomped quickly across the hall to his apartment, grabbing the door. He jerked the knob from side to side, soon to remember that he was locked out.

Sheldon gave up and stood, resting the top of his head against the door, sighing. He took in several deep, calming breaths; that is, before he heard _her _talking to him again.

"Sheldon…" came the voice from behind.

Sheldon didn't move, but kept his head on the door.

"Talk to me," she said.

Sheldon turned slowly and saw Amy standing in Penny's doorway. She had her hands on her hips, waiting for him to respond. He said nothing.

"Damn it, Sheldon! Tell me how you feel!" she exclaimed.

Sheldon felt like a balloon full of hot air, about to burst. This was just too much. She was yelling at him? He stormed over to her, stopping mere inches from her face.

"You are _supposed_ to be my girlfriend," he said, in a low tone. "According to our agreement, you are _mine_. You're not supposed to go out... kissing and... making out... with anyone, and you know it. I read your texts, Amy. I know you went to that club with full intentions to deceive me. You want to know how I feel? I feel betrayed."

Sheldon's face was red, his puffy eyes now looking wet and glaring. Amy frowned and felt herself shaking.

"First of all, to clarify, you don't _own_ me," she said, slowly. "I'm not _yours_ just because we have an agreement on a piece of paper. And second of all, if I'm not supposed to go out _kissing _and_ making out_ with other men, then why can't I do those things with you? My _boyfriend?_ It doesn't make any sense."

Sheldon straightened up, taken aback by her statements.

"It's in the agreement that you're my girlfriend," he said defensively.

"I know," Amy countered. "It still makes no sense."

Sheldon pursed his lips. "The agreement stands," he said. "You signed it."

Amy crossed her arms, irritated that he was talking to her about the stupid agreement. "Yes, I signed it, but I still don't _understand_ it. If you don't want physical contact, then why are you so upset about this? Is this just about you controlling me?"

Sheldon opened his mouth and closed it, before narrowing his eyes. "This isn't about me; it's about you, Amy – breaking our agreement, lying to me, going out and doing _God knows what_ with complete disregard to my feelings."

Amy raised a brow. "Your feelings?"

Sheldon turned redder, and held up a hand. "Don't turn this around on me!"

Amy sucked in a breath, feeling her heart pound. She looked away for a moment, before bringing her eyes back, attempting to speak calmly.

"Yes, I broke the agreement, Sheldon, and … I was going to _lie_ to you, but … I only did what I did because I have been … so frustrated."

Sheldon huffed. "So, all of this is my fault," he said defensively.

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it. _You_ are the one that went on a quest to deceive," Sheldon spat. "This is not about me."

He paused, frowning, and continued.

"And just look at where it got you, Amy. So, do you feel better now? Did it help with your _frustration?_"

Amy gasped and covered her mouth. Her blinks became rapid, and tears began to fall.

_Did... did he just say that to me?_

"Sheldon!"

It was Penny's voice, coming from behind.

They turned and saw her, standing at the top of the stairs, with Leonard close by. She did not waste a moment, and walked briskly through the hall, knocking past Sheldon, reaching for Amy. She pushed her way in between them and put her arms around Amy's shoulders.

"You're an ass, Sheldon," she said, peering at him over her friend's head. Sheldon saw Amy's chest heave as Penny embraced her, causing his expression to soften at the sight of her tears.

Amy wouldn't look at him, but hugged her friend back, before Penny whisked her into the apartment, slamming the door in Sheldon's face.

* * *

Licking her lips, Penny watched a slice of leftover pizza swirl in the microwave; its cheese close to bubbling. The time ran out and it suddenly beeped, at the same time that her phone buzzed; both causing her to jump. She grabbed her lunch from the appliance, and turned quickly to pick up her phone, which was displaying Leonard's face.

"Hey," she said, taking her first, much anticipated bite of lunch.

"Hey… whatcha doin?"

Penny chewed, pulling strings of cheese from her mouth. "Eating Sheldon and Amy's pizza. It's pretty good. You want some?"

Leonard cleared his throat. "Maybe later," he said, sounding a bit apprehensive. "Listen, Sheldon has been trying to call you all morning…"

"I know," Penny said, cutting him off. "I don't want to talk to that jack-ass."

Leonard sighed. "I know, but see, I have to live with him over here. All he wants to know is when Amy is leaving today."

Penny grabbed a glass and filled it with water. "Has it been bad?"

Leonard sighed again, and brought the phone closer. "Well, not as bad as you would expect. I think his argument with Amy really rattled him, so he seemed to forget about what we did to him. He's been mostly giving me the silent treatment."

He paused, reflecting on how nice the "silent treatment" has been. "Anyway, I heard him fall out of bed two times last night. I don't think he got any sleep again."

"Serves him right," Penny huffed. "I'm just glad we decided to come back early last night. I hate to admit that Raj was right, though."

"Well… I think you should give yourself more credit. Your idea was valid; given your reasons. I've never seen Sheldon affected this much by anything. I think you were right in what you said last night – he does seem to have really strong feelings for her."

Penny tapped her fingers on the counter, recalling the conversation she had with Sheldon in the car just _two nights_ ago. How could things have gone so wrong in such a short amount of time?

Penny heard some movement on the phone. "Leonard?"

"Hold on." She heard what sounded like a door closing. "I don't want him to hear me," he said, his voice low. "If he figures out it's you, he'll probably grab the phone."

Penny took another bite of pizza. "Such a jerk."

"I know, I know…" Leonard said, eager to bring the conversation back to his request. "But seriously, just tell me when she is leaving. I actually think Sheldon might apologize. He's been sulking all morning."

Penny was silent, chewing, pondering Leonard's words.

"Penny?"

She sighed. "I don't know. Amy is pretty angry."

They were silent again. Penny heard movement coming from her bedroom; and she let out a breath, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, but you need to stress to him that he cannot upset her again. She's been through enough."

"I will."

Penny let out another breath, giving in.

"She just got out of the shower. She'll be leaving within the hour."

* * *

Amy smoothed her blouse as she looked in Penny's mirror. It was a little wrinkled from yesterday, but would have to do, since it was all she had. She placed the remainder of her things in a bag with her laptop, and threw it, along with her purse, over her shoulder.

"So, you ready?" Penny asked from the door.

Amy smiled at her. "Yes. Was the pizza good?"

"Delicious," Penny said, licking her lips again. "You sure you don't want some?"

Amy walked through the door to the living room. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry," she said honestly. She rubbed her neck, and placed the bag with the laptop under her arm.

"I'm actually looking forward to getting home. I think it may help to get this behind me," she said.

Penny looked at her friend thoughtfully. "Be sure to call if you want to talk."

Amy smiled. "I will. I have a good bit of work to do for tomorrow, so I'm sure the afternoon will go by quickly."

Penny walked over and opened the apartment door. Amy stood in the opening, staring at the door across the hall, before walking through. She turned and smiled at her bestie.

"Thanks again for everything," she said, tugging at her purse.

Penny offered a weak smile. "Are you okay?"

Amy blinked, her own smile slowly leaving her face. "Yes…" she said, wiping her nose quickly with her sleeve. "I don't think I have any tears left after last night... I should be okay, as long as I don't see _him._" Amy turned and scowled at the door behind her.

Penny cleared her throat. "Yes… um, so do you need help going down? Do you remember where Bernadette said she parked your car?"

"Yes, I do, Penny. And don't worry; I'll be fine," Amy said, and embraced her friend. She offered a final forced grin, and turned, walking to the stairway.

Penny felt herself tear up as she waved. "Bye," she whispered, hoping that Amy would be okay.

Amy descended the stairs slowly, clutching her laptop, suddenly feeling alone. When she reached the bottom, she sniffed, and wiped her nose again, thinking about Penny.

_She's such a good friend._

Amy walked out the main door, and turned to the left, scanning for her car. It was easy to find, since she saw someone tall standing next to it, waiting for her.

It was Sheldon.

Amy felt her heart race. She thought she should be irritated to see him; but for some reason, she wasn't.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for Chapter 8.**

**Please review. I enjoy getting feedback! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Just a reminder that this story began at the beginning of season 6, before the developments in the most recent episode. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of ****_The Big Bang Theory_****.**

* * *

_Here she comes_...

Suddenly at alert, Sheldon straightened up from leaning on Amy's car, causing his tall form to cast a slender shadow. He stood awkwardly, noticing his silhouette before him, moving on one foot to the other, as he waited. He clenched some computer printouts in his hand, shifting them around while wiping his now sweaty palms on his trousers.

_This won't do_, he thought. _Get a hold of yourself_. Internally, he had gone over what he wanted to say, but now that she was almost in front of him, he stood frozen, at a loss for words.

_It's too late now. __I have to do this._

Amy slowed her pace as she arrived, concentrating closely on the curb as she stepped off. She felt Sheldon's steady gaze on her, causing her mouth to go dry, and blood to rush to her face. She cleared her throat and stepped in front of him, gaining the courage to finally look up, and met his stare with hers. He was standing close with bloodshot eyes, fidgeting with some papers in his hands.

"Sheldon." She spoke curtly, frowning and wiping hair from her face. The wind was slightly blowing, so she fiddled for a moment, smoothing rogue strands of hair floating around, obstructing her vision.

_Sheldon looks nervous._

Amy steadied her eyes on him, and waited, while her boyfriend's attention darted around the parking lot. He inhaled deeply, rubbing his neck, before bringing his eyes back to her.

Part of Amy felt like rejoicing over his obvious discomfort. But as she searched his eyes, she felt drawn to him, even in her state of… reluctance? Anger? It was hard to know. She had just spent the whole night obsessing – causing her body to now be fatigued; her eyes puffy from tears – yet as she stood before him, she felt her heart race and found herself wanting to connect with him; wanting to say anything.

She took in a breath, and asked, "Did you sleep well?"

Sheldon blinked, staring back at her, and also found his voice.

"No. Did you?"

"No."

They both stood quietly, and Amy shifted her purse and bag from her shoulder. She fished out her keys, trying hard to keep her voice steady.

"Excuse me."

Sheldon's eyes widened as she reached for the car door, and he made sure to move out of the way. She opened it and leaned in, reaching, placing her things in the passenger seat. As she brought herself back, she worked with her hair again, and stood, keys in hand, leaning on the open door.

"Do you need something, Sheldon?" she asked.

Sheldon felt his eyes widen some more, and shuffled the papers in his hand. He brought them up, and held them out to her.

"Here," he said softly. "I did some research."

Amy took the printouts and glanced through them; the frown on her face beginning to increase. Working to control her emotions, she held them back to him, blinking.

"I'm not interested in this right now," she said.

Sheldon stared at her, with a lump in his throat. He looked at the papers, and back again, before pondering what he should do next. Silence hung in the air as he opened his mouth and closed it back, not able to form words; his courage wavering.

_Okay, just do it_, he told himself, continuing to stare.

Amy sighed. "Here." She wriggled her hands, bringing the papers to his chest.

Sheldon brought his hands up and took the papers, while attempting to grab her hands in the process. Amy jerked her arms back, confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He crossed his arms, holding the papers to his side.

"I… was attempting to hold your hands," Sheldon said.

Amy raised a brow. "Why?"

He looked down at the gravel, before taking a breath and looking back up.

"I thought it might help," he said quietly.

Amy furrowed her brow, watching as Sheldon looked at her with a sincere expression.

"Amy…" he paused, and sucked in some air.

"I... I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Amy heard his voice crack, and studied him as he blinked and pursed his lips. She recalled the apology he had given her before – several months prior, while they had been in her lab. This one had a similar feel and tone, she decided, and it seemed to be genuine.

She glanced away and took a breath, almost afraid to continue.

"Are you?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

Amy blinked and stared to the side, watching a stranger walk to his car and pull away. She rubbed her arms as the wind continued to blow, silent, not sure what she should say or do.

Sheldon felt his heart race. The fact that she was not saying anything, coupled with the rejection of his papers, was making him more nervous by the second. He blinked some more and decided he should say something, but it was _so hard_. Even rehearsed, the words were difficult... but he knew what she needed to hear, and what he had to say.

He cleared his throat, the noise gaining Amy's attention.

"Amy, I… shouldn't have said what I did… last night," he managed, looking into her eyes. "I was angry and…I wasn't thinking clearly."

Amy stood, eyes wide and curious. A genuine apology from Sheldon Lee Cooper… _it didn't happen every day. _She shifted uncomfortably, feeling a mix of nerves and relief. She felt her breath hitch at his stare, still serious and full of purpose.

Sheldon continued on. "I'm trying, Amy – I really do want this relationship to work," he said, his voice steady. "Lately, I've been experiencing… discomfort; and… I shouldn't have brought it out on you."

He paused, sucking in a breath. "I know you've been through a lot this weekend, and I was… wrong. I… didn't mean to make you feel worse."

Amy blinked in disbelief. Had he actually just told her that he was _wrong_? She searched his bloodshot eyes; and for the first time since she had known him, she saw a look of empathy… mixed with regret.

Amy relaxed her grip on the car door, and found her voice, cracking with the onset of watery eyes.

"Thank you," she managed, rubbing her eyes quickly. "You know... I'm trying, too, Sheldon. I know it may not seem like it... but I am."

She looked at him. "I want this relationship to work too."

She wiped hair from her face, while Sheldon brought his eyes down to his hands. He lifted the papers up again, and looked at her with anticipation.

"Would you consider…" he trailed off, searching her expression.

Amy continued to wipe her face and sighed, deciding to take the printouts once more. She received them gingerly, and quickly read the one on top – it was about alarm systems.

"Just let me know…" Sheldon said, pointing to the listing on the page. "I researched several companies. And, maybe you could ask your landlord about it?"

Amy nodded and moved to the next page – a receipt for cans of mace.

"They'll be delivered this week."

Amy nodded again and scanned the next one – a printout with a listing of self-defense classes, with detailed times and schedules.

Sheldon cleared his throat awkwardly. "Just something for you to think about."

Amy looked up, but said nothing, deciding to turn to the last document – an amendment to the relationship agreement.

"Just some details on what we discussed last night…" Sheldon offered, pointing to the page. "You know, about how often we should stay in contact… just peruse at your leisure."

Amy inhaled. She wasn't sure how to respond, but knew another argument was not in order. She sighed and tossed the papers into the seat of the car, before returning her attention to him.

"Is that okay?" Sheldon asked.

Amy managed a small smile. "Sure, I'll look at them later."

Sheldon straightened up, satisfied, feeling some stress leave him.

_Almost done_, he thought.

He coughed nervously, and rubbed his arms, before speaking again.

"So… as part of my apology, I thought I could give you a... hug… if that's okay."

Amy stared, shocked and star-struck at the same time. _Was this for real?_ Sheldon wanted to… hug? First, he had tried to hold her hands, and now… this? She felt her heart leap in her chest; anticipation growing.

"Oh… I'd like that too," she said, almost squeaking, as she stepped away from the door.

Sheldon stepped forward too, and brought his arms slowly up. He wrapped them around her shoulders, while she embraced his mid-section, snuggling her face deep into his chest. Sheldon patted her back in a robot-like fashion, but soon settled down, and placed his hands securely on her back, close to her hair.

He felt her breathing become labored as they held each other tight, and it seemed to last for a long time. Sheldon couldn't help himself when he felt the need to stroke her hair, which soon led to feeling her thin blouse, which was soft under his fingers.

Sheldon sucked in a breath, attempting to concentrate on the curb and sidewalk in front of him. To his surprise, he found himself holding her tighter, his face becoming close, his cheek grazing softly against her hair.

Amy didn't want to move. She had never felt so close to him – physically or otherwise – and she wanted the moment to last forever. The tension of the weekend seemed to melt away in his arms, which caused a few tears to give way from her face, right onto his T-shirt.

Sheldon felt it and began to break away, slowly releasing his arms.

Amy stepped back, wiping her eyes, cursing herself for getting emotional. They looked at each other – with so much to say, but neither wanting to do so. Sheldon just nodded and stepped further back, soon to see a small smile play on Amy's lips. Sheldon returned it, slightly embarrassed, but at the same time, relieved.

Amy turned and got into her car, moving the papers out of the way and grabbing her seatbelt. Sheldon walked forward and closed the door, but then leaned down to tap on the window.

Amy eyed him curiously, bringing the window down, with a gut feeling she knew what he was going to say.

"Don't forget to call… or text… when you get home," he said.

The corners of Amy's mouth turned up once more. "Don't worry," she said. "I won't."

He nodded, and Amy expected him to move, but instead, he stayed in his spot. He seemed to be pondering on something, unsure of how to proceed.

He cleared his throat. "So… do you have anything planned for Friday?"

Amy turned her head quickly, looking at Sheldon with tingles running down her spine.

"No… I... don't."

Sheldon settled his arms over the base of the window, and fidgeted for a moment before responding. "Well, how about a date night?"

The tingles increased, and Amy felt her heart flutter. "Oh... sure… but you know this Friday isn't our scheduled night?"

Sheldon nodded. "I know."

In spite of herself, Amy felt her face flush, and any previous tension that still remained melted away for good. She felt herself beaming with anticipation, mesmerized by the look that Sheldon had. He almost seemed as eager as she was.

"And, Amy…" he said, his eyes focused right below her face, on her blouse, "maybe you could… buy a dress? Like the green one you were wearing the other night?"

Amy inhaled. "What? You mean the dress I had on… that night?"

Sheldon looked down again. "Yes, but not that one… you need to burn _that_. No, get one that is similar to it. For the date?"

Amy couldn't believe her ears and studied her boyfriend. His eyes were still down; his cheeks turning pink.

Her mouth agape, she brought her eyes forward, out the window. _Is Sheldon… asking me… what did he say?_

She swallowed, and finally answered. "Uh…sure… I'll see what I can do."

Sheldon nodded, and quickly stood, stepping back from the car. His smile was tight-lipped, and he crossed his arms as he stood on the sidewalk awkwardly, waiting for her to leave.

Amy turned the ignition and backed up, waving and blinking as she turned the wheel, still processing what her boyfriend had said. As she drove away, she found it difficult to concentrate on the road, with her excitement beginning to build.

Sheldon watched her leave from his spot, rubbing his arms, feeling some tightness in his chest. He thought he would feel relieved when this was over, but instead, he felt anxious again.

Suddenly he brought a palm to his face; eyes wide.

_What did I just do? What did I just… say?_

He brought his hand down, clenching his fists, staring at the empty parking spot. His nerves rising, he felt panic envelop him.

_What did I just… do?_

* * *

Leonard looked over to his best friend, frozen in the passenger seat, looking straight ahead through the windshield.

He was worried. Ever since yesterday, when Sheldon had returned from talking to Amy, his friend had been eerily quiet — even more than the "silent treatment" Leonard had earlier received. Somehow this was just... different. Sheldon seemed _nervous_. Leonard knew that Sheldon had supposedly apologized to Amy, but so far, things had not seemed to be better.

Gripping the wheel, Leonard turned back to the road, and asked him, "So, Sheldon… are you okay?"

Sheldon watched the buildings pass through his window, while internally calculating how close they were to their destination. Leonard's question baffled him.

"I'm fine," he said curtly, peering over the dash. He leaned forward. "Isn't it after the next light?"

Leonard nodded. "Yep; we're almost there."

Sheldon inhaled, eager to get this over with. It seemed strange to spend a Monday morning away from work; but he couldn't go on with this on his mind – _he had to know_.

Leonard soon pulled into the police station's parking lot. "Now, remember what I said – behave yourself."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Of course – why would you even say such a thing?"

Leonard huffed. "Gee, I wonder."

They got out of the car, and Sheldon strode past Leonard into the station, head high, like he owned the place. Leonard sighed and followed, wishing he could be anywhere but there.

Sheldon approached the clerk at the police counter, towering over her with a haughty expression.

"I need to see Officer Callahan," he demanded.

The clerk glanced up at him with drooped eyelids, looking as though she needed her morning coffee. "He's not here," she said flatly.

Sheldon raised an eyebrow. "Well, that isn't acceptable. You need to find him."

The clerk stared. "Who are you?"

Leonard cut in, flashing the clerk a cheeky grin. "Hi… is there any way you could check for us? Maybe his partner is here? We just want to check on the status of a report, uh… incident, that occurred on Friday night."

The clerk looked at Leonard. "Why don't you just have a seat."

Sheldon was about to protest, when Leonard grabbed his arm. "Come on."

They found two chairs by the window, and settled down, Leonard placing his hands in his lap, and Sheldon fidgeting with his feet. After waiting in this state for about twenty minutes, Sheldon felt like he was going to pop, and stood, looking for the clerk.

"Where did she go?"

Leonard peered across the room, and didn't see her. "I don't know. Just sit down, Sheldon. _Sit_."

Sheldon glared at him. "I will not. This is ridiculous. Why do we have to wait this long?"

"_Sheldon, just sit!_"

Sheldon sighed, frowning, and sat back down, feeling more anxious by the second. They soon saw the clerk emerge, but she ignored them, and they ended up waiting an additional ten minutes, while Sheldon glared at her. Finally, they saw someone come into the room from the back, and they recognized her to be the female officer from Friday night – the one that had stayed with Amy in the hotel room.

They saw recognition cross her face as well when she spotted them. She approached, holding out her hand.

"Hello, again," she said. "I'm sorry, but Officer Callahan isn't here. I'm his partner, Officer Thompson – you probably remember me from the other night."

Sheldon shot up and took her hand. "Yes, I do… we do," he said, as Leonard stood up next to him.

Officer Thompson smiled. "So, what can I do for you?"

Sheldon looked at her, surprised that she didn't already know. "I need to know what you are doing… do you have any leads? Any evidence? What is your plan of action? We need to know what is going on."

Officer Thompson blinked at him, unsure what to say. "Dr. Cooper… correct?" She asked, while Sheldon nodded. "You do realize that the incident occurred only a couple of days ago?"

Sheldon furrowed a brow. "So?"

Officer Thompson looked at Sheldon, then to Leonard. "Well, there's probably nothing to tell…" she said, "but, wait here for a moment."

She left, and Sheldon stood there, mouth open.

"Why did she just leave?"

Leonard sat back down. "Stay calm. She'll be back."

Sheldon sat down in a huff, and they waited, for another fifteen minutes. Officer Thompson finally emerged again, and walked over with a grim smile, gesturing to them to stay seated. She sat in an empty chair next to Sheldon.

She cleared her throat, placing her hands in her lap. "Dr. Cooper, I'm actually surprised to tell you this, but there has been a development in the case," she said, and watched Sheldon's eyes grow wide. "But, unfortunately, I'm not at liberty to discuss any of it with you."

"What? Why not?" Sheldon asked. "I'm her boyfriend."

Officer Thompson nodded. "Yes, I know, but we still have to respect Amy's privacy. We plan to call her today, so you will need to talk to her."

Sheldon blinked. "You can't tell me anything?"

Officer Thompson patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry. But I'm sure you understand. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Officer Thompson got up and left, leaving the physicist very dissatisfied.

* * *

Sheldon paced his office for the sixty-seventh time.

"Sixty-eight," he said, rounding the desk, moving his feet at a steady pace.

Leonard was standing at his office door. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sheldon ignored him, and continued his walk around the desk.

"See, I told you," Alex said, standing next to Leonard at the door. "I don't know what to do. He's been pacing and snapping at me all day. He's crazy."

Sheldon suddenly stopped and stared at his assistant.

"I'm not crazy," he said, and sighed, looking at the clock. "Alex, just take the rest of the day off. We can try again tomorrow."

"Gladly," she said, and smiled at Leonard, before turning on her heel to leave.

Leonard slowly walked in. "Sheldon, what do you think you're doing?"

Sheldon huffed. "Well, I was walking around my office, but now I've lost my count, thanks to you."

"And, why are you _walking?_"

Sheldon opened his mouth, but then closed it, exhaling a breath of exasperation. "Oh, I don't know…" he said, and sat down at his desk. He found a pencil, flipping it back and forth with his fingers.

"Do you want to talk? Is this about the police station?"

Sheldon leaned back in his chair. "No, of course not…" he said and leaned back more, soon falling backwards to the floor.

"Sheldon!" Leonard rushed over, trying to help his friend. Sheldon stood and smoothed his shirt, standing tall. "I'm fine; just go back to work. I'm… fine," he said, breathless.

Leonard looked at him. "I don't think you're fine."

Sheldon sighed and sat back down at his desk, staring at his blank computer screen. "I don't know what's wrong with me today," he said, rubbing his face. "I can't focus on anything."

Leonard sat down. "Have you talked to Amy today?"

Sheldon brought his lips together, pouting, and picked up his phone. "We've corresponded via text all afternoon. She seems to be doing fine at work."

"Did you ask her if she's heard from the cops?"

Sheldon sat the phone back down. "No... I don't want her to know I went down there."

Leonard sighed. "You guys really need to work on communication."

Sheldon glared back at him. "So _you're_ giving _me_ relationship advice?"

Leonard leaned back and sighed again, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm trying to help, Sheldon!"

Sheldon inhaled, long and slow. He was having a bad day.

"Okay... Noted."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "So why can't you focus? What's wrong?"

Sheldon crossed his arms and frowned, a look of hatred in his eyes.

"I keep thinking about… _him_."

"Him?"

"Yes… _him_."

"Who's _him_?"

Sheldon gritted his teeth, remembering the name that was mentioned in the night club.

"_Josh_."

Leonard rolled his eyes yet again. "You have to let this go, Sheldon."

Sheldon slammed his fist on the desk, startling Leonard. "No, I don't!" he exclaimed, and then realized what he had just done. He exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry," he said, bringing his hand back and rubbing his fingers. "I just felt like... hitting something."

Leonard looked at him with wide eyes. "This is really getting to you, isn't it?"

Sheldon leaned back in his chair again, rubbing his face. "What do you think the _development_ is? This is driving me crazy, Leonard… I have to know!"

Leonard watched his friend's face turn bright red. He almost saw steam coming out of his ears.

"Come on," Leonard said, standing.

Sheldon looked at him, confused. "What are you doing?"

Leonard grabbed his phone from his pocket and walked to Sheldon's door. "We're going to take a field trip. The day's almost over anyway."

Sheldon raised a brow. "But where?"

Leonard pursed his lips, and opened the door. "Just trust me."

* * *

"Okay, thanks, Howard," Leonard said, and clicked his phone, before placing it into his pocket. He walked onto the porch of the Wolowitz house, with Sheldon following, reluctantly, behind.

"What are we doing here?" Sheldon whined, waiting by the first step to the porch.

"Just trust me, Sheldon…" Leonard said, while searching behind a potted plant, and bringing up a door key.

"What about Howard's mother? Is she home?" Sheldon asked.

Leonard put the key into the lock. "No, she's at the grocery store."

They walked into the dark house, and Leonard quickly closed the door. Sheldon sighed, crossing his arms, becoming more agitated by the second. "I just don't understand…"

"Oh, here we go," Leonard said, walking down the hall. He opened a door, and they saw a wooden set of stairs, going down.

"This is the basement," he explained. "Come on."

Sheldon followed him, the stairs creaking as he made his descent. Once they got to the bottom, Leonard found a light bulb hanging from the ceiling and ranked the chain, revealing an old, dusty basement full of furniture, boxes and cobwebs.

"What are we doing here?"

Leonard ignored Sheldon and looked around, and walked over to the far corner of the room. "Oh... here we go."

In the corner was an open area with a punching bag hanging from the ceiling on a chain. Leonard wiped some dust off of it, and turned on another nearby light, before turning to Sheldon with a toothy grin.

"Well, here you go!"

Sheldon frowned. "What is the meaning of this?"

Leonard found a rag sitting close by and wiped off the bag some more. "Well, you said you wanted to hit something. It just so happens that Wolowitz got this for Hanukah when he was young. He went through a stage where he wanted to be a boxer."

Sheldon stared at the punching bag. "You're not serious…"

"Oh, but I am," Leonard said, holding the bag next to him. "This is _Josh_. Have your way with him."

Sheldon stared. Then in spite of himself, he chuckled and shook his head at Leonard, derisively. "Look at you, Leonard… trying to be a psychologist. You're not your mother, you know."

Leonard ignored his comment, and stared him down. Sheldon moved his eyes away, and waved his hand in the air. "This is nonsense. Let's go."

Leonard backed away and let go of the bag. "No, _I'm_ going to go. _You_ are staying here. I'll be back in a while."

Leonard turned around and left, ascending the stairs quickly while ignoring his friend.

"Leonard!"

But he was gone. Sheldon eyed the door to the basement, wondering if Leonard had locked him in. He sighed, and looked around for a chair, while picking up the rag that Leonard had been using. He found a fold-up seat, and wiped it down the best he could before gingerly sitting down, hoping the dust wouldn't make its way to his pants.

He studied the punching bag. It was red, and hung there quietly, slightly moving from when Leonard had touched it. Leonard really thought he was going to hit that thing? Indeed. His friend needed some serious help.

He put his chin on his palm, glancing at the basement door again, but then bringing his eyes back to the bag. It did seem to just hang there and mock him.

_This is Josh. Have your way with him._

Sheldon looked away. This was preposterous. This had to be the most stupid thing Leonard had ever done to him.

He sat silently for a moment, and then focused on the bag again. It was no longer swaying; so he watched it hang there quietly, yet again. _Preposterous_, he thought, but could not take his eyes off of it.

He began to think about the image of _Josh_ that he kept in his head. The same image that was causing his lack of sleep; the same image that kept him from focusing at work…

_Dancing with Amy. Kissing Amy. Hitting Amy._

Sheldon scowled and balled his fists. He stood quickly, saying "Preposterous!" as he laid into the thing with all of his might. Before he could even notice the pain in his fingers, it quickly bounced back on him, knocking him to the floor, leaving him to sit in a dusty heap. Sheldon looked up and glared at it as it swayed, unsure if it actually felt good or bad.

While on the floor, he noticed boxing gloves sitting on the ground next to him. He grabbed them and slid them on, suddenly feeling empowered, like the Hulk himself. He stood up and wiped his pants, mentally reassuring himself that a bottle of Purell was in Leonard's car, and hit the bag again, this time with more control.

* * *

Upstairs, Leonard had been watching TV, and sat up on the couch when he heard Mrs. Wolowitz walk through the front door.

"Leonard! Howard told me you boys would be here. Do you have a minute to help me with some groceries?"

Leonard smiled. "Sure, Mrs. Wolowitz." He looked at his phone, noticing that Sheldon had been in the basement for about twenty-five minutes. "Do you mind if I go to get Sheldon? He's in the basement playing with Howard's punching bag."

"Oh, sure… glad to hear someone is using it again," she said, walking past him to the kitchen.

Leonard walked down the hall, and slowly opened the basement door. He descended the stairs, and found his best friend sitting in a fold-up chair, gloves on his hands, breathing heavily.

"Well?"

Sheldon looked at him and took off the gloves, sitting them on the chair. "Well, what?"

Leonard grinned. "Do you feel better?"

Sheldon ran a hand through his sweaty hair, glancing at the bag, still swinging from his last punch. "Let's just say… you're mother would be proud."

Leonard let out a chuckle. "Come on, let's go. Mrs. Wolowitz needs help bringing in groceries."

Sheldon nodded and followed his friend up the stairs.

"For the record, I didn't lock the door," Leonard admitted, when they reached the top.

Sheldon nodded, still catching his breath, and replied, "And... for the record, I want to take that thing home."

* * *

Amy entered her apartment, feeling elated and frustrated at the same time. She had planned to go dress shopping right after work – that is, until she had received a phone call from Officer Thompson earlier in the day.

"Is there a time today that we could meet? To discuss your case?" the officer had asked.

On the spot, Amy ended up telling her that they could meet after work, which meant dress shopping would have to wait.

She pushed her way through the apartment, trying to tidy up before the officer arrived. She would be here any minute, so she wanted it to be presentable. As Amy walked to the bedroom, she noticed the green dress lying on the bed, where she had placed it the night before. For the first time in what seemed a long time, she had spent the prior night in bliss, thinking of her upcoming date and thinking of her boyfriend's _request_.

The night before she had tried on the green dress, and looked in the mirror, beaming, wondering what Sheldon had thought when he saw her in it. That _night_ had been so awful… so it was nice – and at the same time, a little strange – to garnish something good from it; something that made her feel closer to the person that was the most important – _Sheldon_.

She picked the dress up off of the bed, taking note again of the style. She hoped she would be able to find something to his liking, since obviously she couldn't wear this one around him ever again.

Amy looked back to the mirror, as she had done the night before, and smoothed her hair.

_Is Sheldon attracted to me?_

She had been going over it in her mind, again and again. She couldn't figure out what else it could be – and she hadn't had time to call Penny for her opinion. The thought caused her spine to tingle – Friday night could not get here soon enough. In the past, she would make sure to be cautious with her expectations for dates with Sheldon… but this time… _this time,_ she felt different.

Sheldon had never asked her to _buy a dress_ before.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Amy ran out and quickly closed the bedroom door before trotting over to open the next one, revealing Officer Thompson in the hallway on the other side. Amy smiled. "Right on time. Please, come in."

Officer Thompson nodded and walked in, stopping and turning by Amy's couch.

"Please, sit down," Amy said, and they both sat, on opposite sides. Amy noticed that she had some papers in her hands.

The officer began. "Thank you, Miss Fowler, for seeing me on short notice. I will be brief – I just didn't want to do this over the phone."

Amy looked at her cautiously. "Okay…"

Officer Thompson cleared her throat. "You'll probably be surprised to hear this... but we have your assailant in custody."

Amy stared back at her in shock. "You do?"

"Yes." The officer handed her the papers, that looked like reports. "Here's some copies of your reports, plus copies of the other charges that were against him, from another state."

Amy felt herself shake. "Other charges?"

The officer nodded. "Yes. It turns out he was wanted for several domestic violence charges against his wife… well, ex-wife... and they had been looking for him for months in Oregon. So, your incident actually helped them out. The other night, some officers found him, due to your description, at the club not long after you and your friends left."

Amy, still in shock, looked down at the papers in her hand. _Jared Clemmons_.

She shook her head. "Who is Jared?"

Officer Thompson frowned. "His real name. He was lying to you."

Amy looked up, locking eyes with her, in a state of disbelief. She felt some of the fear return from the weekend, as the reality of what happened came back to her.

"Miss Fowler, I don't have to tell you that you are lucky. I'm not one to pry, or to preach, but please try to be more careful in the future. Most women don't consider what could happen… I'm not saying this was in any way your fault, but it pays to be smart, and to be prepared."

Amy nodded, feeling tears under her eyelids. "Yes… I appreciate… thank you… " she stuttered.

Officer Thompson patted her hand. "It's our job; I'm just glad it came out okay. And, you know, you may want to look into some self-defense classes. I personally feel every woman should take one. It never hurts to be prepared, just in case."

Amy nodded, as Sheldon's "research" suddenly entered her mind.

"Well, okay, then," the officer said, getting up. "Now you can put this behind you. He's in jail now, and will be moved to Oregon soon to face the charges against him. It's up to you if you want to press charges here… just let us know."

"Oh… okay," Amy said, and slowly stood up, moving to open the door for her.

"Good evening, Miss Fowler. I hope this news will ease your mind… and Dr. Cooper's, as well. He seems to really care about you."

Amy did a double take at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

"You spoke to Dr. Coop... I mean, Sheldon?"

The officer was already in the hall, and turned to her. "Yes, he contacted us this morning. We told him that he needed to talk to you."

Amy opened her mouth. "Oh… I'm sorry… He's a bit... overprotective."

Officer Thompson smiled and patted her hand again. "It's understandable. He is your boyfriend, after all. Well... have a great evening…" she trailed off, and walked down the hall, leaving Amy standing there, mouth still agape.

* * *

Amy stood over the sink, watching blood drip from her lip and hit the marble, over and over and over…

"Turn around, bitch," came Jared's voice. "I'm not through with you."

Amy began to shake with fear. _ Don't turn around._

Jared laughed. "You're not going to be rescued this time... so just _turn around_."

Amy looked up to the bathroom mirror, the nightlight illuminating her face and her busted lip. She reached up to stop the bleeding, but then shrieked when she saw _his_ face in the mirror, right behind her.

"I'm not done with you," he said, suddenly grabbing her from behind.

Amy screamed and jumped straight up in bed, grasping the mattress to keep from falling over. Her heart pounding; she felt her breath hitch so that she could not get any air. She brought a hand to her chest and leaned over, slowly taking breaths, feeling her heart start to slow down.

In the darkness, she was still shaking, unable to get the horrible dream out of her head. She recalled her evening of obsessing over Officer Thompson's visit, and now it seemed to have crept into her unconscience. She looked over to her clock – _12:46 a.m._ She fell back onto her pillow and sighed, pulling the cover to her face.

How was she going to go back to sleep now? Every time she closed her eyes, she saw _him_ again, and felt her heart skip and her body shake. She tossed over and turned, finally moving her eyes back to the nightstand, and found herself staring closely at her phone.

_Sheldon._

She felt tears in her eyes; unsure how there could possibly be any more, especially after the past several days. With determination, she grabbed the phone, and tapped Sheldon's image, holding her breath until he answered.

He picked up quick, and was fast to say something. "Amy? Is everything alright?"

Amy tried to control her emotions, but couldn't help herself at the sound of his concerned tone. Her tears began to fall freely, and she spoke, through labored breaths, in a high pitch.

"Sheldon… I had a bad dream."

She began to cry. Sheldon was silent on the other end; he listened and waited for her to calm down.

When she did, he repeated what he had told her a few nights ago.

"It's okay," he said quietly. "Everything is okay."

Amy wiped her eyes and sniffed; embarrassed and relieved to hear him, and happy that he wasn't bothered.

"Were you asleep?" she asked.

"No."

She sat in silence, listening to Sheldon breathe on the other end. It was comforting, so she laid her head back on the pillow, propping the phone by her ear. She smiled, knowing that he was with her.

"Amy?"

She sniffed. "I'm here."

Sheldon propped himself up on his elbows. Should he ask her if she had heard from the police? He sighed, deciding it was the wrong time, which meant not much more sleep for him, either.

He took in a breath, and thought of something to say.

"I'm looking forward to Friday," he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Amy smiled, beaming, and grasped the phone close. "Me too."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one. Things are beginning to turn from here on out... :)**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay... this one is really long. I couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of ****_The Big Bang Theory_****.**

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock… Penny.

Knock. Knock. Knock… Penny.

Knock. Knock. Knock… Penny.

Sheldon stood nervously, his hands sweaty and gripping at his sides. He was about to turn and leave when Penny suddenly opened the door, swinging it to her side with a swift jerk. Sheldon's eyes widened when he saw her – hands on hips, peering at him with an irritated expression.

Penny frowned at her tall friend, and took in the sight of his awkwardly standing frame.

"What do you want?" she asked – with a tone that was certainly not friendly.

Sheldon straightened, pushing a hand through his hair, and proceeded to dart his eyes to the floor… to Penny… and then back to the floor.

"Can we talk?" he asked, with a crack in his voice. He looked up and noticed a glare piercing through him from Penny's eyes. She groaned and abruptly turned, leaving him to stand at the door by himself.

"So, what is it, Sheldon?" she called to him, walking away. "I just got off my shift... and I'm tired."

Penny reached the kitchen and awkwardly stood on her toes, stretching to reach the top of her refrigerator. She pulled down a bottle of wine and quickly turned to grab a glass from the sink.

Sheldon tentatively walked in; making a slow approach to his friend, who was pouring herself a glass. He saw her smooth down her hair and lean back against the sink; narrowing her eyes at him as he cleared his throat.

"May I sit down?" he asked.

Penny took a gulp of purple liquid and brought it down, revealing a new look of curiosity.

"Sure," she said. "Go ahead."

Sheldon pulled out a chair and reclined, bringing his slender legs to the side. Penny studied him as he made himself comfortable, and she noticed his eyes were averted from her gaze.

_He looks nervous._

Reflecting, Penny realized… _It's Thursday. Almost date time. _

She turned from him and found another glass. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked, dangling her wine in the air.

Sheldon couldn't resist the urge to study the merlot – it looked interesting, swishing around in the glass as she brought it close to his nose. It actually smelled pretty good.

"Maybe a half a glass?" he said.

Penny picked up the bottle and sat it in front of him. "Are you sure? Wine?"

Sheldon ran a hand through his hair again. He pondered, trying to reaffirm his decision about the wine. He was indeed thirsty, and it did smell a lot like grape juice. Maybe half a glass would be fine...

"I'll have just a little," he said.

Sheldon sat quietly, while Penny poured his drink to the half mark. He rested his chin on his hand, watching her, and decided to try a conversation starter.

"I'm tired too," he said. "It's been a long week."

Penny blinked at him for a moment, before sliding the wine glass over. "It has, has it?"

Sheldon nodded, noticing a hint of sarcasm in Penny's tone. He watched her lean back with her glass... while _glaring_ at him and making him uncomfortable. He decided to look away, and concentrated on the drink in front of him. He picked it up and tasted it; the alcohol in the wine causing him to cough, as he tried to form words.

"I sense that you're still angry with me," he said, between obvious sputters.

Penny's eyes continued to pierce. She watched Sheldon expel air, feeling no sympathy for him.

"Yes, Sheldon… I'm angry," she said.

Shifting uncomfortably, Sheldon breathed in, and sat his wine glass down. He was beginning to regret his decision about coming over, but now it was too late to turn away.

"Penny…I apologized to Amy," he told her calmly. "We even have a date for tomorrow night."

Penny huffed. "But you haven't apologized to me."

"You?"

"Yes, me."

Sheldon frowned. "Why on earth should I apologize to you?"

Penny crossed her arms tight around her chest. "Because Amy is my friend, and you hurt her, you dumbass." She paused, frowning. "I went to a lot of trouble to arrange _pizza night_. Why did you have to ruin everything?"

Sheldon groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'm the one that should be mad at you – setting us up like that."

Penny threw her arms in the air. "I can't believe Amy has already forgiven you," she spat, feeling some blood creep to her cheeks.

Sheldon frowned. _Good Lord. Why did I come over here?_ He took in some breaths, trying hard to stay calm and remain focused... and patient.

"Penny... I realize what I said to Amy was… wrong," he offered. "That's why I apologized to her. But I'm not sure what this has to do with _you_."

Penny's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? Amy's my friend, and I care about her!" she exclaimed. "And just because Amy's forgiven you… it doesn't mean that I will."

Sheldon looked at her and sighed.

"Well… I don't really care if you forgive me," he said honestly.

The two friends eyed each other, and the room was silent. Penny brought her lips together to form a pout, with a look of sulkiness that was all too familiar to Sheldon.

Seeing this, he hesitated, before trying to clarify further. "I don't even know for sure Amy has forgiven me," he said. "She's never really said so. Does that make you feel better?"

Penny rolled her eyes at this; surprised he didn't understand his effect on Amy.

"Oh… God, Sheldon, you _know_ she's already forgiven you. That girl's been on _cloud nine_ all damn week… talking about your date… and the…" she paused and spoke in a hushed tone…"_the dress_."

Sheldon felt his heart skip a beat and turned away, embarrassed. Hearing Penny say it out loud was very disconcerting.

He cleared his throat. "She has?" he asked softly.

"Oh, hell yes…" Penny retorted, shaking her blonde locks. "She's been floating around like a damn little school girl – I just can't believe it. If I were her, I would have already kicked you in the balls."

Sheldon cringed and clenched his knees together, memories from his childhood suddenly invading his mind. Penny often reminded him of his sister, Missy, and this current moment was no exception. Looking away, he picked up his glass and took another sip, wincing as he swallowed.

"Well, she's not you…" he said, coughing from the burn.

Penny brought her arms back around her chest. "Yeah… lucky for you."

Sheldon's tired eyes looked at his friend intently, while trying to process a way to move the conversation along. Her feelings seemed to be hurt; and he was growing impatient and exasperated… the way he usually felt around her.

"Look, I know I was wrong, so… I'm sorry, okay? Can we get past this?"

Penny didn't like his tone at all, and suddenly began to blink. She was surprised to feel her eyes burn, with something brimming underneath.

"Do you have any idea how upset Amy was the other night?" she asked, her voice shaking. "And – on top of it all, she's having nightmares now. Did you know that?"

Sheldon sighed. "Yes, I know… I _know_, Penny. But I don't think _I'm_ the one causing her nightmares."

Penny felt her lungs heave with air. "Well, you certainly didn't help things!"

Sheldon was very irritated by this point. This is _not_ why he had come over. He clenched his jaw and tried to keep his voice steady.

"Look," he said, "she's had a nightmare every night this week. I know, because she calls me when it happens. I don't think she would call me if _I_ was the problem."

Penny blinked at him. "She calls you?"

Sheldon pressed his lips together and answered quickly. "Yes… yes… good Lord. She calls me, and I tell her everything will be okay – just like I did _that_ night; after, well, _you know_." He paused, sighing. "Does _that_ make you happy?"

Penny huffed and threw her hands up. "I give up. That girl is just smitten on you, Sheldon Cooper. I guess she will put up with anything."

She took a breath and poured herself another glass.

"So, what do you want, Sheldon? Why are you here?"

Relieved that she asked, Sheldon looked down at the counter, trailing the tip of his finger along its surface. He thought about Penny's statement… _she will put up with anything_. He wasn't so sure.

"So, she's talked to you? About our date?" he asked.

Penny leaned back again, holding her new dose of drink. "Yes she has."

She paused, and looked at him squarely. "And by the way," she said, "… _well played__._"

Sheldon looked up quickly, catching some amusement in Penny's eyes. His face began to flush, and Penny kept his gaze, looking at him knowingly, turning her lips up.

"She bought the dress yesterday," she added with a wink. "I haven't seen it yet; but Amy thinks you'll like it."

Sheldon squirmed. He managed a tight-lipped smile, as his heart fluttered at the mention of the _dress_.

"I… don't know why I asked her to do that," he said, pausing as he searched Penny's face. "And now, it's too late…" he added. "I think she's expecting something now…"

Penny chuckled. "Hell, yeah… she is!"

Sheldon's face flushed some more and he looked down. Penny laughed and walked over to his side of the counter, pulling out one of the other chairs. She slid it over to her side and sat down, getting comfortable... _this was a conversation she definitely wanted to settle into._

She looked at Sheldon's glass, which was about a fourth full. "Take another sip, Sheldon," she said. "We _so_ need to talk about this."

She smiled and crossed her legs, as Sheldon sat, eyes wide.

"You know… " Penny said, "you asked her to buy a dress because you wanted to see her in it, right? You wanted to see her in something… what, Sheldon? More revealing? Sexy?"

Sheldon glanced away, rubbing his neck. This was the very subject that brought him over to Penny's, but now… he wasn't so sure. Could he talk to her about this? He looked over.

_I suppose it's too late to stop._

"Penny…" he began slowly, feeling himself struggle, "I… guess that's why I did it… I don't really know now. I don't know what's happening with me… and…" he brought a palm to his face… "it _scares me_."

Penny straightened up. His tone had her worried, and she looked at him seriously as he covered his face.

"I think what you're going through is normal…" she said softly. "You care for Amy, so it makes sense that you're attracted to her."

"No..." Sheldon said, placing his head further into his hands. "It's just my body, Penny. It's a mechanical thing... and I can't seem to control it."

Penny frowned and brought her hand out to bring his chin up. "Seriously? A mechanical thing? You're smarter than that."

Sheldon stared at her. "This has nothing to do with being smart, believe me," he huffed.

Penny rolled her eyes and removed her hand. "Oh, Sheldon, you're a freaking genius, but seriously, how can you know so little about your own body… and your own _needs_? This is so normal."

Sheldon shook his head. "I've never had this problem before."

Arching her brow, Penny eyed him. "Seriously, with no one else? Not even when you see women on TV... or in magazines?"

Sheldon blinked. "No, not that I can recall."

Penny sat back, eyes wide. _Wow_.

"Well…" she continued, "do you… have problems when _I_ rub your chest?"

Sheldon brought his head up, groaning. "Lord, no... I told you before, Penny – that's different."

Chuckling, Penny breathed a sigh of relief. "I know – just thought I'd ask."

She smiled at her irritated friend, who was not amused at all and looked... bothered.

"Well, I think I have a diagnosis for you," she said, and proceeded to point her finger. "As it turns out, Sheldon, you're not a _robot_. This isn't a mechanical thing – it's _Amy_, Sherlock."

Sheldon sighed, glaring at her. But then he picked up his wine and stared into space, considering her statement.

"Okay," he said, looking defeated and taking a sip. "So... I'm not a robot."

Penny grinned, beaming from ear to ear. _Wow,_ _what a breakthrough, _she thought.

Continuing, Sheldon spoke slowly while studying his wine glass. "It was that stupid blouse she had on…" he said, sighing again. "It was so thin… and…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "Something is wrong with me, Penny."

Penny's smile faded as she processed his words. She really couldn't believe her ears. If someone had told her – even just a year ago – that she'd be having this conversation with Sheldon… she would have completely denied it. But here she was… and here he was. Penny stared at him in disbelief. Sheldon is... changing.

_Holy crap on a cracker… Shelly is growing up!_

She took a breath as the realization set in. "Well," she said, locking her eyes with his, "I don't think anything is wrong with you. You've known Amy going on two years now, and this is something to be expected. The evidence is there, Sheldon… _you have strong feelings. _The attraction you have been experiencing is just a natural extension of those feelings."

With an expression of horror, Sheldon shook his head. "I don't have _feelings_," he retorted. "Amy and I have mutual admiration…"

Penny laughed and slapped her hand on the counter. "Don't fool me, Sheldon Cooper! And don't fool yourself," she said, eyeing him closely. "I was there when you broke down at the hotel, when you thought Amy had been... _raped_. Don't try to tell me you don't have feelings."

Sheldon stared, irritated and uncomfortable; his head swimming. _I don't need this… _he thought suddenly.

Standing abruptly, Sheldon pushed his chair out of the way.

"I... I think I need to go," he said.

"God!" Penny exclaimed, and she hit the counter with her hand again, shocking Sheldon.

He stood frozen, with a scary feeling that Penny might throw a fit. He watched her place a hand over her chest, breathing deeply in an effort to calm herself.

She walked around the counter and stood next to him. "Don't run away, Sheldon," she pleaded, tentatively touching his arm. "Deep down you know I'm right, don't you?"

Sheldon remained frozen, his mind struggling with a fight or flight response. He backed up, removing Penny's hand, and looked away, toward the ceiling.

But Penny continued. "Here's some facts, Sheldon..." she said. "You asked Amy to be your girlfriend because you were jealous, am I right? And you laid into that punching bag at Howard's for the exact same reason. Right? So, how can you be jealous if you don't have feelings? And I dare say you may, in fact, be... _in love_."

Sheldon widened his eyes and brought them down to her, feeling his stomach squirm at her words. He crossed his arms in defiance, and stared haughtily.

"I... asked her to be my girlfriend because Stuart isn't good enough… and it's obvious that some random person at a nightclub isn't good enough either. I… I'm just concerned for her well being," he said slowly.

Penny shook her head. "You're full of it." She walked back around the counter, calling over her shoulder, "So, who is good enough, Sheldon? Is it you?"

Pursing his lips, Sheldon tried to think of a response, but was at a loss. Penny stopped in the kitchen with a look of expectation mixed with mocking – and continued to watch him, as he struggled to think.

Groaning, he felt his stomach churn again as he brought out some words. "It's… true that Amy and I are intellectually compatible… which is why we became friends. And, like me, there are few that match her capabilities… so…" he trailed off, at a loss again.

"Just admit it."

Sheldon shook his head and snorted, speaking derisively. "Oh, Penny. Who are you to tell me about _love_? Are you now the expert on... _love_? Should we get Leonard in here to discuss it?"

Penny stopped short and slowly let out a sigh. She was getting nowhere with him, and she was tired.

"Okay... let's just drop it," she said, and sat back down. She held out her hand and gestured toward Sheldon's chair. "Sit back down. You came over here for a reason; so tell me exactly what it is."

Sheldon gripped his hands and looked at her.

_I should go. This is my chance._

But something inside stopped him. For some reason, he wanted to continue this conversation… and in spite of his fear, he found himself unable to walk away.

He returned slowly and pulled his chair back.

"So, what are you afraid of?" Penny asked abruptly as he sat.

Looking up, Sheldon cleared his throat and brought his hands to the counter in front of him.

"I'm not afraid…"

Penny chuckled. "Really? You told me you were scared before, remember?"

Flustered, Sheldon blinked, and looked down at his hands.

"Okay… so I'm scared, Penny. Happy?"

"But what exactly scares you?"

Sheldon raised his eyebrows. "Why are you asking the obvious? You know me... I'm not ready for all of this. And now I did this crazy thing… asking her to buy that _dress_… and now she will be expecting me to…"

"To what?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Penny – we both know why she went to that nightclub. We both know what she _wants_. I don't satisfy her… _needs_."

Penny studied him – his cheeks flushed; hair a mess; eyes bloodshot. Maybe being a boyfriend was too much for him? Was he really this scared?

"So... are you sure you don't want to?" she asked softly.

Sheldon waited a moment, knowing exactly what she meant. He rubbed his neck, while avoiding eye contact. "No… honestly, Penny… I don't. My brain says no, even though sometimes I do find it… _intriguing_; especially lately. But… no… it would not be acceptable for me."

Penny sighed. "But why not? Why is it so scary?"

Sheldon blushed. "Well, the germs, for one thing," he said, "but I seem to be doing better with that... I can hold her hand, and hug her." He paused, reflecting. "But the main reason is that I don't like change, Penny… you know that. I like homeostasis… remember?"

Penny threw her head back and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I remember, Sheldon. Homeostasis."

Sheldon raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Impressive, Penny. You pronounced it perfectly."

Frowning, Penny thought about their prior conversation using the scientific term, and she blushed, remembering that she had not known what it meant.

"Well, actually, I looked the word up," she said, "the day after you mentioned it to me."

Sheldon smirked. "You did not."

"I did."

Sheldon leaned over the counter on his elbows. "Why did you look it up? I told you what it means – a system's ability to regulate its internal environment and maintain a constant condition of properties."

He paused; reflecting with a slight smile. "That's what I want, Penny. I need to regulate my environment… if I don't, I feel out of control. I don't like being out of control."

Penny stared at him, while a memory flickered in her mind. She raised up her hand. "Wait a minute – just wait a minute! I read something about it that you may find interesting…"

She stood up and left, grabbing her laptop from the couch. She returned to the kitchen and placed it in front of Sheldon.

"_You_ found something?"

Penny glared. "Yeah, Sheldon… I can read."

She clicked her laptop for a moment, and then smiled. She turned the screen toward him.

"There," she said, pointing. "Right there. Homeostasis… the ability or tendency of an organism or a cell to maintain internal equilibrium... by _adjusting_ its physiological processes."

She sat back, proud of herself. Sheldon peered at the screen and back to her. "Well, good for you, Penny. You do, in fact, know how to read _and_ how to look up something on the Internet."

Penny narrowed her eyes. "_Adjustment_, Sheldon."

"What?"

She pointed again. "Homeostasis requires _adjustment_." She tapped the screen. "Right here – it says _adjusting_. I suppose you know what's involved with _adjusting_?"

Sheldon chuckled. "Seriously, _that_ is your argument?"

Penny sighed, frustrated. "Sheldon, how to you expect to move forward with Amy if you don't know how to change?"

Sheldon pressed his lips together and waved his arms. "Why do we need to move forward?"

Shaking her head, Penny said, "You're hopeless. My advice is to you is to tell your brain to shut up. You overthink things."

"I get paid to overthink, Penny," Sheldon retorted, leaning back. "If I give in to my… urges, and tell my brain to _shut up_, as you suggest… well, then I suppose I could land a fine job at the Cheesecake Factory. Do you have any openings for a washed-up physicist?"

Penny groaned. "Ugh... Sheldon, you're not going to be washed up! You said it yourself the other night: you're _a man_. There's nothing wrong with _being a man_. And didn't Einstein have sex?"

Sheldon was silent and brought his eyes down, not answering. He swallowed, gaining the courage to speak.

"I just… don't want to lose myself," he said quietly.

Penny paused, trying to make eye contact, but he wouldn't look up.

"You're not going to," she said.

"Yes, I will."

He paused and looked up. "It's already happening, Penny. I've been trying to work on a new study on geometrical forms in string theory – and I'm so excited about it – but it's been months now, and I just can't focus."

Penny raised a brow. "Months?"

"Yes... it began with that... Star Trek nurse uniform…"

Penny suppressed the urge to chuckle. "Yeah… I heard about _that._"

Sheldon frowned and continued. "And then... things just progressed. The hand holding began. And… the whole thing with the vapor rub… and now… I just can't get things off my mind – do you see my eyes, Penny? They're bloodshot. I haven't gotten a good night's sleep for over a week now."

Penny looked at him, not sure if she should have sympathy or not. "So… is Amy calling you every night? Is that why you can't sleep?"

"No… I'm usually already awake. I can't sleep because I keep thinking about her... and… _him_."

Penny frowned. "Sweetie… you really need to let that go." She paused. "He's in jail now anyway, so it's time to forget it."

Sheldon's eyes became wide. "He's in jail?"

Penny stared, frozen. Was she supposed to tell him that?

"You don't know?" she asked innocently.

Sheldon shook his head. "No – when did she tell you?"

Penny tried to regain her memory. Slowly, realization came to her – Amy hasn't told Sheldon about this...

_Oh, balls._

She cleared her throat. "Uh… I'm not sure…"

Sheldon stood up, and quickly took his wine glass to the sink.

"What are you doing?" Penny asked, turning to watch him.

Sheldon moved as fast as he could, and swiftly walked across Penny's apartment, without looking back.

"Thank you, Penny, for the drink… and the talk," he called.

Penny's jaw dropped as she stared at his back. "What? Are you leaving?"

Without turning, Sheldon called again loudly, "I just need to go... _now_."

And he was out the door.

Penny sat, frozen in her spot._ How rude, _she thought, and she sighed, cursing herself for opening her mouth.

_Keeping a secret… it's really proving not to be my strong suit._

* * *

In the hallway, Sheldon stopped by Penny's door and hastily brought his hands to his face, and quickly let them go in a fit of anguish. His mind swimming, he blinked, staring into space while he tried to process... _everything_.

With only a fourth glass of wine in him – he wasn't sure what was making him feel so... disoriented. He rubbed his face again and groaned – if only he had just stayed home tonight.

Sighing, he stared across the hallway once more... when his mind suddenly beginning to focus.

_He's in jail!_

Sheldon's heart skipped a beat. Without thinking, he found his phone in his pocket and checked the clock – it had been two hours since his last correspondence with Amy. It was the perfect time, he decided, and the perfect opportunity, thanks to Penny's lack of discretion.

Without hesitation, he clicked on Amy from his contact list and waited.

He held his breath when she answered, in a cheery tone. "Hi, Sheldon," she said. "Don't worry; I'm fine. I've been home from work for about an hour now."

Feeling his heart pound in his chest, Sheldon responded, and went straight to the point.

"Good... if you have a minute, I need to ask you something," he said.

After a pause, Amy replied, "Okay... sure."

Sheldon cleared his throat and slowly began. "I… just spoke with Penny, and she said that you've heard from the police."

Another pause. Then he heard Amy respond softly.

"Yes, I did."

Relief swept over him, and he continued, attempting to keep his voice steady.

"Well, what did they tell you?" he asked.

Amy's microwave suddenly beeped in the background, and Sheldon heard sounds of Amy moving around her kitchen.

Thankful for the distraction, Amy slowly opened her microwave to retrieve her dinner.

"I've been expecting you to ask me at some point," she told him. She gingerly picked up her soup and placed it on the counter. "Officer Thompson said that you spoke to her."

Sheldon, surprised, tried to sound innocent. "Oh, well… I was just… checking, for your sake. She told me there had been a development, but I didn't know what it meant."

He paused and furrowed his brow. "When did she talk to you? And why would you tell Penny and not me?"

Amy balanced the phone on her shoulder and sighed. She stirred her hot soup, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"I don't know, Sheldon… I just didn't feel like talking to you about it."

"But Penny said he's in jail."

Sighing, Amy moved her dinner to the table. She sat down with a thud, and a feeling of dread swept over her.

"Yes, he is," she answered finally, "from what I understand."

She tasted her soup and listened to Sheldon breathe, feeling her nerves increase by the second. She didn't want to talk about this… especially not with Sheldon.

"So… what time do you want to head out tomorrow night?" she asked, attempting to change the subject.

Sheldon shook his head into the phone. "No… this conversation is not over, Amy. You need to tell me more."

Blinking, Amy stared at her soup. "I need to?"

"Yes."

Loudly exhaling, Amy found herself at a loss for words. She grimaced, and suddenly the sight of her soup made her feel nauseous.

_Just get it over with_, her mind told her, and she leaned back in her chair, resting the phone by her ear. She glanced over to her coffee table, where the police papers sat; mocking her, in a crumpled mess. She had initially considered throwing them out, but still had not been able to do so.

She looked back to her soup, studying the details of the chicken floating on the surface. She finally took in a breath and began.

"Officer Thompson brought me some police reports… from Oregon," she said slowly. "Apparently, there are some other charges against him from his ex-wife. He will be moved to Oregon soon, that is, if he hasn't been moved already. That's pretty much all I know."

Confused, Sheldon stared at his phone and brought it back to his ear. "But what about your charges?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Haven't you filed charges?"

Amy paused, and tasted her soup. "No... I haven't."

"You... haven't?" Sheldon asked, voice rising. His breathing became heavier, and more rapid on the other end, which made Amy feel even more nervous. She grasped the phone, crossing her other arm across her chest.

"Can we change the subject?" she said flatly.

"No!" Sheldon exclaimed, his head beginning to swim. "Why... wouldn't you file charges? Do you want to let him get away with hitting you?"

Nerves increasing, Amy let out a quivering breath. "I… just want to forget about it, Sheldon. I think he's gone now, so can we just move on? I was hoping you would be happy about this."

Sheldon considered her words. Yes, he was glad with the news, but... he was definitely not happy. And he didn't think Amy was, either.

"But Amy, how can you just forget about it when you're still having nightmares? Don't you want to do something about it? Don't you want justice?"

Amy pressed her lips together. She didn't appreciate the mention of her _nightmares_. Suddenly an image flashed before her eyes, and she began to shiver. She squeezed her eyes shut, and shook her head, forcing the memory to subside.

"Amy?"

Feeling a lump in her throat, Amy finally spoke, with a crack in her voice.

"You're making too big a deal out of this," she said.

She heard Sheldon gasp.

"What?" he shrieked. "You think…" but he stopped himself, before going any further. Something inside of him said to drop it, so he took a calming breath and waited. He could not go crazy and screw things up again – not this time.

"Can we _please_ change the subject?" Amy pleaded. "I want to talk about something else."

Sheldon squeezed his eyes shut, and concentrated hard on controlling himself. Being Amy's boyfriend was proving to be a very difficult task, and it was getting harder by the second. Why couldn't he just tell her what she needed to do? And why wouldn't she listen?

He sighed and decided to give in. Feeling the tension in his muscles relax, he leaned back on Penny's door and opened his eyes.

"Okay… fine," he said with a hint of irritation. Then he paused, attempting to find something new to say. He remembered Amy's earlier question.

"I'll be at your apartment at seven tomorrow," he declared.

At the mention of their date, Amy couldn't help but smile. She glanced to her bedroom, where the new dress was hanging – outside her closet, on display. Anticipation growing, she felt her smile increase in a dreamy fashion.

"You don't want me to pick you up?" she asked. "Since I'll be driving?"

Sheldon frowned and shook his head into the phone. "No, I'm the man, so I need to pick you up. I'll get a ride over, and then we can go in your car."

Amy felt her heart flutter. Yes, he was the _man_... and before she knew it, she found herself saying it out loud, without thinking.

"Yes, Sheldon. You are the _man_," she said, in a low, husky tone.

Shocking herself, Amy brought a hand to her mouth, and held her breath.

Sheldon, eyes wide, stopped breathing for a second. What was that in her voice – was it _suggestive_? With Penny's conversation still fresh on his brain, he wondered if maybe he was hearing things… or did she actually mean something?

He pushed off of Penny's door and shifted on his feet uncomfortably, suddenly feeling hot.

"Oh… okay," he said awkwardly. "I'll… see you tomorrow night then... and don't forget to text in two hours."

Relieved, Amy let out a breath and cleared her throat. "Okay, don't worry. I will. See you tomorrow," she said softly.

Hearing her speak again, Sheldon felt a tingling in his spine, and began to feel flushed, and even more hot. He sighed. Now, her _voice_ was getting to him? _Will this madness ever end?_

He straightened up completely, gripping the phone to his ear. "Okay... bye, Amy."

He brought the phone down and slumped his shoulders, feeling very dissatisfied with _everything_.

_Very dissatisfied… _This would not do, he decided. He turned and looked back at Penny's door.

Nothing had been resolved, and he was feeling very... anxious.

Knock, Knock, Knock… Penny.

Knock, Knock, Knock… Penny.

Knock, Knock, Knock… Penny.

He waited, and then heard Penny's voice call from inside. "It's open, Sheldon."

He opened the door and walked in, finding that Penny had moved over to the couch. She was reclined with her feet propped up, drinking her wine.

"Back so soon?"

Sheldon stared at her. "Yes," he said. "May I sit?"

Penny groaned. "Oh, why the hell not, Sheldon," she said, waving her glass. "Make yourself comfortable… again."

Sheldon walked over to the chair next to her couch. As he sat down, he saw Penny turn from her laid-back position, and she rested her head on her arms.

With Penny's full attention, Sheldon closed his eyes, articulating the words as he spoke.

"Just tell me something, Penny," he said slowly, "when you began to have… _coitus_… on a regular basis – did it change you? You can't tell me that it didn't change... everything."

Penny sighed. So here we go again.

"It does change things… Sheldon, but in a good way. If you do it… and start to get used to it… don't worry… you'll be able to focus at work and do everything else in your life the same way that you do now."

Sheldon kept his eyes forward, glued to Penny's coffee table. He wasn't completely convinced.

"I don't know, Penny…" he said.

Penny buried her face in her arms and studied him. There was something about him – something different from before. Had he really come over here to talk to her about sex? She felt herself shutter, while she mentally prepared herself.

Taking a deep breath, Penny lifted her head to give him her full attention. "Ask me anything, Sheldon," she said gently.

Sheldon rubbed his face and brought his hands down, bringing his vulnerable eyes to his friend. Penny held her breath, waiting.

"If something happens…" he said slowly, trying to hold her gaze, "how will I know what to… do… and how will I know if I'm doing it correctly?"

Penny suppressed the urge to smile at his innocent tone. She suddenly averted her eyes, since she was feeling a bit embarrassed by the subject. She thought for a moment, hoping she would say the right thing.

She cleared her throat. "So... you have the book we gave you? And you've read it?"

Sheldon nodded.

"And you know the... process?"

Sheldon sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course, Penny."

"Well… that's good," she said slowly. "The rest is just… _instinct_, Sheldon. I know you are used to planning and being in control… but, this is something that kind of has to be… spontaneous. And, when it happens, just follow what your body tells you – and you'll be okay."

Sheldon blinked and opened his mouth, before closing it quickly. He wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"But… how will I know?" he repeated, blood creeping to his face.

Penny wanted to chuckle, but stopped herself. "You'll know, just trust me," she said.

Sheldon shifted in his seat. This wasn't very comforting – instinct? You'll just _know_? _This_ was her advice? He sighed. This would not do. He came here for answers; he came here for security... and she was certainly not delivering.

He looked over to her. She smiled with an encouraging look, sensing his disappointment.

"But, wait… Sheldon," she said eagerly, grasping her couch pillow. "Don't forget... Amy's a virgin too. So it'll be new for both of you. That should ease your mind."

Sheldon snorted and looked away. "Very comforting, Penny. Thanks."

Penny pouted her lips. "But it's true…"

He rolled his eyes. "But you're wrong," he said. "She has some experience… _now._"

Penny frowned. "Sheldon…"

He raised his hands and waved at her. "I know, I know. I'm being insensitive... again. I digress."

He suddenly stood up and looked down to his friend. This was too embarrassing, and he was done. Without saying anything, he walked quickly to Penny's door, but turned just before grabbing the knob.

"Thanks for the talk, Penny."

Penny looked at him, trying to read his face, unsure that she had given him what he wanted.

"Any time, sweetie," she said. "I hope it was... helpful."

Sheldon nodded. "I think it was." Then he paused and eyed her. "You realize this conversation is a private matter? I know how you like to flap your jaws..."

Penny held up her hands. "I know... I know. But hey, I kept your _other_ secret… remember? Don't worry. My lips are sealed."

Sheldon nodded again and quickly left, before Penny could say anything else.

* * *

Without realizing it, Sheldon Cooper had turned over.

Now lying face down, he fitfully fought himself to wake up, turning his head back and forth for much-needed air.

For the first time in over a week, Sheldon was finally sleeping – and sleeping hard – but it was in vain, since he was _not_ sleeping comfortably. Instead, he found himself in the midst of an intense, gripping dream, and he couldn't seem to bring himself back.

He groaned as he buried his face deeper; breathing heavily into the pillowcase and whimpering slightly. As an image of Amy materialized, he began to thrust his hips into the mattress – slowly at first, but soon with more vigor; and he cried out, startling himself, causing his eyes to open.

Confused, he raised up – his dream still fresh on his mind.

"Oh good Lord!" he exclaimed as he looked down at his pajamas… and the sheet underneath. Jumping out of bed, he bolted quickly to the bathroom, throwing the shower curtain back and turning on the hot water. He stripped off his clothes and moved swiftly inside, sighing with relief as he let the stream trickle down his body.

It was quick. He washed what he needed to wash, and soon returned to his room to strip the coverings from his bed. He cringed when he saw it, and doused his hands with sanitizer before and after jerking the sheets off. Instead of folding them, like he usually did, he wadded all the coverings in a ball and thrust them into his basket, where he had also placed his pajamas.

With a towel around him, he sat down on the bare mattress, dripping, and catching his breath before searching for new sheets. He looked at his clock – _12:30 a.m._ – and realized it was about time for Amy to call him.

Sheldon sighed. He didn't want to talk to her – not after _this_. Especially since her _voice_ seemed to be affecting him now, in addition to everything else.

Looking over, he saw his cell phone on the nightstand and picked it up, deciding to send her a quick text.

_Amy – if you have a nightmare tonight, please know that I am thinking of you, but cannot talk this evening. We will be in contact in the morning – still looking forward to our date. – Sheldon_

He placed the phone down – _that should do it_ – before retrieving some new sheets from his dresser. He managed to place them on the mattress, smoothing them down before collapsing his tired body. He brought the sheets up around him and worked them tight, before exhaling and closing his eyes.

Images from his dream began to flash, torturously playing with him again.

"Stop!" he told himself, and to his surprise, he turned to the side, the sheets moving with him in a tangled mess. He stared at his phone, knowing that Amy was probably awake now. He blushed in spite of himself.

_What had I just been thinking – imagining?_

He breathed out, his imagination getting the best of him, and he felt a... twitch.

"Good Lord!" he said again, and rolled over in the other direction, bringing his knees up.

_How…_

Sheldon closed his eyes tight, and thought about... their date.

_How in the world... am I going to make it?_

He sighed and tried to clear his mind; willing himself to go back to sleep.

* * *

Amy Farrah Fowler looked hungrily at the food on the table in front of her – two huge Greek salads, along with bread sticks on the side.

"Wow, Bernadette; this looks great."

She looked over at her petite friend, who was hopping onto her stool, on the other side of the lab table.

"Are you sure it's okay to eat in here?" Bernadette asked, looking around. "You've put away the specimens, right?"

Amy chuckled and grinned bashfully. "Sure… it's fine. Sheldon and I eat in here all the time. Thanks for agreeing to meet with me, and bringing lunch… it looks _so_ good."

Bernadette returned her friend's smile, realizing that it was probably the first time they had ever been together alone, without Penny. She was very curious about what Amy wanted to discuss, and what it had to do with her.

"Well... we should do this more often," she said, settling onto her stool. "I brought something light because I know you have your big date – and I wouldn't want to fill you up!"

Amy blushed before plunging into the salad with her fork. "Oh… Bernadette, I can't wait. It's been such a long week, and now it's finally here! Did you get the text I sent with the photo?"

"Oh… yes, and the dress is gorgeous," Bernadette replied. She took a bite of bread and looked at Amy with a devilish grin. "Sheldon won't be able to keep his hands off of you!"

Amy blushed again and looked down to study her food. Bernadette eyed her, and opened her mouth, but quickly closed it and looked down as well.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Amy chewed slowly and swallowed. Now that Bernadette was here, she wasn't sure how to begin.

"Well, you're probably going to laugh at me…"

Bernadette looked up. "Don't be silly."

Amy returned her gaze, now looking serious. "I really don't know how to say this…" she thought for a moment and put her fork down in her salad.

Bernadette gave Amy her full attention. "Go ahead."

Glancing over to her lab equipment, Amy took a breath, and then looked back, full of purpose.

"Well… you're the only person I know that might have some insight," she said, trying to sound aloof. She looked Bernadette in the eye, and began. "So, you know, the other night, when _it_ happened…" she said, "and I was... frightened. I felt very... desperate. It was a very... primal feeling and was very scary. I've never experienced that before."

Bernadette blinked. "Most people haven't."

Amy nodded. "That's true. But what I want to talk about is a certain point when it was happening." She paused. "There was a point where I felt the need to… pray. It happened twice, actually, and it felt very natural for some reason. I've never prayed before, but at those moments in time, I felt it was all I could do."

Bernadette nodded back, studying her. "And, do you feel it helped?"

Amy leaned closer, placing her elbows on the table. "Yes… I think it did, actually," she said, seriously. "What's been… well, bothering me… is that the second prayer was answered… very specifically."

"Really?"

Amy nodded again, and cleared her throat. "I prayed twice. The first time, it was a general prayer asking for help; but the second time – right after he hit me – I prayed that Sheldon would come and save me. And then, just moments later, Sheldon was calling for me from the hotel door."

Eyes wide, Bernadette smiled. "Wow, Amy, that's amazing."

Amy returned her smile, poking at her salad. "I know – and I can't stop thinking about it."

She paused, taking a bite and reflecting again on the wonderment of the whole thing. She looked up to find Bernadette still studying her.

"So, have you ever had a prayer answered that way?" she asked. "You're the only person I know that actually… prays."

Bernadette smirked. "Well... don't forget about Sheldon's mom."

Amy almost choked on her salad. "I'm pretty sure I won't be talking to her about... _this_."

Bernadette laughed and looked at Amy thoughtfully. "Well… I'm no expert on the subject, by no means, but sometimes, when I look back on my life, I do realize that some prayers were answered. But, I've never had one answered very specifically, like you're talking about."

The room was silent for a moment and Amy picked up her water, raising a brow. "Is it common, do you think? To have one answered that way?"

"I don't know," Bernadette answered honestly, and then hesitated, feeling the weight of the question. "I mean, I'm sure it probably happens, but I'm not really the best person to ask. I'm not as religious as I used to be. I was raised Catholic, but I hardly go to church anymore. I do pray, though – I just do it at home."

Amy eyed her curiously. "There's not many scientists that can say that."

Bernadette nodded and drizzled some dressing on her salad. "Yeah, I know. But, believe it or not, religion is part of the reason I got into science. It stirred up a curiosity in me." She stopped, and took a bite, before continuing. "As scientists, we want to figure out how and why things work the way they do. right? Well, religion is similar, in my opinion – it attempts to answer the same tough question – why and how are we here?"

Amy tilted her head toward Bernadette. "I've never thought of it that way." She paused. "But, surely you don't pray to an image of a big old man in the sky?"

Bernadette chuckled. "I don't know... I don't really think about it that way. What and who is God? If you figure it out, let me know," she said and paused, taking another bite. "But seriously, I do believe there is someone – or something – that has the answers and is connected to us all. It may be some kind of collective force that we just don't understand. And even if it's just my upbringing making the connection – in the end, it gives me comfort, and that's what really matters."

Amy nodded – not sure what else to say. As she finished up her salad, she felt more at ease, and she was glad she had invited Bernadette over.

"Thanks for your insight," she said after taking a drink of water. "You've definitely given me something to think about."

Bernadette smiled. "You're welcome. Hey – maybe this can be a topic of conversation for you and Sheldon tonight?"

Amy snorted before letting out a belly laugh. "Yeah… good one."

Bernadette grinned, and worked to catch up with Amy, finishing her salad. When she was done, she looked up seriously.

"So I've heard you've been having nightmares. Is everything okay?"

Amy sighed and played with her fork. "Yes, I'm sorry to say you've heard correctly. It happens every night about the same time, and it's always the same dream. It began this week after I read those police reports. I guess... they got to me."

Bernadette frowned with concern. "Anything I can do?"

Amy shook her head and smiled. "No… thanks. I'm okay... just really looking forward to tonight. Maybe it will help."

Bernadette's expression changed, and she grinned at her friend, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "I can't wait to hear what happens. Sheldon will go crazy when he sees you in that dress!"

Amy shook her head, biting her breadstick. "Well, I don't know about that..."

"He will!" Bernadette exclaimed, beaming from ear to ear. "You're going to be _smoking_ _hot_ and this time, Sheldon won't be able to control himself! He'll finally clue you in to his desires!"

Bernadette didn't notice Amy's changed expression as she brought up her water. After taking a gulp, she looked back to Amy and smiled.

"So how are you going to do your hair?" she asked.

Amy sat frozen, staring at Bernadette. "What did you say before? About… Sheldon's desires?"

Bernadette's smile faded and turned to confusion. "What?"

They stared at each other for a moment, and Bernadette gradually became white.

"And what did you mean, _this time_?" Amy prodded.

Bernadette darted her eyes away. "Oh… I don't know… I think I just misspoke."

Amy peered at her. "No, I don't think so. Do you know something that I don't?"

Amy watched Bernadette as she began to breathe heavily. She picked up her water and chugged it, avoiding Amy's eyes.

"Bernadette!"

Startled with wide eyes, Bernadette sat still, before bringing palms to her face.

"Oh… for heaven's sake, this is why Penny shouldn't tell me anything! Quit looking at me like that!" she exclaimed.

Amy moved closer, trying to catch her eyes, and watched her squirm even more. Her face was in her palms, and she turned her head away, trying to hide her expression.

Amy retreated and sat back on her stool, looking suspiciously across the table. "What did Penny tell you?"

Bernadette spread her fingers and peered through. After a moment, she finally let out a sigh and brought both hands down, slamming them on the table.

"Okay… fine. It's better that you know anyway. I hate being put in this position."

Amy's eyes widened and she sat silently, not sure what to expect.

Bernadette looked at the lab table, and then brought her eyes back to her friend. "Okay, for the record, Penny really did try to keep this to herself – but she was just dying inside to tell someone. You know she can't keep a secret if her life depended on it."

She paused and brought a hand back to her face. "I guess that's the pot calling the kettle black, though, isn't it?"

Amy felt her heart race and sat up in her chair, eager to keep this going. "Well? What did she tell you?" she asked.

Bernadette leaned over the table and narrowed her eyes, speaking in a hushed tone. "You cannot – _I repeat_ – cannot tell anyone that you know this. Sheldon told Penny this in confidence and… _you're not supposed to know_."

Amy nodded, holding her breath. _What could it be?_ she wondered.

Exhaling, Bernadette began eagerly, eyes wide. "The morning that Sheldon was sick… and you rubbed his chest…" she whispered, as if someone could hear, "he made you leave because… he was _turned on_."

Amy swallowed and furrowed her brow. _What did she just say?_

A smile played on Bernadette's lips as she watched her, anticipating her response.

"That's right, Amy," she said. "He was… _aroused_."

"Wait a minute," Amy said. She looked at Bernadette intently. "What?"

Bernadette nodded as she saw realization creep onto Amy face. "I know. It's crazy – and you thought he was repulsed, when in fact, it was just the opposite. He asked you to leave because he felt something sexual… and it scared the crap out of him."

Amy's mind began to race, and she thought back to that morning. The look on Sheldon's face…

"Are you sure?" she asked skeptically. "He told Penny this?"

"Yes, he told her, Amy. They had a whole conversation. It's true."

Amy leaned back and almost fell off her stool. She looked around her lab, feeling a bit dazed.

"Oh my God…" she said. "If I had known..."

Bernadette grabbed her hand. "I know… things went bad and then even worse, and it was all for nothing… I know. But that's all in the past now." She paused. "Just concentrate on tonight... and now that you know this, who knows what might happen?"

Amy had been staring off into space, but soon brought her eyes back at the mention of the _date_. Her excitement had officially reached maximum levels, but now it was also mixed with a nervous energy that she didn't quite understand.

She looked at Bernadette and took a calming breath; her mind still racing.

"I just wish I had known…" she said softly, hearing her voice quiver.

Bernadette squeezed her hand. "Well… now you do."

* * *

The metal door loudly closed, causing Amy to jump and gasp, all at the same time.

Startled out of her skin, she took a deep breath and quickly slung her purse across her shoulder. Looking around, she tentatively stepped out into the darkness, making sure to also look back, noting that nothing was there.

She tightened her grip around her purse strap, and placed the other hand close to her can of mace – carefully hidden inside her purse pocket. She walked briskly through the dim parking garage, and stopped for just a moment, as she tried to remember her destination.

Irritated at herself for forgetting, she sighed, her nerves creeping up with each ticking second. She darted her eyes back and forth along the cold concrete rows, scanning each car as she passed.

_Damn it,_ she thought, and made her way down the aisle. If only she had been able to leave work sooner – then it wouldn't be dark, and it wouldn't be as… scary.

_Got to hurry… got to hurry._ She had a date to get ready for.

_Where is that damn car?_

She picked up her pace, mentally wishing she had her own parking spot, like they did at Caltech.

_Sheldon._

Just the thought of him brought on nerves, and made her even more anxious to get home. She walked faster, but then – she suddenly stopped. Was that a noise? She looked behind her, and then forward, processing the intricacies of the sound.

It was a car door slamming.

Seeing nothing around her, Amy took a breath and continued on. As she walked, she wondered if she was on the correct parking level. _What level is this, anyway?_

She searched the concrete around her for signs of where she was. Finding a number, she let out a breath, relieved. It was indeed the correct place.

_Is it me, or my nerves? _she wondered._ Where the hell is my brain?_

She sighed. Every day this week had been the same ordeal. Each day, after getting off work, the parking garage was a looming menace. There was just something about her after-work trek that scared her now, especially when it was at night and… dark.

She finally spotted her car. _Thank God._ Smiling and relieved, she headed in that direction... until, she heard another noise.

It was footsteps. And they were increasing; becoming faster and close behind her.

Without looking around, she began to run as fast as she could. She unlocked the car door with her remote, and flew herself in, slamming the door, while fumbling for the lock. She pressed it, and then reached down to grab her can of mace.

She screamed when someone suddenly appeared and knocked on the window. She quickly whipped her eyes around to reveal a man, merely inches from her face, on the other side of the glass. She recognized him as one of the building janitors, and he was waving her cell phone in his hands.

Heart racing, Amy let out a breath and tried to calm down, knowing that he worked on the same floor as her lab. She brought a hand to her chest and rolled down the window, while managing a tight-lipped smile.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Fowler…" he said quickly. "I called out to you, but I guess you didn't hear me. I didn't mean to scare you."

Saying nothing at first, Amy nodded, exhaling, and moved the can of mace back to her purse.

"It's okay," she breathed, still holding a hand to her chest. "I was just a little... startled."

The janitor nodded, looking embarrassed. "Well anyway, you left your cell phone on the lab table," he said, holding it out to her. "I heard it buzzing and ran out here to catch you. I knew you would need it, especially with the weekend coming."

He placed it in her hand, and Amy smiled weakly. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

He returned her smile, and quickly moved away. "No problem. See you Monday."

As he left, Amy brought the window back up and turned, eyes wide. She stared through the windshield, continuing to calm down, and cursing herself for being so upset. Bringing a palm to her face, she wasn't sure what had gotten into her, and why she was still sitting in the car, shivering.

Her phone suddenly buzzed in her lap and she looked down. It was a text from Sheldon.

_Is everything okay? It's time for an update. Have you left work?_

She looked at the clock in her car and realized it was getting late... very late.

_Damn! _ Grabbing her seatbelt, she turned the car ignition and typed her response to Sheldon.

_Yes. Leaving now. See you at seven! _

Amy turned the wheel and backed the car, before quickly glancing back down to her phone. It was buzzing again.

_I'll be there, Amy… because I'm the man, you know. :) See you then._

Amy threw her foot on the brake and stopped, looking down once more at Sheldon's text.

_... because I'm the man, you know. :) See you then._

Studying the words, and the smiley face, Amy thought back to her comment to Sheldon from the day before... about _being the man._

Could it be?

_Am I crazy… or did Sheldon Cooper just flirt with me?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter will include a lot of Shamy-ness. :)**

**Please review! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of ****_The Big Bang Theory_****.**

* * *

The_ dress. _It was... beautiful.

Standing tall in front of her mirror, Amy stared... her reflection beaming back at her.

_Is it... really me?_

Full of pride, she twirled, and then giggled as she made a seductive look to the glass. Her eyes widened at the beauty before her, and she brought a hand to her mouth, unable to hide the grin spreading across her face.

_I look awesome!_

Hugging her curves in every direction, the deep reddish-brown wrap transformed Amy into a woman with an irresistible hourglass figure. Blushing as she gazed, Amy studied the pleasing V-shaped neckline, with a hint of bosom peeking just over the top. Just beneath the chest area, the waistline of the dress synched across her belly to right above her hips, where the skirt began to flow and gave way to her knees. She decided it was just enough to stir one's imagination – conservative, but at the same time, alluring.

After arriving home from work, Amy had made time to curl her hair and apply a small amount of make-up, which gave a hint of rosiness to her cheeks and lips. The deep shade of the dress seemed to accent her colors even more, and when she smiled, the reflection before her resembled someone else – someone _very_ attractive. Someone _hot_.

_I look good, _she thought.

But her confidence would be short-lived. Amy felt her breath catch when she looked over to the nightstand and noticed the impending hour – seven o'clock. _He would be here any minute._ Nerves creeping up on her, she smoothed her dress and stared again at the mirror, suddenly wondering if perhaps it was all too much.

_Would Sheldon like it?_

Before her worry had time to process, she jumped when she heard Sheldon's signature knock at her door.

Amy... Amy... Amy.

_Shoes._ She had not had time to put them on, and she gasped while throwing herself to the bed.

"Just a minute!" she called.

She had purchased black pumps, without a heel – _because_ _I can't do heels, _she thought. Pushing them over her toes, she also ran a hand across her legs, checking for smoothness. They were okay. Legs… _check._

_What else?_

Hair… _check_. Make-up… _check_. Shoes… _check_… underwear…

Amy blushed, thinking of what lie beneath her magnificent dress. So… she couldn't resist the urge to stop by Victoria's Secret on the way out of the mall. Who could blame her? It was a special night, and it called for everything new – including underwear.

Sheldon was knocking at the door again, but Amy remained on the bed. She suddenly couldn't move. She brought both hands to the mattress, steadying herself, while glancing to the mirror once more.

It had only been a week... _just a week ago_... and she shuttered with the awful memory, closing her eyes.

But _that_... was in the past. And tonight… was all about _Sheldon._

Her boyfriend. The man that _saved_ her. The man she knows is _attracted_ to her.

The man at her door.

It was time. She got up, and walked slowly, being careful not to wobble on her shaky legs. She took a deep breath with each step, and worked to transform her look of angst into a smile.

_I'm not nervous… _she thought, and opened the door.

* * *

_Why isn't she coming?_

Feeling anxious, Sheldon gripped his messenger bag, which was very tight across his chest.

_Why did I wear this plaid coat?_ he wondered, as the weight of its material began to bother him. The strap of the bag was like a thorn across his chest – gripping more than usual – and made him very uncomfortable. Feeling antsy, he sighed and slung the bag off his shoulder, just as the door to Amy's apartment began to open.

Bringing the bag behind him to one shoulder, he gradually raised his head, with a look of apprehension. Quickly exhaling, he steadied his eyes on his girlfriend – holding the door with one hand; the other on her hip. At first, he was not sure if it was indeed Amy, until he found his way to her face, and to her bluish green eyes. Without glasses, they were mesmerizing, and almost looked like emeralds dancing as they contrasted against her dark ruby dress.

The_ dress._

It was hugging her like a blanket, revealing a shape that Sheldon had only imagined was there – a shape that was now on display. It was simple and sophisticated at the same time, revealing just enough, causing Sheldon's eyes to move downward from her face.

Sheldon couldn't help but smile. _He liked it._

_Her arms._ _Her legs._ They were not covered. And her hair – it had a hint of curl, and fell perfectly over her shoulders, down her arms, and to her bosom.

And she did this all for _me_, Sheldon thought, suddenly feeling his mouth go dry. _For me, and no one else._

"Hello," he finally said, bringing his eyes back to hers.

Amy smiled, pleased with his reaction. "Come in, Sheldon."

She stepped back, and Sheldon tore his eyes away to cross the threshold. As he entered, he pulled his satchel down and set it on her couch, before quickly turning back to the direction of _her_. He felt his breath hitch when he saw Amy close the door, revealing a new view, from the other side. The back of the dress was low, and her skin peeked through the curly clump of her hair, that softly swayed as she turned around.

"Do you like it?" she asked boldly, with a toothy grin. She twirled on her heel in front of him, just as she had done earlier in front of her mirror.

The material of the dress was light, and it seemed to float in the air as she moved. Sheldon blinked, internally chastising himself for allowing her to affect him, while at the same time, delighted by the excitement churning in his stomach. He took a breath and told his mind to practice Kolinahr, which he already attempted on the ride over. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus, and attempted to gain... _control._

"Sheldon?" Amy prodded, her tone turning to concern.

Sheldon opened his eyes, but she was still there – causing him to shake his head.

_This is going to be a challenge._

He quietly cleared his throat, and asked, "Where's your glasses?"

Amy's lips turned up, while blinking her lashes. "It's contacts... what do you think?"

Sheldon nodded, remembering that Amy had worn contacts _that night_. But, he didn't recall her looking _this_ _good_.

And this time, it was for _him_.

Sheldon felt himself smile. "I like it, but... I like your glasses, too," he responded.

Satisfied, Amy smoothed her dress and looked down. "So, is this okay? I wasn't sure what we were doing, so…" she trailed off, and looked up, as she saw Sheldon's eyes grow wide.

"No... it's perfect," he said quickly, before looking down and clearing his throat.

He shuffled on his feet, and added, "The only thing missing… is your tiara."

Amy chuckled. "Really?"

Sheldon returned a sheepish grin, and licked his lips. "Yes. You look like... a princess."

Amy stared, his words being processed as she watched him gaze at the floor. It was probably the best compliment she had ever received from him. _Did he really say that?_

She suddenly thought back to the bridesmaid dress she had worn to Bernadette's wedding. She had been hoping for such a response – _any response_ – and at that time, she had received nothing. _Nothing!_ But now… as she thought back to her lunch meeting with Bernadette, her head began to swim with possibilities. Was this really possible? _Could this be... happening?_

"Thank you, Sheldon," she said, voice cracking. Sheldon nodded, his eyes still averted. Then he swiftly reached down to the couch, picking up his bag.

"I brought you something," he said.

He reached into one of the side pockets, and pulled out something tiny and hidden easily inside his fingers. He outstretched his palm, and Amy peered down at it sitting there, with a confused look on her face. She carefully took it from him, while studying and turning it from side to side.

"What's this?" she asked, staring curiously and gingerly holding it up. It resembled a vintage train engine, but looked more like an old child's toy.

"It's one of my most prized possessions," Sheldon said eagerly, as he pushed his hands in his pockets. "I played with it when I was little, and sometimes, I would sleep with it at night. It was my first train toy."

Amy gasped. "Really?"

Sheldon nodded. "Yes... I know it's not in great shape, but I thought it might help you. With your sleep, that is."

Amy looked at him. "You want me to sleep with it?"

"Well, yes, of course," Sheldon replied, finally looking at her. "It will help – you'll see. Just give it a try."

Amy blinked, and grasped the toy to her chest, feeling a lump rise to her throat. "Wow... thank you," she said quietly, and Sheldon's smile widened. "I promise... I'll take good care of it."

"Of course you will," Sheldon said, feeling pleased. He stood awkwardly for a moment, and then lifted his hand from his pocket and outstretched his palm. "Let me take it to your room, so you'll have it tonight."

Amy nodded. She gave it back to him and waited, watching as he left for her room and came back.

"It's on your nightstand," Sheldon declared, and quickly picked up his satchel from the couch, keeping his eyes to the floor as he did.

"So, you ready to go?"

Blinking, Amy smoothed her dress, and resisted the urge to hug him. The gift was so… _Sheldon_. She beamed as she fished her keys from her purse, and led him to the door.

"Yes, I'm ready, Sheldon... I am _so_ ready," she said boldly, without thinking. Amy turned in a swift motion and held the door, while a smirk formed on her flushed face. She watched her boyfriend quickly walk past her, hands in his pockets and eyes cast down.

* * *

In the car, Sheldon and Amy settled into familiar conversation about work, comparing and contrasting developments with their research. Amy explained to Sheldon recent achievements in her lab, and described her growing excitement over a paper she and her colleagues were planning to publish.

Sheldon kept his eyes forward and was quiet, not offering much more to the conversation. Amy paused, wondering if Sheldon planned to bring her up-to-date on his new string theory study.

"So how's the work on geometrical forms going?" she asked. "Are you done with it yet?"

Sheldon cleared his throat. "No, not yet," he said softly. "I'm a little stuck, and having a difficult time proceeding. It usually stays at the bottom of the pile on my desk."

"Really?" Amy asked, surprised. "I didn't realize that. Anything I can do?"

_The irony of that statement_, Sheldon thought. He quickly answered her. "No – I have Alex to help, even though so far her work has been sub par, at best."

"Is... Alex the problem?"

Sheldon glanced over to Amy's legs, working the gas peddle. Her dress was creeping upward on her thigh, and it wasn't the first time he had noticed.

He cleared his throat again. "No, she's not the issue. It's... me."

Surprised by his answer, Amy looked over, and saw Sheldon move his eyes forward.

Amy blinked._ What was he looking at?_

Bringing her eyes back to the road, Amy felt an uneasiness inside of her. Things seemed _different_. Every time Sheldon looked at her – every time his eyes wondered – it was as though she were on fire, trying to imagine his thoughts.

_Maybe I would have been better off not knowing_, she thought. _But isn't this... what I wanted?_

Amy struggled with her mixed feelings, and also struggled with her... _nerves_. Sheldon being attracted to her… seemed so unreal, but according to Bernadette, it was true. She blinked again, trying to process.

_Could she get used to this?_

"Turn here," Sheldon said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts. They had been driving for almost thirty minutes, and was now approaching Sunset Boulevard.

Amy turned the wheel, and asked, "Do you plan to tell me where we're going?"

Sheldon grinned, and almost like a kid, he was beaming from ear to ear. "You'll see," he said. Then he waved his arms, about to burst with anticipation. "Okay, I'll give you a hint, but... that's all you get."

Amy smiled. "Okay."

Sheldon turned his lips up mischievously. "The train."

Amy looked over. "What?"

Amused, Sheldon said, "You _know_… the train I gave you. That's your hint."

"Oh…" Amy murmured, and proceeded to drive.

"Well?"

"I… don't know, Sheldon. Are we going to the train museum?"

Sheldon shook his head. "No, we've already done that before, Amy. C'mon – you can do better than that."

Amy smiled, and glanced to the buildings as they passed. "Well... are we close?"

"Oh… yes," Sheldon said, peering ahead, eyes wide. "In fact, you need to slow down… here! Wait, stop!" he exclaimed.

"Pull in – here!"

Amy slammed on the brakes. "Where?"

"Right here…" he said, pointing. "In there!"

Amy quickly complied, turning and driving slowly, and feeling confused. She placed the car in a small parking lot, while looking around to her surroundings.

"Where are we?" she asked. "Is this a restaurant?"

Without answering, Sheldon jumped out of the car. He ran over to Amy's side and opened the door, beaming while grabbing her hand to pull her out.

"Surprise!" he said, flipping her around. Amy stood, frozen, staring ahead.

"The best hot dogs in Los Angeles!" he exclaimed.

Amy blinked. _What?_

She looked up, and saw the sign. They were at… _Carney's_? She blinked again.

_Was this for real?_

Keeping her hand in his, Sheldon pulled Amy toward the steps of the converted restaurant.

"It's Hollywood Carney's!" he said eagerly, as if she didn't know. "I love this place. It's been so long since I've been here!"

Amy stopped him; looking around. "Wait," she said. "We're having hot dogs?"

Sheldon nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes... the _best_ in Los Angeles," he repeated, flashing a grin. "And they have hamburgers too."

Running to an outside table, Sheldon sat under the umbrella and closed his eyes. "It's an old Pacific Railroad passenger train," he explained, taking a deep breath and relishing the smell. "A hot dog stand – inside a railroad dining car – it's genius, Amy!"

He paused and opened his eyes, finally noticing that Amy was still standing there. "Have you ever been here before?" he asked.

Her dress blowing in the wind, Amy crossed her arms, and found herself wondering why they drove thirty minutes to eat hot dogs. She looked at the railroad sign once more and blinked, before finding her companion's eyes, full of giddiness.

_This_ was their destination?

"Amy?"

Walking closer, Amy took a breath and sat across from him – the cold plastic under her dress surprising her.

"Uh… " she said, answering him slowly. "I think maybe when I was a kid… I can't remember."

"Well… then this is your lucky day," Sheldon said, smiling, and stood up. "Do you want to come inside? Or would you rather eat out here?"

Amy blinked. "Uh... I guess... out here? Can you just order for me? No onions… _please_."

With a lopsided grin, Sheldon responded quickly. "Okay... but get yourself ready, Amy! I'll be right back…"

He turned to leave, but stopped quickly to pull off his blazer and take it to Amy. He placed it around her shoulders, before practically running to the door of the restaurant.

Holding her hair in the wind, Amy watched him leave, and brought her cheek down to her hands. She shook her head as she watched cars whiz by her on the Sunset Strip.

_Well… at least I didn't fill up on lunch._

* * *

Licking her lips, Amy held her stomach and groaned.

"Oh my God…" she said, looking across the table, "Sheldon, that was so good."

Sheldon nodded proudly, before grabbing their cardboard containers for the trash. "I know... what did I tell you?"

Amy nodded and stood, holding her dress, and looked to Sheldon with anticipation. "So... what now? Is trains the theme for the rest of the evening too?"

Smiling sheepishly, Sheldon pulled out a small bottle of sanitizer from his pocket and offered some to Amy, after using it himself. "No… but I think you'll appreciate the next part of the evening."

Amy returned the sanitizer while rubbing her hands together. "Oh, really? I'm not sure how you can possibly top this," she said, smirking. Sheldon stared at her blankly and then grabbed her hand, moving them down the steps. Amy was soon tugged toward the sidewalk next to the street.

She frowned. "We're not going to the car?"

Shaking his head, Sheldon led them down the walk. "No… but don't worry. We can leave your car here. I already asked."

They walked hand-in-hand for about a block, and then turned at the light.

"Here we go," Sheldon said, reaching the corner, and gesturing for Amy to follow. They stopped at the crosswalk, and Sheldon held up his hand. "Do you recognize it?" he asked, pointing to a building.

Amy furrowed her brow. "No… have I been here before?"

Sheldon smiled, and helped Amy off the curb, before leading them across the street. "You'll see," he said mysteriously.

They approached the building, and Sheldon opened the door. Upon entering, Amy immediately brought her hands to her ears, and looked around, eyes wide. The music – _what was it?_ Then her mouth fell open, and she recognized the song to be the Blue Danube waltz.

She gasped, and continued to look around, seeing couples moving along in tune.

She _has_ been here before!

"Oh Sheldon!" Amy cried, her excitement building. "It's a ballroom dancing club! It's the same one we went to with Penny and Bernadette!"

Sheldon grinned, looking down at her. "Do you feel like dancing?" he asked.

Amy beamed, and tightened her grip around his fingers. She felt like a little girl, and she had an irresistible urge to jump up and down. "You bet I do!" she exclaimed. "What a great idea…" and she looked up, catching the enjoyment in Sheldon's eyes. This couldn't have been more perfect.

He led her to a table near the dance floor, and sat their things down before removing his coat from Amy. When he saw her cleavage, Sheldon sucked in a breath and darted his eyes around the room.

_I can do this,_ he thought, before asking, "Do you want a drink first?"

"No, let's dance!" Amy exclaimed, and she took the opportunity to drag him to the dance floor. Leaving their things, Sheldon swallowed and followed her as a Latin jam song began to play. They found a spot near their table and assumed the position for the cha cha, and were soon moving together in perfect rhythm.

It was fun. They danced for almost an hour without stopping, until Amy said she was ready for a break. "Water," she breathed, and Sheldon nodded, also catching his breath.

As Sheldon went to the bar, Amy sat down and checked her phone; the time surprising her. She smiled when she saw Sheldon quickly return with two glasses of water.

They drank, and Amy showed him her phone. "It's getting late... do you want to keep going?"

Sheldon brought his drink down and wiped his brow. "How about one or two more songs?"

Amy smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Sheldon took her hand and they returned to the dance floor, but soon found themselves standing awkwardly with the other couples, waiting for the music to start. Everyone looked confused, until a voice radiated from the loud speaker.

"Sorry, everyone," it said, and all eyes turned to a man at the far right of the floor. He was standing next to a young couple, and they were holding each other, smiling.

"We have a song request from Jim and Heather here," he said, gesturing to the couple. "They're getting married next week, so let's get into the romantic spirit and join them as we play their wedding song – _When A Man Loves A Woman._"

The music began, and everyone watched the happy couple walk to the middle of the floor. Jim and Heather wrapped their arms around each other, moving slowly as the song began. Some of the couples decided to leave, but others stayed and turned to each other, mimicking the happy couple. Soon the floor was full of people slow dancing to Percy Sledge.

_"When a man loves a woman… can't keep his mind on nothin' else…"_

Eyes wide, Sheldon stared at Amy.

_Can I do this?_

Amy blinked back at him, and started to back away. "Do you want to go back and sit down?" she asked.

Sheldon stared at her another moment before answering.

"No," he said finally, and firmly brought her back, placing his hands on her hips.

"Just tell me what to do," he said.

Amy blushed and looked at the other couples slow dancing around them. She took in a breath and stepped closer, tentatively placing her arms on Sheldon's chest.

"Just bring your arms to my back…" she instructed, looking directly at him, "like you're hugging me… and sway back and forth."

Sheldon complied and nervously embraced her. Amy slowly slid her arms up his chest and placed her hands around his neck, while bringing her body forward. She wasn't tall enough to lie her head completely down, but she did rest her cheek comfortably on his shoulder, while pressing her chest closer to his.

"Now just move," she whispered in his ear.

Sheldon brought his head down and pressed his face against her hair. He moved his feet slowly – following Amy – and they swayed, making a circle as they moved.

"Like this?" he whispered.

"Yes," Amy breathed, working to control her senses. Sheldon was so _close_ – his mouth right by her ear; his body crushed against her breasts. She could feel his hips moving close to hers, and it was about to take her over the edge.

She let out a calming breath and snuggled against his shoulder, taking in his scent and hugging him tighter. Feeling encouraged, she brought a hand up from his neck and caressed the bottom of his hair, excitement growing with each small stroke. Slow dancing with Sheldon felt so… _right_. Even if this had been a dream, she couldn't have made it any more perfect… and _romantic_.

_"If she is bad… he can't see it… she can do no wrong…"_

Sheldon's heart was pounding, and as he breathed, he could feel the beating in Amy's chest as well. He moved in tune as the lyrics took hold of his body, causing him to dance in a way that he'd never done before. It was very different… and Amy's body was so close, and so... _soft_. Her breasts were a mounded heap on his chest, and her hair was sweet smelling and tickling his nose.

And now… his hands, which had at first been placed on her back, were now on the sides of her body, making it easy to envelop her tighter. The material of her dress was thin enough to feel her curves… and the _heat _underneath. His breath quickened and his ears rung with each stroke of the song, and to his surprise, he snuggled his face deeper into her hair. Then, he had an irresistible urge to nibble on her ear...

Sheldon jerked his head up._ What's going on here?_

He breathed and attempted to use Kolinahr, but the music was defeating him.

_"He'd give up all his comforts… and sleep out in the rain… if she said that's the way it ought to be…"_

Sheldon blinked, and felt his emotions brim to the surface. With her body crushed against his, he was having thoughts and feelings… and it was almost _too_ much. He felt overwhelmed.

As if reading his thoughts, Amy stopped caressing his hair, and turned her head toward Sheldon's ear.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

Sheldon felt her hot breath, and he almost gasped. He responded by simply nodding, and he kept his head low, right next to Amy's cheek. They continued to sway, and Sheldon blinked, feeling a burn behind his eyes.

_"… if she is playing him for a fool… he's the last one to know… loving eyes can never see…"_

Amy felt something wet on her cheek, and she pulled back.

"You're not okay," she said, and watched Sheldon blink rapidly at her. She proceeded to look past his shoulder, and saw some double doors on the far side of the dance floor. "Come on," she said, and grabbed Sheldon's hand, leading him through the other couples.

The cool air was a blast as Amy pulled him through the doors, which led to a balcony outside, next to the street. Sheldon quickly walked over to the rail and leaned against it, bringing his head down and relishing the air as it came into his lungs.

Amy watched Sheldon wipe a tear from his eye.

"Sheldon…" she said softly, and walked over to the rail, placing a timid hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"

Sheldon stared ahead and blinked into the darkness, as he nervously held himself steady. He allowed Amy to slide her hand down his arm and place it gingerly inside of his; which sent electric shivers up his spine. He looked at their hands – perfectly entwined and hanging over the street – before he finally brought his eyes to her.

"I have a confession," he said hoarsely, wiping his face. "I asked you out on this date…" he paused, and cleared his throat softly, "because I wanted to replace..." He stopped, unable to speak.

Amy looked at him. "Replace what?"

Sheldon sighed. "The dress… the dancing… it's all so I can replace... _images_ in my mind… of you... and _him_."

Amy looked out to the street and watched a car pass. She sighed, feeling uneasy and sad at the same time. "Sheldon, I'm so sorry…"

Sheldon shook his head quickly. "You're becoming redundant, Amy," he said. "You've already apologized…"

Squeezing his hand, Amy turned her body toward him, and cut him off. "I know, Sheldon… but... I don't think my apology has been _enough_. I need to you to understand… that I only want _you_. I'm your girlfriend, and I want to be with you, and only _you_. I'm... so sorry that I hurt you."

Amy searched his eyes. Sheldon looked embarrassed, and turned away.

She took a breath and continued. "What I did… was just stupid, Sheldon. I suppose I just wanted to figure out what I was missing... I don't know." She paused, sighing. "But, I learned something. I learned how much you really mean to me. I went out that night searching for something, but all I could think about was _you_." She turned back toward the street, her voice beginning to crack.

"I wish you could forgive me," she said quietly, her lips starting to quiver.

Sheldon pulled away from the rail and looked back at her. Amy also turned her head to him, blinking.

"I've forgiven you, Amy," he said softly, locking her eyes with his. "I'm just having a hard time… forgetting."

Amy nodded, keeping his gaze. "I'm sorry you're having such a hard time," she said honestly, and then tried to smile. She paused and smoothed her hair, attempting to change her expression.

"I've really enjoyed our date," she said eagerly. "Tonight has been... amazing." She paused, clearing her throat.

"I loved dancing with you," she added softly.

Sheldon's lips turned up slightly, and he looked down, realizing that he was still holding Amy's hand. No longer against the rail, they were facing each other; the wind blowing Amy's hair around her face. Sheldon lifted his other hand and pushed the strands behind her ears, which caused Amy to shiver and rub her arms together.

"You're cold," Sheldon said, realizing that he had left his blazer inside.

He stared at her, fixated. Amy was standing very close, and she looked... _radiant_. The wind continued to blow as he nervously let go of her hand, and slowly brought his arms tightly around her mid-section. He proceeded to rub her back and nuzzle his nose into her hair, in an attempt to warm her up.

"Is that better?" he asked softly.

Amy nodded into his shirt, breathing deeply as she settled into his embrace. She rubbed his back as well, until Sheldon broke away slightly; his face just inches from hers.

"There's still something we need to do," he said, "to help me to…_ forget_."

Amy held her breath. Sheldon's eyes were dark, and he searched hers with intensity.

"What do we need to do?" she whispered.

Instead of answering, Sheldon brought a hand to her cheek. He stroked her face, and stared at her some more, before finally breaking the silence.

"Your eyes," he said suddenly.

Amy returned his gaze. "My eyes?"

Sheldon nodded, and bit his lip. "Yes, your... eyes. There's gold flecks around your pupils. It's _fascinating_."

Amy blinked, feeling his breath on her cheek as he leaned closer.

"I've never noticed it before," he continued, and moved his hand slowly from her cheek to her mouth. Leaving her eyes, he looked down and lightly brushed her lip with his index finger.

"Is it feeling better?" he whispered, staring at her lips.

Amy hugged Sheldon to her and responded softly, "I think so… but, maybe we should test it."

For a moment, a look of concern crossed Sheldon's face, but it was quickly dismissed as he brought his head down the rest of the way. Nerves gripping him, he found his way to her lips, shutting his eyes as he lightly brushed them with his own. Amy responded by moving her hands behind his neck and slowly nudging him down, bringing his lips deeper onto hers.

Their contact lasted for just a moment, but Sheldon wouldn't let it end. To Amy's surprise, he immediately turned his head to kiss her again, pressing down harder, and with more confidence. He lingered longer this time, and they embraced even more, so that their lips, and their bodies, molded into one.

After several moments, Sheldon rose up with a look of surprise. He _liked_ it, and there was no question in his mind. _No question_. Amy stared back with flushed cheeks, blinking in amazement, with a strange feeling of uncertainty. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sheldon quickly stopped her, taking over with a surge of emotion. He brought his head down once more, and firmly pushed his mouth deep into hers. Breathing deeply, he grasped her tight as he boldly parted his lips, causing Amy to do the same. Sheldon melted into her mouth, bringing them deeper into each other, and spinning them both out of control.

The double doors to the balcony then opened, causing noise to fill the outside air. The sound of music and people laughing caused them to jerk apart, and brought a sudden halt to their heated exchange. Sheldon and Amy stood before each other, breathing deeply; their faces flushed and hearts pounding.

"Oops, sorry," a person at the door called, quickly retreating to go back inside.

Now even further apart, the stunned couple stood frozen, staring at each other blankly.

_Sheldon just kissed me. _ Amy shook at the voice inside her head, in an effort to convince herself that it was, in fact, _true_. She pushed back her hair – lips still throbbing – and leaned on the rail; her legs feeling weak.

"Maybe we should go," she managed to say, breathing heavily and feeling some embarrassment in her cheeks. She eyed Sheldon, who was also letting out breaths with his hand on his chest.

"Do… you want to go home?" she asked.

Flushed, Sheldon inhaled… his mind swimming and processing what had just happened... what he just _did_. He put a hand on the rail to steady himself, and paused before he could answer.

_Did he want to go home?_

He gazed at Amy as the wind blew the thin fabric against her curves. She held a shell-shocked expression as she waited, searching his face for a response.

"I…" Sheldon croaked, as he leaned on the rail some more. His body felt strange, and words were difficult. "I… " he began again, licking his lips, trying not to stutter.

Taking a breath, he finally got it out. "I don't think... I want to go home."

Surprised, Amy raised her eyebrows. "You don't?"

Sheldon breathed, as his words came slowly. "I think… maybe we could go back to your apartment…" he clarified, watching for Amy's reaction. "… maybe to watch something? Have a Yoo-hoo?"

Amy raised her brows some more. "I have Yoo-hoo," she said.

Sheldon cleared his throat. "Oh... good."

They stared for a moment more, and Amy was the first to find movement in her legs. She walked to the doors and waited, while Sheldon followed with his head down, in silence.

* * *

The car ride back to Pasadena seemed long, but Sheldon and Amy managed to make small talk on the way. Both recovering from their first kiss, it was hard to concentrate… on anything.

Upon reaching the apartment, Sheldon brought out his phone and began to text Leonard on his whereabouts.

"He says he can pick me up later," he told Amy as they walked through her door. "That way you don't have to go out again."

Amy nodded and walked slowly to the kitchen to put down her purse, and retrieve drinks. She looked over to Sheldon, who was still standing nervously by the door.

"Hey – I still have that Star Trek DVD set you gave me," she offered suddenly. "Do you want to watch that?"

Taking a calming breath, Sheldon smiled and looked over to the TV. "Sure," he replied, walking over. "Where is it?"

"On the shelf."

Nodding, Sheldon approached Amy's bookcase and gingerly picked up the DVD set, which was still in its shrink wrap.

"You haven't even opened this," he said.

Amy poured the Yoo-hoos and laughed softly. "I know. Sorry."

Peeling off the packaging, Sheldon walked back to the TV and shifted through the DVDs. "Well, you're in for another treat," he said, admiring them. "This will be even better than the hot dogs."

Amy smiled as her excitement grew. She thought of the two of them on the couch, watching Star Trek together… so _close, _and_ on the couch._ She glanced over to Sheldon and their eyes locked knowingly, as if he had been thinking the exact same thing. After a moment, Amy's phone began to chime, causing them to jump, and knocking them both out of their trance.

Amy glanced over to her purse, sitting on the counter, next to the drinks.

"Go ahead," Sheldon said quickly, backing away. "I need to run to the restroom anyway."

"Okay," Amy said, nodding, and she watched him leave while grabbing her purse. _It's probably Penny,_ she thought and scooped up her phone, eager to tell her what was happening. She answered quickly, without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other end. She heard breathing, but nothing else.

"Hello?" she said again, and brought the phone back to check the number. She didn't recognize it.

As she was about to end the call, she heard someone say something and brought the phone back to her ear.

"Is this Amy Farrah Fowler?" the voice said.

It was a man's voice, and it sounded familiar.

Amy hesitated, and replied, "Yes."

After another moment, he spoke again, but this time, he had a strange tone.

"I just want to thank you for ruining my life," he said flatly.

Amy gasped. She almost dropped the phone as her mind raced. _It couldn't be..._

"Who is this?" she demanded.

Groaning, he responded fiercely, "You know exactly who I am... _Amy_."

Shocked, Amy felt herself begin to shake, as he continued.

"So, called the police, did you?" he said haughtily. "Did you tell them about how you _came on_ to me?"

Gripping the phone, Amy felt her heart pound.

"How did you get my number?" she asked, hearing her voice quiver.

He continued, without answering her. "Wouldn't you like to know," he said, sighing. "Look, I barely even touched you. Why the hell would you call the police?"

Shaking fiercely, Amy felt all of the blood leave her face. She opened her mouth to say something else, but instead, she jerked the phone down and decided to end the call.

Throwing it on the counter, she stared, while taking breaths to calm herself. She was shivering wildly now, and she held her breath, watching the phone. _Don't call back,_ she thought.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

She looked up to find Sheldon standing right in front of her. _How long had he been there?_ Without answering, Amy stared at him wide-eyed, emotions beginning to take hold.

"Amy?" Sheldon's voice was stronger now, with a look of concern. "Who called you?"

Amy still didn't answer, and shook her head while blinking back tears. Sheldon peered at her phone on the counter, and quickly snatched it up, proceeding to dial back the unrecognizable number.

Amy watched him; eyes wide; her face drained. She saw Sheldon wait for a moment, and then place the phone back down.

"There was no answer," he said, and studied Amy, as she let out a breath and looked down.

"God, Amy, you're shaking out of control."

He walked around the counter, and stood next to her, furrowing his brow. "Who called you?" he asked again.

Without bringing her eyes up, Amy shook her head and slowly backed away. Sheldon took a step forward and grabbed her arm, asking her once again, "Amy, _who called you?_"

Amy jerked her arm away, as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "Don't touch me," she said, staring blankly at his shirt.

Shocked, Sheldon widened his eyes. "Amy…"

Shaking her head forcefully, Amy ignored him and backed up some more, running into the kitchen cabinets.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

Sheldon took some steps back, eyes wide. "Amy… it's me," he said, and looked at her dazed eyes, still staring blankly at his shirt.

"Amy?"

She suddenly looked up and blinked at him, as if seeing Sheldon for the first time. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead, she burst into tears, and ran past him, rushing to the bedroom. She flung herself on the bed, and buried her wet face into the pillow.

Sheldon walked over to the bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" he called over her sobs.

After a moment, Amy nodded into her pillow, and she heard Sheldon walk in. Soon, he was next to her, and he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Here," he said, and placed something familiar in her hand. It was the train. Clutching it, Amy turned to her side and looked up through blurry eyes.

"I'm sorry," she blubbered, bringing the train to her chest.

"I'm sorry too," Sheldon said quickly, frowning as he watched her shiver. "Get under the covers," he said. "You're still shaking like a leaf."

Amy obliged, and rolled to her side as Sheldon pulled the comforter back. Lying still, she waited as he covered her gingerly and brought the sheets up, tucking them around her neck.

"You still have the train?" he asked.

Amy nodded. "Yes…" she said, as a sob caught in her throat. "I'm so sorry, Sheldon," she repeated, while clutching the comforter, trying hard to calm herself.

Sheldon shook his head. "It's okay, Amy." Then he looked at her seriously, with a look of acknowledgment. "Don't worry about this, okay? I'm going to take care of it."

Amy blinked. "What are you going to do?"

Frowning some more, Sheldon rubbed his neck. "I don't know… but don't worry, okay?"

Grasping the covers, Amy nodded, still shivering.

"Can you stay the night?" she asked. "Just in case… _he_ calls again?"

Sheldon felt his heart leap, but kept his internal anger to himself. He had already figured out what had happened, but it was hard to hear her say it out loud. Smoothing Amy's hair away from her face, he nodded. "That's probably a good idea. I'll sleep on the couch."

Amy sighed, feeling relieved. "Are you sure it's okay?" she asked. "You don't have your pajamas here."

Sheldon managed a smile. "It'll be okay."

Amy nodded and watched Sheldon stand up from the bed. She turned to her side, staring at her nightstand, still feeling the shock of it all.

"Thank you, Sheldon," she said softly.

"You're welcome. Just try to rest."

Sheldon closed the blinds and proceeded to turn out the lights in the apartment. He locked the door and grabbed Amy's phone, placing it in his pocket. He quickly sent Leonard a text to bring him up-to-date, before returning to the bedroom to check on Amy.

_She's still shaking._

He walked over to see that she was the same as he had left her – eyes wide and shaking out of control.

"You're still shivering," he told her softly.

Amy continued to stare ahead. "I know."

She blinked into the darkness, the calming effect of Sheldon's voice washing over her.

"But will you be able to sleep?" she heard him ask.

"I don't know."

Amy felt like crying again, and she grasped the toy train in an effort to calm down.

_The date had been ruined… and all because of…_

Squeezing her eyes shut, a feeling of terror occupied her senses, and she heard _his_ voice ringing in her ear.

_Why? Why did he have to call me… and how?_

She sighed and looked back up, to see that Sheldon was gone. Disappointed, she brought her head back down to the pillow, as the shaking took hold of her body once more.

Then... she felt movement.

It was the mattress. Frozen, Amy continued to stare straight ahead, as she suddenly became aware that Sheldon was _in the bed_. Unable to move, she heard and felt him, moving across the mattress, slowly and gently. She gasped when she realized his body was right behind her, moving closer to her in a spooning position.

Sheldon slowly brought his arm around her torso and pulled her close, while steadily breathing and resting his head behind her ear.

"Is this better?" he whispered into her hair.

Inhaling, Amy relaxed in his embrace, and slowly felt herself calm down. Her heart stopped pounding, and the shaking gradually ceased.

"Yes," she finally answered him, feeling his breath hot on her neck.

_Was this really happening?_ Amy grasped the train in her palm and waited, holding her breath. Sheldon was silent, so she decided to speak again. "This is _much_ better," she said softly.

Pleased with her response, Sheldon shaped himself more into her form, knocking her shoes off with his socked feet. He brought his head down to the pillow behind her and sighed.

"Good night, Amy," he said, settling his head next to her hair. For a moment, he lay there, relishing the feel of her body against his, until – without thinking – his hand slowly began to move. He found himself rubbing the top of her stomach, back and forth; sliding his hand gingerly over the slick material of her dress.

It was just too much – and Amy had to see his face. She turned to her back, and felt Sheldon's hand slide with her as she moved – down her stomach and to her side. She stared up at him in the darkness, searching the expression on his face, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Sheldon..." she whispered.

Looking down, Sheldon could barely see her, but what he could see was extremely tempting. He watched Amy's chest heave up and down, and he became very aware of his hand lying just below her breast. He looked at her lips and recalled their kiss, and soon felt something stir inside of him – something he had never felt this much before.

He _wanted_ her. And he wanted her now more than ever.

He brought his dark eyes up, and gazed at her longingly... but, his fear suddenly took hold.

_He couldn't do it._

"Amy," he breathed, feeling defeated. "Let's just... go to sleep."

Hiding her disappointment, Amy nodded and turned back over to her side. Sheldon let out a breath and watched her, before bringing himself slowly back down to the pillow. He carefully embraced her all over again, and resumed his former position, spooning her and molding his body close behind hers. It wasn't long before they both drifted off, their breaths mingling together in the air.

Grasping the toy engine together in their hands, they squeezed each other tight, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**:)**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**A couple of tidbits about the last chapter...**

**Hollywood Carny's was mentioned in Season 4, episode 6, when Sheldon explained to Priya that a day in Los Angeles should be a "train" day. I've always loved the excitement on Sheldon's face during that scene.**

**The "gold flecks" around Amy's pupils came from an article I read online. It described Mayim's eyes as being blue/green, with gold flecks around the pupils. Who knows if it's really true, but I thought it was a nice little tidbit to use. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of ****_The Big Bang Theory_****.**

* * *

Jared Clemmons turned off his father's cell phone and threw it on the bed.

"That bitch hung up on me," he mumbled to no one in the room but himself. He considered calling her back, but decided it would be too risky, considering he had just lifted the phone from his dad's coat pocket. Sighing, he fished it from the covers and tiptoed to the hall, finding the old man just where he had left him – snoring with his feet up in the same old tattered recliner – the way he spent most of his day, every day.

The man was wrinkled, and getting on in years. And now he was probably broke too, since he had just bailed Jared out of jail, using whatever was left from his saved Social Security checks. Jared stared at him a moment before quickly sliding the phone back, and then retreated from the living room; his dad none the wiser.

Upon returning, Jared moved to a laptop sitting on his bedroom desk, which he had also swiped from his father earlier in the day. He had no clue why the old geezer owned a computer in the first place, when he had no intention to ever use it. He'd found it sitting on the floor – dusty, underneath a pile of newspapers – and it looked as though it hadn't been touched in years. It didn't take long for Jared to bring it back to life and figure out the Internet password; as a result, he spent the remainder of the afternoon doing research... _important_ research on that _bitch_ that turned the cops on him.

_If only I had left her alone,_ he thought, and he continued to obsess, just as he'd done for days behind bars in a tiny jail cell – first in California, and then in Oregon, after they towed him away. And to think, he was finally in the free and clear... leaving his whole world behind after that _slut_ of an ex-wife turned the tables on him. But now, things were bad again, and it was all because he had to think with his pants instead of his brain. _And she wasn't even that pretty._

Jared glared at the screen; Amy's face staring back at him. Did she really think he wouldn't be able to find her? When her laboratory had her name, profession and e-mail address plastered all over its web site? _There's even a damn picture._ Any idiot with a brain can go from there and find a cell phone registry site. It cost him fifteen bucks for a one-time search, but hearing the quiver in her voice definitely made it worth it.

He seethed at her menacing eyes on the screen, so happy and carefree. Yeah, she can go on and live her life without a care in the world. While here he sits, out on bail, awaiting a hearing, thanks to her. They never would have found him if she had left him alone; if she had not toyed with him and _led him on_. And to think what he _could have_ done to her. _She has no idea._ She should thank her lucky stars he left her in that bathroom when he did. That he maintained control. Does she appreciate that? No.

Jared groaned, throwing his head back. My life, ruined. _That bitch._

* * *

Sheldon sighed, listening to the soothing sound of the train rolling over its tracks.

He stared at his laptop, sitting on the table before him, bobbing up and down with each jerk of the locomotive. He had been composing two e-mails – one to Amy and one to Leonard – and he now waited as the computer connected to the train station's wifi. He usually enjoyed riding the train, but today was different for obvious reasons. He rubbed his face and sighed as he stared out the window, watching the landscape whiz by at a slow but steady pace. He blinked, wondering what had become of his life in such a short period of time – things that were usually a priority to him, now seemed far off in the distance, completely removed from his mind. His life and his routine were a mess, and he felt completely out of control. Especially today.

He leaned his head against the cold cushion and closed his eyes, thinking of his girlfriend and the way she'd looked when he left her, snuggled cozy under the covers, holding his toy train to her chest. Sheldon had slowly and carefully removed his arm from around Amy, and she'd let out a deep breath, pushing her face deeper into the pillow. Hopefully she would forgive him for leaving the apartment so early, and leaving her completely alone, without an explanation.

He'd found himself awake in the wee hours of the morning, and while he was comfortable, he could not lie there one more second, without taking some kind of action. Realizing that his legs were entwined with hers and that one of his hands lay just inches from her thigh, he'd stared at her with a mixture of shock and comfort, willing himself to tear his body and arms away. But he needed to go, and he needed to get out of there fast. He decided there would be time later to think about her – to mull over what had happened between them – but right now, he needed to focus.

Sheldon tried to take a calming breath, but as the train continued on, his nerves were beginning to take hold; a panic attack right on the surface. He breathed and attempted Kolinahr, willing himself to think logically and remain strong with his feelings. He had to. He was the man.

Opening his eyes, he looked forward and surveyed his e-mail to Amy, hoping he had covered and detailed everything that he needed to. He checked the time, and realized Amy was probably awake and wondering where he was. Feeling guilty, he sighed, and was about to hit the send button, when suddenly a member of the train crew walked by.

"Excuse me," he asked, gaining her attention with his hand. "How long until we reach the state line?"

"It's going to be a while," was her answer. "We cross into Oregon in about three hours."

Sheldon nodded and finally hit send, holding his breath, awaiting Amy's reply.

* * *

Amy stared at the empty pillow beside her.

_Where did he go?_

She blinked and tried to focus, but every time she opened her eyes... he still wasn't there. Then, she saw a note, folded neatly, perched on the top of the covers.

She exhaled and slowly picked it up. Frowning, she read the short, detached message.

_Check your e-mail._

It was Sheldon's handwriting, and looked as though it had been scribbled in haste. She swallowed, with a lump in her throat, and literally felt her body ache as she gazed at Sheldon's indentation on the pillow. It was perfectly shaped to the side of her boyfriend's slender frame.

_Don't cry,_ she told herself, before pressing her face into it, taking in the lingering scent – an unmistakable fragrance of soap mixed with baby powder. She rolled over and sighed, thinking about the night before, wondering if it had all been just a dream. She ran her fingers over her dress, now wrinkled and in a clump around her legs, and she felt her eyes widen, mentally envisioning Sheldon's body snuggled behind hers, holding her close and breathing into her hair.

But it wasn't a vision. It had happened, and it was a reality – she had slept with Sheldon next to her, because he had gotten into the bed, _on his own._ Amy hugged herself, trying to remember the feeling – the warmth of his touch on her stomach, his hot breath on her neck, the dark look in his eyes. And then... there was the _kiss_.

Out on the balcony, with nothing between them but their lips. _Sheldon had kissed her. _ He had held her close, stroked her cheek, her lip, and then... Amy took in a breath, shuttering with the memory. Could she ever be the same again? She closed her eyes, feeling his lips on hers, feeling his hands on her back, and his tongue... Amy felt shocks run through her, the achiness back with a force she couldn't understand. She _ached_ for him. She looked toward the pillow and covered her mouth, an emptiness filling her in his absence.

_Why did it hurt so much?_

She had never felt emotions this strong before... for anything, or anyone. She blinked and turned away, whimpering, wishing she didn't miss him and _want him _with her whole being. Wishing... that she wasn't _falling_ so damn hard.

She thought back to that awful night in the hotel room.

_"Amy, it's okay. You're okay now."_

Then she thought of the night prior... after receiving the phone call.

_"Don't worry about this, okay? I'm going to take care of it."_

Amy brought a hand to her chest, and felt her heart quicken as realization began to set in.

Sheldon cared about her. It was as evident as the nose on her face, or the train lying next to her on the sheet. There was no denying that he had feelings, and that he was finally willing to act on them. And knowing this, Amy's own feelings were growing into something much more serious, something she hadn't expected, and something that had her scared. If _love_ was so wonderful, why did it elicit so much fear? And why did it have to hurt?

Amy brought her hand up and covered her eyes. Did she just hear that _word_ in her head?

_Love_. She gasped at thought of it, swirling around in her mind.

_Did she.. was she... falling in love?_

She shuttered and felt the ache all over again, just as she heard a loud knock coming from the apartment door.

* * *

No response.

_She must be sleeping late,_ Sheldon thought, and he sighed, guilt creeping up even more as he closed his e-mail window. Knowing how draining last night had been for Amy, the thought of her waking up alone bothered him, but now, it was out of his hands.

_I have to do this._

He looked around his empty seat – luckily the train was low on passengers – and proceeded to pull some papers from his satchel... papers he'd been avoiding up until now, but he knew he needed to read.

Earlier, in the very wee hours of the morning, he'd waved the same papers in Officer Thompson's face, while standing in front of her home, on her doorstep.

"Dr. Cooper," she'd said in amazement, "Do you realize it's five in the morning? What are you doing here?"

Sheldon had frowned back her, as she stared at him in shock, grasping her robe and peering through a small opening at her front door.

After bringing the police reports down, Sheldon hesitated before responding. "I'm sorry, officer, but this simply cannot wait. You brought these reports to my girlfriend, Amy Farrah Fowler, last week under false pretenses. You told her that _Josh_... _Jared_... _whatever_ his name is... was taken to jail. But he called her last night! Explain that to me."

Officer Thompson rubbed her eyes, and blinked at him, in an attempt to wake herself up. "Dr. Cooper, I'm not at work right now. Do you understand you could get in a lot of trouble for coming over here? It's five in the morning!"

"I'm sorry, but..."

"But nothing. Get out of here. My partner works today, so you can go to the station and talk to _him_."

Sheldon shook his head. "No, I want to talk now."

Staring at him, Officer Thompson clenched her teeth. "Dr. Cooper, you need to leave."

Crossing his arms, Sheldon looked down, and felt tears brimming beneath his lids. "_Please_. I apologize for waking you, but I need to know what's going on. Amy was very upset when he called her. I don't know what he said... but it was enough to really scare her."

It was then that Officer Thompson's expression had softened, and she let out a breath. "For heaven's sake..." she said, pausing and searching Sheldon's face. She then continued with a softer tone. "I think Officer Callahan had to go in to work early. Let me check... he may already be at the station."

Sheldon nodded, while wiping his eyes. "Thank you."

"Just give me a minute." The officer made sure to take her time, and she finally returned with a coffee cup in her hand. "He's there," she said, while taking a sip. "I just spoke with him, so he's expecting you. There's no guarantee that he can tell you anything, but I put in a good word, so maybe he will."

Sheldon couldn't remember completely what he'd said to her next, since he left in such a haste. He recalled bolting down her walk and catching the bus quickly, and luckily, the police station had not been too far away.

The train was stopping now, and Sheldon watched a couple of passengers get off. He brought his attention back to the police reports in his hands, moving slightly due to the train and his own shakiness. He turned the top one over and read the notes scribbled on the back – small tidbits of information he discovered while visiting at the police station. While the random facts were still on his brain, he was glad he'd taken the time to also write them down.

The information had been on Officer Callahan's desk when Sheldon arrived later that morning, in the form of faxes sent over from Oregon. Scanning the pages, Sheldon managed to get the police jurisdiction, the name of the town, and the name of the person that bailed Jared Clemmons out of jail. He wasn't supposed to see these things, but while they were talking, Sheldon made a point to dart his eyes to the desk and back again, enough to get what he needed.

The officer explained to Sheldon that Jared had been bailed out, but would be facing a hearing next week, and then a trial. The charges against him from his ex-wife were strong, the officer said, and new charges of fleeing to another state were now against him, too.

"He won't be out of jail for long," the officer explained.

Sheldon shook his head in confusion. "Why would the judge let him out on bail? When he's already fled once?"

Officer Callahan then sifted through the papers on his desk before looking up. "It looks like they have him under electronic surveillance."

Sheldon furrowed his brow. "What's that?"

"An ankle monitor."

Sheldon shook his head in amazement. "So he can make phone calls?"

The officer looked down again. "I don't have all the details, Dr. Cooper. Just please know that he is under surveillance. And alert us if he calls Amy again. Then we can look into a harassment claim."

Placing what he needed to eidetic memory, Sheldon went ahead and thanked him, while making a mental note to write everything down once he left. Officer Callahan walked Sheldon to his office door, and then added, "Tell Amy to come and see me today. I'll be here until late tonight."

"To file the charges?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, I think she needs to."

Sheldon nodded in agreement, before quickly leaving and hurrying to his next destination – the train station.

_"Sir... "_

The voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

_"Sir... are you okay?"_

Startled, Sheldon brought his head up and gazed to a member of the train crew. He'd been lost in thought, not realizing that he'd laid his head on the table, next to his laptop and on top of the police reports.

Embarrassed, he replied, "Yes, I'm fine," before quickly straightening up, bringing the papers back into focus. But as he began to read, he wasn't so sure that he was.

* * *

_Who is it?_

Amy sat up in the bed, a wave of shock running straight through her body. The feelings from the night prior swept over her in an instant, almost making her head too dizzy to remain vertical. Then, she heard a familiar voice call from the door, easing her overwhelming tension.

"Amy! It's Penny!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Amy pulled herself to the floor, while grabbing her robe. "Coming!"

Moving quickly, she pulled open the door, finding her friend's face on the other side, full of concern. "Hey, I know it's a little early, but Sheldon called and asked me to come over," Penny said. "I hope it's okay."

Amy eyed Penny as she waved her in. "Sure," she said. "But, he... called you?"

Throwing her purse on the couch, Penny turned, nodding. "Yeah, at six this morning. He woke me up... I was so mad. But, then he explained that I needed to be with you this weekend."

Confused, Amy gestured for them to sit down. "This weekend? Why?"

Penny hesitated, not sure how she should respond. Sheldon's explanation for leaving town didn't have her convinced, and Leonard didn't buy it either. She'd been hoping Amy would already know.

"You haven't checked your e-mail?" she asked.

"No."

"Oh." Penny cleared her throat, unsure which way to proceed. "Well, he's gone out of town for the night. He says he'll be back very late on Sunday."

"What?" Amy almost choked. _Out of town?_ "Where did he go?"

"Uh..." Penny looked around, smoothing her ponytail. "He said he had something to do for work. Some kind of conference for the university."

Puzzled, Amy shook her head. "He would have mentioned that to me."

"Um, yeah... it seems like he would have, but he said he forgot. I know, it seems crazy... Sheldon forgetting something. But, I think with everything going on... you know, the date and everything... maybe he just forgot."

Amy blinked at her. "Huh. That's strange."

"Yeah..." Penny looked around the room some more. "Just don't worry about anything. He said he sent you an e-mail, and he asked me to be here with you."

Amy just blinked at her, so Penny went on. "I know, I know. Strange. But, he doesn't want you to be alone. And, you know, I don't either. I heard... about what happened last night."

Amy felt blood rush to her face, and she turned away, quickly rising from the couch. She grabbed her laptop from the kitchen and returned, placing it in her lap as she sat next to Penny. Before bringing it open, her eyes fell to the coffee table in front of her, and she stared, while bringing a hand to her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked.

"They're missing," Amy said, gazing at the table, and then looking around. "The police reports... they were sitting right there."

Penny looked at the table. It was empty, except for Amy's phone. "Maybe you moved them."

Amy shook her head. "I don't think so." Then she eyed her phone, feeling a wave of panic. She slowly picked it up and cautiously looked at the screen, soon to exhale a long breath. There were no new calls.

Amy felt her lids grow heavy as she rubbed her eyes. "I have no idea how he was able to... _contact_ me," she said, pausing, and staring at the phone as if it had answers. "How in the world did he get my number?" she asked softly, mainly to herself, without looking up.

Her blonde friend shook her head. "Leonard and I were wondering the same thing," Penny said, as Amy raised her eyes. "This morning, we were talking about it, and we did a search on the Internet. Did you know that your laboratory is on the web?"

Amy gasped. "Oh my God, it is!" she said, remembering when it was set up, long ago. She pulled her laptop open and brought up a Google Search, typing in her first name and her profession. She hit the enter button, and quickly saw her full name, in the very first search listing, plain as day. _Amy Farrah Fowler_. She clicked on it, and the screen popped up her photograph, along with her work information.

She sighed again. "I went over and over this in my mind last night," she said, shaking her head some more. "I only told him two things – my first name and that I was a neurobiologist. That's it."

Penny sighed. "Well, I guess that's all he needed." She paused, blinking. "Oh, Amy... what are you going to do about this?"

Amy began to blink as well, feeling more heaviness behind her lids. She took in a breath. "I'm going to the police station," she declared. "I was afraid before, but now... I don't think I have a choice. I need to file those charges."

Penny nodded, looking down. "I have to agree. I hate to admit Sheldon was right, but it's the smart thing to do. And I'll go with you."

Amy felt her chest heave with a long breath. "Thanks, Penny," she said, and placed her laptop on the table. "But did you have anything else planned for today? I'd hate to put you out."

Penny chuckled. "It doesn't matter if I did. Sheldon would kill me if I didn't stay with you today. You should have heard his voice on the phone this morning..." she trailed off, deciding she'd said too much. She didn't want to make Amy worry about Sheldon... but as she looked over, it seemed to be too late; her friend already looked very concerned.

"Do you think he's really at a conference?" Amy asked.

Penny rubbed her neck and looked away, and then returned Amy's gaze, defeated. "Probably... not. Sheldon's not a very good liar, you know, and I did sense something off in his voice this morning. And... I hate to make you worry, but Leonard says there's no conference going on that he knows of."

Amy's mouth fell open. "Then, where did he go?"

Penny took in a breath, and pretended to look calm. She and Leonard were indeed worried... _very worried_... but she didn't want Amy to catch on to how much. "I don't know, Amy," was all she could get out.

Amy blinked and turned back to her laptop. She brought up her e-mail screen, and quickly clicked on Sheldon's message.

_Amy,_

_You need to take care of a few things today. First, please have your phone number changed on your cell phone. Second, call the alarm system company and set up something for next week. Let me know when they're coming, and I'll make sure to meet them there. Third, and this is most important, please reconsider pressing charges at the police station. Officer Callahan will be there today, and he can talk to you._

_Penny will be arriving soon to spend the weekend with you. I had to leave to go to a conference for work, but I'll be back late on Sunday. Don't try to call; I'll be busy._

_ – Sheldon_

Amy lifted her eyes to Penny. "He's hiding something," she said. Penny looked at the screen, and read the message.

"Yeah, this is similar to Leonard's e-mail. He had a list of things for him to do, and then he ended it the same way, telling Leonard not to call," Penny said.

Amy hugged her arms across her chest, suddenly feeling cold. "How would he know that Officer Callahan is at the station today? Did he go there this morning?"

Penny studied the e-mail some more. "Maybe... but we don't need to freak out. This is Sheldon. He doesn't have the nerve to get himself into too much trouble."

Amy shook her head. "No... Sheldon's been doing a lot things lately he doesn't normally do."

Penny eyed her. "Like what?"

Feeling herself blush, Amy looked away. "We can talk about that later. Right now, I'm going to try and call him."

Penny shook her head. "Already tried. And Leonard already tried. He's not answering."

Amy ignored her, and pushed the screen on her phone, before bringing it to her ear. She waited, and sure enough, she received Sheldon's voice mail message, causing her to slowly bring the phone back down.

"I guess there's nothing to do but wait," she said, trying to hide the alarm she felt.

Penny stood up, and pulled her friend with her. "You're right. So get dressed. We need to get these things done... and then we can talk more about what happened last night – the _good_ part... not the bad part."

Amy clutched her robe, and noticed Penny glancing underneath – her dress from last night still poking through.

"Okay," she relented, and gave Penny's hand a squeeze. "I'm so glad that you're here," she said honestly.

Penny grinned. "Me, too. But you'll have to give me up for a little while later this afternoon. Leonard wants to hang out a while. That is, before he has to do Sheldon's laundry."

Amy's eyes grew wide. "What? Sheldon's... laundry? Why is _he_ doing it?"

Penny sighed. "Sheldon missed laundry night last Saturday because it was the pizza night he spent with you – and he's going to miss it tonight because he's out of town. So, his clothes are piled up now more than they've ever been. Leonard doesn't feel like he has a choice, because, in the e-mail, Sheldon brought up something in the roommate agreement that's basically forcing him."

Penny rolled her eyes before concluding, "He can be such a wackadoodle."

Amy smiled, thinking of her boyfriend's strange quirks. "You know what? Call Leonard and tell him I'll do it."

Penny raised her eyebrows. "You? Are you sure?"

"Yes..." Amy said, without hesitation. "I need something to do to keep my mind off things... plus you're giving up your whole day to spend with me. It's the least I can do."

Penny smirked. "But, you know Sheldon is very particular..."

Amy groaned. "I know. Maybe Leonard can give me some pointers." She paused, patting Penny's hand. "So, call him and tell him Amy will take care of it. And then the two of you can spend some time together."

Penny shook her head. "Sheldon's a lucky man, Amy. I'd never offer to do his clothes." Then she turned Amy on her heel, and pushed her toward the bedroom. "Now, scoot and get dressed. We have a lot to do... and you've got a lot to tell me."

* * *

Sheldon felt like he was about to be sick. As he slowly read and interpreted the police reports in front of him, he tried to keep images from entering his mind, but... he couldn't.

_Contusion on the neck... abrasion on her right arm... laceration on the hand..._

Sheldon brought the papers down, and hurriedly stuffed them back into his satchel. He felt himself shiver, knowing he couldn't read any more, or he would probably faint.

_That poor woman._

Suddenly unable to catch his breath, he brought a hand to his chest, and felt his heart pounding beneath his touch. _This_ was the man Amy had danced with. Kissed with. Was _alone_ with. If he could do those kinds of things to his _wife_, then what was he capable of doing to Amy? Sheldon finally inhaled a breath, and shivered again.

_No wonder Amy was having nightmares_, he thought, while glancing at the reports still protruding from his bag. He took his hands and tucked them further, forcing all of them out of his sight. Then, while looking around, he came to a sudden realization of what he was doing... and where he was _heading._

_I can't do this..._ he thought.

Just as he felt a panic attack begin to loom, the train suddenly jerked to a halt, knocking him forward in his seat. He looked up, taking note of the station they were stopped at, which he realized sounded familiar.

"Sir, I think this is your stop," the woman from the train crew quickly said to him. She'd been watching Sheldon for quite a while, ever since she saw him lay his head on the table.

Not gaining his attention, she asked again, "Are you okay?"

Sheldon grabbed his things, looking away from her. "Yes... I'm fine," he said. But when he stood up, he soon felt dizzy and grabbed the baggage compartment to steady himself. He'd been sitting for a long time, and his legs felt strange, along with his head.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked, coming over to him. She held his arm.

"Yes," Sheldon breathed, and shifted his arm away, while pulling his overnight bag down. He stuffed his laptop and satchel inside, and brushed past her, eyes cast down, walking as quickly as he could.

The train station in Oregon was busy. Sheldon exited the train and pulled his bag behind him, as he looked through hoards of people, searching for a street with a cab waiting. But, as he did, he suddenly stopped and turned, looking back at the ticket window.

_Go home_, a voice inside told him.

Eyes wide with fright, he stood still, considering his options. Should he could go home and forget all about this? Or, should he go ahead as planned?

He thought about Amy and her expression of fear the night before, after the phone call. He thought of the look of terror on her face when he'd innocently grabbed her arm. He thought of the shakes in her body when he'd placed his arms around her.

He sighed and shifted on his feet, bringing his thoughts back to the awful police reports. Looking down at the ground, he felt his courage wavering.

_Can I do this?_

He brought his eyes up and saw a bench on the far side of the station. He moved to it and sat down, while grabbing his phone from a side pocket. He flipped it over in his hand, trying to focus his blurry eyes on the screen as he punched on the contact he needed.

_I have to talk to someone._

He sat and waited with the phone to his ear, but didn't need to wait for long. Penny answered on the second ring.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review! Your feedback means a lot to me.**

**Chapter 12 coming soon. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of ****_The Big Bang Theory_****.**

* * *

Penny shifted her weight across the hard chair of the police station's waiting room. When she heard Sheldon's voice, she clapped her hands around her mouth and turned toward the wall... almost taking the chair, and her body, to the dusty floor. Fumbling, she finally settled herself down before jerking her head around quickly, noting that Amy was still sitting in Officer Callahan's office.

She slowly moved her head back, still clutching the phone under her hands. "Sheldon!" she exclaimed in a low tone. "Where the hell are you?"

There was silence before she heard him respond. "Are you with Amy?" he asked, ignoring her question.

Penny sighed. "Yes, and we're worried sick! Please tell me you're not doing anything stupid..."

Sheldon brought the phone closer to his ear. "I can barely hear you," he said. "Why are you talking so low?"

Penny turned her head again, feeling very conspicuous, and saw Amy continuing to fill out forms. Slowly standing, she watched her, and moved toward the front door of the waiting room.

"Hold on a minute," she told Sheldon, and took one final glance to Amy before her exit. Hugging her arms, she retreated to the cool air outside, making sure to stay close to the window.

She took a breath, while darting her eyes through the glass. "I _said..._ that we're worried sick," she repeated in a louder pitch. "Amy included. She's a wreck, Sheldon. Why the hell are you lying to us?"

On the other end, Sheldon froze when he heard her words. "How'd you figure that out?" he asked slowly.

"Seriously," Penny said, shaking her head, "it really wasn't that difficult. Just _please_ tell me you're not doing anything stupid."

There was a pause before Sheldon replied. "I don't know... I might be."

"Sheldon!"

Wincing at her tone, Sheldon brought the phone away for a moment. He sighed and returned it quickly, before asking, "So how is Amy? Did she get my e-mail?"

Penny sighed heavily and glanced inside, seeing that Amy still had her head down. She turned back and gazed at the still parking lot, while noticing some background noise on Sheldon's side of the phone.

"Yes, she got your e-mail," she replied. "I'm with her right now at the police station. I'm outside, so she doesn't see me. Where are you? I hear people and noise in the background."

Looking at the ground beneath his bench, Sheldon leaned over and sighed, feeling relief sweep over him. _Amy went to the police station_. That was good news.

"Thanks for going with her," he said.

Penny groaned, ignoring his statement. "Amy's worried sick, Sheldon. I told you before – she's a wreck, even though she's trying to hide it. Now stop the chit chat and tell me where you are."

Sheldon frowned and looked quizzically into the air. "I don't know if I should..."

"Sheldon..."

Sighing and rubbing his face, Sheldon darted his eyes around the train station. He noticed that everyone seemed happy, without a care in the world. He sighed again.

"Will you keep it to yourself?" he asked softly. "And don't tell Amy?"

Penny frowned. "But she's worried about you..."

Sheldon rolled his eyes and let out a breath. "Okay... I'll Skype her tonight. I promise. Just please don't tell her."

Exasperated, Penny continued to watch for Amy through the glass. "You promise to Skype her tonight?" she pleaded. "And text her to tell her that you will? To ease her mind?"

Sheldon relented. "Sure."

"And please text her soon..." Penny added. "We're going to get her cell number changed right after we leave here."

Sheldon nodded into the phone. "Okay."

There was silence and Penny waited. Sheldon took a deep breath, and spoke, barely above a whisper. "I'm in Oregon at the train station."

Eyes wide, Penny threw her head back. "God, that's what I was afraid of!" she exclaimed, and then shifted on her feet, as several scenarios played in her mind.

"Come home, Sheldon, before you get your ass whooped," she warned, cringing with every word.

Sheldon felt blood creep up his neck to his face. "I'm not going to fight him," he said cautiously. "I'm just going to tell him to leave her alone."

Penny put a hand on her hip and shook her head, as hair flew wildly around her face. "_That's_ your plan?"

"Yeah."

_Oh my God, _Penny thought, and she felt a shutter run through her. "Sheldon... don't you remember the whole _Todd Zarnecky_ incident? When you and the guys drove all the way to Carlsbad? How did that work out?"

Sheldon said nothing. Penny sighed and looked around, realizing that Amy was gone from the office and missing from her view. Feeling nervous, she backed further away from the glass, out of sight.

"Do you want me to go there?" she asked Sheldon quickly. "Or Leonard? Or the rest of the guys? We could help you."

Sheldon shook his head. "No, it's too late. Not enough time." He paused. "I really want to head back tomorrow. I've already got my train scheduled."

There was silence again, as Penny kept a sly watch for Amy. She knew the conversation would soon be over, and so far, she didn't feel it was going well.

"Please, Sheldon. Just come home," she urged him.

Penny heard Sheldon breathe. After a moment, he asked slowly, "You really think I should?"

"Yes... _please._"

There was another pause. "But... I already told Amy I would take care of things," he said. "And I need to take care of it."

Penny clenched her jaw, beginning to feel defeated. She could not let him get away like this. "Amy's not expecting you to be a hero, Sheldon," she said with authority. "She wants you home. And I want you home. _We_ _all_ _want you home._ Let the police take care of it... _please_, Sheldon."

Just then, Penny saw Amy walking through the waiting room.

"Sheldon!" Penny gasped. "I've got to go now... Amy's coming. Tell me you're coming back. _Please_..."

Sheldon gripped the phone before quickly letting Penny off the line. "I'll send Amy the text now... thanks, Penny."

And he was gone.

* * *

Amy found Penny walking back to the waiting room, hands in her pockets, with a sullen expression on her face. When they saw each other, Penny offered a weak smile.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

Amy exhaled and nodded. "It's done," she said. "I feel... good about it."

Penny nodded back and offered a hug before they walked through the door. Squinting in the sun, Amy slowly followed Penny to the car, hugging her arms across her chest while frowning, which didn't go unnoticed by her friend.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Penny asked.

Amy reclined into the car and sighed. "I don't know. Just letting it sink in, I suppose."

Penny nodded in silence and settled into her seat as she turned the ignition. She looked over and saw Amy closing her eyes and taking slow, deep breaths.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked as she backed up the car.

After a moment, Amy opened her eyes, and blushed, while looking through the side window. "I was just saying a little prayer," she admitted.

Penny blinked softly and shifted gears. "For Sheldon?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah." She turned her head to her friend, sniffing. "Officer Callahan confirmed that Sheldon did visit him at the station this morning," she said, rubbing her nose. "And, I'm pretty sure he took those police reports from my coffee table. It just has me... worried, you know?"

Moving the car forward, Penny didn't say a thing. She glanced at Amy's purse on the floorboard, wondering why she hadn't heard anything come out of it it yet.

"Is your phone in your purse?" she asked nonchalantly.

Amy nodded and reached down. "Yeah. I suppose I should grab it since we're heading for the cell phone store."

Penny nodded and watched Amy pull it out. Just as she brought it up, the phone buzzed loudly in Amy's palm. Looking down, she let out a breath and brought the phone closer to her face. "It's Sheldon!" she exclaimed, and quickly tapped on the text.

"What does it say?" Penny asked eagerly.

After a moment of scanning, Amy brought the phone down and held it to her chest. "He says he's going to Skype me tonight... _thank God_," she said, and closed her eyes, saying a silent thank you. She blinked back some tears, as she felt some stress leave her body. _She would hear from Sheldon tonight._ She would be able to talk to him... and "see" him... and make sure that he's okay.

"That's good news," Penny said, interrupting her thoughts.

Relaxing her shoulders, Amy leaned back on the vinyl seat. "Yes," she breathed, and turned her head to her friend, watching as Penny concentrated on the road. After a moment, she spoke to her softly.

"You know... he kissed me last night," she said, a smile playing on her lips.

Penny gripped the wheel, and almost swerved into traffic. "What?" she exclaimed, in disbelief. She looked over to Amy in shock, and was caught off guard by a dreamy smile on her face. "Hold on a minute," she said quickly, and proceeded to move the car to a deserted turning lane on the side of the road.

"Tell me everything," she said, turning in her seat toward Amy. She balled her fists and brought them to her mouth, waiting in anticipation.

But instead of speaking, Amy's smile slowly dissolved. She eyed Penny and cleared her throat. "I will, don't worry," she said slowly. "But... first, you need to tell me what _you_ know."

Penny raised her brow. "What?"

Amy gave her friend a stern expression. "I know he talks to you."

* * *

Sheldon's hotel was modest but satisfactory, and it housed a restaurant on the main level, next to the lobby. After thanking the attendant and retrieving his key, Sheldon noticed a pleasant aroma that remained from the afternoon lunch rush. He wondered over to the elevator, all the while feeling antsy and pondering on his conversation with Penny. He played with her words in his mind... _Amy's not expecting you to be a hero._ Sighing, he tried to push them away as he found the ascent button and pushed it, watching it quickly light up.

_Amy's not expecting you to be a hero. _He glanced over to the lobby door that led back to the street, with a hint of hesitation. Penny almost had him convinced... but he had already gone this far, and he had his dignity... and Amy's... to think of. _I can't go home, _he thought_. Something has to be done..._

He crossed his arms, entering the elevator, while attempting to change his train of thought. He decided to start thinking confidently... something that usually helped him in most situations, especially ones that made him so nervous.

_I'm a bad-ass, _he thought, his choice of words tantalizing his brain and making him smile. Hugging his arms tighter, he fantasized about punching Jared square in the face, and knocking him cold to the floor.

_Yes,_ Sheldon thought smugly. _It felt good._

But after a moment, he shook his head, breaking the trance, and willing himself to focus. He felt emotions brimming on the surface, so he took some breaths, and attempted Kolinahr – just as he always did, to stir his confidence into a more logical direction.

_No fighting_, he told himself. _Just say what you need to, and get out of there._

He watched the lights above the elevator steadily move toward his floor. Blinking, he struggled with how he should handle the impending situation, and played out several scenerios in his mind. He was no stranger to confrontations – he had plenty of experience from his younger years, both from schoolyard bullies and siblings. He knew how hurtful it could be, and hopefully, it wouldn't come to that today. Hopefully things would remain calm and controlled.

Sheldon sighed, rubbing his face as he thought about the police reports. _He could only hope._

He heard his phone buzz just as he exited the elevator. Quickly stepping off, he looked down and held the screen in front of him, seeing that it was Amy. She had responded to his earlier text.

_What time are you Skyping? _she wrote._ I need to talk to you._

Sighing, he responded immediately, moving his fingers rapidly on the keyboard as he walked down the hall.

_I don't know what time it will be, _he wrote.

Sheldon felt anxious about their upcoming Skype session, so he quickly pushed it from his mind and brought the phone back down._ Hopefully that will keep her satisfied for now,_ he thought, and continued walking, until he heard something crash at his feet.

"Hey!"

He looked down and saw a little boy sitting by his leg, frowning and glaring up at him. There were multi-colored Legos scattered all through the hallway, with most of them at the bottom of Sheldon's feet. The boy had apparently been building a huge city with multiple buildings and roadways, with the door to his hotel room propped open by his side. Sheldon looked over and saw a woman sitting right inside the door, who he assumed to be the boy's mother.

Without looking at Sheldon, the woman furrowed her brow at her son. "Don't get upset," she warned.

But the boy burst into tears. "He knocked down my fire station!"

Embarrassed, Sheldon stepped back and surveyed the damage at his feet. "Oh... I'm sorry," he told the boy. "I wasn't looking where I was going..."

The boy's mom was quick to interrupt him. "No, don't apologize; it's our fault for blocking the hallway. Right, Zach?" she looked to her son, but he ignored her, looking away with a pout. The mother gave Sheldon a sheepish smile. "Zach just loves his Legos so much... and he wanted to spread out. The hotel room is so small... sorry that he was in the way."

"Don't tell him you're sorry!" Zach burst to his mom. "The whole thing is ruined!"

Zach's mother put her hands on her hips and frowned, with scolding eyes. "Zachary Eliott, you're being rude. You can build it again." She turned to Sheldon with another sheepish grin. "I'm so sorry..." She turned back to her son. "Zach, move the Legos out of the way. _Now_. Don't you see he has a suitcase?"

Sheldon shook his head, wishing he were anywhere but there. "Oh... no," he said. "I can pick it up. See? Don't move anything, Zach."

Sheldon heaved his suitcase up and tiptoed past Zach, being careful not to step on anything else. Once he'd passed, the boy hiccupped and wiped his eyes, and quickly began working on the damage, without another word to anyone.

"I'm sorry again," the mother called after Sheldon.

"It's okay," Sheldon replied, sitting his suitcase back down. He found himself admiring Zach's construction skills before turning to leave. "You know, I like Legos too," he called to the boy.

Zach blinked at him with a blank expression; then went right back to his work.

Sheldon continued to his room, which was just a few doors down. Once inside, he noticed that the room was indeed small, as the mother had pointed out, and he tried to imagine working on Legos in the cramped space. _I'd probably move to the hall, too,_ he thought, smiling, in spite of himself.

He set his laptop on the desk and connected to the hotel's wifi, wasting no time to begin his search through the online yellow pages. Once he got the address he needed, he found the bus schedules for the area and had his route mapped out within thirty minutes. Once finished, he looked at the time.

It was mid-afternoon. He had enough time to grab a quick bite to eat in the restaurant downstairs... and then, head out.

_To get this over with._

* * *

Penny tapped the steering wheel and looked at Amy innocently. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Before answering, Amy felt her phone buzz in her lap. She picked it up anxiously, and swiftly read Sheldon's curt response to the text she'd sent him earlier. Disappointed, she brought it back down.

"What did Sheldon say?" Penny asked.

Amy looked down. "He won't tell me what time we'll be Skyping." She paused, and brought her eyes back to Penny, with purpose once again. "So... back on topic."

Penny said nothing, and Amy held her friend's gaze with challenging eyes. "I saw you," she said. "Talking on the phone at the police station."

Penny turned her head to the windshield. "Oh, you did?"

"Yes... and you looked like you were trying to hide it from me," Amy said. When Penny didn't respond, she sighed and continued. "Penny, you know how I feel about you. You're my bestie and I love you... but, if you know something about where Sheldon is and you're not telling me... I swear, I may explode on you right here in the car."

Penny kept her gaze steady and didn't turn. "Why would you just _assume_ that I was talking to him?" she asked.

Amy stared at Penny's profile. "Because..." she said, clearing her throat, "I know that he talks to you about me. Bernadette told me."

Penny's eyes grew wide, and she finally looked back to her friend. They stared at each other for a moment, until Penny relented.

"Okay..." she said. "I don't want you to be mad at me, and I certainly don't want you to _explode_. But just to let you know, though... it's no fun being in the middle of all of this."

Amy's expression softened somewhat. "That's noted. I'm sure it's not any fun for you, and I'm sorry you've been put in this position. But, seriously, you have to tell me where he is."

Penny sighed. "He's exactly where you think he is, Amy. Do I really need to say it?"

Amy stared at her a moment, and then threw her head down. "No! Please say he didn't." But Penny was silent.

"But... how?" Amy asked. "He has no idea where to go..."

Shaking her head, Penny rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "It's Sheldon. I guess he figured it out."

They stared at each other a moment more, until Penny blinked her eyes and spoke softly, "So, do you hate me? For keeping secrets from you?"

Trying to push the worry from her mind, Amy managed a soft smile. "No... I don't hate you, Penny. I know Sheldon feels comfortable talking to you, and he's known you for a long time..." She paused, looking down. "I'd be lying though if I didn't say it bothers me a little... but hopefully... some day, he can open up to me, the way that he does with you."

"I think he will, Amy," Penny quickly interjected. "And, for the record... he's really trying to work on things... for you. He's changing, and for the better, I think... because of you."

Amy blinked. "Thanks, that means a lot to me." She paused and added, "So... can you tell me anything else?"

Penny watched Amy wipe her eyes. She wanted to tell her everything... but she knew that she couldn't.

Choosing her words carefully, Penny spoke softly. "All I can tell you is that... he's scared, Amy. Scared of losing himself... scared of not knowing what to do... but, he's working on it. And, now... well, it's pretty obvious, isn't it? I mean, he kissed you!"

Amy swallowed the lump in her throat and couldn't help but grin. "Yeah," she breathed, and then continued, "and he did something else too." She smiled boldly at her friend. "Are you ready to hear everything?" she asked, giving her eyes a final wipe.

Penny grinned slyly and moved the car back into gear. "You bet I am."

* * *

Jared stuffed his father's tools as far as he could under his bed. Groaning, he rose up and glanced to his laptop, hoping he had everything he needed for his upcoming task. He still had YouTube up on the screen showing the video he needed – _How To Remove A House Arrest Ankle Bracelet_. Jared shook his head in amazement as his stare lingered on the screen.

_Who knew you could find something like that on YouTube? Go figure._

There would be time to study the video later. Right now, he was mentally preparing himself for his plan to leave the house. He'd already found his ex-wife's address, and he'd been able to work out a detailed route to her home. Later, once the old man went to bed, he would tear the strap of the bracelet off... hopefully... using the video and his tools, and then he would be able to slip out, unnoticed.

_She'll be surprised_, Jared thought with a wicked grin.

The doorbell rang, and his smile turned into a grimace. _Who could that be?_ He frowned, and quickly slid the laptop under his bed, along with the tools. He burst his way through the bedroom door and strode down a narrow hall, shaking his head when he saw his father in the living room, still snoozing in front of the TV.

As he came closer to the front door, he felt a knot in his stomach and clenched his fists, while thoughts began to enter his brain. _It's probably the cops, _he mused as he stepped over some trash and almost tripped over the dog. He nudged her harshly with his foot and forced her out of the entryway.

"Shoo!" he barked, before swinging the door open, and blinking in the glaring sunlight. Jared adjusted his eyes and was taken aback by a man standing there – a wiry looking fellow, in tan trousers and a brightly colored T-shirt, holding a messenger bag to his side.

Jared looked him up and down and frowned.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man blinked and seemed to be studying him with a look of apprehension. "Is this the home of Roger Clemmons?" he asked.

Jared narrowed his eyes, and said "yes" as he watched the man slowly look down to his ankle. He noticed a frown cross the man's face, and a look of seething anger was apparent as he brought his eyes back up.

"What do you want with my old man?" Jared asked, growing irritated. "He's asleep right now."

It was too late to back out now. Sheldon examined the disgruntled man before him – knowing very well he was looking into the face of the person he came to find – Jared Clemmons. Besides having a police monitor strapped to his ankle, he looked like hell, as if he'd been locked up in the house for days. His blond hair was obviously dirty and sprouting in every direction; while his clothes were wrinkled and stained, and it wasn't hard to notice that he reeked of alcohol.

Sheldon cleared his throat nervously. "Actually, I'm not here to see your father," he said slowly. "I got his name from a police report. I was actually looking for you."

Jared sighed and rolled his eyes. "Jesus, are you another cop? Look, I'm doing what I'm supposed to do. I haven't left the house."

Sheldon stared at him, working to remove images from his mind – the same images that had been tormenting him for weeks... images that _now_ had a face. He gripped his hands and took some breaths, formulating his words as he decided to try a new approach.

"Actually... yes," Sheldon said coolly, his eyes shifting slightly. "I'm an undercover policeman... from Pasadena."

Jared eyed him. "No, you're not. There's no reason for the California cops to check on me."

Sheldon cleared his throat again. "Actually... you're wrong, Mr. Clemmons. You made a mistake last night by calling Amy Farrah Fowler. I'm here to warn you that you can't do that again."

Jared shoved his hands in his pockets. "I didn't call anyone."

"We have proof that you did."

Sheldon watched Jared narrow his eyes suspiciously. "But I don't have a phone."

Sheldon opened his mouth to respond, but stopped, looking past Jared. An older man was standing behind him.

"You don't... but I do," the man grumbled. Startled, Jared jerked his head around when his father slapped a hand on his shoulder. "What the hell, Jared?" the older man said, raising his voice. "Aren't you in enough trouble already? Shit, man!"

Embarrassed, Jared jerked his shoulder away. "I didn't call anyone..."

Roger Clemmons shook his head. "Like hell you didn't. I saw the call on my phone earlier."

Jared pressed his lips together, fuming, as his father brushed past him, holding out his hand. "I'm sorry; we haven't been introduced. I'm Roger. And you are?"

Sheldon tentatively took his hand. "Sheldon," he said, as he cleared his throat again. "Officer Cooper, that is."

Jared continued to narrow his eyes and held a seething expression. Sheldon ignored him, giving Roger his full attention.

"Oh... yes, of course, of course," Roger said, shaking Sheldon's hand vigorously. "I thought you looked familiar. I wasn't in California that long, and now it all seems a blur. I talked to a lot of cops, you know, when they found him."

Sheldon nodded. "Yes, I'm sure you did." He kept Roger's gaze, and continued to ignore Jared's piercing eyes. "I don't mean to bother you, but I was sent to tell Jared that he needs to stop all contact with Amy Farrah Fowler. We wouldn't want to have any more trouble."

Roger coughed. "I know... and I'm so sorry, officer. He's in my care... and I'm trying my best to keep an eye on him. I can't tell you how disappointing all of this is..." he shot his son a glare before bringing his eyes back. "His mother would be turning over in her grave if she knew what was going on... you have no idea how hard this has been..."

Roger's eyes were wet, and he rubbed them with a wrinkled finger. "I just don't know what else to do," he said, almost breaking down. "I'm so sorry that he called that young lady... I hope she wasn't too bothered..."

Continuing to ignore Jared, Sheldon spoke with a firm tone. "She _was_ bothered, Mr. Clemmons, and it needs to stop," he said, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

Roger nodded, wiping his eyes some more. "Yes, of course. If you'll excuse me... I need a tissue," he said, before turning to leave. "Just a moment."

After he was gone, Sheldon slowly looked over and worked to keep himself from shaking. When he finally met Jared's eyes, he blinked as Jared peered at him with a menacing look.

"So..." Jared said, turning his chin up. "_Officer_ Cooper. Do you have some identification? I think we forgot to ask."

Sheldon gripped his hands, and kept his eyes steady. "It's... in the car."

Jared smiled haughtily. "Of course it is." He looked toward the street. "So... where's your car?"

Sheldon cleared his throat again and felt heat creep down his neck. "Back at the hotel," he said. "I took a cab."

"_Of course_ you did." Jared gave Sheldon a once over and brought his eyes back, with a look of amusement.

"Seems like you'd have a badge in that bag of yours," he said.

Sheldon grew quiet and stared at him. Their eyes were locked, and all at once, Sheldon knew the jig was up. Jared's eyes were mocking, causing Sheldon to grip his hands further and shift on his feet. He wanted to punch him – to throw him against the wall and knock that smug expression from his face.

In that instant, they understood each other, and Jared was the first to say it out loud.

"You know what I think?" he said low, leaning toward Sheldon. "I don't think you're a _cop_ at all. I think you're that _boyfriend_ that Amy told me about – the one that never kisses her. Yeah, and I think you want to hit me right now... don't you? You want to hit me because you know that I hit her."

Jared looked around his shoulder and saw his father returning up the hall. He turned back to Sheldon and added, "I enjoyed it, you know," he whispered smugly. "I enjoyed hitting her."

Sheldon's eyes were wide, and his face was burning. Even though Roger was now in front of him, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Jared. The vision of the lunatic that hurt Amy... the one that turned all of their lives upside down... was clear now, and right before him... mocking him to his core. He thought about what he did to Amy... and what he'd just said to him... and the evil way in which he'd said it.

_Hit him._

Sheldon balled his fists and took a breath. Jared stood, arms crossed, mocking him further with his excited glare.

"Is everything okay?" Roger asked, as he dabbed his eyes with the tissue. He looked at Sheldon, and then back to Jared, wondering what had taken place. "Jared, what the hell? Did you say something inappropriate?" He sighed, and then held his hand out to Sheldon again.

"I'm so sorry... for everything," he said. "Thank you for coming out, and I promise I will keep a closer eye on him. You know, he has a hearing this week, so he won't be here for much longer anyway."

Jared broke his gaze on Sheldon and turned to glare at his father. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, _Dad_. What the hell? You know Beth is lying – you know I never touched her. She just wants _revenge_... and our money."

Roger turned on him. "They have proof, Jared! How many times do we have to have this same argument? Please!" He cleared his throat and then blushed, as Sheldon released his hand. "Let's not do this in front of company, okay?" Roger shot his son a final warning look, and then turned back. "Can I offer you a drink? Would you like to come in?"

Sheldon was quick to shake his head. "Oh, no... thank you. I need to be going. I'm expected back... so, just please, leave Amy alone in the future."

Roger nodded. "You have our word, Officer Cooper. It won't happen again." Roger paused and looked over at his son.

"Tell him, Jared."

Jared eyed Sheldon before giving him a tight-lipped smile. "Yes,_ officer. _You have my word."

* * *

It was a long bus ride back to Sheldon's hotel. Shifting in his seat, Sheldon brought out some hand sanitizer from his bag, and then put it back, only to bring it out again. He scrubbed his fingers one by one; and then proceeded to scrub them again, and he still wasn't sure if he'd done a good job.

He felt very unsettled. In his opinion, the visit to Jared's house hadn't gone very well... not that he'd known what to expect, but he hadn't expected _that_. Yes, he'd said to Jared what he intended to say, but he was now struck with the realization that he probably made things worse. _Much worse_. The look in Jared's eyes was very... unsettling.

_He's... evil._

Sheldon leaned back against the cushion and laid his head against it, while closing his eyes in an attempt to squeeze everything away. It didn't work, and he sighed, soon opening them back to look out the window. He was suddenly struck with thoughts about the other man he'd met today... Roger... and he pondered on the look he'd seen on that poor man's face.

Sheldon felt sad for him. The old man had obviously weathered many obstacles in his years, and it seemed that most of them probably involved his renegade son. Roger seemed to be an okay person that was at the end of his rope, and trying his best to deal with a very difficult situation.

It was sad. Sheldon frowned, while internally playing back the whole conversation in his mind. Roger had managed to make him feel at ease, without even realizing that he was doing so. He tried to imagine what it must be like for Roger, and what could have really happened if the old man hadn't been there. Sheldon shuttered at the thought.

_It was stupid_, he thought, and mentally chastised himself for his bold, and _stupid_, actions. Penny had been right, and it infuriated him, but now it was too late, and it was done.

Maybe Roger would indeed keep a closer eye on Jared, and everything would be okay. Maybe he'd made a good impression on the man... _maybe everything would be okay._

Sheldon sighed, and looked down at his phone. About another fifteen minutes to the hotel, according to his eidetic memory. Feeling antsy, he stared at the screen in his hand for a moment, and contemplated calling the one person that could comfort him. He felt a strong need to talk to her.

He pushed her name on his contact list, and stared listlessly out the window as he heard her voice fill his ears, and soothe his feelings.

"Shelly?" his mother said eagerly. "What a nice surprise! How are you, baby?"

Sheldon gripped the phone and leaned his head back, continuing to stare through the glass. "I've been better, mother," he said. "I just... needed to hear your voice."

* * *

Amy walked her tired legs into her apartment, feeling relieved that the day was almost over. She and Penny had completed everything on Sheldon's list, and they'd managed to have some girl time with Bernadette as well. She'd been grateful for the distraction of her friends, and it'd been fun to tell them about her date from the previous night.

Penny and Bernadette had been shocked by the news of the kiss and co-sleeping. It'd been a release for Amy to talk about it, and she'd almost forgotten all about her worry over Sheldon. It was hard to keep from thinking about him, however... wondering about what he was doing... and _why_ he was in Oregon.

Her friends sensed it, and they'd kept the conversation going, even moving the subject along to taking a self-defense class. Bernadette had already taken one in the past, so she recommended a good place for them to go. They ended the discussion with the decision to take a class together, which caused Amy to feel more at ease.

But now, that she was home, the stress was beginning all over again. Thoughts of Sheldon out there somewhere – doing God knows what – brought some nightmares back, except this time she wasn't asleep, and this time, they involved Sheldon. She felt helpless and she didn't know what to do, and she was also feeling a bit angry over the whole thing. Sheldon had left her alone, at his whim of contacting her, without discussing where he was going or what he was planning to do.

It bothered her. And on top of that, she felt guilt over being the cause of it all.

Amy placed her laptop on the coffee table, and sat down, staring. She'd changed her plans of doing Sheldon's laundry to the next day, since she wanted to get home and wait for _the_ call. She'd also turned down Penny's invitation to eat dinner at her place, saying she was too anxious, that she wanted to get home and wait for _the_ call.

So, here she was... at home... with the night ahead of her. She sat and stared, the laptop mocking her and making her feel uneasy. She looked over at her watch and sighed, realizing that it was only early evening.

_If only Sheldon had told me what time..._

Amy held her breath, waiting for the familiar ring of the Skype... waiting anxiously for... _the_ call.

_It was going to be a long night._

* * *

"Oh, honey... what's wrong?" Mary Cooper asked her son, concerned.

Sheldon watched trees pass through the dusty glass as he gripped his phone. "I've... just been going through some things," he said softly.

"What things?" Mary asked with urgency. "Do I need to come out there?"

"No." Sheldon shook his head. "It's... okay. I just needed to hear your voice."

Mary was silent, so Sheldon continued.

"It's just that... I met someone today," Sheldon said cautiously. "And it... made me sad."

Mary asked softly, "Who?"

Sheldon crossed his arms, and continued to stare through the window, noticing that the sun would soon be coming down. He took a breath, trying to erase the images and sounds of the day from his mind. "Just a man," he said slowly. "He was old, and he was very sad. I felt sorry for him."

Mary was quiet for a moment before responding. "I'm sorry it made you sad, dear."

Sheldon blinked and rubbed his eye, feeling it burn. He cleared his throat. "You know... Dad was always very proud of me, wasn't he?" he asked.

Mary smiled on her end of the phone. "You know he was, Shelly. Very proud." She paused again. "Where's all of this coming from?"

Sheldon looked at his lap and felt a lump in his throat. "I've been doing some things lately... like Dad used to do. You know, taking care of things. Being the man." He looked into the air. "I think he'd be proud of me."

Mary paused. "Of course he would. And he knows, Shelly. I've told you that many times... he's watching you from Heaven." She stopped a moment to let it sink in. "He's watching you right now."

Sheldon looked back out the window. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Okay, Mother."

Mary paused again. "Are you sure everything's okay? Does this have to do with Amy... or Leonard... or Penny?"

Sheldon began to squirm against the plastic of his seat. "It's Amy... but like I said, I've just been taking care of some things for her, that's all."

"Is she okay?" Mary sounded concerned again.

"Yes, yes... she's fine, Mother. I just... needed to hear your voice. I'm okay now."

Mary wasn't convinced. "Should I sing Soft Kitty?" she asked.

Sheldon considered it, but noticed that the stop for his hotel was just ahead. "No... that's okay. I need to go now."

Sighing, Mary reluctantly let him go. "Okay, Shelly... please call back if you need anything. I love you."

Sheldon grabbed his bag as the bus rolled to a stop. "I love you, too, Mother."

* * *

_Already asleep. It figures._

Jared, leaving his room to check on his father, wasn't surprised to find Roger back in his same position in front of the TV. Shaking his head, he returned and sat back at his laptop, where a photo of Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper stared back at him from the screen. Doing a search had brought many hits for the well-known physicist, thanks to Caltech University and Sheldon's extensive work on string theory.

_And you're supposed to be smart,_ Jared thought, shaking his head at the photo. _Giving me your real name? That was your biggest mistake._

Scowling, he finished reading the article in front of him: _Dr. Sheldon Cooper Wins Chancellor's Award at Caltech University. _He studied the photo some more, deciding it was indeed the same guy from the front door. And he was definitely not a policeman.

_Yeah, and he's about to win another award_, Jared thought, _and it's going right up his ass_.

Lifting his father's cell phone, he smirked, thinking of how easy it was to obtain it again. He had found it next to the TV, where it was supposedly "hidden" from his sight. Jared proceeded to bring up another search on the computer – a long list of hotels in the area. _This was going to be too easy, _he thought.

His plans for the night would need to be changed – but it'd be worth it, and Beth could wait until later. After what that jerk tried to pull – and in front of his father – _Dr. Cooper _definitely had it coming.

Jared brought the phone to his ear, and called the first hotel on the list. He waited, until an attendant finally answered.

"Regency East. How may I help you?"

"Yes..." Jared said. "Please connect me to Sheldon Cooper's room, please."

After a moment, the attendant replied, "I'm sorry, but we don't have a Sheldon Cooper registered here."

"My apologies." Jared hung up and dialed the next hotel on the list.

Staring at the physicist on the screen, he propped his elbow and waited, the phone still close to his ear.

_Don't worry... _he thought_. I'll figure out where you are, Dr. Sheldon Cooper._

* * *

Sheldon tiptoed past some more Legos that were spread all over the hotel hallway. It looked as though the boy had repaired the damage to the fire station; while his work on the rest continued even further down the hall.

After stopping for dinner at the restaurant downstairs, Sheldon realized it was now well into the night, and it was approaching his bedtime. When he entered his room, he laid out his pajamas and set out a toothbrush before sitting on the hotel bed, staring at his laptop.

_God, I don't want to talk to her,_ he thought.

He wasn't prepared to answer questions about what he was doing, especially now, when he felt so unsettled over the whole thing. She'd most likely want to discuss it, and she'd probably be angry at him for coming. After contemplating a moment, he was sure of it... so sure that he decided to go ahead and break his promise. He stood and placed the laptop back to his bag, and proceeded to put on his pajamas and brush his teeth.

Turning out the light, he lay down on the hard mattress and brought the covers up, assuming his usual position on his back, facing the ceiling. He blinked into the darkness, feeling guilty while images of Amy sitting by her laptop flooded his mind. He tried turning to his side, squeezing his eyes shut... but he still wasn't comfortable, and the images were still there.

He turned over again, and realized that his arms felt empty. He thought about the last time he'd reclined to sleep... and how nice it'd been to snuggle his body against something soft and warm... something he wanted to feel now.

_Amy._

She was probably waiting by her laptop, right now, angry at him, he thought. He flipped over in the bed again, shutting his eyes some more, until... words from Jared began to enter his brain.

_I think you're that boyfriend that Amy told me about – the one that never kisses her..._

Flustered, Sheldon sighed and sat up in the bed. He wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon, not with things conflicting him and making him feel antsy. He stared at his bag with the laptop, mocking him, and turned his head away in a huff. _I need some warm milk_, he thought and soon an image of a tall white glass consumed him. Sighing in exasperation, he jumped up, and quickly changed back into his regular clothes.

Sheldon grabbed his door key and left the room, slowly making his way to the elevator, and then to the bottom floor. The restaurant was in full swing – people everywhere – and he could barely find a seat at the far side of the bar. He waited for a moment before the bartender finally approached.

"So, what'll you have?" he asked.

Sheldon looked up at him with tired eyes. "Warm milk, please."

The bartender smiled at him, amused. "Really? Warm milk?"

"Yes," Sheldon breathed, with a hint of irritation. "And in a tall glass. _Please."_

Smirking, the bartender left, and Sheldon looked down to the bar, feeling uncomfortable. The place was crowded and way too noisy. _I should have asked for it to go_, he thought and sighed, moving over slightly as a woman came over and sat on the stool next to him.

She was alone and dressed in a low-cut dress, while holding some kind of drink. She smelled like liquor and cigarettes, and her hair was long and curly, past her shoulders. Sheldon could feel her eyes on him, and he wished he were anywhere but there, but he needed his milk, and she needed a place to sit.

Finally, after a moment, the bartender returned with his drink. "One tall glass of warm milk," he said. "Anything else?"

Sheldon placed his credit card on the counter and nodded. "Yes, one more to go, please... when I'm done with this one."

"Sure thing," the bartender said. He took his card, and left.

Sheldon began to sip his milk through a straw, feeling encouraged as he felt the heat tickle his tongue. The woman next to him was steadily watching, and she waited for a moment, until Sheldon pulled away from his drink.

"I like milk, too," she said to him, smiling, while she twirled her hair. She leaned over the bar, so that her bosom was sitting next to Sheldon's glass, in full view. Looking over, Sheldon couldn't help but notice the display, so he quickly brought his eyes forward.

She cleared her throat. "So... are you here for business or pleasure?" she asked. Sheldon didn't reply, so she decided to continue. "I couldn't help but notice you from across the bar," she said, and gestured toward the other side of the restaurant, while jangling bracelets on her wrists.

Sheldon looked over to her in confusion, which caused the woman to smile even further.

"Wow," she said, stroking her hair and blinking at him. "You really have lovely eyes."

Sheldon stared at her, perplexed, and wondered why she was telling him this. He saw her shift her breasts again, this time toward him on the stool, and he couldn't help but wonder how they managed to stay inside her dress.

Then Sheldon's eyes widened as something suddenly dawned on him. He was being _hit on_ by some strange woman in a bar.

He sighed. _Could this day get any worse?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading... c****hapter 13 is on its way!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of ****_The Big Bang Theory_****.**

* * *

The woman continued to stroke her hair, smiling sweetly and positioning her chest for a full view. Sheldon blinked and then turned away, making a mental note to finish his milk as fast as he could.

_She has on a lot of make-up,_ he thought curiously. _Amy doesn't need that much make-up._

He drank, and felt her eyes still on him. Blood began to spread his cheeks; her attention causing him to dart his eyes across the bar. _Where did that bartender go? _ He sighed and looked slowly back over; of course, she was still there, and her gaze was glossy.

"What's your name?" she asked. This time, her voice and expression held a hint of apprehension.

Sheldon frowned, conflicted by what to say. He didn't want to be rude, but seriously, _why was she talking to him? _ He thought about her earlier comment about his eyes, and it bothered him, causing heat to creep up his neck.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked cautiously.

The woman held a thoughtful expression. "Don't you want to talk?" she responded sweetly. "You _are_ alone. Seems like you'd want company."

Sheldon quickly held up a hand. "Look..." he said, finally meeting her eyes. "I see what's going on here, and... I'm not interested."

Surprised by his reaction, the woman recoiled, as if hit by a gun. "Oh," she said, and turned forward, looking away. "_Well_... so sorry to bother you."

Relieved, Sheldon turned and scanned for the bartender again. _Where in the world was he?_ He placed his empty glass on the counter and heard the woman sigh. He looked, and noticed her sullen expression.

"I... didn't mean to offend you," he offered, moving his face to her quickly, "It's just that... I have a girlfriend, plus I'm about to leave."

"Don't worry about it," she said curtly, avoiding him and taking a drink. "It's not like I haven't been shot down before."

Sheldon blinked, staring at the side of her head. "Well, then maybe you're trying too hard," he said flatly.

She did a double take. "What?"

Sheldon cleared his throat and spoke, without thinking. "Your clothes... your make-up," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Don't you think you're giving off the wrong impression?"

He watched the woman blink back at him for a moment, and then he continued. "You do realize what you're doing is unsafe?"

She stared at him. "Unsafe?"

"Of course." Sheldon paused, watching the woman put down her drink. Her tight red dress was heaving as she brought a shaky hand to her chest, and she eyed him, her expression confused as he continued.

"You don't know anything about me," he explained, narrowing his eyes, "and yet... you still approached me with the goal of what... sex? Do you really think that's wise? Haven't you given any thought to your personal safety?"

The woman's jaw dropped. "What the hell?"

Sheldon shook his head. "You don't realize you're putting yourself in jeopardy, do you?" He sighed, his frustration showing. "Is this something you do often?" he went on. "Approach men in bars you don't even know?"

Before she could answer, the bartender returned and sat Sheldon's to-go milk on the counter, along with his credit card and receipt.

"There you go," he said. "Thanks and come again."

Sheldon nodded, grabbing them, and began to rise from his stool.

"Wait a minute," the woman said sternly, catching him off-guard. "You can't just insult me and then leave."

Sheldon looked down quizzically. "Did I insult you?"

"Well, hell yes, you insulted me."

Perplexed, Sheldon steadied himself on the counter with his hand. "I fail to see that I said anything offensive. I stated the truth."

Her mouth agape, the woman's cheeks were hot and steaming. "I just wanted to talk with you. That's no reason to insult my clothes... my looks... and talk to me as if I'm a child. I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure?" Sheldon asked, his tone turning up. "I could be a crazy lunatic, and yet, you approached me, without a care in the world."

The woman suddenly laughed. "A crazy lunatic is a good description." She paused and studied him. "What are you getting at anyway? Are you some kind of weirdo?"

Sheldon began to sip on his cup of milk. "No, I'm not, but how would you know? I'm trying to give you some advice. You should heed my warning."

The woman leaned against the bar. "And why do you care?"

"I don't," he responded, while stuffing the bar receipt in his pocket. "I just... know that sometimes these things can turn bad. I'd hate to see something like that happen to you."

The woman sighed and looked him up and down. "God, now I'm even more attracted to you."

Rolling his eyes, Sheldon pushed the stool away. "Why in the world would you say _that_? Haven't you heard a word I've said?" He shook his head. "Why do I even bother," he mumbled and turned to walk away, until the woman grabbed his wrist.

"No... don't go. Let's... talk. I can tell that you like to talk."

With a derisive look, Sheldon removed his wrist. "What on earth do you want to talk about?"

She leaned back further, tucking an arm on the bar, beneath her breast. She returned to smiling sweetly, and crossed her legs, the skirt falling slightly to expose her thigh.

"Let's talk about what you like," she said softly. "You say you don't like my clothes or make-up... fair enough. But I bet you do like something. Is there anything about me you find appealing?"

Sheldon blinked. "No."

"How about this," the woman said, moving her skirt up her leg further. "Do you like this?"

Sheldon stared at her thigh and then looked up, blinking more. "No."

Defeated and flipping her hair, the woman turned away, bringing her legs back beneath the bar. "Well, then, you must be gay. I thought I knew how to spot them, but obviously I'm slipping." She took a drink. "You can go," she said, and waved her hand.

Sheldon furrowed his brow. "I'm not gay. I told you – I have a girlfriend."

The woman snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I do," Sheldon insisted, moving back toward her. "She's just... a lot different from you. She's more my type."

"Oh... and what's your type?"

Sheldon considered it. "She's smart, and she doesn't need... all that stuff... like you."

She stared at him, her mouth opening like before. "Wow... you just insulted me again."

"I did?"

The woman laughed. "You're rude, but funny," she said, and turned back. "So... would you like me without all the _stuff_?" She smiled and leaned her breasts down. "I can take it all off, you know."

Sheldon backed away, feeling a lump in his throat. "I need to go," he said.

The woman studied him a moment, and then rolled her eyes. "Yes, you do. You're _girlfriend's_ waiting for you. Too bad _she_ is a _he_."

Irritated, Sheldon peered at her. "I told you I'm not gay."

She snorted again. "Well, I'm having a hard time believing you," she said. "Especially since you have an _admirer_."

Exasperated, Sheldon asked, "What on _earth_ are you talking about?"

"Him," the woman said, as she waved her hand to another part of the bar. "_He's_ been watching you this whole time. Is that your so-called _girlfriend_?"

Sheldon looked across the bar. He scanned the area the woman had pointed to, but saw nothing.

"I don't see anyone," he said.

The woman looked. "Oh... well, I could have sworn he was just there. I'm sure he'll be back; he seemed to really like you... maybe you should go talk to _him_." She frowned, pouting her lips. "Well... anyway, thanks for the _chat_."

She got up to leave, grabbing her drink. Feeling deflated, Sheldon watched her, and then, for some reason, found himself stepping in front of her path, blocking her movement.

"Wait..." he said. "Will you at least think about what I said?" He sternly moved a brow, catching her attention. "Will you think about it... how things can go bad? Surely you can find a mate by safer means."

The woman stared back at him with wide eyes. "You really are a piece of work," she said, and then paused. "But, I appreciate the effort."

And with that, she walked away.

* * *

Amy flipped over, grabbing her comforter and bringing it to her neck, relishing its softness against her chilled skin. It was getting late... maybe not late by the standards of most, but it was definitely way past Sheldon's bedtime. She turned her head, focusing her eyes on the tiny light beckoning from her laptop... it was sitting on the opposite side of the mattress, continuing to mock her.

_Why did I get my hopes up?_ she thought to herself. She blinked at the burning in her eyes, trying desperately not to care, but failed in every attempt.

_Why hasn't he called? _

She brought a hand to her lip, grazing over the softness of freshly healed skin, recalling the pain she'd felt from Jared's blow. Feeling her breath catch, she thought of Sheldon and Jared together... talking... and possibly... _fighting_.

_Sheldon_, she thought. _Fragile_ Sheldon... _What the hell was he thinking?_

She screamed and sat up, guilt ridden and tired, determined to find something to do – anything to take her mind off of _everything_. She slung her legs over the bed and threw the covers back, internally wishing she'd accepted Penny's invitation to stay at her place. She felt very _alone... _and the waiting was just _too much_. If she didn't talk to Sheldon soon, she felt she would explode.

Checking her phone, she saw there was still no reponse from the numerous texts she'd sent him. Turning, she checked her computer – _one more time... _hoping... praying she'd missed something...

But alas,_ nothing_. No e-mail. No Skype.

Sighing, she got up and flipped on the light, knowing the night was going to be much longer than it already seemed. _Maybe some reading will help, _she thought_, _and walked over to the bookcase, scanning the various titles. She rolled her eyes when she saw the romance novel she'd flung across the room – not so long ago. _Definitely not, _she thought_._ Not in the mood for _that_.

She pulled down one of her old science books and moved to the bed, flipping to pages she already knew. _Maybe it'll be comforting, _she thought_, _as she scanned the chapter, entitled _The Neurobiology of Love._

_Love... is a complex neurobiological phenomenon, relying on trust, belief, pleasure __and reward activities within the brain. These processes __involve oxytocin, vasopressin, dopamine, and serotonergic signaling, and e__ndorphin and endogenous morphinergic mechanisms, coupled to nitric __oxide autoregulatory pathways. Naturally rewarding or pleasurable __activities are necessary for survival and appetitive motivation, usually governing __beneficial biological behaviors like eating, sex, and reproduction. A broad basis __of common signaling and beneficial neurobiological features exists with connection..._

She stopped herself, sighing. She'd read this chapter many times over the years, especially after she went to college, and almost knew it by heart. It was one of her earlier texts, and the first introduction she'd had to makings of _love_. There were extensive sections on hormones, including oxytocin and vasopressin, and the roles of pheromones and other chemicals in mammalian attraction and pair bonding.

The research on the subject was fascinating, and had always been one of Amy's favorite topics. But tonight, she found it lacking in a way she'd never experienced before.

Tonight, it felt more personal. Now that she knew what _love_ felt like... the book just wasn't cutting it.

She placed it back on the shelf, exhaling, wondering how things had turned so quickly. For so long, she'd been fascinated by love and romance, but, in frustration, had told herself she was above it... that it was an unnecessary cultural construct... adding no value to human relationships.

But now she knew she'd been wrong.

Amy closed her eyes, recalling the feel of Sheldon's lips on hers. She played again the look in his eyes... the feel of his arms around her as they slept... the feel of his hand rubbing across her belly.

She shivered, glancing to her nightstand. She saw the toy train – sitting there, right by her phone – daring her not to think of him.

Blood rushed to her cheeks – a familiar feeling these days, and it wasn't just in her face. Why did he have this control over her, she wondered, even when he wasn't around? _Sheldon, _she thought,_ get out of my mind... s_he sighed and plopped on the bed, a voice dancing inside her head..._ is it worth it?_

She blinked into the air, the image of her boyfriend there; his dreamy blue eyes staring back at her. Romantic love _did_ add value, she thought, and it _was_ worth it. _He was worth it._ Her stomach fluttered as she thought of the time she'd spent with Sheldon over the years. He'd given her life a new_ meaning – _something she hadn't realized was missing.

The whole concept scared her, but there was no denying it. At that moment, she cared more about Sheldon Cooper than anything, or anyone else, in her life.

Amy Farrah Fowler was _in_ _love_.

She smiled to herself. She liked saying it in her mind now – hearing the word and realizing it was true.

She turned, and with purpose, slowly got up and moved back to her bookcase, kneeling down to open a small drawer. Jerking, she managed to pry it open and rummage through old papers, finding what she needed toward the back. It was sitting alone, just waiting to be touched; so she picked it up, and held it gently in her hands.

Settling to the floor, she sat cross-legged and wiped off the dust, before opening its cover to a familiar inscription on the first page.

_To Amy. You can't make an informed decision without having facts. Use it and come to your own conclusions. Love, Mom_.

She smiled, thinking of her mother, and studied her childhood Bible as if for the first time. It was pink, and covered in glittery rhinestones – definitely _not_ her taste – but a childhood gift, all the same. She turned a couple of pages and scanned the contents for 1 Corinthians 13:4, flipping quickly to the New Testament. She felt her eyes brim as she read; the words cutting through her soul like a knife.

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

She slid her finger across the page, gingerly circling the word "protects" as a tear escaped her lids.

_Sheldon._

* * *

The milk was indeed warm and felt good to Sheldon's throat. He continued to sip while scanning the restaurant, a feeling of apprehension beginning to nag at him. _Had someone been watching?_ For a brief moment, he felt fearful, but quickly dimissed it, knowing Jared was under house arrest.

_And he doesn't know where I'm staying_, Sheldon reassured himself.

He noticed the woman he'd been talking to at the bar again, sitting next to another man, and laughing. She was throwing her head back, flipping her hair – using the same body language he'd seen just moments ago. Sheldon shook his head and slowly walked out; a gnawing feeling in his stomach gripping as he stopped for the elevator.

_You try to help a person,_ he thought, sighing and shaking his head more vigorously. _One of these days she's going to hook up with someone bad... like Jared... _He frowned as he stepped onto the lift, the feeling in his stomach growing worse by the minute. As he thought about the woman, his mind quickly morphed her into an image of Amy... sitting at the bar... laughing, throwing her head back, flirting... w_ith Jared._

Pushing the button to his floor, he brought a hand to his face, rubbing his eyes, attempting to make the image go away... _yet again._ He felt deflated; his mission unsuccessful and thoughts of that _evil_ man swirling in his head – thoughts of him flirting with Amy, kissing Amy, hitting Amy... _calling_ Amy.

_Good Lord... will this ever go away?_

Especially now that he'd seen him, heard him... heard_ those_ words come out of his mouth...

_"I enjoyed hitting her."_

He shuttered, an overwhelming sensation coming over him – not one so much of fear, but of disgust.

_This is too much..._ he thought, continuing to feel sick... and even more alone. The warm milk hadn't done its job – he was feeling more antsy than ever; his mind all over the place. The encounter with Jared had left him an emotional wreck, and it was growing worse.

_If only my father were here,_ he thought, surprised by the feeling – and the longing – he had for him. His father was the person he'd turned to as a child after confrontations... after bullies would tear through his body and soul.

_He would know. He would know the right thing to do._

"They hurt you because they can," his father always told him – words forever implanted in Sheldon's memory. "Don't show any emotion, and they'll stop bothering you."

As a child, Sheldon had taken the advice to heart... closing down his emotions... not only to bullies, but to everyone else as well. _So they wouldn't hurt him._

But, with Jared, he'd shown emotion. The words – they bothered him, even though Sheldon had attempted to hide it... the discomfort was very apparent. Jared saw the anger in his eyes. He knew he'd gotten to him.

_I was so close... so close to punching him... _Sheldon thought, closing his eyes. _ But I couldn't do it._

A mental image of his father played on his brain, bringing on an all-too familiar sense of regret. As a child, he knew his father had been disappointed in him, especially when he'd come home after fights, his nose bloody or one of eyes shiny and swollen. His father had tried to teach him to fight, but given up, knowing his son was too sensitive and not interested. He knew Sheldon didn't have the courage... and didn't care.

But now, his emotions _were_ invested and he _did_ care, and he was feeling an anger like never before – not only at Jared, but at himself – for failing in his quest.

Sheldon crossed his arms and frowned._ What would he think of me now? Would he be disappointed... again?_

He shook his head, his frown deepening as he knew the answer. On the phone, his mother had said his father was proud... but now after reflecting, he wasn't so sure.

_Penny was right,_ he thought, feeling more defeated as his mind turned to her._ She knew I wasn't suited for this._

He opened his eyes, rubbing the wetness away. _I shouldn't have come, _the voice inside told him. _And I definitely should've had a better plan._

Stomach still wrenching, he sighed, wondering if he could feel any worse. But thoughts of Penny soon brought more regretful feelings – and he let out another sigh, recalling his broken promise.

_Amy._

He finished his milk as guilt crept over his cheeks, and he anxiously waited, watching the elevator move slowly toward his floor.

He decided to call her as soon as he got back to his room. Hopefully she would still be up.

* * *

Jared inched his way up the hotel stairs. At each floor, he peered through a tiny crack in the door, watching for the elevator to open. He hadn't been able to get the room number out of the attendant, making his mission more difficult, but in his mind, still doable. Luckily, he'd seen Dr. Sheldon Cooper sitting at the bar in the hotel restaurant, and of all things, he'd been talking to a _whore_.

_I thought she'd never leave_, he mused, wondering how someone like _Sheldon Cooper _could attract any woman, let alone a good looking one. He smiled, glancing down to his empty ankle, knowing he was finally free... and had the whole night ahead of him.

_I might go back and find her... after I'm done._

Catching his breath, he finally saw his target exit the elevator, just as he'd made it to the top stair and slowly opened the stairwell door.

* * *

Sheldon was barely in the hallway when Jared jumped him from behind.

The shock caused Sheldon to scream, but was quickly muffled as Jared slammed him against the adjacent wall. With his cheek pressed against the wallpaper, Sheldon tried to turn but was quickly immobilized as Jared grabbed his arms, and brought them around his back. Jared lunged his shoulders forward and pushed them both further into the wall, until he heard Sheldon gasp for air.

"You made a mistake," Jared hissed, twisting Sheldon's arms even tighter. "You obviously didn't know who you were dealing with."

Sheldon yelped at the pain and threw his head back, crashing it right into Jared's face. While not intentional, the maneuver worked – landing right into his opponent's nose, the shock throwing him all the way to the floor.

Sheldon turned and saw him – hand over his bloody nostrils, raging at him from the carpet.

"What the hell?" Jared screamed as he rose, quickly lunging back at Sheldon, but missed, hitting the other wall.

Sheldon dodged him just in time and was running, turning the corner of the hallway to his room. Another blow soon came from behind, and Sheldon fell face first, skidding his cheek across the carpet. Jared had tackled him with all the strength of a defensive lineman, viciously slamming them both to the ground in a mangled heap. Sheldon managed to turn to his side and push Jared away, but it was too late, and he was suddenly on his back, with fingers around this throat.

His _eyes_. They were menacing; evil... and his breath smelled of alcohol. Sheldon struggled and grasped at the clasp on his windpipe, managing to loosen the grip just enough to breathe. Then, using all of his strength, he kicked Jared hard in the stomach.

Jared recoiled and winced in pain, but was quickly back, his hands grasping again for Sheldon's throat. He brought the whole weight of his body down, soon pinning Sheldon flat to the floor.

"Don't..." Sheldon gasped, and made another attempt to pull Jared's fingers away. He was feeling weak, his fear beginning to be replaced by defeat, his heart pounding under the weight of a stronger man. His mind swirled as Jared's face became blurry... as things just didn't seem right anymore.

But then, he thought he heard a voice in the distance; a flicker of hope ringing softly in his ear.

"Call the police! Call the police! Mommy... Daddy... call the police!"

At the sound, Jared looked up, and Sheldon took the opportunity to scramble his body away. He weakly tried to push up and run, but soon his opponent was back, body slamming him to the carpet again. This time, Jared was on Sheldon's back, struggling to keep him down, attempting to bring his arms back around Sheldon's neck.

"Jared, stop!" Sheldon screamed as he struggled for air. "You're going to kill me!"

At that moment, Sheldon suddenly felt the weight leave him, and he sucked in a breath, relishing the air as it entered his lungs. He quickly flipped his body around and saw Jared standing, with an unfamiliar person holding him from behind. Jared was cursing and stuggling against the man, who was bare-footed and in his pajamas, and trying to keep Jared's arms in place.

"Hit him!" the man screamed at Sheldon. "I can't hold him much longer!"

Shell-shocked and still gasping for air, Sheldon remained motionless on the floor, his eyes wide at the scene before him; his fear taking hold.

Jared managed to back up against the man, pinning him to the wall, squeezing his weight on him as he'd done to Sheldon.

"Punch him now!" the man screamed between gasps. "He's going to get away!"

Without thinking, Sheldon stood up and clenched his fists. He noticed Jared's arms were still secure, so he walked over, and in an instant, brought up a fist while securing the other hand on Jared's chest. He mentally replaced what he saw with an image of Howard's punching bag, and drew his arm back, giving it the confidence it needed. He quickly brought his fist forward, forcefully hitting Jared square across the face.

There was a scream, but it didn't come from Jared. Sheldon staggered back, holding his fist with his other hand, the pain radiating up his arm. He watched Jared fall to the ground, the blood from his nose streaming out as he hit the carpet; head first.

Shocked, Sheldon moved back some more, falling to a sitting position, bringing his fist to his chest. He closed his eyes and worked to keep himself from crying; the pain in his hand almost unbearable, and his emotions very raw. He refused to look up; the sight of blood making it worse, causing him to feel nauseous on top of everything else.

At that moment, four uniformed men arrived, bursting through the stairwell door and quickly turning the corner of the hallway. They took in the scene, hands on their holsters. "What happened here?" one of them demanded.

The unfamiliar man spoke up, as two officers picked Jared up off the floor. "My wife called you," he said, shifting on his bare feet. "My son witnessed this man being attacked, and got us out of bed. I came out here to help."

Sheldon finally looked up and saw the officers bringing Jared to his feet, and spreading him against the wall. They soon had him in cuffs, and were exiting down the hallway. While Jared didn't look to be overly conscious, they were still able to move him, and he was swiftly taken away.

One of the officers knelt down next to Sheldon. "I think we need to call an ambulance," he said.

Sheldon adamantly shook his head. "No," he croaked, scooting back and leaning against the wall. "Please don't call them. _Please_. I hate hospitals."

With a worried look, the officer looked over to his partner. "Stay with him," the other officer said. "I'll finish up the questioning, and then we can assess his condition." He turned to the man next to him. "You said your son witnessed the whole thing? Where is he now?"

The man looked at the officer, and then caught Sheldon's eye. "He's in our room, with his mother."

The officer brought out his notepad. "How old is he? And how did he witness it?"

The man cleared his throat, glancing back and forth to Sheldon. "He's eight. He likes to get up at night... and sneak away to play his toys and games. He had his Legos out here in the hall..." the man shook his head. "I told my wife we shouldn't have left them out there. Anyway, he must have come out while we were asleep... we had no idea."

The officer looked at the Legos scattered in the hallway, a few doors down. "So, can we question him?" he asked.

The man finally fixed his eyes on the officer. "I guess... but I need to warn you, he's not very good at communicating. He has Asperger's, plus he's pretty shaken up by what he saw."

The officer looked over to his partner, still next to Sheldon. "I'll be back in a moment." He turned to the man. "I assume your room is down there? The one with the Legos?"

"Yes." The man turned to lead the officer to his room, but stopped first, looking back to Sheldon. "Is he going to be alright?"

From the floor, Sheldon answered for the officer. "I'm okay," he said hoarsely. "Thank you."

The man nodded, hesitating, and then asked, "Have you ever punched anyone before?"

Sheldon returned his gaze and shook his head weakly. "No," he admitted, his face still wincing from pain. "And I have a feeling I didn't do it correctly." He looked at his hand, still in a fist, clutched in front of his chest.

The man smiled. "No, you did it perfectly. You nailed him right to the ground. It was awesome."

Sheldon slowly looked up and couldn't help but smile. "Thank you," he managed. "Please tell Zach thank you as well."

The man looked at Sheldon curiously. "How do you know his name?"

"I met him earlier... today," Sheldon replied, while straightening up against the wall. "Please tell him thank you."

"I will."

The man gave Sheldon a final look, and then left with the officer. Sheldon looked over to the officer still next to him, who was staring with concerned eyes.

"Let's see if you can move your hand," he said. "Do you think you broke it?"

Sheldon looked down. His fingers were covered with Jared's blood, and they were already swollen. He slowly moved his fingers, one by one, and breathed a sigh of relief. "No," he said. "Nothing's broken."

The officer nodded, but continued to look. "You have red marks on your neck. Did he try to strangle you?"

Sheldon nodded slowly, trying to push the memory from his brain. He took some breaths, the air tickling the soreness in his throat, reminding him again of what nearly happened.

"We need to take you in," the officer said. "We should get you checked out."

"No hospitals," Sheldon breathed out. "_Please_. I just need some ice for my hand. I'll be fine." Sheldon blinked back some tears, and looked at the officer directly.

"_Please_."

The officer shook his head and then answered a call on his phone. He looked at Sheldon, and brought the phone down, before bringing out his notepad.

"Okay, just need to ask you some questions, if you feel up to it. How long are you in town? Should we wait and do this in the morning?"

"Do it now," Sheldon said, as he continued to move his fingers back and forth. "Let's get it over with."

"Okay." The officer settled down further to the floor. "Should we move to your room? Would you be more comfortable there?"

Sheldon shook his head. "Still feeling a bit weird. Let's stay here for now."

"Okay." The officer proceeded to question Sheldon, interrupted only once by another call from his phone. They were soon joined by his partner as they finished, and the other officer waited, standing on the opposite side of the hall.

"I think that's everything," the officer next to Sheldon stood, and turned to his partner. "I'm going to find some ice for him. He seems okay; says he doesn't want to go to the hospital."

"Okay."

He left, and the remaining officer came to Sheldon's side. "Let me help you to your room. You'll be more comfortable there."

Sheldon relented, and slowly rose, holding onto him. He felt dizzy, but managed to walk to his room and retrieve his key from his pocket. The officer helped him through the door and to the bed, right as the other officer returned with some ice wrapped in a towel.

"I've alerted the hotel staff. Just call the front desk if you need anything, Dr. Cooper," he said, placing the ice on Sheldon's hand. "We'll be back in the morning to check on you, and to sign papers... but, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," Sheldon said, and noticed his voice still sounded hoarse. He relaxed down to the bed, relishing the feel of the mattress and pillow. He sighed as the ice numbed the pain in his throbbing joints. "Thank you officers," he said, and blinked, working to control himself while they were still there.

"Okay." The officers gave each other a concerned look. "Anyone we need to call for you?"

"That's not necessary," came Sheldon's response. He closed his eyes, realizing his head was throbbing like the pound of a drum. On top of that, his back ached, and his stomach was still clenched – the thought of blood on his hand bothering him; making him queasy.

"Okay, we're going to go now," one of the officers said. They turned to leave, but then, the same one turned back around, right before reaching the door.

"Dr. Cooper... we got a call earlier about Jared," he said softly. "We have evidence that he tampered with his ankle bracelet, which is a very serious offense, not to mention what happened here tonight." The officer paused for effect. "With that little boy's testimony, you can rest assured that Jared's going to be put away... for a very long time. I hope that eases your mind."

Sheldon nodded, his eyes still closed. "It does... thank you."

The officers gave Sheldon a final look, and then slowly left the room.

* * *

When the phone chimed, Amy had been asleep for barely twenty minutes. She'd turned the volume to its highest point and left it on the mattress, right next to her pillow.

She jumped, feeling her muscles contract as a bolt of electricity ran through her. She caught sight of the blurry late hour for just a moment as she struggled to find her glasses and bring the phone close to her face.

It was _Sheldon_.

She answered as fast as she could, while sitting up and flipping on the light.

"Sheldon!" she exclaimed.

She heard breathing on the other end before the response finally came. "Amy," he said, his voice raspy. "I'm sorry I didn't Skype you."

Amy sat up taller in the bed, while placing her glasses on her face. "Sheldon?" she asked, feeling concerned. "You don't sound well. Is everything okay?"

Feeling a sob catch on his scratchy throat, Sheldon let the tears stream as he struggled to speak – and struggled to know what to say.

Amy heard what sounded like soft cries. "Sheldon..." she said with urgency, "Tell me where you are! Are you hurt? Please talk to me!"

Hearing her voice, Sheldon let it out and began to really cry – his breathing labored, his pulse rapid – the sobs hurting him further as they made him gasp for air. He turned on the pillow, bringing the phone with him, and leaned his temple against its softness, hoping desperately to stop the heaves, and the pounding on his brain.

"I have a headache," he said hoarsely, "and my hand hurts. It hurts really bad..."

"Oh, Sheldon..." Amy flung her legs off the bed. "I'm coming. Tell me where you are..."

"No," he said, cutting her off, "It's okay. I... just needed to hear your voice." He paused and worked to calm down before continuing. "Thanks for sending me your new number. I'm... just having a hard time getting to sleep."

Amy paused and listened – his breathing was heavy, and he was sniffing in the background. She imagined him lying in bed, crying... alone and upset. She closed her eyes.

"I want to be with you," she said, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I need to know that you're okay..."

"I'm okay," he interrupted again. "We're okay. Everything's... okay. I took care of it."

Amy grew silent for a moment. She heard Sheldon cough. "You don't sound okay." She paused. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

He began to cry again. The sound was unbearable, and caused Amy bring her face down to her hands. She rubbed her wet eyes, feeling relieved, scared and useless, all at the same time. "Sheldon," she said, her voice cracking, "_Please _talk to me. I was so worried. I've been so worried..."

She began to cry with him, and after a moment they finally settled down into shallow breathing. Sheldon coughed, and winced as the air tickled his abused throat.

"I know," he finally said, his voice sounding even worse. "I... hope you're not mad at me..."

"God no, Sheldon," Amy said quickly, sobs still apparent in her voice. "I'm just so glad to hear from you..."

There was silence again. Sheldon noticed his pulse slowing down; the pain in his head beginning to subside. He exhaled and settled more into the pillow, placing his other hand gingerly on the mattress, under the ice pack. He balanced the phone on his ear.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he whispered softly, closing his eyes. "I wish it could be sooner, but the train doesn't leave until the afternoon."

Amy laid her head back as well and brought the covers up; her face uneasy. "Can you tell me anything?" she asked softly.

Sheldon let out a deep sigh. "Not right now... I'll send you an e-mail in the morning. Is that okay? I don't know if I can talk about it."

Amy could barely hear him, but heard enough. "Okay," she relented.

They were silent once more. Amy settled down into the bed, listening to Sheldon breathe, hoping he was feeling better. She waited, not sure what to do.

"Amy?" she finally heard him whisper.

"Yes."

Sheldon concentrated on his breathing for a moment, and then spoke. "If I told you the words, could you sing me Soft Kitty? Over and over... until I fall asleep?"

"Of course," Amy quickly replied, surprised by his request.

After he'd recited the words, Amy nervously cleared her throat and began to sing it softly, the melody rolling off her tongue as if she'd been singing it for years.

"Is that okay?" she asked after finishing the first verse.

"Yes... keep going," Sheldon whispered, feeling a wave wash over him... as his body, and his mind, finally relaxed. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep; the tune of his favorite lullaby dancing softly through the room.

* * *

**Chapter 14 coming soon... it's going to be good. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of ****_The Big Bang Theory_****.**

**Author's Note: ****A reminder that this fic is rated M. It contains material only suitable for mature teens and adults. **

* * *

When Sheldon opened his eyes, he found himself face down on the edge of the mattress, staring down at the floor. He watched his ice pack, now a puddle in the carpet, melting away where it'd fallen from his grasp. Somehow he'd rolled to his stomach during the night, on top of his cell phone, which now felt like a thorn poking him in the chest.

He blinked, studying the floor a little too closely, while everything came back to him – in vivid detail.

_Amy._

The sound of Soft Kitty still rang merrily through his head; Amy's voice playing like a recording without pause.

Shaking it away, he sucked a breath and attempted to move, moaning as his muscles waged war against him. He felt as if he'd been twisted inside out and back again, but somehow he still managed to sit up – determined to locate his phone. He lifted his body and found it, under the sheets, still lit up to Amy's face.

He brought it to his ear. "Amy?"

Waiting, he heard only silence on the other end, making him glance over at the time. It was early for a Sunday morning.

_She's probably asleep._

Disconnecting, he sat it down and made himself move to the shower, all the while inspecting his hand – the swelling down; pain now subsided. It was a relief, but there were still remains... _evidence_... on and around his fingers. Frowning, he flipped on the hot water, slipping in while tearing paper away from a tiny soap, and vigorously began to scrub residue from his knuckles.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he watched it wash down the drain.

_Jared... gone._

He took a breath and closed his eyes, lowering his head as the stream continued to wash over him. _He tried to... kill me,_ he thought, mentally realizing how close he'd come... how _serious_ it could have been. He shuddered and sighed at the same time, attempting to wrap his brain around it... attempting to _calm down_, when he heard a loud knock at the hotel door. He jumped, causing the soap to slip right out of his grasp.

_What now?_

Retrieving the slippery bar back up, he set it down and turned off the spray, while grabbing his robe from the vanity. "Coming," he managed, sighing, knowing he'd have to take the shower all over again. He left the bathroom and moved to open the door, revealing three men – two, familiar, and one, not so much.

"Dr. Cooper," a policeman said, reaching out his hand. "Good morning; it's good to see you again. How are you feeling?"

Sheldon took his palm, holding it briefly. "I seem to be fine," he answered, and then frowned. "It's early."

The officer held an embarrassed look. "I know... and we're sorry. But we weren't sure when you'd be leaving, and we have this paperwork to go over..." He paused, glancing next to him. "Plus, we need to talk to you some more." He turned to the plain-clothed man to his right . "This is Daniel Reed, from the prosecutor's office."

The prosecutor also held out a hand. "Dr. Cooper, I just need a moment. I promise we won't take much of your time."

Sheldon shook it, and then stepped to the side to let them in. "Very well," he mumbled, looking down as they passed.

There were two chairs in the tiny room, and the officers quickly took them, while Sheldon and the prosecutor sat on opposite ends of the bed. Sheldon wrapped his robe tighter, shivering, as silence filled the room. "I was taking a shower," he explained, attempting to get comfortable.

The prosecutor nodded, studying him intently. Then he turned to the officers. "Did you get photos of the bruises?"

One of the officers shook his head. "No, Prosecutor Reed, we didn't."

Sheldon stared at all of them. "Bruises?" He got up, and walked to the bathroom, examining himself in the mirror. He saw them on his neck, along with a red streak across his cheek, which he assumed to be carpet burn. He touched it, and flinched.

"Dr. Cooper," he heard the prosecutor call, "Do you mind if we take some photos... of your neck?"

After a moment, Sheldon returned and sat on the bed. "Will I have to go to the police station?" he asked, sighing. "I really don't have the time... there was something I wanted to do this morning before I caught my train..."

"We can do it here," the prosecutor interrupted, nodding toward the officers. They began to spread papers on a small table before them, as the prosecutor took out a digital camera from his pocket. "We just need you to sign these reports, let us take the photos, and then we can be on our way."

"Okay," Sheldon relented, and walked to the table. One of the officers stood, giving him the chair, and held out a pen. Sheldon sat and began to read, as the prosecutor moved closer, settling himself at the end of the bed.

"Dr. Cooper, if you have a moment, I also wanted to talk to you about something," he said.

Without looking up, Sheldon finished what he'd been reading and cleared his throat. "The reports are looking satisfactory so far," he commented, and signed the first one. The prosecutor nodded, curtly replying to him, "Good." Then he cleared his throat, gaining Sheldon's full attention. "Dr. Cooper... we're in the process of negotiating with Jared's lawyer," he began, shifting on the bed. "He finally sobered up early this morning, and we were able to talk to him."

The officer that had given Sheldon his chair walked over. "I hate to cut in, but I wanted to say something," he said, ignoring the prosecutor and looking directly at Sheldon. "Dr. Cooper... I know this has been an ordeal for you, but before leaving, I just wanted to thank you... for coming here, and for what you did last night. Jared Clemmons has been a problem for many, many years. Because of you, he'll finally be behind bars... for good."

The prosecutor gave the officer a weary look, and then turned, speaking with authority. "What he's trying to say..." he explained, as Sheldon turned back to him, "is that Jared's been under our radar for some time now. It took his ex-wife many years to finally press charges... I mean literally _years_ of her calling the police, and then recanting her story."

He sighed, shaking his head, as the officers nodded in agreement. "And then, over time, things just kept getting worse," he continued. "She finally came to her senses about six months ago – finally left Jared and pressed charges, but then... he fled the state. If it hadn't been for your girlfriend's incident, who knows when we would have found him. And then..." the prosecutor sighed, "the judge just let him out on bail and used that damn ankle bracelet..." he trailed off, shaking his head some more. "I'm sorry for my language, Dr. Cooper."

Sheldon nodded. "It's okay."

Prosecutor Reed took a breath. "We're a small community, Dr. Cooper. Jared's parents were upstanding citizens... his father, Roger... friends with everyone in town, including the judge. Jared was a football star in high school – everyone loved him; his parents were proud. He even got a football scholarship to a prestigious college. But then, things just went downhill when he started drinking, doing drugs... it's a sad story, Sheldon. Such a_ sad_ story." He shook his head once more. "But now, we have a chance here. He will do time, and have rehabilitation. And that's where you come in."

Sheldon sat back. "What do you need from me?"

The prosecutor glanced at the officers. "Jared's in serious trouble, Sheldon... and his lawyer knows it. Jared knows it. His lawyer assures us he'll go ahead and plead guilty... to everything, including the charges from his wife, your girlfriend... so we can make a deal, and avoid trials. He'll do serious time in jail, but will still have a chance for parole, if he can prove to rehabilitate."

Sheldon nodded and looked down. "I don't want to deal with a trial."

The prosecutor nodded back, and then looked to one of the officers. "Yes... and there's also a minor issue we need to clear up... concerning you."

Sheldon looked up. "What?"

This time, the other police officer approached, and spoke. "Sheldon, when we talked to Jared... he told us you tried to impersonate a police officer – to him and his father. Is that true?"

Sheldon felt his face turn hot, and looked down again. "Yes... I did."

The officer looked at the prosecutor. "Sheldon... we've talked about it, and we're willing to overlook it, as long as you're okay with this deal... which will reduce your charge to attempted voluntary manslaughter, instead of attempted murder in the second degree..."

Sheldon stared at the officers, and then back to the prosecutor, while he considered it. "How many years will he do?" he asked.

The prosecutor sighed. "For your charge, at least five years. But that's not including the time he'll get for the other charges – from his wife, your girlfriend, and from tampering with the ankle bracelet."

Sheldon peered at him. "So what's your estimate? Once you make the deal – for everything?"

Rubbing his neck, Prosecutor Reed answered quickly. "Probably at least ten years – chance for parole in the mid-part of the sentence. I will try for more."

Sheldon sat back further and nodded, talking it all in. He was silent, and then told them, "I'm okay with it."

They all seemed satisfied, and nodded. "Okay, thank you, Sheldon. Hopefully you won't have to come back here – we'll try our best to make sure of it." The prosecutor paused, glancing at the reports on the table. "When you finish signing the papers, we'll take our pictures, and then we'll go. We appreciate your time."

Sheldon shifted in his seat. "Okay... thank you as well," he replied, taking the pen... as relief washed over him.

* * *

It took almost an hour to compose an e-mail to Amy.

_Finally_... Sheldon thought, shutting his laptop and placing it inside his satchel. He checked the time... _no way I can take another shower now_. He'd have to wait until he got home. He moved quickly after that – getting dressed, packing his suitcase, and carefully placing his train ticket to his side pocket.

Then, he sat on the bed and called the front desk.

"May I help you?" the hotel attendant asked.

He hesitated, and then found his voice. "I was wondering..." he said slowly, "are there any stores close by that sell toys? Within walking distance – a Target or Wal-Mart, perhaps?"

The attendant cheerfully replied, "Why, yes, sir – you're in luck. There's a Toys R Us just a couple of blocks down."

"You're kidding."

"No sir. Do you need the address?"

Sheldon grabbed a pad from the nightstand and fished up a pen. "Yes, please."

He felt excitement growing as he scribbled down the street name. _I haven't bee to a_ _Toys R Us in ages, _he thought, and rushed out the door, suitcase in tow.

* * *

Zach stared lazily at the computer screen, frustrated that he couldn't navigate his Minecraft character out of the forest. He sighed and sat back, glancing to his mother, who was reclining, and reading a book.

"I'm bored."

"Just one more day," his mother said gently, while shifting on the hotel pillows. "One more day, and Daddy's work will be done. Then we can go home."

Zach plopped down on the other bed and rested his chin on his fists. "We shouldn't have come," he said, frowning.

His mother rolled her eyes. "You're the one that wanted to come here, sweetie. Do you remember saying you couldn't live without Daddy for three days?" She sighed, frustration beginning to build. "Why don't you play Legos again?"

"I'm tired of Legos."

He watched her get up, tossing her book to the bed. "So, let's pick them up then. We can't just leave all the Legos out in the hall." She walked to the door, as Zach began to roll around on the bed and whine. "But I don't want to clean them up!" he cried to her. Ignoring his outburst, she proceeded to the door and jerked it open, but jumped back as she did. Surprisingly, someone was standing there with his fist up, about to knock.

Sheldon retracted his hand and managed a smile. "Hello," he said, while grasping a huge Toys R Us bag to his side.

"Oh... hi," the mother responded, her lips curling upward. "I... didn't realize you were still staying at the hotel."

Clearing his throat, Sheldon shifted on his feet. "Well, I'm technically checked out... my luggage is at the desk. I was hoping you'd be here... I brought something for Zach. I hope it's okay."

She looked at the bag. "You didn't have to do that..."

"Oh, but I had to... I needed to..." Sheldon cut in. "I usually don't like to give gifts, but in this case, it was the proper thing do."

She crossed her arms, smile widening. "Well, I'm just glad you're okay. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine... thanks," Sheldon responded, looking down sheepishly. "And, thank you for what you did... and to your husband and Zach... I don't know how I can ever repay all of you."

As he spoke, Zach appeared next to his mother's hip. He eyed Sheldon, and then looked to the floor. "I thought we were going to clean up the Legos." he said to his mother.

She kneeled down. "We are... but first, this man came to see you... to thank you for what you did last night." She stood up, looking at Sheldon. "What's your name?"

"Sheldon."

She turned to her son. "Zach, this is Sheldon."

He looked up, and then away. "This doesn't concern me," he said. "I'm going back to Minecraft." Then he turned, and left.

His mother turned back to Sheldon, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry... Zach's not good with social situations... can you give me a minute so I can talk to him?"

Sheldon looked past her and saw Zach sitting at his computer. "Would it be better if I just left the gift?" he asked.

Zach's mother shook her head. "No... he needs to learn to be polite. Just let me talk to him."

Sheldon watched her leave and waited, listening for a moment to the woman scold her son. He sighed, sitting the bag down, and let his eyes wonder to the Legos on the floor. He sat down next to the bag, and soon began to re-construct one of the buildings that had been knocked down.

"Don't touch that." He suddenly heard Zach's voice, coming from the door.

"Zach!" his mother exclaimed from behind him. "Please! Have some manners!"

Sheldon held up a hand. "No, it's okay." He looked at Zach, his expression soft. "I didn't mean to offend you – I like Legos too." He reached to his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Would you like to see a picture – of my last Lego project?"

Zach watched curiously as he tapped the screen. After finding his Facebook page, Sheldon held up a photo for Zach and his mother to see. "Do you like it?"

Walking closer, Zach's jaw dropped. "Wow! That's the Lego Death Star! You built that yourself?"

Sheldon smiled proudly. "Yes."

Zach brought his face down even closer. "How long did it take you?"

"A few weeks."

Bringing his lips tight, the boy then stepped back, eyes averted. "You must be really smart," he commented. "Were you in the gifted class when you were in school?"

Sheldon chuckled. "You could say that." He paused. "Are you in the gifted class, Zach?"

"Of course," Zach said. "Can't you tell?"

Sheldon smiled and picked up the Toys R Us bag. "Yes... I can tell. That's why I came by to give you a gift. What you did last night was very smart... and brave."

Zach stuck out his chest. "Spiderman is brave. My daddy is brave." Then he looked at the bag. "So, what did you get me?"

Sheldon opened it, and pulled out a Star Wars Millennium Falcon Lego set. Zach suddenly shrieked, and began to jump up and down, grabbing the box. "The Millennium Falcon! Mommy, look! It's the Millennium Falcon!"

His mother nodded and walked over. "I see. But this is too much, Sheldon. I don't know if we can accept it..."

"Mommy, please! Please!"

Worried, Sheldon looked over to her. "Please accept it. I really need to do something – it's the proper thing to do – and I agonized over what to get." He looked at Zach. "I'm glad to see that he likes it..."

"Please Mommy!"

Zach's mother sighed, defeated. "Very well. At least now he has something to do." She paused. "Where did you find a Toys R Us? We still have one more day to stay here, so maybe I'll take him."

Sheldon pulled a business card from his pocket. "Do you have a pen? I'll write down the address on the back of this."

She quickly left and returned with a pen, while Zach tore open the Lego box. "Here you go," she said, and Sheldon wrote it down from memory. He handed it back, as she curiously turned the card over. "You're a physicist at Caltech?" she asked in surprise.

Nodding, Sheldon moved over while Zach dumped pieces from the box. "Yes," he replied. "Maybe some day you can visit."

She smiled, nodding vigorously. "We'd love that. Who knows... it may be where Zach ends up."

Sheldon moved more out of Zach's way. "Sure, I could give him a tour."

He was cut off when Zach began kicking his old Legos out of the way. "Zach!" his mother scolded. "You need to clean up what's already there before you begin!"

Pouting, Zach threw up his arms. "Mommy!"

Sheldon saw tears begin to brim in the boy's eyes. "How about I help you, and then we can work on the Falcon together?" he asked with enthusiasm.

Zach took a labored breath, and met Sheldon's eyes. "But..." he took another breath. "You're scary. I saw you kick that man last night."

Zach's mother opened her mouth to speak, but Sheldon held up a hand, as he began to pick up scattered Legos. "I know..." he said, keeping Zach's stare, "but that was self-defense. You know, like Spiderman had to do when he was attacked by Venom."

Zach blinked at him. "Or like when Luke Skywalker knocked Darth Vader down in Return of the Jedi..."

Sheldon replied quickly, "Yes, just like that."

Zach sat down, and began to pick up Legos with Sheldon. "So that makes you the good guy."

His mother hurried over with a tub to throw the Legos in. Sheldon and Zach broke down buildings, bridges and roads, while tossing them in.

Sheldon considered Zach's words, realizing it for himself. "I suppose you're right," he agreed, as the thoughts sank in deeper. "...but you know... you're a good guy too. You got your parents out of bed to help me. That was brave, and you did the right thing."

Zach tossed an armful into the tub. "Yeah, I guess I did," he said. "But I always know what to do."

His mother chuckled under her breath. "Okay, boys... this looks much better," she said, and turned, taking the tub with her. "Sheldon, you know you don't have to stay. You probably have better things to do..."

Sheldon settled to the floor, cross-legged, cutting her off. "Actually, my train doesn't leave for a few hours. I'd love to stay and build some on the Falcon, if it's okay with you."

She smiled. "You sure you don't mind?"

"He said he wants to, Mommy," Zach cut in, and finished dumping the Legos out of the Falcon box. He began to sort them by color. "Okay," he said and paused, pointing to Sheldon. "I'm the leader on this project, so you have to do what I say." He stopped sorting, and examined the pieces. "You can continue to sort... by shape and color... while I look at the instructions."

Amused, Sheldon nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Zach's mother shook her head. "I swear, we do try to teach him manners. I'm so sorry..."

Sheldon stopped her. "Please, don't apologize." He looked at the boy, reading his Lego booklet with fierce concentration. "I'm not offended... and I understand... more than you'll ever know."

* * *

Amy shut the door to the dryer, and heaved a basket full of Sheldon's clothes to the laundry room table. She began to sort shirts from pants, placing Sheldon's "folder" in front of her, while smoothing the first piece of clothing into place. She heard something at the door and turned, letting out a smile when Leonard walked in.

"How's it going?" he asked.

She flipped a shirt sleeve over. "So far, so good. I'm saving socks and underwear for last, though. They're still upstairs."

Leonard looked away, feeling a bit red. "Yeah... about that..."

Amy waved her hand and smirked. "No... it's okay. I've seen his underwear drawer before. I know that some will be... interesting."

Leonard sighed, crossing his arms. "He's going to kill me when he finds out I let you do this."

She flipped another sleeve. "Oh, please. Like I've never seen men's underwear before."

Leonard walked over to the washer, curiously watching the cycle. "Well, you've probably never seen men's underwear with _superheroes_ on them. I guess there's a first for everything."

Amy smirked again, and without a word, moved on to another shirt. Leonard continued to study the washer, listening to the load. "He's got a lot of dirty clothes, doesn't he? Things have been kind of crazy, especially for him."

Amy nodded, her expression changing. "Yes, things _have_ been crazy." She glanced over to him, sighing. "You got the e-mail I forwarded this morning?"

Crossing his arms further, Leonard turned around and leaned against the appliance. "Yes, I did."

They paused, listening to the clothes run, as Amy continued to fold.

"The e-mail wasn't very detailed, but I guess it told enough," he commented.

Turning, Amy caught Leonard's eyes. "I'm finding it difficult... to believe," she said.

"Yeah, me too."

They stared for a moment. "I feel so guilty..." Amy blinked, and turned back to the shirt, rubbing her face as Leonard walked closer. "It's all my fault."

He stopped next to her. "Amy... don't let yourself go there. It's done now; it's over. Don't torture yourself."

She nodded, wiping some more. "You're right," she said, quivering, taking a heavy breath. She moved the shirt, forming a new pile. "I haven't replied to him yet," she commented, sniffing. "I don't really know why."

Leonard crossed his arms again, watching her. "I'm staying over at Penny's tonight, so... feel free to hang around the apartment and wait for him... if you want," he offered.

Amy nodded, rubbing her nose, and began to fold a new shirt. "Thanks... I might do that. I can't wait to see him."

Leonard stood for a moment, not sure if he should stay or leave. "Sure you don't want help?" he asked.

She shook her head vigorously. "No, I like doing this. It's keeping my mind off... everything." She moved the next shirt to the stack and picked up a pair of pants. Clearing her throat, she continued the conversation. "So... Penny told me you got a call from Sheldon's mom yesterday."

He nodded, shifting, leaning on the table. "Yeah... apparently Sheldon called her late yesterday afternoon. It had her concerned." He paused. "Don't worry... I didn't tell her anything. She thinks he's at a conference for work."

Amy frowned, looking up. "That's good, but too bad you had to lie."

"It's for the best," he said quickly, and walked to the door. "So... you want to stop and have lunch with us? Penny's been wanting to see you."

For a moment, Amy didn't answer. She smoothed the hem of Sheldon's tan slacks and then stopped, sighing. "You know what? I think I need to decline. I'm in a very weird mood..." she turned to look at him. "Weirder than usual, anyway. I just feel like being alone."

Leonard returned her gaze. "Okay, I understand." He paused, and then held a stern expression. "Just keep in mind – everything's okay now. It sounds like Sheldon handled it very well."

Amy pressed her lips together. "Yes."

He cocked his head and took a step forward, as Amy turned away. "Cheer up, okay? Everything's fine now."

Placing the pants down, she shook her head. "I know. I _know_." She glanced at him, and then turned back, blinking. After a moment, she took a shaky breath, still feeling his presence.

"Can you tell me something?" she asked cautiously, while studying the pile of clothes. "How did it feel... when... Penny broke up with you?" She looked over to him, slowly. "... after you told her... well, _you know_."

Surprised, Leonard brought his head down. "That's kind of personal, Amy," he said, blood creeping his cheeks. Then he finally looked up, while trying to hide his embarrassment.

"If you must know – it was devastating." He studied her. "Why... do you ask?"

She didn't look at him, but turned and began to flip clothes again. "I'm just curious, is all." She worked to hide her own feelings, and continued. "But how did you survive it?" she asked slowly. "How in the world did you manage to handle... the _rejection_?"

Leonard eyed her. curiosity now replacing his own uneasiness. "It was... hard," he replied. "_Very_ hard. But as it turns out, I'm a lot stronger than I realized." He took in a breath. "And so are you, Amy."

She set the pants down, and braced herself on the table. "I don't know if I am," she whispered.

Leonard smiled. "You are, Amy. Believe me... you _are_," he said as he turned to leave. "Anyone willing to be Sheldon Cooper's girlfriend... to put up with him, even do his _laundry... _believe, me..." he paused as she caught his eye, "that person can handle just about _anything_."

* * *

_Only an hour to go._

Sheldon yawned, and watched lights flicker through the dark glass, as he begged himself to stay awake. _Almost home_, he thought, pushing back on the cushion, crossing his arms to keep warm. He stared at his laptop on the table before him, the screen displaying an e-mail from Zach's mother. She'd sent him a picture of Zach and his father, in the hotel hallway, working together on the Falcon. Zach seemed happy, holding a huge grin, while looking knowingly at his Dad. Staring at it, Sheldon felt a pang of regret, but quickly dismissed the feeling, concentrating more on the Legos. He noted the progress they'd made since he left, and made a quick calculation, figuring how long it would take them to finish.

Sheldon had stayed at the hotel, with Zach, long enough to get sandwiches and juice, and satisfaction from knowing he'd somehow repayed a favor. Spending an afternoon playing one of his favorite toys was icing on the cake in Sheldon's mind, and he'd really enjoyed himself – and Zach. He made sure to exchange e-mail addresses with the boy's mother, and they promised to keep in touch, and perhaps some day... he would take Zach on a tour of Caltech. His mother had seemed very interested in the possibility.

Sheldon closed the e-mail and checked his in-box again, noticing – _still nothing from Amy._ He knew she'd gotten his earlier correspondence, since he saw she'd forwarded it to Leonard. He already received a reply from his best friend, which was simple, but to the point.

_Sheldon... Amy sent me this update and I'm glad to hear you're okay. I'm staying at Penny's tonight, but will pick be back in the morning to take us to work – that is, if you're going. Sleep well and get some rest. Leonard_

Sighing, he closed the computer, tucking it back to his satchel. Leaning back from the table, he listened to the hum of the train over the tracks – the sound almost loud enough to lull him to sleep. But it was his worry that kept him awake, and alert.

_Why hadn't she'd replied?_ He took his cell phone from his pocket, once more reading the simple text she'd sent him earlier in the day.

_Sheldon, have a safe trip home. Call me when you get in tonight. Amy_

He'd already attempted to call her several times, but for some reason, he_ couldn't_... just as he couldn't do it now. Sighing, he slipped the phone back to his pocket.

_What's the problem? _he thought._ Why can't I call her?_ Sighing again, he moved his legs under the table and crossed his arms tighter on his chest.

He leaned back even more, allowing his mind to drift, as he'd done many times since entering the train... since everything had become more... _calm._ Visions of Amy played with him... visions of her standing on a balcony... right before, and right after... the _kiss_.

_Their date._

It'd been only two nights ago... but already seemed like a lifetime in the past... and almost seemed too perfect to be real.

_Was it real?_ For the first time since that eventful night, he was allowing himself to think... to ponder... on events that he _let_ happen. The feelings, the sensations... his memory kept it fresh, reminding him of what was waiting when he got home.

_It was real._

He grasped the phone in his pocket, staring blankly as he realized... he _couldn't_ call her, because he had no idea where to go from here... or what their relationship meant to him now. What in the world would he say?

_Should I draw up a new relationship agreement? _he thought._ Or add some additions to the old?_ He sighed, rubbing his face.

_What in the world do I want?_

He closed his eyes, still thinking about the kiss... and let himself get lost in the memory – just for a moment. It was... _comforting_. On one level, he was proud of himself... but on the other, he continued to be scared... and worried. _What will she expect of me now? _he thought._ And what will this lead to?_

_Follow your instincts,_ is what Penny had told him. That's what he'd done on the date, and it'd worked – relieving him of the stress he'd been having over Jared. But now, without that stress – did he want to continue on this path – to change their relationship?

_But I don't like change_, he thought. _It scares the crap out of me!_

He closed his eyes again, but couldn't shake the memory still there... the memory so fresh on his brain, making him uncomfortable... in the _literal_ sense. He crossed his legs over, the strain against his pants bothering him, as it slowly began to increase. _Good Lord... _he thought,_ not this again!_

He sighed, leaning back his head.

_Only 45 minutes to go._

* * *

As Sheldon ascended the stairs, his mind settled onto one thing – a shower. Since he never finished the one from that morning, he'd been thinking about it – over and over – all day. As he moved his tired legs up the final flight, he arched his back, groaning as he reached the apartment door. He was still sore – all over – and the thought of hot water soothing his muscles was almost like a drug. He quickly pushed the key through and walked in, not even bothering to turn on the lights.

When he reached his room, he set his suitcase in the doorway and turned, walking straight to the bathroom, as fast as he could. He turned on the water and stripped down, sighing in relief when he finally entered the tub, and let the stream slowly slide down his aching back.

He stayed as long as there was hot water, cleaning every inch as the pressure soothed his exhausted skin. When he finally turned it off, tiredness overcame him, and he sighed, envisioning his bed just down the hall.

Realizing his robe remained in the suitcase, Sheldon searched, and spotted a clean towel hanging neatly on the rod. Shivering, he wrapped it loosely around his hips and stepped out, wiping his feet as he scooted out the door.

He felt his skin prickle as he walked down the hall toward his room, holding the towel firmly with one hand, flipping the light with the other. Without looking, he reached down to his suitcase and proceeded to pull the zipper... until he stopped, hearing something from the direction of his bed.

_It was movement._ Straightening up, he turned, feeling his breath catch when he suddenly saw a person – _her_ – rising on the bed, rubbing her eyes in the blinding light. With his mouth agape, he watched her reach over and fumble over his comforter for her glasses... until her curious eyes met his in surprise.

She blinked, studying him – a towel over his waist, droplets slowly dripping from chaotic strands of hair. She wondered if her vision was real, and then the shock of it caused her heart to hammer and beat rapidly inside her chest.

Embarrassed, Amy sat on the bed frozen, unsure of what to say, until finally, she heard him speak.

"Amy..." he began, clenching his fist on the towel, "What... what are you doing here?"

She raised up further and threw her legs to the floor, being careful to straighten her skirt as she slipped into her shoes. "I... was waiting for you," she murmured in haste while standing up, her legs obviously wobbly. She stood before him, shifting, eyes dazed and wide, while blood rushed to her cheeks.

"I... finished putting up your laundry, so then I laid down..." she trailed off and then paused, straightening her glasses. "I... guess I fell asleep."

Smoothing her skirt, she kept her eyes fixed on Sheldon's face, while she continued. "I... I'm sorry..." she said, stammering, and then turned to wipe the covers back smooth, hitting the pillow and tucking it back into place.

Sheldon watched her finish, and then glanced around the room. "You... did my laundry?" he asked in surprise, eyeing the empty clothes basket.

Amy cleared her throat, keeping her eyes upward. "Yes," she said softly, her face beginning to turn a deeper red. "Leonard farmed it out to me... because I offered. Don't worry, I did everything correctly."

Sheldon's breathing was rapid now. "But... you weren't supposed to do it..."

Holding up a hand, Amy cut in. "I know," she asserted. "But don't worry... it's okay. I didn't mind." She watched him, and finally let her eyes fall to his neck, and then back up to his cheek.

"Oh my..." she said suddenly, some alarm on her face. "Your neck... your face... Sheldon... oh, my God..."

She inched forward, but Sheldon quickly pulled back before she could reach him, pushing himself against the dresser. "I'm okay," he said calmly, moving a hand to his neck, blocking her from touching him. He stood still for a moment, gazing at her as she watched, under heavy lids.

"Did you get my e-mail?" he blurted, and then hesitated, crossing one of his arms. "So you know... what happened?"

"Yes... I got it," she responded softly, but the sight of Sheldon's bruises were bothering her. She averted her eyes, and then, for some reason, she boldly moved her vision down.

Sheldon swallowed, watching her, as warmth crept through his cheeks. He saw her study his chest, eyes becoming almost erotic, trailing over his heaving flesh. He worked to suppress a flutter in his stomach, but failed... only to find himself growing warm, the chill in the air no longer affecting him.

He brought his arm back down from his chest. "You did my laundry," he repeated, moving both hands to the towel.

At the sound of his voice, Amy glanced up, meeting his eyes, even with water droplets continuing to tease her. "Yes," she breathed.

Her eyes had grown dark, and Sheldon recognized dilation in her pupils. He gripped the towel further to his side, wondering why he hadn't asked her to leave... why he hadn't already left the room himself. Her look, her expression – it was magnetic, keeping him there, keeping him fixated. He knew the air was thick with nervous energy, and his body was beginning to wage war.

Clearing his throat, he narrowed his eyes and attempted to speak. "You didn't have to do my laundry," he managed, peering down at her. "I feel funny about that... there's a certain way it needs to be done..."

"But, I... wanted to," Amy said defensively, her chest moving heavily, up and down. "It... helped to keep my mind off of... everything." She glanced down, toward her hands, wondering why laundry was the only topic of conversation. She gripped her fingers together, as she tried to formulate words.

"You know I've been worried, Sheldon. So worried..." she said quietly, eyes still cast down. "Especially since receiving your e-mail, today has been hard... very hard... waiting for you. I even prayed about it, and staying busy with your clothes... it helped."

She rubbed her neck, her eyes now dangerously close to a lower view. She concentrated on Sheldon's toes, as they caught drips flowing from his calves.

"You... prayed?" he suddenly asked, eyes wide.

Looking up, Amy felt her face flush. "Yeah..." she said sheepishly. "I know... silly, right?"

Pushing back his hair, for some reason, Sheldon thought, _it wasn't. _To his surprise, it was somewhat... _comforting_, causing a small smile to play on his lips. "I never thought you'd remind me of my mother," he teased her, and in spite of himself, let out a slight chuckle. "Doing my laundry... praying for me." He paused. "I suppose I should never leave again."

Amused, Amy sighed heavily. "Yeah, I suppose you shouldn't."

At that moment, Amy brought her eyes back down. The water was still there – trickling from his hair, streaming down his pecs, over his nipples. She inhaled a breath, catching herself before a "hoo" released from her lips. Shifting, she fought back growing feelings of heat... spreading over her body, and the room.

Blinking herself back to focus, she once again caught his eyes, now a deeper blue, watching her with intensity. She had so much to say... to _tell_ him... but she felt she couldn't, not here... not now... not until he had on some _clothes_. It was too warm and too _damn distracting. _She couldn't think clearly... there was just _too much... skin_.

"I... should go," she finally mumbled, and quickly turned, scrambling to grab her purse off the bed. Keeping her eyes forward, Amy rushed to the door, closing it clumsily as Sheldon watched, unsure what to do.

Outside, she stopped short in the hallway, bringing hands to cover her flushed face. _Oh..._ _my_ _God... _she thought,_ ...his... body. _Her knees felt weak as she leaned back, using the door to brace her weight and keep her body under control.

"Wait..." came a voice from inside, and the door gave way, causing Amy to lose balance and fall backwards – flat on her back. She lay there, confused, blinking at the ceiling, sprawled in the middle of the bedroom rug.

Sheldon let go of the door and rushed to her side, kneeling down. "Amy! Are you okay?" he exclaimed, reaching with both arms to pull her up. He watched her shocked expression for a moment before she moved on her arms and finally lifted up.

"Yes... I'm..." she began, but then stopped, gasping as she stared in front of her. Sheldon's towel had fallen, and it revealed... everything.

For a moment, it seemed as though time stood still.

Stumbling with realization, Sheldon quickly jumped and scooted back to the dresser, covering himself, as Amy lifted the rest of the way. They both sat on the floor, blinking and gazing – both sets of eyes wide in shock. Amy felt a thud in her chest as she breathed; the image still fresh on her mind.

She was, of course, very familiar with the anatomy of a man, but had yet to ever see it in the flesh... that is, until now.

_It's Sheldon, _she thought, feeling faint with realization. _ It's Sheldon... and Sheldon... he... _

She let her eyes fall to the bulge under his towel. _Yes,_ she thought. _It's... true._

She trailed her eyes back, lingering on his darkened pupils. Surprisingly, he didn't look away, and didn't look scared or angry... just shocked, and... _something else_.

They stared for a moment, and then Sheldon finally began to speak. "A woman," he said abruptly. "A woman... tried to hit on me."

Confused, Amy furrowed her brow. "What?"

Straightening against the dresser, he clarified. "Last night, a woman... in the hotel bar. She tried to hit on me."

Feeling her cheeks flush, Amy was still perplexed by his words. "Why... are you telling me this?" she asked.

Breathing steadily, Sheldon eyed her. "I'm... not sure," he responded weakly. "Maybe I'm just trying to make conversation."

Her stomach churning, Amy frowned and shook her head. "I don't think that's what you're doing."

Suddenly, a smirk played on Sheldon's lips. "Then what am I doing?" he asked slowly.

Amy's eyes danced back at him, eager to play his game. "Well... you and a strange woman... in a bar... that bothers me," she said, and watched his eyes sparkle.

"My discomfort pleases you," she noted.

Sheldon cleared his throat and shifted. "Maybe it does."

Taking in a breath, Amy saw something_ – that same something –_ in his eyes. "I suppose that's fair," she commented.

Sheldon held his smirk, and had a mischievous look, along with something different – _a_ _yearning _–that was wildly enticing. Amy felt her heart would burst looking at him, so she decided she wanted, no _needed... _to examine the situation further.

Without thinking, she began to scoot across the floor, her instincts guiding her.

When she reached Sheldon, she saw that his eyes were large, but not afraid. Feeling bold, she crawled closer, mere inches from his face. "Sheldon..." she whispered, searching his expression.

He didn't answer, but returned her gaze, bracing himself with his arms, against the dresser. He sat still as Amy slowly bent down and brushed her lips against his, setting both sets of nerves on fire. When she lifted, they both opened eyes and gazed again, while Sheldon slowly took a breath; a smile gradually returning to his lips.

Encouraged, Amy brought a hand to his chest, finally rubbing the beads of water softly into his skin. She played with each droplet, circling her fingers and working them into chest hair, slowly gliding the wetness across his torso. She felt him flinch as she slid her nails across his belly – finally resting them dangerously near the edge of the towel.

She didn't look up as she touched the cloth and slowly pulled it back, eyes widening as she took in the sight of him, yet again. Holding her breath and summoning her courage, she gently covered her palm over his length, relishing the feel of it inside her hand.

She heard Sheldon gasp. Lifting her head, she saw him – eyes averted while biting his lip, head pushed back on the dresser. After a moment, he looked over to her, and Amy noted a slight expression of fear.

She removed her hand and quickly scooted back.

"Sheldon..." she began, looking away, scrambling to her feet. "I... I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me..."

Heart pounding, she grabbed her purse and began to stumble out, walking quickly toward the exit. But, as she moved, she felt herself abruptly stop, because Sheldon was standing there – blocking her way.

He'd managed to get up and pull his towel back into place, with his other hand reaching for the door. "You don't have to go," he said slowly, as he turned the knob and carefully closed it behind her. Then, he reached over her shoulder and flipped off the light, while keeping his eyes cast down; his chest heaving with each breath.

Amy blinked in amazement, watching as he turned and headed for the bed. Sheldon sat down gingerly and reclined on the covers, carefully placing the towel over him as he sunk into the pillow. He sighed and blinked toward the ceiling, as if silently waiting for her to come.

She hesitantly walked over.

After a moment, their eyes met in the dark. The yearning... _longing_... was still there, Amy noticed while she stood and waited, trying to keep her eyes off of the bulge beneath the towel.

"Do it again," Sheldon whispered.

Shocked, Amy searched his face as he looked at her – the _fear_ was gone.

Without a word, she moved closer and sat down; gently lifting the towel up and away.

He closed his eyes as she began to stroke, signs of pleasure soon spreading rapidly across his face. She rhythmically worked her fingers – slow, and then rapid – soon steadying her palm as he began to thrust. He yielded under her touch and soon cried out, gripping the comforter as he felt his body contract – finally giving in, and letting out his release.

Breathing heavily, he eventually opened his eyes to see Amy with the towel – wiping – bringing everything back to normal. Mind swirling, Sheldon watched her, without the energy to speak, without the ability to even _think_. When he finally saw her finish, he sighed, feeling more at ease, a wave a contentment washing over him.

"Are you okay?" he heard Amy whisper.

Sheldon nodded, his eyes beginning to feel as heavy as bricks. He watched Amy get up and leave the room, closing his eyes as he heard water running from the faucet in the bathroom. When Amy re-entered with a clean towel in hand, he was already asleep, snoring slightly.

Amy sat down and touched Sheldon's cheek, soon trailing her hand slightly over the bruises on his neck. Blinking back emotion, she watched him – her _hero_, peaceful and content... finally_ home_. Then she rose, placing the new towel over him, bringing up the comforter, tucking it all the way to his neck.

It was time to leave, so she did... hot and bothered, but happy... unsure of what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

**Okay guys... I want to know your thoughts... please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of ****_The Big Bang Theory_****.**

* * *

Around six in the morning, Amy stirred when she heard her name.

_Amy... Amy... Amy._

It was Sheldon's voice, softly teasing her, yanking her from her dreams. Rolling over, she buried her face to the pillow, shaking her head at obvious nonsense. _It couldn't be, _she thought._ It's all in my head._

Her body jerked when it suddenly came again, causing her lids to quiver – each new syllable more real than the last.

_Amy... Amy... Amy._

Her eyes fluttered open, and soon, she was vertical in the bed – fumbling for her glasses, throwing covers to the side.

_Was it a dream?_

Sitting still, she waited... until eventually she heard it once more – louder, with rhythmic knocks pounding, like a melody at her door.

_Amy... Amy... Amy!_

In a sleepy haze, she jumped to her feet and felt her way through the dark, running into furniture as she rushed from the room. At the door, she carefully leaned in with one ear, while rubbing her eyes.

"Sheldon? Is that you?"

After a moment, he answered. "Yes... it's me."

Feeling her heart flutter, along with her stomach, Amy grabbed the knob and flew it to her side, eyes wide when she saw him. He was a_ mess, _wearing tan wrinkled pants, a flannel pajama top and his messenger bag, flung over his shoulder, hanging open. His eyes were bloodshot; his hair askew.

"Sheldon?" She instinctively reached out for his hands, and he let her take them.

"How did you get here?" she asked slowly. "You know it's still dark outside..."

Sheldon's bottom lip was quivering. "Why... did you leave?" he asked, wetness beginning in his eyes, his chest moving up and down. "I woke up and you were gone..." He paused, sucking in a breath. "At first, I thought I was still in Oregon, but then I remembered I was home... and then I remembered last night... and then..."

He stopped, rubbing his face, chest still heaving. "Why... did you leave?" he repeated, his voice almost child-like.

"Sheldon...," Amy said tentatively, eyes wider as she grasped his hands and pulled him in. She shut the door, and slowly reached up, wiping a tear from his cheek. He flinched, but let her touch him, as his hands squeezed hers tighter into his.

"I'm sorry I left, Sheldon, but..." Amy began, but then stopped abruptly, when she noticed he'd leaned closer to her. He paused, and then brought his arms swiftly under hers, into a comfortable, and secure, embrace. He lowered his head to her shoulder, and after a moment, began to cry into her hair; his body heaving on top of hers.

"Sheldon..." Amy was unsure of what to say... unsure what he needed to hear. She took a breath and held him tighter; her body quivering with emotion, along with his.

Sheldon took in her scent, and it brought him comfort, along with feel of her skin. He tried to concentrate on his breathing – in an effort to calm down – but instead, buried himself deeper into her softness. After a moment, he felt her body shivering under her flannel gown, so he pulled away, a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm sorry..." he grunted and wiped his eyes, in an attempt to maintain control. He stood awkwardly and studied her, blinking as he felt his eyes brim all over again. "I shouldn't have come," he said, shaking his head.

Amy's heart hammered in her chest. "Sheldon... it's okay. I'm glad you came."

She'd barely finished when he returned, moving her back to the door, bringing his arms around her back. Amy felt her own eyes water as he continued to sob into her bare neck, resting his cheek and moving it deeper into her skin.

She held him, feeling the wetness, rubbing his back as she steadily took her own breaths and leaned against the door. After a moment, she felt him slowly inhale and exhale and become calm – the crying finally beginning to subside. They stood against the door, holding each other as Sheldon nuzzled further; his labored breaths filling the air.

He moved his head then, and Amy felt lips began to move along the nape of her neck, upward toward her ear.

She froze as Sheldon softly planted kisses up and down, soon finding a spot and stopping, next to her earlobe. He nibbled softly and rubbed her back – his breathing now deep – the taste of her skin calming him even more.

Amy steadied herself as a familiar feeling washed back in full force – a weakness that almost caused her to lose balance, all over again. His lips were soft and warm; his hot breath tickling her with each move of his head.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, and let out a shaky breath. When Sheldon heard it, he suddenly ceased, pulling back and removing all contact. Bringing both hands to his flushed face, he spoke softly, without looking at her.

"Can I sit?" he asked.

After gaining composure, Amy took his hand, leading him to the couch. "Here," she said, and helped him down; the shakiness apparent as he settled into the cushion. He sighed and stared ahead, continuing to rub his face.

Amy, unsure of what to do, stood for a moment, wringing her hands.

_Why did I ask him that?_ she wondered. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

She cleared her throat while smoothing her hair, asking tentatively, "Do... you want some tea?"

Sheldon sheepishly looked over. "Sure," he said softly, and then moved his eyes back forward.

Amy left, and began to bustle in the kitchen, pulling down mugs and filling a tea kettle with water. There was silence until eventually the kettle whistled, and Amy was back, cups in hand.

"Thank you," Sheldon said, taking it with shaky fingers. Amy nodded and reclined to the other side of the couch, leaving some space between them. She sipped her tea, and examined him, taking note of his attire once more – wrinkled pants, pajama top and his shoulder bag – a disheveled heap hanging to his side.

Feeling her eyes, Sheldon quickly moved the bag to the floor and brought the tea to his lips. "I probably don't look my best," he said, and took a sip.

Amy shook her head. "You look fine." She brought her cup up, and slowly swallowed, watching him. "But why aren't you wearing your clean pants? Where did you get those – from your suitcase?"

Sheldon looked down, at the wrinkles. "I guess... I don't remember."

Amy set her tea down. "Okay... well, how'd you get here? Does the bus run this early?"

He nodded. "Yes. I discovered so the other day... you know, when I left the other morning..."

"Oh..." Amy responded, and nodded with recognition. She leaned closer, attempting to find his eyes. "I'm sorry you woke up... upset," she said. "I came home because I have an appointment this morning..."

He quickly looked over. "An appointment?"

"Yes," she nodded, holding his stare. "The burglar alarm for the apartment. Remember? It was on your to-do list." She looked back to her tea. "Anyway, he's coming this morning. To install it."

Sheldon widened his eyes. "But you were supposed to let me know..."

"I know," she cut him off. "I was going to tell you... last night... but..."

She trailed off, holding the drink to her lips, looking away. Sheldon moved his eyes to his lap and cleared his throat.

There was silence, until Amy brought her tea back down. "I didn't realize that you wanted me to stay," she continued, still glancing away. "I mean, I know we spent the other night together... but I didn't know you wanted to do it again..."

Sheldon was now staring at his shoes. Amy cleared her throat.

"I guess we need to talk about some things... like sleeping arrangements," she prodded. "I certainly had no idea you would be so upset. I'm sorry."

She watched him, but he said nothing.

"Well... I'm glad you're home," she commented.

Sheldon nodded. "Me too."

Balancing her cup, Amy darted her eyes away. "So... it sounds like you met some new people. The family from the hotel sounded nice in your e-mail... and then there was that woman in the bar..."

Sheldon kept his eyes away. "I'm not sure why I mentioned that to you."

Amy smoothed her hair. "Well, you succeeded in making me jealous, if that was your plan." She smiled, but he continued to look away. "So... was she pretty?" she asked, in a teasing tone.

Snorting, Sheldon shook his head, glancing over. "She was... but not my type. I told her so."

Amy sat motionless. "There wasn't any... attraction?" she asked.

"No, there wasn't," he quickly replied, and then caught her eyes, and felt warmth creep to his cheeks. He pulled away and fumbly picked up his tea, seeming to be very interested in the patterns engraved along the cup. He took a couple of gulps of liquid, swallowing hard, before slowly placing it back down.

He took a shaky breath and blinked, staring ahead. "So, I suppose now... you know," he commented slowly, "that I do have... attraction." He paused. "To you, I mean."

He could feel Amy's eyes on him, but she said nothing, until he finally glanced her way.

She blinked, hands in her lap, twisting on her flannel. "Well... I... already knew," she said shakily. "I've known... since before our last date."

He looked down, and didn't seem surprised. "So Penny told you?"

Carefully, Amy responded, "Indirectly... she told Bernadette, and then Bernadette told me."

She watched Sheldon nod, as he began to twist his fingers, mimicking her movements.

He cleared his throat. "Well, that figures. I should have known." He sighed and slowly turned in her direction, his eyes lingering for a moment.

"Things are changing," he commented.

Amy felt his stare, and her stomach began to churn. _Is this... happening? _ She blinked, and then clutched some more flannel on her lap, working to hold back her excitement... and nerves.

"Yes," was her curt reply.

He held her gaze, and felt his mouth go dry.

"You know this is... _difficult_ for me."

Amy felt her pulse race to her temple. "Yes... Sheldon, I know."

He looked away then, glancing to the door and back again. "Last night... when you... did... what you did... " He paused, taking a breath. "I need you to understand that I was... very tired and needed some... _stress relief_." Keeping his eyes averted, he released some air.

Amy nodded, glancing down. "It's logical something like that would be helpful... after the weekend you had," she said, and then frowned, leaning forward on her arms.

Sheldon turned his head and studied her – night gown clutched in her fists, blinking behind her glasses. He suddenly had an image from the night before, and he felt a blush instantly creep over his face. He quickly turned his head and began to cough, and then coughed some more... an unexpected fit beginning to take place.

"Sheldon?" Amy looked concerned. He covered his mouth and shook his head, holding up a hand.

"I'm okay," he sputtered, releasing air.

"Oh..." She turned away and stared at the coffee table, as Sheldon gulped some tea.

When he finished, she asked softly, "So, did it help?"

Sheldon grew quiet, and Amy felt her heart race. "You know, last night?" she asked and paused, waiting, but there was no answer.

"I'm sorry that I was... so bold..." she continued.

"Don't apologize," Sheldon said quickly. "It's true... what you said. I was stressed, and I'm still very stressed, after everything that... happened."

Amy stared into his red-rimmed eyes. "But you seem to be handling things well..."

"So it seems," he cut her off, and paused. "The weekend was... bad," he offered, and felt his breath catch in his throat, emotion beginning to take hold. Irritated, he rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know why I'm here," he suddenly said, looking away from her, rubbing with the back of his hand. "I woke up... and damn it, I missed you." He paused, surprised by his words, but kept going. "I just... missed you."

Amy instantly scooted over and took his hand, stroking the top as she saw a tear slip from an eye he missed. He continued to look away, taking in breaths, words tumbling out of his mouth. "I've been in fights before," he said with a larger lump forming, tickling his speech. "I've been beat up many times... but this..." he trailed off and slowly turned toward her, "this was... _different_."

He paused again.

"He literally tried to... strangle me," he said, and his lips trembled. "He tried to _strangle_ me, and for a moment... I thought, maybe..."

He brought a hand to his face, and Amy responded, wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders. "Sheldon... I'm so sorry," she whispered, and squeezed him, her voice shaking as his shoulders heaved.

"He hurt me," he said, as rags of breath caught in his throat, suffocating him further. He brought a hand up, folding his fingers on top of Amy's arm, as he tried to slow his panic.

"I'm not sure I can handle all of this," he managed.

Amy blinked back her own tears. "Oh God...Sheldon... _this is all my fault_."

She felt herself whimper as she rested her head on his shoulder, the breath in her lungs beginning to shake, along with his. Sheldon turned and brought his arms up, returning her embrace, before pulling her head back with both hands.

"That man was crazy, Amy. _Nothing_ was your fault," he asserted, and she nodded back, sniffing, studying his face – now inches from hers. He pulled down her glasses and wiped her lids, watching her face intently as he moved his hands and cupped her cheeks. He instinctly began to stroke them softly with his thumbs.

He searched her eyes with his blue ones. "I don't know how to stop this," he declared shakily, tipping his head to wipe his face on his shirt. "I feel like I'm spiraling out of control, Amy, and I can't stop it..."

Amy simply blinked and waited, relishing the feel of his fingers on her smooth skin. She closed her eyes as he slid them down her neck and under her hair, stroking the length of her long locks, placing them behind her back.

"How do I stop it?" she heard him say again.

She opened her eyes, examining his flushed face. "Why do you have to?" she whispered. "If it's what you feel... then maybe it's not wrong."

He stared back at her, a pleading expression in his eyes. "But you know I don't like change." He blinked, his lids fluttering out of control. "And.. _you_... it's you, Amy. It's... _you_. You're changing me... and why? Why can't I control this?"

She felt his hands, still tangled in her hair. "_We_ can change, Sheldon. It doesn't mean that _you_ have to."

He blinked at her. "That doesn't make any sense." He continued to stroke her hair, taking a moment to examine some strands. "What is it about you... that I do all these things... _crazy_ things." He brought his hands under her mane, and continued to caress. "Why can't I control this? Why are you driving me... crazy?"

He licked his lips, wondering his eyes over her. "You're making me... my body... feel things. And... do things. And... I don't like it. It's wrong."

Amy blinked, and steadied herself on the couch. "I'm sorry, Sheldon... I don't want to make you... miserable. I don't _mean_ to change you... and I know I've made mistakes..."

He moved his hands along her back. "Everything is wrong," he said, eyes growing dark. "You just don't understand what you're doing to me. And when you went to that nightclub... you have no idea what _that_ did to me."

She closed her eyes as he trailed over her spine. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"But I took care of it, didn't I?" he asked in a low tone, breathing in. "And I took care of you."

"Yes, you did."

He brought his head down, back to her neck.

"Sheldon..." she breathed, and felt him slowly rub the small of her back, his hands low and then gradually higher, gliding back through her hair. His breath was still hot, tickling her skin, awakening every nerve in her body.

"Sheldon, I..." she trailed off, stopping when his mouth skimmed the curve of her neck.

"I missed you," he whispered to her ear. "I missed everything..." He tightened his arms on her and leaned down, molding his body as he pushed them to the cushion. She'd barely touched the pillow when his lips closed on hers, beginning a kiss so eager, so deep, neither could break away... or resist.

Sheldon took his time on her lips, allowing his hands to roam up and down the sides of her gown, relishing the feel of her curves underneath. Amy held the back of his neck lightly with her fingers, receiving him as he parted their lips. She slowly allowed her tongue to explore, along with his.

Time passed – as they continued their make-out session – for what seemed, and didn't seem, to be forever. Nothing else mattered as they let themselves sink, lost in their own world... excitement building with each new sensation; each erotic movement.

Sheldon moved to her neck again, hands continuing to search, hips beginning to thrust.

"Good Lord," he breathed, and heard her gasp when his hand grazed over her chest.

At the sound, he stiffened, and soon lifted his head, while rising on his arms. He slowly caught his breath, while rubbing swollen lips.

"Amy..." he whispered, and exhaled, watching her flushed face, returning her dark stare.

He shook his head, pulse racing. "I'm sorry..."

Amy, dizzy and craving him, shook her head in return. "It's okay," she breathed.

He moved back, to the other side of the couch, shakily taking air into his lungs. Soon he was up and on his feet, snatching his satchel and pacing by her apartment door.

Rising, Amy smoothed her hair, feeling faint as she watched him... moving back and forth, clenching both his jaw and fists as he took in breaths.

He stopped and looked at her. "What time does the security man come?" he asked, his tone hoarse.

"Nine," she replied.

Sheldon grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked down, blinking at the time – s_even thirty. _ He pushed it back and studied her – sitting erect, hands in her lap.

"Are you going to work today?" he asked.

Amy crossed her arms, taking in warmth. "No..." she said. "I'm taking a personal day."

She saw Sheldon glance toward the door. "Okay... then, I'll be back. I'll come back to make sure the alarm guy installs it correctly. I'll just go into work late..."

Amy shook her head. "You don't have to, Sheldon."

"I know..." his hand was on the door. "I... need to. I want to make sure it's right." He fidgeted with the door handle, and turned his back to her. "I'll take a shower, and then I'll be back."

She nodded slowly. "Okay."

He turned the knob and paused, his back still to her.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

Inhaling a shaky breath, Amy replied, "No, Sheldon. I'm not."

Lips quivering, Sheldon squeezed his eyes shut. "Are you sure?"

Amy hugged herself tighter. "Yes," she whispered.

He nodded and then left, shutting the door and practically running down the hall.

* * *

Shifting on his feet, Leonard waited at Penny's door, speaking quickly when she opened it.

"Sheldon's okay," he told her, glancing to his phone and shoving it to his pocket. "He just answered my text. Turns out he went over to Amy's early this morning, but he's coming back... actually he's already here, at the bottom of the stairs."

Penny let out a breath. "Oh, good. I was so worried when we couldn't find him."

Leonard nodded, smiling, and began to turn on his heel. "Listen... he says he's going into work late today, so can you keep an eye on him this morning? I have to go..."

Penny's lips turned as she leaned in. "Of course, sweetie." She pecked his lips, before following him to the stairs. "Have a good day at work. See you tonight," she called.

Leonard waved and walked down, before meeting Sheldon on the second flight. "Hey buddy," he said eagerly, his expression widening when he saw him. "Man, you look like hell."

Sheldon sighed, lifting a hand to cover his neck. "I know... but I'm fine," he offered, moving his feet on the steps. "I don't have much time. Can you pick me up for work later?"

Leonard descended, calling over his shoulder. "Sure... I'll come home during my lunch break. Does that work?"

Sheldon nodded, but then stopped, turning to look at him. "I suppose... yes."

Leonard did a double take and stopped. "You okay?"

Sighing again, the taller physicist stayed silent while quickly turning away. Leonard watched him leave and called, "We can talk later?"

"Sure," Sheldon replied flatly, before walking up the remaining flight, cringing when he saw Penny standing at the top. He slowly ascended, averting his eyes.

"Sheldon!" Penny exclaimed, holding her arms out for him. She waited, but Sheldon brushed past her without a word, heading for the door.

Penny turned, stepping in his direction. "I was so glad to hear..."

Ignoring her, Sheldon turned his key, as she was in mid-sentence, and then walked into his apartment, swiftly shutting the door. Penny stood with her mouth open, before proceeding to knock softly. "Sheldon?"

She waited; no answer. After a moment, she tried the knob, turning and opening it slowly. She tentatively walked in.

Standing in the kitchen, Sheldon looked over to her, hand on the refrigerator handle. He frowned before leaning in to bring out a bottle of juice, and shut the door back with full force.

"I don't recall inviting you to come in," he spat in her direction, and then walked down the hall, toward his room.

Penny called, "Hold on a minute. I want to talk to you."

Sheldon turned, and found her right behind him. "I don't want to talk."

Growing silent, Penny studied him, darting her eyes away from the bruises on his neck. She examined the rest of his appearance, and let out a half-laugh.

"Did you go out like that?" she asked, bringing her eyes back up. "In a pajama top?"

Grunting, Sheldon turned away, walking down the rest of the hall. "Go home, Penny."

"Sheldon..." she whined, following him. "I wanted to tell you how happy I am to see you, is all." She stopped, hands on hips, staring to the back of his head. "We were all so worried... and then, so relieved... and... well, I just hope you know how proud we are of you."

There was silence, and Sheldon stood still, while Penny took a breath.

"So, how'd things go with Amy?" she asked eagerly.

With fierce eyes, Sheldon turned and looked down, snatching his bedroom door. "Why on earth would I tell you?" he snapped, his face flinching. "You think I want my business all over town?"

Penny's jaw fell open. "Sheldon..."

"Go home, Penny."

He walked through the door, slamming it in her face.

* * *

Leonard brought his head up, squinting his eyes as Alex burst into his lab.

"Alex... what's wrong?" he asked, noticing her uneasy expression.

She looked over her shoulder. "He's coming... and I need to warn you. He's very pissed off..." she looked scared, her face as white as paper.

"Who's pissed off?" Leonard asked.

"That would be me," President Siebert said, as he walked through the door and stopped next to the quivering assistant. He looked over to her, gesturing for the door, a dismissive look in his eye. "That will be all, Alex."

Bringing her head down, she nodded. "Yes..." She nodded over to Leonard, and quickly made her exit.

Leonard straightened up, pulling off his goggles. "Is something wrong?"

"Damn right, something's wrong," Siebert declared, peering down. "Where the hell is Dr. Cooper?"

Leonard widened his eyes. "He's... at home. He'll be in later today. He wasn't feeling well this morning."

Siebert sighed. "Well, he'd better be in the emergency room or on his death bed, because that's the only way he's getting out of this."

Leonard blinked. "I'm not sure what you mean. But, if you must know, he was attacked over the weekend, sir. He would be here if he could."

"Attacked? What do you mean he was attacked?"

Clearing his throat, Leonard timidly locked eyes with him. "Someone... tried to choke him... but he's okay. I was going to pick him up during my break."

"That'll be too late," the president said, his expression softening, just a little. "Has he mentioned to you that this was an important day? This morning – he was supposed to meet with the board of directors to present his progress on geometrical forms. Damn it, Leonard, _he stood us up_ and then... Alex finally dug up his work..."

He flung his wrist, moving some papers in his hand. "This is shit! What the hell has he been doing?"

Leonard, shaking, felt his jaw clench. "I'm sorry; I'm sure there's an explanation..."

"There'd better be." Siebert brought his arm down. "I lied to the board for him... so things are covered for now. But he better have his ass over here soon to explain this to me."

Siebert slammed the papers down and stormed out, still cursing under his breath. Leonard finally exhaled, and walked over, picking up the reports. Scanning the pages, he shook his head.

"Sheldon... what the hell?" He sighed, reaching for his phone. He called his best friend, waiting, shaking his head some more as the voice mail picked up.

"Damn it." Fishing up his keys, he rushed out the door.

* * *

Another shower.

Sheldon stood still as hot water steadily slid over his tingling muscles. Taking a breath, he brought his head down, leaning his arms on his knees, steadying himself as his chest heaved up and down.

_I can't have a panic attack_, he thought. _Not in the shower._

He closed his eyes and shook his head – memories still raw, sensations still fresh.

_Amy_... the way she felt. Her curves. Her mouth. _His excitement._

He took more breaths, as he moved back and leaned on the shower wall.

_What am I doing?_

He groaned, straightening, feeling fainter as the cool tile held him up.

_She's a vixen_, he thought. _Damn it, she's a vixen, and I'm losing myself. __She's... changing... me..._

He slid down the tile and sat under the water, his back aching as he bent his head once more. Covering his face, he felt tears slip through his fingers, mingling with the stream as it trickled to his toes.

_I was almost killed,_ he thought, replaying the feel of Jared's hands on his throat. _I WAS ALMOST KILLED._

He tried to recall his reasoning... tried to figure out his actions... but couldn't. Everything led back to _her_. Everything... because of these feelings... emotions he couldn't handle... couldn't shake. How could he let himself get so... involved?

_What the hell? _Sniffing, he sat back, shaking his head some more; curse words in his brain startling him.

_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?_

* * *

**Chapter 16 coming soon. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**Readers, thank you so much for your reviews, follows... it means more than you know. This started as an experiment for me, to work on my writing skills, and at the time, I had just a few scenes in my head. But now, it's turned into something much more than I imagined, mainly due to your encouragement. Thank you for taking this journey with me, and the characters.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of ****_The Big Bang Theory_****.**

* * *

When Leonard walked in, Sheldon was in his spot, head down between his knees.

He watched for a moment; then slowly closed the door. "Sheldon... it's me," he said, a bit apprehensive. "Listen, we need to talk."

His friend lifted slowly, clutching a brown paper bag with both hands. He held it over his face as he tried to ventilate.

"I know. I already know," he said, moving the bag away, then back to his mouth again.

Leonard sat next to him. "Having a panic attack?"

Sheldon nodded, his face flushed. "Yes... I was out of breath and dizzy, but this seems to be helping." He paused, moving his fingers over the crumpled sack, now in his lap. "I think my carbon dioxide levels have increased... so we should be able to go to work now."

Leonard nodded. "So you know?"

Sheldon leaned back, resting his head on the cushion. "I checked my phone after my shower, and there were multiple calls from President Siebert." He breathed out heavily. "He left a message, of course."

"Of course."

Leonard furrowed his brow, studying his friend. "Sheldon... _wow_. Your eyes are bloodshot. You look even worse than earlier."

Sheldon blinked, rubbing his face. "It doesn't matter. Let's just go."

Preparing to get up, Sheldon scooted to the edge of the cushion, but ceased when Leonard held his arm. "No... not yet. Siebert can wait. I think it's more important that we talk."

Sheldon shook with fervor. "I don't have time to talk. I need to talk to Siebert... and finish my work... " He paused, darting his eyes around. "Damn, what time is it?"

Leonard widened his eyes. "Sheldon... you're _cursing_."

"I know..." he said, sighing. He looked distracted, worried. "I've been cursing all morning – even in my head." He got up then, reaching to his pocket for his phone. "It's almost nine," he said, continuing to shake his head; the motion increasing as he stared at the screen.

"Good Lord. I'm not going to make it." He fell back to the couch and brought the bag to his face.

"What happens at nine?"

Sheldon inhaled and then moved the bag away, averting his eyes. "Amy's security system – I told her I'd help to make sure it's installed."

Leonard looked confused. "I'm sure Amy can handle that."

Now shaking his head wildly, Sheldon felt his chest tighten. "No, I need to take care of it..."

Leonard gestured to the bag. "Just breathe, Sheldon. I'll call Wolowitz. I'm sure he won't mind going over there."

Sheldon considered it, and then looked over. "Can you call Amy too?" he asked, before bringing the bag back up.

"Sure."

Sheldon sat back down, lowering his head between his knees, as Leonard stood and reached for his phone. "I'll make the calls out in the hall. You just stay there and calm down. _Don't worry_."

Leonard watched and then walked out, glancing to Penny's door as he stood in the hall, bringing the phone up. Luckily, he was able to arrange the meeting with Howard and Amy; then proceeded to call President Siebert, leaving a brief voice message. Penny poked her head out, just as he finished.

"I thought I heard your voice," she said. "What are you doing back already?"

Leonard sighed. "It's a long story. Sheldon's having a crisis."

Penny nodded, holding a concerned look. "I'll say. Something's seriously wrong with him. I think this past weekend affected him more than we thought."

Leonard walked over and kissed her. "I hate to agree, but I think you're right." He sighed, glancing back to the door. "I need to go. I'll fill you in later – after your shift tonight?"

"Sure, sweetie."

Leonard walked back to the apartment, finding Sheldon on the couch, in the same position. He walked past him; this time, settling into the chair on the other side. He waited, until Sheldon lifted, looking somewhat calm.

"We need to go, don't we?" he asked.

Leonard shook his head. "I just left Siebert a message. I told him you'd be there in a couple of hours."

"But..."

"But nothing... he'll get over it. I need to know what's going on with you. Talk."

Sheldon shook and sat back, rubbing his eyes. "I don't have time for this nonsense. I need to get to work. I have too much to do..."

"Sheldon... seriously. At this point, it's not going to hurt to take an hour of your time." Leonard leaned forward, resting his arms on his lap. "And don't worry about the work – _we'll help you. _Raj and I can help you to get it done."

Sheldon pouted his lips. "I don't need any help."

Leonard snorted. "Really?" He rolled his eyes, before speaking gently. "You were supposed to meet with the board of directors today..."

Sheldon covered his face and leaned forward. "I know..."

Leonard shook his head, speaking softly. "There's been a lot going on, Sheldon, I know... but, what happened? You have an eidetic memory, plus you have an assistant..." He paused, watching Sheldon shake some more.

He grew quiet, hands still over his face.

"I saw what little you've done so far – Siebert gave me your research." Leonard continued, and pursed his lips. "Didn't you know you had to present today?"

Rocking back and forth on his spot, Sheldon spoke softly. "I thought it was next month."

Leonard's eyes widened. "Seriously? Did Alex put it on your calendar wrong?"

Sheldon stopped and cleared his throat, looking away. "She keeps a calendar for her records, but I don't have one. I've never needed one, because I use my memory." He paused, frowning. "I gave the date to her to put on her calendar. I must have told her wrong."

Leonard stared at him. "It's hard to believe you'd make that kind of mistake."

"I know."

They were silent for another moment, until Leonard cleared his throat. "Raj and I will help you."

"I don't need any help."

"Damn it, Sheldon." Leonard paused and took a breath. "We're your friends. Let us help you."

Sheldon looked away, obviously annoyed. He balled the bag in his hand and squeezed it with his fingers.

"How did Amy sound?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"When you called. How did she sound?"

Leonard leaned back. "She sounded like... Amy. She's fine."

His friend nodded, looking toward the kitchen. "So, she's okay with Wolowitz going over there?"

"Yes, she was fine with it."

Sheldon seemed satisfied and grew quiet, as Leonard settled further into his chair. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked, glancing away, and then back. "Are you still... sore... from what happened?"

Sheldon met his eyes. "My back still aches some, but other than that, I'm fine." He instinctively rubbed his neck, as Leonard watched.

"Well... don't let this whole thing with Siebert get you down," his friend offered softly. "You did what you had to do... and now it's over. I would have done the same thing for Penny."

Sheldon blinked. "It was impulsive and stupid... and I should've been working instead."

Leonard sat up straighter. "No... you did the right thing, Sheldon. I would have done it too."

"No... no," Sheldon argued. "It's different. You're... in love with Penny."

Leonard stared at him, and held Sheldon's gaze. There was silence, until Leonard stated the obvious.

"I don't think it's different at all."

Sheldon shook some more. "It's different."

"How?"

Sheldon grasped the armrest next to him. "I don't know. It just is."

"It's not."

Sheldon glared. "It is, and it was a mistake."

Leonard held his eyes. "Do you really believe that? How is defending your girlfriend a mistake?"

"I'm a man of science, Leonard," Sheldon said quickly. "I'm supposed to be working on the mysteries of the universe... not traipsing all over and getting myself almost killed..." He paused, grasping tighter. "For a woman."

Leonard held his eyes. "But that's exactly what you did."

"Well, I shouldn't have."

"Well... you did."

Pursing his lips, Sheldon glared some more. "Well, it's obvious... I'm losing my mind."

Leonard leaned forward. "You're not losing your mind. You're in love with her."

Sheldon blinked. "Just because _you_ are, doesn't mean that I am..."

"Actions speak louder than words, Sheldon."

"I'm a man of science..."

Leonard flung himself to the back of the chair. "Sheldon! You've been behaving like a _God damn superhero_, and why? It's been all for _her_. Why would you, if you weren't in love with her?"

Sheldon fluttered his eyes. "I'm fond of her... and lately, attracted to her... and yes, I want to keep her safe... and yes, I've been very _distracted._" He inhaled, feeling his heart beat against his chest. "But... that doesn't mean anything. I just need to control myself..."

Leonard shook his head. "You need to be honest."

Sheldon felt his eyes water, and then looked away, rubbing his neck. _How does he have the ability to read my own thoughts?_

Blinking, he spoke softly. "I admit, I've been demonstrating _different_ behavior. But I want to stop it." He paused, catching his breath. "I _need_ to stop it."

"Why?"

He blinked some more. "I just _need_ to." He looked over to Leonard sheepishly. "So... how... do I?" He stammered. "Stop it, I mean?"

Leonard frowned. "I'm not sure that you can."

Sheldon peered with irritation. "I can. Love is just a chemical reaction of the brain."

In spite of himself, Leonard laughed. "Is that what you tell your mother – and your Meemaw?"

Exasperated, Sheldon shifted in his seat. "I need... to go to work. This conversation is taking too much time." He placed the bag, still in his hands, on the cushion next to him. "I'm not sure what makes you such an expert on this subject anyway..."

"Oh, no," Leonard said sternly. "Don't turn this around on me. I'm just stating the obvious to you, Sheldon. You just need to admit it to yourself."

Sheldon frowned and looked away. "How do you know? Maybe I already have."

There was silence as Leonard's eyes widened. He watched Sheldon, sitting quietly, wringing his hands.

"So you admit you love her?" he asked.

Sheldon trailed a finger along the crease in his pants. A _perfect crease_, he noted – just like every other pair, folded neatly in his dresser. He leaned back, bringing his arms across his chest.

"Does it matter?" he said cautiously. "It can't continue."

There was silence again, as Leonard studied his friend.

"Sheldon, I know it's tough for you, but isn't it worth it?" He paused, watching Sheldon avert his eyes. "You know that Amy's what you need."

Tears began to brim under Sheldon's lids. "It's too hard," he said, a crack in his voice. "Things that used to be important to me... are now _less_ important. I can't let that happen. I can't let _anything_ get in the way... I can't..." he trailed off, wiping an eye. "I need to focus on what's important."

Sheldon began to feel dizzy, and brought his head down.

Feeling defeated, Leonard sighed. "It'll get easier, Sheldon. You just need time, and you can figure it out." He watched Sheldon breathe between his legs, and then scooted closer. "Hey... are you okay?"

Nodding, Sheldon exhaled. "I think... I need to eat. I haven't had anything since yesterday... my blood sugar is probably low."

Leonard bolted from the chair. "It's oatmeal day, right? Let me make you some..."

His friend waved a hand and rose, walking quickly to his desk. "No... let's stop on the way to work." He grabbed his laptop, stuffing it roughly into his bag. "We need to get to work, and I need to eat. I want a chicken biscuit."

Surprised, Leonard turned, staring. "I didn't know you liked chicken biscuits," he said.

"I... do. I have a craving."

Grabbing his shoulder bag, Sheldon walked past his friend, stopping at the door.

"Are you coming?"

Leonard blinked a minute, and then grabbed his keys from his pocket, walking over. "So, I suppose our conversation is over?" he asked.

Sheldon looked down.

"Yes."

* * *

When Penny turned the corner of the hallway, she was surprised to see Howard standing at Amy's door, inspecting the entry. "Do you plan to put another sensor over here?" she heard him ask a man next to him, on his knees, pulling some cable. The man looked up and suddenly stopped, watching as Penny approached.

Howard turned his head as well. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

The other man quickly stood, flashing a smile, holding his tool belt. Penny stopped, bringing her hands to her hips and nodding, before turning to Howard. "I'm here to see Aimes. What's going on?"

Howard smiled smugly. "We're installing a burglar alarm," he said, before clearing his throat. "Well, actually, I'm here to inspect." Next to him, the security man rolled his eyes, before swiftly turning to Penny. "Don't worry. You can walk through," he said.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Penny asked, still looking at Howard.

Howard trailed his eyes over the doorway. "I was... but Sheldon needed me to supervise this." The security man then kneeled back down, shaking his head as he continued his work.

"It's just a security measure..." Howard went on. "You know, for peace of mind. You know how Sheldon is."

"Yes, I do." She tiptoed over some cables. "So... no nets this time?" she teased, as she began to pass him.

Howard cleared his throat as the security man raised a brow. "Uh... no. It's a simple system." He moved back, allowing her access. "Don't mind us. Just men, doing men's work."

Penny smiled. "Uh huh. Well, don't let me stop you." She walked through, feeling the security man's eyes still on her. As she passed, she heard Howard whisper, "Stop leering."

Amy was at her kitchen counter, eating cereal and reading a contract from the security company. When Penny approached, she looked up, surprised to see her bestie.

"Penny! I wasn't expecting you."

"Hey..." Penny sat on the other side of her. "Looks like things are busy around here this morning. I forgot they were doing this today." She looked over her shoulder, toward the door. "So... Howard?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yes... Sheldon, remember? He sent Howard in his place." She shook her head. "Howard's torturing that poor guy."

Penny turned back around. "Yeah... I noticed that."

Amy let her eyes linger for a moment. "That security guy seems to like you. He keeps looking this way."

Penny brought her elbows in front of her. "Yeah, I noticed." She let out a bored sigh. "So, how long is this going to take? I'd like to talk alone – if you have the time, I mean."

Amy knew what she was getting at, and blushed, looking down to her bowl. "I don't know, Penny. I'm not sure I'm comfortable talking about things yet."

Penny grinned. "That means something _juicy_ has happened." She smiled some more, but when Amy didn't return, she became concerned. "Just kidding, Aimes. You don't have to talk. I was just worried... about you, Sheldon. He didn't seem right this morning."

Amy looked up. "Did he talk to you?"

Penny leaned back. "So, something _is_ going on." She paused, noticing Amy's expression. "Don't worry – he wouldn't talk to me. Actually, he was very rude – more than usual – and then later... well, something must have happened, because Leonard came home from work early to get him. I'm not sure what's going on."

Amy shook her head. "I know. I was wondering the same thing. Sheldon was supposed to come back here, but instead, he sent Howard. And, he had Leonard call me instead of calling himself." She leaned back and sighed, pondering, twisting her fingers.

After a moment of thinking, she relented. "Okay. I think I _do_ need to talk. When's your shift? Can you come back when these guys are done?"

Penny eagerly nodded. "I don't work until tonight. So just call me – I have some shopping to do, and then I can come back."

Amy breathed out nervously. "Okay."

Penny gave a nod and got up, smiling, before sauntering over to the door. "Bye, boys," she called.

The security man watched her walk down the hall, and let out a breath, before accidentally dropping his drill. Howard snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Get back to work."

* * *

Leonard flinched as curse words radiated from President Siebert's office, filling the air down one of Caltech's halls. He looked over to Raj, before they both tucked further behind a corner, waiting. "Was that the door?" he asked, and Raj grabbed his arm. "Yes... he's coming."

They watched as Sheldon walked out and closed the door, a shell-shocked expression still on his face. Leonard and Raj emerged from the corner, gesturing with their hands for him to come. Sheldon approached, and the three of them walked further down the hall, out of earshot.

"Well?" Leonard and Raj asked, in unison.

They followed, and Sheldon walked toward his office. "It was bad... very bad." Sheldon exhaled slowly. "But I tried to explain to him that I've been under stress." He stopped at his office door, turning, bringing sullen eyes down to his friends. "I have to prove my hypothesis to him by Friday. Then I have another week to get the study ready to present."

Leonard stared at him. "By Friday?"

"Yes," Sheldon breathed and left them, walking into the room. Leonard and Raj timidly followed.

Sheldon fell into his chair, sighing. "How could I let this happen?"

The air was thick and tense, until Leonard spoke. "Listen, we can do this," he said, in a confident tone. "The three of us can take shifts sleeping."

Raj widened his eyes. "But, dude, it's... impossible. If Sheldon's been working for months with no results – how can we magically figure this out in a few days?"

"Because _Sheldon_ is no longer distracted," the taller physicist interjected, sitting straighter at his desk. Then he sighed. "At least not this week, anyway."

Leonard walked over. "What time do you want us? We can come right after work."

Looking up, Sheldon shook his head. "I appreciate it – both of you. But, you know I work better alone. Raj, of all people, you know that."

Raj nodded. "Yes, unfortunately I do. But come on, Sheldon, you need us."

Sheldon took a breath and leaned back, raising his brows. "This is Sheldon Cooper you're talking to. I _can_ do this," he said, convincing himself. Then he scanned his desk. "I can't have any distractions – I'll give Alex the week off, and I'll need my food delivered to me."

Leonard raised a brow in return. "And... if Alex is off, who is supposed to do that?"

"Well... you, of course. You said you wanted to help."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Of course." He sighed. "Anything else?"

"I'll need coffee..." Sheldon replied quickly, "... lots of coffee. You can pick up a coffee maker, and coffee, of course." He paused, thinking, with an inquisitive look. "And comic books. Bring my comic books."

Leonard and Raj looked at each other. "Why do you need comic books?"

"When I'm working, I need to take breaks. Sometimes the answer comes to me when I step away from it."

Leonard sighed again, worried. "Okay Sheldon. I'm at your beck and call, but are you sure? You think you can do this alone?"

"Coffee and comic books... and food," Sheldon replied. "And quiet. And yes... I _can_ do this."

Defeated, Leonard and Raj turned to leave, until the shorter physicist stopped, turning his head.

"I assume you want Flash comics?"

Sheldon arched a brow. "Why would you even ask?"

* * *

Penny felt her jaw drop and stared at Amy, sitting next to her on the couch, returning her gaze. Amy shifted uncomfortably and blushed, looking down, while waiting for her bestie to respond.

"Maybe... I... shouldn't have told you..." she stammered.

"No... no," Penny finally found her voice. "I just... need to... process." She leaned back, blinking, letting it sink in. She'd been eager to come back to the apartment and talk to Amy... but this? _Not what she expected._

She shifted on the cushion, pulling a leg under her. "So, let me get this straight," she said, clearing her throat. "Sheldon... came into the room _in a towel_, saw you... fussed about his laundry... then accidentally dropped _said_ _towel_ and then..." she swallowed, her eyes wide, "you _approached_ him... he _liked_ it, and told you to... do it... _again_?" She shook her head, and Amy nodded back.

"And then... this morning, he came over here _upset_... and, you guys... made out?"

Amy continued to nod. "Basically, yes."

Penny sat back. "Holy crap on a cracker. I didn't think he had it in him..." She paused. "No pun intended."

Amy half-smiled, and then sighed, looking up. "Well... you did catch the whole story, didn't you? How he ran out of here this morning like a bat out of hell?"

"Yeah, but still..." Penny turned further on the cushion, staring at her embarrassed friend. After a moment, she smiled. "Well, isn't Sheldon the lucky one?" she teased, playfully nudging a shoulder. "Go Amy!"

Her friend looked away, blushing some more. "I don't know what came over me," she said, sighing, recalling the moment from the night before. "He was so _sexy_ in that towel, and it just seemed... right. There was a look in his eyes... and that just turned me on even more."

Penny shuttered, holding up a hand. "Too many details." But then she smirked, looking at Amy with anticipation.

"So..." she said, in a teasing tone, "when will it be _Amy's_ turn?"

Her friend widened her eyes. "Oh, my goodness, Penny... probably never..." she said, and then frowned. "And I'm not sure I care anymore."

Puzzled, Penny searched her face. "That doesn't sound like you. What do you mean?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Amy sighed, recalling Sheldon's words from that morning. "He doesn't want to change, and _I'm_ doing it to him. It's _me_. That's what he said."

"Yeah... he said that. And then he stuck his tongue down your throat."

Amy sat frozen. "Come on, Penny..."

"No, listen to me," Penny cut in, leaning forward on the couch. "If Sheldon didn't want change, why would he show up at your door at six in the morning, needing you? Wanting your comfort?" She paused, holding Amy's stare. "And what about _last night?_ What about what he needed from you _then?_"

Amy blinked at her. "Okay, fine. But, why can't he make up his mind? Why are his actions... conflicting what he says?"

"He's a man." Penny sighed and waved a finger. "Now look, Aimes, there's something about this whole thing that bothers me. I'm just going to say it." She took a breath, speaking with authority. "Stop _apologizing_ to him for everything. I mean, for God's sake, you told him you were sorry because he's attracted to you? That's just _not right_."

"But it's my fault..."

"Amy, seriously," Penny rolled her eyes. "It's your fault that he wants you? How is that a bad thing, and why are you feeling guilty for being what he wants?"

Amy leaned back on the cushion. "Well, when you put it that way." She paused, reflecting. "But he's correct about what he said... things are changing, and, to me, it's not just physical. He's finally... opening up to me, being honest about his fears, and how he feels... and how I'm making him feel. What he said this morning wasn't perfect, but at least he's trying."

Penny nodded. "Yes... you're right. That's huge for Sheldon." She paused. "And don't you think it's time for you to do the same?"

Amy felt her heart flutter. "To do what?"

"Tell him how you feel."

Amy physically moved her body back. "No... I... can't."

"Why?"

"Because..." Amy breathed in, searching for words. "My feelings... would scare him off. I mean, even more than he is now."

Penny studied her. "Are you sure?"

Amy nodded, glancing away. "I have to be careful. I don't want to lose him." She cleared her throat and smoothed her hair; apprehension slowly spreading across her face.

"So, maybe we should eat lunch?" she asked suddenly. "I can make something..."

Penny frowned. "Did I make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry; I don't mean to pry." She took a breath, watching Amy avert her eyes. "I know... I've made mistakes with Leonard on this very subject... so I know I'm not the best one to give advice..."

Amy shook her head. "No, it's okay," she said and managed a smile. "I appreciate what you're saying, but after everything Sheldon's done for me lately... and everything we've been through... I think it's best to hold off... about my feelings. Maybe... when the time is right..." she paused.

"I don't think you should be afraid," Penny interjected, "to be honest with him."

"I... know. But, my instincts are telling me to wait." Amy frowned.

Penny looked away, noticing her discomfort. Then Amy continued. "Isn't that what you told me once?" she asked softly. "That you have to take _your time_ with Sheldon?"

Penny snorted, shaking her head. "His mother told me that... but when push comes to shove, even Mary Cooper knows when to tell him what's what." She stopped then, noticing Amy's expression. "Okay... I'll shut up..." she said, glancing away. "... _for now_. But, for the record, you know my opinion." She pressed her lips together, and then scooted across the cushion.

"So... let's go out for lunch," she announced, smiling. "My treat."

Amy breathed out, feeling pressure leave her. "That sounds great," she said, but then paused. "Penny... you don't have any money."

Her friend stood up. "I have a credit card. So, come on. We'll call Bernadette and meet her during her break."

Amy grinned back, relieved for something to do – anything – instead of thinking about her boyfriend.

"I love that idea," she replied and stood, before giving her bestie a hug.

* * *

Sheldon nibbled on a Red Vine, relishing its sweetness as he arched his shoulders over his desk. Glancing over, he saw his cell phone, sitting by his hand – mocking him – reminding him that he needed to make _the call_. It was now late in the afternoon, and he'd only begun to wrap his brain around the looming task at hand. He glanced to his white board, and then back to the phone.

_Make the call. Then you can focus._

He mentally rehearsed his words, then hastily snatched it up, clicking on Amy's name before he could change his mind.

* * *

Amy shakily tapped numbers into a newly installed keypad, which beeped a little too loud when she entered her apartment. She held her breath and punched it some more; finally relaxing when it decided to accept her code. _I'm sure I'll get used to this,_ she thought, and closed the door, making sure to also lock it manually with her key.

She threw her purse down, rubbing her belly as she recalled her lunch date with Penny and Bernadette. They ate too much, laughed and shared intimate information – but not too much – and to her surprise, Penny had respected her privacy. Amy smiled to herself – she was lucky, _very lucky_, to have such wonderful and supportive friends.

Her phone chimed in her purse, and Amy absently reached for it, lost in her current train of thought. She brought it to her ear, while moving to the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Amy. It's Sheldon."

She stopped halfway to the refrigerator and leaned on the counter, noting a serious tone to his voice. "Sheldon..." she said eagerly. "How are you?"

There was a pause. She heard him take a breath and clear his throat.

"Amy... something has come up at work and I need some time... _alone_. I have a deadline on Friday, so I'll be out of touch for several days."

"Oh." Amy knew Sheldon didn't lie, but she still became anxious. She paused, thinking of what to say.

"So, I'll hear from you Friday, then?"

Another pause. "I'm not sure."

He sounded... strange. _Something isn't right_, she thought, and felt butterflies begin in her stomach. _What's wrong?_

Swallowing, she chose her words carefully. "Is everything alright? You sound... different."

Another pause. She heard him breathe. "I'm just under pressure. Siebert really came down on me over the geometrical forms research," he said flatly.

Amy nodded to the phone. There was a _coldness_ in his voice.

"I'm sorry – that must have been rough." She paused, waiting. When he didn't respond, she continued. "Do you want to plan to come over Friday night? You could relax."

More silence, until he finally answered. "I'm not sure. I'll probably be pretty wiped out."

Amy felt her face fall. "You have that much to do?"

This time, he answered quickly. "Yes... I'll be working nonstop, and spending nights here. I have to figure out the formula and give Siebert my hypothesis by Friday. Something that usually takes months... and I just have a few days, you see."

"I see." She paused. "Can you do it?"

Another pause. "Of course I can."

At that, Amy couldn't help but smile. "I know. You can do anything."

She heard Sheldon's breath catch. There was more silence, so she continued. "Are we okay?" she asked tentatively. "After this morning, I mean? Things aren't going to be weird, are they?"

Sheldon cleared his throat. "I appreciate your help this morning, and the hot beverage." Another pause. "Is the alarm system working?"

_He avoided my question_, Amy thought. She took a shaky breath. "Yes, it's working fine. I'm glad Howard was able to help."

Amy waited, but he didn't say anything else. For the first time in their relationship, she felt _worried_. There was something strange in his voice... something was _off_.

"I need to let you go," he said.

Amy's heart sank as she gripped the phone. "What?"

"I need to... get off the phone. Work, remember?"

Amy tightened more with her palm; sweat beginning to form.

"Oh... yes. Well, let me know if I can help, Sheldon. Please. If there's anything you need, just call."

She heard him take a breath. "Sure. I will."

Then he hung up, without another word.

* * *

The next day, Amy was on her knees, scrubbing the bathtub, when she heard her phone chime again. About an hour before, she'd come home from work to find the apartment empty and quiet... so she decided to _clean_. It helped pass the time, and her loneliness.

She threw down a scrub brush and pulled off rubber gloves, lifting as quickly as she could from the tile. _Could it be Sheldon?_ She couldn't help but wonder as she sprinted from the room, finally finding the beacon deep inside her purse. It was buzzing away, waiting for her.

Nerves shot to her throat as she brought it up – almost as fast as the disappointment that followed.

It was Penny.

She held it to her ear and sighed, as she returned to the bathroom.

"Hey Bestie."

"Amy... hey! What are you doing for dinner? Leonard and I was wondering if you'd like to join us."

Amy pulled on her gloves and held the phone with her shoulder. She lowered to her former position, picking up the brush. "I think I'll stay home," she said quickly, moving her arm over some soap scum. "But thanks for thinking of me."

"Oh..." Penny trailed off for a moment. "Why are you breathing so hard?"

Amy leaned further on the phone. "I'm cleaning. Scrubbing the tub, actually."

Penny waited, and then replied. "Well, can you stop a minute? You sound like you're running a marathon."

Amy brought both elbows to the side of the tub, catching her breath. "Okay, sorry. I'm just a little antsy, you know. I thought cleaning would help."

Penny paused. "How are you holding up?"

Amy blinked, staring at soap bubbles on her gloved fingers. "It's only the second night. I'm okay, I suppose."

She turned and sat down, her back against the tub. She brought her knees to her chest.

"Has Leonard told you anything?" she asked.

Penny sighed. "Leonard says he's the same. Won't let anyone help him, and hasn't made any progress yet. He was up all last night, and will be again. Leonard just left to take him some food."

Amy frowned. "I wish he would let me help him."

"I know, Amy." Penny took a breath. "I suppose that means you haven't heard anything since the call yesterday?"

"No."

There was another pause, until Penny spoke carefully. "Listen, I talked to Leonard about that. I told him what you told me... about how Sheldon sounded distant on the phone. He said Sheldon was really shaken up by this whole thing with Siebert, so he feels everything will be fine once he finishes his research. I don't think you should worry."

Amy rested a cheek on her knee. "Okay... thanks, Penny."

Penny replied, concern in her voice. "Well, if you change your mind, please call me back. We'd love to have you."

Amy thanked her again, before ending the call and slipping the phone to the mat. She turned and began to scrub the tub again, moving her body with strength, releasing built-up energy with each vigorous stroke.

_I will not miss him_, she told herself as she jerked her arm. _I can handle this. He is focused on work. That's all._

She turned on the water, watching the grime float down the drain. Leaning back, her eyes wandered to the bathroom floor, already mopped, but still not as perfect as it could be. Grabbing the brush again, she moved to her hands and knees, pushing hard to the tile, puffing as hair got in the way.

_I can handle this. I can._

* * *

Three days.

It was late on Wednesday and so far, Sheldon had gotten nowhere with his hypothesis, or his formula. Standing in his office, he stared at the white board with wild eyes, moving his body briskly with each stroke of the marker. When he moved back, his eyes still pierced and bulged, calculating and failing – for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"No... no!" he exclaimed, and dropped the marker to his feet. He arched his back and moved to the floor, lying directly in front of the board, ignoring empty coffee cups all around him. The hardness under his back felt good to his muscles, but he longed for the sweet relief of a mattress – anything – other than his office and_ that white board_. He just couldn't make it work, and time was running out... and on top of everything else, he couldn't get _her_ off of his mind.

Maybe that was the problem. Maybe it wasn't. All he knew was Siebert would go ballistic – might even fire him – if he didn't have something to show. The stress was overwhelming, and the timing... terrible. His body still hadn't recovered from his wrangle over the weekend, and his emotions were still raw from what had happened with Amy. If only he had more time...

_If only..._

He sighed, the numbers on the board becoming a blurry mess. The caffeine had brought his senses to a heightened state, so he wasn't sure if it was that... or the lack of sleep. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, squinting to regain focus.

"Drat... I can't do this," he mumbled and sat up, gazing at a stack of comic books on the floor. _Maybe_ _a break would help._

Deciding rest might rejuvenate his brain – and his _sight_ – he scooped up the floppy stack and moved to his desk, sighing with relief as he stretched out his stiff neck. _Maybe this time, it will work_, he thought and settled down, throwing his legs in front of the computer and leaning back, holding the first comic to his stomach.

He began to read and then slowly closed his eyes... just for a second.

* * *

Nothing else to do.

Amy brought a hand to her hip and flipped the vacuum up, while wrapping the cord around its base. Two nights of cleaning, and she was _finally done_. There wasn't a speck of dirt in the place, and the room reeked of ammonia and pine.

It was _late_. She'd spent several nights of restless sleep, obsessing over Sheldon's phone call – his tone and the things he _didn't_ say. Too many nights of cleaning; too many nights obsessing... and now, she was doing it again.

She rolled the vacuum to her bedroom closet, playing the conversation with Sheldon over and over in her mind, analyzing for what seemed the millionth time. _Had she done something wrong?_ _Said something?_ _Why had he seemed so different?_

She walked over to her nightstand and picked up the toy train, studying it a moment before placing it back down. She'd been sleeping with it every night since their date, and, to her surprise, it had helped. _Considerably_. Her nightmares were now gone – only to be replaced by a new problem.

_Worry_.

She walked to the kitchen, reaching to the freezer, giving in to hunger and a craving. She grabbed a tub of ice cream, then reached below for a large container of chocolate syrup. She balanced them in her arms, while plopping a huge bowl on the counter, along with an even bigger spoon. She quickly filled the bowl, mounds of sin flowing over the top, before squeezing circles of syrup in a flower pattern across its peak. Then she took her seat, eyes wide with anticipation.

She ate slowly, realizing how quiet the apartment really was. Staring toward the couch, images of her, with Sheldon, flashed before her eyes, causing her to shutter. She recalled his words, his hands, his taste... she breathed in, closing her eyes with the memory.

_What is it about you... that I do all these things... crazy things?_

Her eyes began to flutter, as Sheldon's voice rang through her head.

_You're making me... my body... feel things. And... do things. And... I don't like it. It's wrong._

She brought her spoon down, covering her face with her palms.

_You just don't understand what you're doing to me._

"No... no!" Amy told herself, and jerked her hands away.

She got up then, and walked over to the radio, mounted securely under one of her kitchen cabinets. She flipped it on, increasing the volume as high as she knew she could get away with. _No more silence, _she thought, determined to calm herself with a distraction. Sitting back down, she worked on her dessert again, taking a shallow breath after each bite, trying desperately to clear her mind... and her worry.

The commercials ended, and a song began to play... _Realize_ by Colbie Caillat. She cringed as the lyrics filled the air, knowing instantly how the words would affect her.

_... we'd be perfect for each other, and we'll never find another..._

_... I can't spell it out for you... no, it's never gonna be that simple..._

_... it's never the same... if you don't feel it too..._

_... if you 'd meet me half way, it could be the same for you..._

She didn't feel the tear fall from her face... but when she saw it hit the counter, she wasn't sure how it could be possible. _To be_ c_rying_... _AGAIN_. She wiped it away and walked back to the radio, turning it off, angry with herself – determined to cease her emotions.

_I don't care_, she thought.

She stood, staring at the box, trying to convince herself. But it was destined not to work. She was sad and antsy, and she knew there was only one way to stop it... only one person that _could_ stop it. Taking a breath, she turned back to the counter and reached over, past the ice cream, to her phone. Using shaky fingers, she gingerly picked it up, hesitantly moving the screen toward her face.

She typed a message – short, sweet and simple.

_I miss you._

* * *

When Sheldon's phone buzzed, it caused his eyes to flutter, resulting in a quick turn of the head. His body followed, arms and legs moving in the confined space – swiftly, clumsily – toward the same direction. The office chair slowly rolled back... as legs slipped rapidly from the desk. Before he could wake up, his body had succumbed to gravity, and he fell – abruptly – to the floor.

Eyes now wide, Sheldon rubbed his bottom, the pain insignificant compared to the realization that somehow... _he'd_ _fallen asleep_.

"What time is it?" he asked in a panic, grasping the desk to pull himself up. He squinted, peering at his computer screen, before slamming his fist on the desk.

"Thirty minutes!" he yelled. "I lost thirty minutes!"

He walked over to the white board; frustrated numbers still staring back at him. "This won't do!" he spat, and grabbed the eraser, working vigorously to wipe it clean. His lids drooped as he gazed at the blank slate – his mind also drawing a complete _blank_. He had nothing.

"Ugghh!" he seethed and became enraged, jerking his body to forcefully kick at his desk. He moved it across the floor, knocking both his phone and comics into a messy heap. Stunned, he watched the books float down, before his eyes curiously noticed his cell phone. It was blinking.

_Who would be texting this late? _he thought. He moved his desk back and bent over, scooping the phone up, along with the comics. He squinted and tried to focus, clicking on the screen, reading three little words.

_I miss you._

Sheldon stared, and then slammed the phone back to the desk, quickly turning his back to it.

_Why? _he thought. _Why would she bother him?_

He sighed, pulse racing_._

_Vixen._

He dropped back to his chair, drumming his fingers on his chest as he peered toward the desk. The phone was sitting there – _a reminder of Amy_ – telling him what he didn't want to know.

She was awake, and she was... _missing_ him.

He twirled in the seat, positioning himself so his back was to the desk. _No distractions._

_This is why... _he thought._ T__his is why I can't think... can't focus... _

He sat a few moments more, but his mind was already gone... and fixated... on _Amy._ He thought about his phone call to her... and before he knew it, guilt crept over him, settling into the pit of his stomach. Rubbing his neck, he slowly turned the chair, the white board now a distant memory as he blinked back emotions, still raw – still on the surface.

_Amy._

He thought about his girlfriend, and suddenly, he couldn't think at all. He couldn't think about anything but _her_.

* * *

Using her tongue, Amy delicately licked syrup from the edge of the spoon, lapping it into her mouth with one lavish stroke. She smacked her lips and dove in for another bite, when her phone suddenly buzzed, shocking her back to reality.

She stared at it, heart hammering as she slowly brought down her spoon.

She held her breath and picked it up, before clicking on the screen to see her boyfriend's text. His message was short... and to the point.

_Come here._

* * *

**Chapter 17 coming soon. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of ****_The Big Bang Theory_****.**

* * *

Amy released the accelerator and slowly pulled into Caltech, narrowing her eyes in search of Sheldon's parking spot. Finding it from memory, she eased the car into the darkness, making sure to grab her phone as she turned off the ignition. Bringing it up, she paused, moving her eyes through the windshield to Caltech's entrance, just a few steps away.

_He's inside_. She felt her breath catch, anticipation hurling in her stomach. _What if I misinterpreted the text?_ she thought. _What if he really doesn't want me here?_

She took a breath, reading it again.

_Come here._

Earlier, she'd grabbed her purse and flew from the apartment, jumping into the car without a thought to anything else. She'd never even bothered to reply... until now.

Her heart fluttered as she moved her fingers across the screen.

_I'm outside. Parked in your spot, by the west entrance._

She pushed the car door with her feet, inhaling fresh air as it blew over her face. Waiting, she tried to relax, listening to crickets somewhere close by, chirping softly in the grass. After a moment of calm, she jumped, soon turning her attention to the buzzing in her hand.

Looking down, she read Sheldon's reply.

_On my way._

Breathing out, she immediately exited and walked to the doors, reaching the entrance just as Sheldon emerged on the other side. She watched him give her a nod through the glass, and then she waited, observing as he punched numbers into a keypad.

Then, he brought out his keys and unlocked the door.

He pushed it open, waiting; holding it with his hand. Amy rubbed her arms and walked through, avoiding eye contact, her lips pressed together. She slowly turned to him, watching as he turned the key once more and re-entered his code.

He moved to face her, holding a blank, but soft, expression. They stood, staring for a moment.

"Hello, Amy."

"Hi... Sheldon."

They both quietly shifted their feet. Sheldon cleared his throat.

"It's pretty late for you to be awake," he commented.

Amy nodded. "I know."

He took a step closer, curiously studying her face, as he cleared his throat again.

"What's that on your mouth?" he asked.

Amy brought a hand to her lip. "Oh... " She blushed, realizing she'd forgotten to look in the mirror. "It's just chocolate syrup. I was eating ice cream."

"Oh." His eyes lingered, before stepping back. "I have some wipes upstairs. Shall we go up?"

Amy cleared her throat. "Sure."

She followed him up; then walked in silence down the hall. When he opened his office door, Amy felt her eyes widen.

"Wow. What a mess."

Sheldon sighed, shaking his head. "I know." He held the door open as she walked in. "It's driving me crazy, but I can't worry about that right now."

Amy glanced over to his suitcase. "So, you're really living here?"

Nodding, Sheldon walked over, stuffing clean underwear further into the case, out of sight. "Yes, living here. I'm showering and brushing in the radiation lab."

Amy cringed and stepped around coffee mugs on the floor. "That doesn't sound ideal."

Sheldon moved across the room and sat in his office chair, now in front of the white board. He watched as Amy turned and leaned against the desk.

"It's not so bad," he said. "I've done it before."

Amy brought her hands to her sides, balancing her weight as she reclined back. "So, how much coffee have you had? I thought it made you hyper."

Sheldon calculated, but couldn't recall how many times he'd poured a cup. "I'm not sure. The caffeine did make me jittery at first, but now it's not so bad."

They stared a moment, until Amy glanced to the white board. "Have you made any progress?"

Sheldon frowned, also moving his eyes over the blank space. "No." He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Amy watched him; he wouldn't look at her. She cleared her throat, her voice steady. "Maybe you should change your focus. Choose a different hypothesis to prove."

He turned to her. "What? That's crazy."

She quickly shook her head. "No... hear me out. Just choose another topic – something easier. Tell Siebert you can't do it, and pick something you _can_ do." She paused, watching, as Sheldon narrowed his eyes.

But she continued on. "Just satisfy the board, for now, with something else. Wasn't Siebert upset _mainly_ because you stood them up?"

Sheldon blinked. "How do you know about that?" But then he stopped, raising a hand. "Never mind. Stupid question." He rolled his eyes and leaned back. "I can always count on Leonard and Penny to transmit information."

Amy sighed. "Does it matter? They're just worried about you."

Sheldon crossed his legs. "Sure they are." Then he studied her. "I know you mean well... with your _advice_ and all, but I _don't_ give up. I can't be a failure."

"A failure?" Amy laughed. "Who said you were a failure?"

Sheldon watched her. "I can't tell Siebert that I can't do it. He would know that I failed... and _I_ would know that I failed..."

"Everyone fails sometimes, Sheldon..."

"I don't."

Amy looked away, frowning. "Well, I'm not sure you're going to have a choice." She glanced to the clock on the wall. "In one hour, it will be Thursday. Unless a miracle happens, come Friday, you'll be empty handed, and then, it'll be too late. Just tell him tomorrow that you need to change to something else. At least that way, you'll have _something_, instead of nothing."

Sheldon shook his head. "No..."

Amy narrowed her eyes. "But why? You can't live this way. It's insane." She glanced around the room, then looked back. "And Siebert's being a jerk, anyway. After what you went through last weekend, he shouldn't have put this pressure on you."

Sheldon stared at her, considering her words. His jaw had been clenched earlier, but now, he noticed he felt less tense. He looked down, taking a breath and listening, as Amy continued.

"I mean, seriously..." she was saying, waving her hand, "didn't he see your bruises? Didn't he know that you weren't in a position to do this... now?"

Sheldon instinctively brought a hand to his neck. He blinked, feeling more relaxation to his muscles, for the first time, in what seemed... days.

He looked up. "I suppose... what you said... may be an option," he relented, sighing. "I could change it, but... Siebert was really excited about this... and the board was, too. I'd hate to disappoint them." He looked sullen, shaking his head. "But, like you said, I may not have a choice. But I really thought I could figure this out... it would've been groundbreaking research if I did." He paused, exhaling heavily. "And probably would've been published, too."

Amy frowned. "But you can still do it – just not by Friday. The deadline is ridiculous."

Sheldon let out another breath, continuing to rub his neck. "Yes, it is... but you have to remember, I've had this for months..." he trailed off, looking at her. "And Siebert doesn't care about what happened last weekend. I told him I'd been under stress. He didn't care."

Amy pouted her lips. "Well, he should."

Without realizing it, Sheldon smiled, and he watched her intently, for just a moment. Then he looked back to the white board, sighing. "I do feel like a failure, though," he revealed, shaking his head. "I'm not used to... failing."

Amy let out a large breath. "You're not a failure, Sheldon..."

He widened his eyes, still shaking. "But I feel like I am..."

"But... you're not," she declared, her voice stern. "I'm not going to let you say that about yourself, just because Siebert gave you a ridiculous deadline and has no compassion." Her cheeks grew red, as Sheldon watched her.

"You're not a failure..." she continued. "You're... well, you're a _hero_." She paused, her face now flushed.

"You're..._ my_ hero," she added softly.

Sheldon blinked at her, eyes wide, then looked down to his lap. He studied his fingers, sitting on his knee.

Clearing his throat, he finally found his voice. "So, do you feel better now?" he asked, without looking up.

Amy held the edge of the desk, confused. "What... do you mean?"

He lifted his head. "You said you missed me in your text. Do you... feel better now?"

Amy held his eyes, which were soft. "Yes... I do," she said, flushing more. "Thanks... for letting me come."

He nodded, looking away again. "Well... you know you can't stay long. I have to get back to it."

She nodded back to him, clearing her throat. "Yes, I know." Pausing, she tried to read his expression. "Do you want me to go... _now?_"

He quickly shook his head, looking over. "No... not yet." He lingered his eyes on her, and felt his muscles relax even more.

"The... wipes," he said suddenly, looking to the desk. "I never got you the wipes."

He got up then, his office chair rolling back as he stood and walked over. He leaned next to her, reaching to the far side of the desk, picking up a huge tub of hand wipes. He popped it open, pulling one out as he moved his body back over, stopping right in front of her.

"I noticed you have syrup on your hands too," he said softly. He picked up one of her palms, holding fingers in front of him.

Amy looked down. "Oh... yes. I'm a sticky mess."

Looking down, Sheldon moved the wet cloth along her fingers, slowly wiping residue away.

"That must have been good ice cream," he commented.

Amy smiled. "It was."

Sheldon smiled slightly, continuing to look down, studying her hand while he finished stroking it. He proceeded to move to the other one, gliding in the same fashion, following the wipe up and down her fingers.

He cleared his throat, eyes downcast. "I need to tell you something," he said, blinking. "I need to tell you that... I'm... sorry."

Amy brought her other hand to the desk, steadying herself. "What... are you sorry for?" she asked.

Sheldon finished wiping, but continued to hold her hand. "The phone call," he said, and then looked up, meeting her eyes. "It probably bothered you."

Amy nodded, a bit surprised by his words. "It did," she admitted, noting that he still had her hand. She returned his stare, blinking.

"Were you mad about something?" she asked. "You didn't sound like yourself."

Sheldon shook his head, gripping the wipe, along with her hand. "I wasn't mad," he said. "Just... stressed."

He brought the wipe up, now gently swiping it along her mouth. "Anyway... I'm sorry, Amy," he repeated.

Amy didn't reply, but sat still as he wiped syrup from her lips. He quickly finished and wadded the cloth, tossing it over the desk to a wastebasket on the other side.

He smiled at her. "That was a lot of syrup."

Amy grinned sheepishly. "I had a craving."

He took a step closer, while Amy kept her hands on the desk.

Inspecting her face, he smiled again. "I think I missed a spot," he said, gazing intently at her mouth.

She blushed, and felt his breath on her face. Instinctively, she brought a hand to her lip, but Sheldon caught it, moving it away.

"I'll take care of it," he offered, leaning his face down. He quickly made contact, gliding his tongue softly over her bottom lip. He tasted for a moment, before bringing both lips over hers, kissing her softly.

Amy closed her eyes, and felt Sheldon's hands move to her hips. When he broke away, he smiled again, moving his hands up her sides.

"Chocolate," he said, rubbing his lips together. "It's good – especially on you."

Amy was instantly aroused, and couldn't break from his mesmerizing stare. She smiled back at him, holding onto the desk, feeling his hands on both sides. "But... I thought you had a germ phobia," she teased.

Sheldon's hands moved up some more, landing under her arms. After a moment, he answered her.

"I've been working on it..." he said, and used his strength to hoist her body upward. He lifted her easily to a sitting position, placing her bottom securely on the desk. Taking another step forward, he stood in front of her, between her legs.

Amy, startled, settled herself onto the desk, noting that her skirt was now hiked up to her hips.

Sheldon was _right there_.

His voice was soft. "Say it again," he uttered suddenly, as his hands fell to his sides, landing on top of her knees. Without thinking, he began to stroke, softly, with his fingers.

"Say what again?" Amy asked, as he inched closer.

"Say that I'm your_ hero_." His fingers lingered a moment on her knees, and then began trail upward, tickling her through her tights.

Amy breathed in, feeling faint. She moved her hands behind her on the desk, holding herself up, as his touch ignited her senses. She blinked, working to find her voice.

"Say it," he repeated, with authority, as his hands moved up her thighs, back to her knees, and then back up again.

Amy breathed, holding his eyes. "You're... my hero," she whispered.

He smiled and brought his head down, nuzzling into her hair. After taking a breath, he stopped his hands at the top of her thighs, moving his thumbs across. "Like the Flash?" he breathed into her ear.

She nodded, her attention wavering. "_Better_ than the Flash," she said, as she glanced to a comic book on the desk.

She heard Sheldon's breath catch, then he slowly exhaled, as he began to knead more into her thighs. Amy's own breath became deep and quick; her body aching... tingling with excitement.

Sheldon brought his head up, continuing to massage her legs. He smiled, his eyes dark.

"I like touching you," he said.

This time, Amy felt her breath catch. She blinked, spinning out of control. "You... do?"

At that, Sheldon suddenly blushed and moved back, removing his hands. He stood for a moment, studying her.

"It scares me, but I do," he answered. His eyes wondered down to her chest, and then, back up.

"Does... this bother you?" he asked, his voice deep.

Amy shook her head. "No."

He cleared his throat, looking back to her chest. "You know... how things are changing?"

Amy nodded. "Yes..."

He rubbed his neck, eyes still on her. "Ever since I got your text... I couldn't think about anything else... but you."

Amy blinked at him. "Was that bad? Maybe I shouldn't have come..."

He took a step forward. "Yes... it was probably a bad idea."

Amy was silent, as he moved closer.

"But it's kind of hot in here, don't you think?" he asked, a smile on his lips.

Amy nodded. "It's getting very warm."

Sheldon nodded back, slowly moving his hands to her cardigan. He played with the top button, and then, moved to the next.

"It's usually really cold in here," he commented, working his way down. "The air conditioner must be off."

When he finished with the buttons, he slipped the sweater from her shoulders. She let him, and moved her arms out of the sleeves. Sheldon set it on the desk, his eyes moving to her blouse.

It was the same one... the _thin_ blouse with the flowers... the one that drove him insane.

He took a breath. "Amy..." he said carefully. "I realize... that I've been _doing_ things, and... breaking our relationship agreement..." He stopped, his hands falling back to her knees. "But..." He stopped again, and once more, moved them up her thighs, losing his train of thought. He slid his hands underneath, feeling close to her buttocks.

"Oh, God, Sheldon," Amy breathed, closing her eyes, relishing his touch. "I think it's a little late to worry about that now..."

Sheldon waited, meeting her eyes when she opened them. "Yes... you are probably correct."

He moved closer, kissing her softly, as he kneaded her flesh some more. Amy gasped in his mouth, feeling a need... _an aching_... that she'd never felt before. His kiss deepened, causing her to almost lose balance, until he moved his hands to her back, steadying her.

Then he broke away, flushed, moving past her, using his arm to wipe everything from the desk. Papers, pens, and comics flew abruptly to the floor as Sheldon pulled Amy close to him, moving them both down, next to his computer.

Soon he was on top of her, leaning down; her legs dangling over the side. He brought his hands to her blouse, working on the top button, as he leaned down for a kiss.

"Sheldon..." Amy whispered, holding him back before his mouth met hers. "What about... the window?"

He looked over, and then back. "It opens to a breezeway between buildings. It's fine... don't worry."

He released the first button, and then met her eyes.

"Can I?" he asked, ceasing his movement.

Amy nodded, her heart pounding, her senses still spiraling out of control. She felt him work on the remaining buttons, then brought a hand to her face, covering her vision as he finished the last one. She peered through her fingers when he slowly opened her blouse, and she saw him – his eyes wide, fixated on her bosom.

"Amy..." he breathed. "You're... remarkable."

He looked up, moving her hand away from her face, and leaned in for a kiss. He moved his fingers to the sides of her bra, stroking the satiny feel as he deepened inside of her mouth. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he lifted again, gazing at the rise and fall of her chest.

He moved his hands dangerously close, his thumbs now underneath. Leaning down, he kissed her neck, slowly making his way down her skin, past the curve of her collarbone. Amy moved her head to the side, breathing rapidly, until she finally felt him kiss the top of her breasts, along the edge of her bra.

"Sheldon..." When he heard her, he moved his head up, kissing her mouth softly with his lips.

"You're remarkable," he repeated, and as he spoke, he cupped her with his hands.

Amy bit her lip, relishing the feel of his fingers over her bra. "I... want you..." she whispered.

He leaned down to her neck, resting again in her hair. "I want you too," he breathed to her ear, while gliding his thumbs gently over her. Amy whimpered, and arched her back, the sensation amazing and torturous, all at the same time.

Sheldon then moved his hands away, under her blouse, to her back. He rubbed up and down her spine, finally finding and resting his hands on the top of her bra clasp. He began to fiddle with it... struggling... his head still in her hair, his determination slowly beginning to waver. After a moment of trying, he stiffened, and the clasp slipped from his hand... still there... still _secure_.

His brain morphed from the clasp... to something else.

He lifted on his arms then, staring at Amy with a distracted look. He blinked, trying to regain his mental capacity, but soon failed – the darkness in his eyes turning to something else.

"Sheldon? What's wrong?" Amy asked between breaths; her body still tingling.

He blinked some more, looking at her as if she wasn't there. Then he closed his eyes and moved over, scooting to the edge of the desk.

Amy sat up as well. "Sheldon?" She touched his arm.

He was silent, eyes closed, until suddenly they popped open, with a startled expression.

He began to mumble under his breath, and Amy watched him, confused, as he stood up and walked slowly away. He stumbled over coffee cups and clumsily walked across the room, finally stopping when he ran into his white board. He stumbled again, almost knocking it over, but held himself by holding on with both sides. He gazed ahead, his brain mentally calculating as he transferred all focus to the white space in front of him.

Amy sat, astonished, feeling cold; closing her blouse around her chest.

"Sheldon, what's going on?"

He ignored her, slowly moving his hand, groping for the marker without taking eyes from the board. He soon found it, his eyes now wild as he moved it across, equations flowing from his fingers. He worked down the board without pause, his expression intense and focused, as Amy sat, watching him.

Her jaw was open. _Is he... doing this to me... again? _

She blinked, her body quivering, her emotions – her excitement – fading away.

"Sheldon!"

When he continued to ignore her, she jumped from the desk, grabbing her sweater with a jerk of her wrist. She buttoned her blouse and snatched her purse, before storming over to the door; a scowl spreading across her face. When her hand hit the door knob, she turned forcefully, giving Sheldon one final look.

"I'm leaving," she announced. She waited, but he kept his back to her.

She walked through and slammed the door, pushing her sweater up her arms as she stomped down the hall.

* * *

When Sheldon filled the board, he finally stepped back, blinking, observing the work in front of him. His brain began to transition back to reality as he checked and re-checked, every time proving the same calculation... _the same conclusion_.

"I did it," he said, convincing himself. Then he gasped, bringing hands to his face. "I... solved it!" He smiled, throwing his arms in the air.

"It's... brilliant!"

His eyes became giddy, and he took a couple of jumps, before bringing his arms down.

"My God... it works!"

Then he moved back to the board, making minor adjustments, before stepping back, calculating once more.

_Yes_, he thought. _It works..._ _I knew it... I knew it was possible..._

He blinked rapidly as his attention slowly broke from the board. He proudly turned his head, looking around the room.

He blinked some more.

_Where did she go?_

* * *

The doors to Caltech loomed before her, blocking her exit... blocking her _escape_.

Amy could see her car through the glass, a reminder of her anticipation not so long ago – now replaced... by anger.

She gripped her fists and kicked the floor, but her actions were senseless, she knew.

The doors were locked; the security alarm activated. She wasn't going anywhere.

She turned on her heel, peering through the darkness of the hallway, illuminated only by emergency lights held at the ceiling. It was still and quiet, except for her heaving chest and the steady beat of a pulse against her temple. Her lips throbbed; her chest still tingled from his touch. Just moments before, she'd _wanted_ him... her body, emotions responding, ready to yield, willing to let him have his way.

But now... yet again, he'd teased her, only to leave her feeling cold... and confused.

She heard movement then – loud steps running rapidly down the stairs – so she turned, facing the exit.

He burst through the hallway door, walking swiftly to her side, but she wouldn't look at him.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked, catching his breath.

She looked ahead. "Open the door," she demanded.

He blinked, staring at her. "Are you... upset?"

She crossed her arms, not saying a word. Sheldon tried to take her hand, but she pulled away.

He blinked. "Amy... it finally came to me. The _formula_. I've got it figured out..." His eyes held excitement as she turned her head.

"Open the damn door," she said.

He blinked some more, the glimmer in his eye fading away. "Amy... please..."

"Open it!"

Sheldon immediately reached to his pocket, pulling out his keys. He turned, blinking, entering the code and inserting his key into the lock. When it turned, Amy pushed out, shivering as cool air blasted beyond the opening, blowing through each of them. She left, without a word, walking briskly to her car.

Sheldon followed, letting the door slip from his hands. "Amy, don't go like this."

Ignoring him, she reached for her purse, her heart pounding as she searched for her keys. After a moment of looking, she suddenly froze, ceasing all movement when she grasped the keys tightly with her fist. Looking up, she met his eyes and held them, her body shivering as she peered at him fiercely.

"I feel... humiliated," she said, her voice cracking.

Sheldon widened his eyes, confused. "I'm... sorry... but... why? You shouldn't feel that way..."

"Don't tell me how to feel!" she snapped, and he took a step back.

Heaving, Amy jerked the keys and turned back to the car. But then, she stopped... frozen once more... and moved her head slowly back to him.

She pointed a shaky finger. "You called me... and I just... _came running_. I came to you... without even a _thought_." She breathed, feeling herself quiver. "Well... that's going to stop." She turned again, jerking the car door open, throwing her purse inside. Grasping her keys, she stared toward the seat, and then turned back, holding the door in front of her.

"It has to stop, Sheldon!"

Sheldon was blinking, looking overly anxious. "What do you mean... it has to stop?" he asked shakily, fear in his voice. "Are you... breaking up with me?"

Rolling eyes, Amy sighed forcefully. "Good God, Sheldon... I'm _not_ breaking up with you!" She brought palms to her face in frustration, then quickly removed them with a snap.

"Things need to change," she said, her tone low as she took a breath. "It's time... it's _time_ for you to start listening to _me_. I'm going to tell _you_ what to do, and you're going to do what _I_ say. _I'm _in charge now... _I'm_ calling the shots."

Sheldon stared in horror. "But..."

"Shut up," she snapped, gripping the car door. "You're not talking right now. _I am_."

Amy took some air, gaining her strength, her courage... trying desperately to stay calm. Chest heaving, she stared at him intensely, as he watched in silence, holding his breath. Her eyes serious, she left the car and walked swiftly around the door, landing herself right in front of his face. Then she reached up, grabbing his collar.

"I'm going to kiss you."

Before he could utter a word, Amy jerked his T-shirt forward and pressed her lips to his. She carefully moved her hands around his neck, spreading her fingers to hold his chin in place.

Sheldon yielded, allowing her access as she pressed his mouth into hers. She kissed him with a deep longing, using more force than she knew possible – advancing harder than she knew she could. Sheldon kept his body still as Amy hungrily moved her tongue over his, vigorously turning his head with each press of her lips. When she was done – her frustration released – she abruptly jerked his head away, and pushed him back.

Sheldon gained his balance and watched, flabbergasted, as she left him and returned to the car.

"This is what's going to happen," she declared, turning, her expression hard. "You're coming to my apartment – Friday night, seven o'clock sharp. We're going to have a date, and this time, it will be _my way_."

She paused, with peering eyes. "You _will_ be there, Sheldon, and Friday... _your_ _ass is mine_."

She swiftly turned and lunged into the car, slamming the door with one ferocious jerk. Holding a hard expression, she turned the ignition and backed up, avoiding his stare as she skidded the car away.

Sheldon's eyes followed her, awestruck, his face frozen in shock. He wasn't sure if he was frightened... or aroused.

Maybe he was both.

* * *

**Chapter 18 coming soon... p****lease review. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Inspiration for this chapter... "The Reason" by Hoobastank.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of ****_The Big Bang Theory_****.**

* * *

Amy slowly caught her breath and raised an arm, before slamming her apartment door.

Snatching her purse down, she threw it forcefully; releasing frustration with one quick flick of the wrist. It hurdled over the couch and clumsily fell to the floor, just as the security alarm jabbed at her from behind. Flying around, she hastily punched the thing, waiting; then relaxed when silence finally enveloped her.

"That man." Closing her eyes, she spoke through gritted teeth, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"How can he be so wonderful... and at the same time... so... _frustrating?_"

Blinking in silence, she stared at the keypad, waiting for an answer. It didn't come.

Sighing, she turned, walking briskly from the room, mumbling under her breath with each forceful step. As she entered her bedroom, she moved quickly to the closet, reaching for a nightgown, but stopped when she saw something – an image – out of the corner of her eye. Slowly turning, she walked over to a nearby mirror and stared... striking a pose with new, reflective eyes.

There she was... _Amy Farrah Fowler... _blouse unkept; one button missed.

She stood; anger slowly subsiding as she studied the frozen image. Soon, her mind shifted to the events of the evening... and what _almost_ happened.

_Sheldon._

She turned from side to side, trailing fingers along the fabric of her blouse; _blushing_ when they landed on her Victoria Secret bra. It peeked through from a hole – from _the button_ she'd neglected – and the image was fully formed, thanks to a mound of flesh underneath.

Amy felt blood creep to her face, warming her cheeks even more.

_"Amy... you're... remarkable."_

Recalling Sheldon's voice, and the feel of his hands, her heart began to pound, and her pulse began to race. So many words... feelings... danced through her head, until soon, the reflection became an image of _them. _In an instant, she experienced everything all over again... his eyes, his hands... his touch. They were real; so different, unique... and _not _what she expected.

Sheldon _wanted_ her.

Her boyfriend was ready... and willing... to have _sex_. Tonight... he was ready... right then, right there... on his desk, of all places. It almost didn't seem real. It _couldn't_ be real. Sheldon Cooper... initiated it..._ and almost did it._

_He almost did it._

Amy brought a hand to her mouth, covering it slightly with her fingers.

_They almost did it._

Her heart fluttered as she closed her eyes; reliving every moment, every sensation.

Inhaling, she felt her chest swell and listened for a moment; losing herself in the rhythmic sound of her body... the steady beat of her thoughts. _He kissed her. He touched her. He... looked at her. _ Sucking in, she slowly began to re-open her eyes; peering again at her blouse, her bra, her breasts... blinking at the image; working hard to understand.

_She needed to understand._

What caused him to do those things.. and then... just stop? Why did he have to stop?

_Why did he leave her?_

Shaking her head, she recalled Sheldon's crazed expression when he removed himself from the desk, and walked slowly over to his white board. She could see it all clearly in her mind – the effortless movement of his body as he began to write, the transformation of his face, and the intense focus deep within his eyes. He had _wanted_ her, but then... he left her... and somehow, in the process, detailed equations flew from his brain... straight into his hands.

As if by magic.

_But... how?_ How was he able to solve the formula... without any concentration... or thought? How could he possibly do something so difficult... something he'd been working on for months... so suddenly... and while he was...

Bringing hands to her face, Amy fixated on the mirror, eyes fluttering with realization.

_It was... me._

* * *

Leonard felt his jaw drop as he reached Sheldon's office early on Thursday morning. The room was transformed – neat and clean – with Sheldon waiting for him, suitcase in hand.

"I need a ride home."

Confused, Leonard looked around the office, and then back to Sheldon. "But... did you give up?"

Quickly, his friend shook his head, and headed for the office door. "No... of course not. I solved it." Crossing the threshold, Sheldon slowly turned back, with a nonchalant expression. "Just check your e-mail. I already sent it to you."

Leonard widened his eyes. "What? You're kidding, right?"

Sheldon shook his head again and watched Leonard stare, eyes extended. "I'm not kidding."

Leonard didn't move. "But... how? Last night, you had nothing..."

Sheldon sighed with derision, cutting him off. "I'm Sheldon Cooper, that's how. Of course I solved it. I don't know why you're asking. Now, come on."

Leonard continued to stare, while Sheldon waited for him to follow. "But... wow. That's amazing, Sheldon." He paused for a moment, shifting his eyes. "But... wait. Hold on. Are you sure? Maybe I should check behind you..."

Sheldon snorted. "You have all day to _check behind me_ while I sleep. I'm tired. Let's go."

When Leonard still didn't move, Sheldon waved his hands, exasperated. "I'm meeting Siebert tomorrow morning, so I really need to get some rest."

Shifting his feet, Leonard eyed him. "So, you really solved it?"

"Yes..." Sheldon breathed, rolling his eyes. "I _solved_ it."

"But... how?"

Walking further down the hall, Sheldon ignored the question. "Are you taking me home, or do I have to walk all the way? Come on – let's go."

Leonard quickly trotted to the hallway, raising his voice. "Just hold on, will you? I'll have to call Penny. I can't leave right now." He fished his phone from his pocket, beginning to dial. "I know it seems strange that I can't jump at your every whim, but this time, I just can't. I have some work to do this morning."

Sheldon turned, stunned. "But..."

"It'll be fine, Sheldon. Just wait for Penny downstairs." Leonard looked away, while bringing his phone up.

Glaring down the hallway, Sheldon stood for a moment; pout on his face. Then he sighed, defeated.

"Fine," he snapped, and then turned, lunging himself through the stairwell door.

* * *

Leaning his head down, Sheldon felt the prickly brick of Caltech touch his right cheek, causing him to flinch. The sensation made him groan, just as Penny's red Volkswagen pulled up to the curb. In a daze, he opened his eyes and lifted, slowly rubbing his skin as his friend slammed hard on her brakes.

"Let's go!" he heard through a cracked window, which was barely audible over the rattling of her engine. Sheldon slowly stood, shielding his eyes as he walked down the concrete steps. Then, he yanked Penny's car door open, while forcing a grateful smile.

Penny was wearing her waitress uniform, and looking forward, out the window. "I have to be at work in thirty minutes," she announced, shifting gears. "So put on your seatbelt and... brace yourself."

Sheldon quickly complied, barely closing the door before Penny revved the engine and flew across the parking lot. Her eyes were forward and focused; her face holding a frown.

Sheldon gripped his shoulder bag to his lap, and cleared his throat. "Thank you for picking me up," he offered, while moving the other hand to firmly grasp a door handle.

Penny nodded, keeping focus on the road as she moved the car through turns. "Well, I didn't really have a choice."

She slowed for a stop sign, while hastily moving her foot to the brake. Once they both jerked back to place, she turned her head, noticing Sheldon's weary expression.

She sighed. "Sorry, but I need to hurry."

He nodded back. "It's okay."

Sighing again, Penny continued, in a softer tone. "Leonard said you solved your equation. Congratulations." Turning her head, she slammed the gas again.

Sheldon took a breath, bracing himself. "Thank you."

Flipping her hair, she paused, but then glanced his way. "So... have you talked to Amy lately?"

Sheldon didn't respond, but clenched his jaw as the gas pedal continued to hit the floor. Penny looked over again, and then turned back.

"Am I not allowed to ask you that?" she asked.

Sheldon cleared his throat, but said nothing.

Penny looked back over and frowned. "So... you still won't talk to me?"

Gripping his bag, Sheldon's comfort level began to waver. After a moment, he finally spoke; eyes straight forward. "I apologize for slamming the door on you the other day, Penny. But yes, what you said... is true. I don't feel comfortable talking to you about Amy."

Penny frowned some more. "But, why?"

Looking away, Sheldon didn't answer, which caused Penny to sigh, and tighten the wheel. She pursed her lips and waited, before speaking again.

"But... have you..." she prodded further, "...talked to her?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Don't you already know? Doesn't she tell you... well... everything?"

Penny pouted; then glanced over. "Well, the last I heard, you gave her a brush off on the phone because you needed to work." She adjusted her sunglasses, before continuing.

"I've been worried about her, Sheldon. She took that hard."

Sheldon studied her, before moving his eyes back to the road. "Well... _for once... _you don't know everything, Penny. Not that it's any of your business, but I _have_ talked to her since then. Let's just leave it at that, okay?"

Penny looked over, glaring. "Why are you being such a jerk?"

"How am I being a jerk?" Sheldon replied, his voice hard, as he continued to steady himself. "I just simply don't want to talk."

Penny pulled onto Los Robles Avenue; then skidded the car into their parking lot. She quickly slammed on brakes and stopped, before slowly turning her body to Sheldon. Leaving the engine running, she frowned again, and spoke softly.

"Since you don't want to talk... well, just go."

Sheldon nodded. "Thank you for the ride."

"Don't mention it."

Sitting still, Sheldon exhaled a long breath before looking away. Then, he glanced over again, and saw Penny's eyes fluttering against the sunlight. Sighing heavily, he rolled his eyes, before speaking again.

"If you must know, we have a date on Friday... okay?"

Penny nodded, her eyes still straight ahead. Sheldon sighed further and turned to leave, until she caught his arm.

"You need to get to work," he insisted.

Penny moved her eyes to his. "I know," she said, and then removed her hand, looking down. "I just... want to apologize, okay? For whatever I did. I hope you know you can trust me."

Sheldon looked down. "Fine."

She smiled slightly. "So, a date on Friday, huh? Do you need any advice?"

Rubbing his arms, Sheldon cleared his throat, before speaking barely above a whisper.

"No."

Penny noticed something in his voice. "Are you sure?"

Looking away, Sheldon paused, contemplating; then cleared his throat. He looked back over, and then out the window again.

Opening his mouth, he spoke softly.

"Flowers."

Leaning forward, Penny looked over at him quizzically. "Did you say... flowers?"

Nodding, he looked down again. "Yes, I said... _flowers_. Isn't that the social convention? For a boyfriend to get... flowers... when he needs to apologize?"

Penny beamed a grin. "Why, yes, Sheldon. That is the social convention."

Glancing over, Sheldon turned red, before placing a hand on the door handle. "Okay. Well, is there anything else? Has Leonard ever done anything other than get flowers?"

Penny studied him with narrow eyes. "God, Sheldon... what did you do?"

Sheldon looked away, clearing his throat again. "Nothing... just never mind..."

"No, wait." Penny grabbed his arm quickly. "There's... lots of things you can do. But the main thing is to say you're sorry."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "No kidding."

Penny sighed and sat still, watching him. "Well... now that you mention it, there was one time that Leonard sang me a song... it was so adorable." She paused. "But don't tell him I said so."

Sheldon rolled his eyes some more. "Be serious, Penny. I'm not going to do _that_." He turned, before glancing back to her.

"Okay, well... just don't tell Amy about the flowers, okay?"

Penny grinned. "My lips are sealed."

Shaking his head, Sheldon began to move from the car. "Yeah, I've heard that one before. Try to mean it this time."

Penny's smile faded, as she grabbed his arm back. "Sheldon... what the hell?"

He turned and eyed her, noticing her expression. "Do I not speak the truth?"

Nostrils flaring, Penny quickly looked away. "Well, I'm sorry, Sheldon. I only do... what I do... because I care about you... and Amy."

Sheldon sighed, gripping the door. "Just forget it, okay? You need to go to work." He looked away and back, hesitating, as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll let you know how it goes with the flowers."

Penny widened her eyes, her smile returning as Sheldon gave her a sideways glance.

"I'd like that, Sheldon. And... I'm sure she'll love them."

* * *

Sheldon climbed his apartment stairs, considering what kind of flower Amy might like. _Would she even like flowers,_ _like other girls?_ He shook his head in wonderment. If only he knew what to do.

Lost in thought, he unlocked the door and slowly walked inside, before throwing his keys to the bowl. He stood for a moment, blinking, staring blankly toward the couch.

"My spot."

He walked over, steadily easing himself into his favorite position.

"Oh... yeah."

Closing his eyes, he let out a breath, surprised at how easily he could relax his body and mind, for the first time in what seemed, ages. He breathed in for a moment, feeling a familiar smile creep slowly to his lips. He was in his spot – the one place where the world could not affect him – where the universe always seemed to make sense. Leaning back, he thought about his formula and then smiled even more, basking in the afterglow of his... _brilliance_.

Sighing, he sat still for a moment before opening his eyes to glance around the room.

"It really is the perfect spot," he said to himself... until suddenly, he felt his body shift. After a moment, his smile slowly faded.

_Something was off._

He frowned, quickly standing; turning to look at the cushion. _Nothing_. Then, he walked around the couch and examined its position, before glancing to the surrounding furniture.

_ Nothing_.

Everything seemed to be in order.

He walked back around, taking his seat and shifting; soon rubbing his face. _This is curious_, he thought, and leaned back before closing his eyes once more.

_Nope._

He opened them, and quickly sat up.

_What's wrong?_

Looking around, he brought his arms around his chest, rocking; trying to calm himself.

Something was different. If it wasn't his spot... then, what could it be?

* * *

When Amy left work Thursday afternoon, she was pleasantly surprised to find a familiar car waiting for her, parked right next to hers. Picking up speed, she crossed the parking garage and quickly approached Penny, who was sitting in her driver's seat, singing to the radio.

Amy knocked on the window, causing Penny to suddenly jump. Breathing out, her friend quickly turned the music down, while rolling the window with her other hand.

"Aimes! You scared me to death!" Pausing, she looked over at the clock on her console. "Wow... did you get off early?"

Nodding, Amy leaned against the car. "Yeah, I'm done for the day. Looks like you just left work too?"

Penny opened the car door and slid out, revealing the rest of her uniform. She smoothed her braid and smiled with anticipation. "Yes... I just left my shift. I'm sorry if I seem like a stalker, but I just had to see you. How're you doing?"

Amy smiled. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I haven't called you."

Penny leaned back, crossing her arms. "It's okay. You know, I took Sheldon home today. Did you know he solved his formula thing?"

Amy nodded and looked down. "Yes."

Penny studied her. "You know, Leonard's very impressed. He called me at work and told me it's brilliant. He can't believe that he did it."

"Uh huh." Amy crossed her legs and watched her feet on the pavement. After a moment, she looked up. "I'm glad you're here, Penny."

Penny smiled. "I figured you would be. You want to talk in my car or yours?"

* * *

Sheldon rolled over and pushed his face to the pillow.

_"Sheldon... you know I'm right."_

His eyes fluttered as he rolled back the other way, ignoring the sound and settling further into the sheets.

_"Sheldon... you know I'm right."_

Without moving, Sheldon gradually felt his body rise up, leaving the comfort of his sleep beneath him, on the bed. Opening his eyes, he blinked rapidly, finding an image of Penny in the room – right next to him, standing very close. She wore a ponytail, tank top and shorts, and she just stood there, while leaning down to whisper.

"It's not your spot, Sheldon," she said. "It's you."

He blinked some more, rubbing his eyes with imaginary hands. "No, you're wrong," he insisted. "It's not me. I haven't changed."

Penny shook her blonde locks. "You're the one that's wrong, Sheldon. Look." She held up her hands, revealing a container of vapor rub, and then gestured to the door. "Go look in the kitchen."

Sheldon got up, before gliding timidly down the hall. He saw Amy standing there, carefully holding a container full of eggs, bacon and biscuits. She sat it down, along with a pot holder and a heaping bowl of oatmeal.

Penny appeared next to him. "Anything seem familiar?"

Sheldon coughed, and then nodded. "Yes... I'm _sick_, and Amy brought me breakfast."

"She certainly did." Then Penny left, as Sheldon watched in horror. She quickly moved past him and walked over to Amy, before tapping her on the shoulder.

"Here, Amy." She held out her hand, revealing the vapor rub. "I don't have time to do this."

"Certainly." Amy nodded, taking the container, and then walked past them, toward the bedroom. Sheldon followed her down the hall, in shock; stopping abruptly when he saw a body lying on the bed. Amy sat down, and began to rub vapor rub on the man's chest.

"I'm going to stay the day with you," he heard her tell him. The other Sheldon nodded weakly, barely awake as she rubbed the rest of his chest.

"No..." Sheldon exclaimed from the hall. "This isn't what happened. This isn't the way it went..."

Penny appeared next to him again. "But, isn't this better? This way... Amy won't get mad, feel insecure... and then, later, go to that nightclub. She won't get hurt, and neither will you. We can go back to the way things were."

Sheldon turned to look at Penny, and she smiled.

"Nothing has to change this way," she added. "Doesn't that make you happy?"

"No..." Sheldon walked into the room and stared... watching the other Sheldon sleep, without noticing Amy at all. "He's supposed to feel Amy touching him. This isn't how it went."

"But isn't this better?" Penny walked over to the other side of the bed. "This way, she doesn't see us together, and you don't dismiss her... so nothing happens. She just goes home, and she isn't upset. Nothing changes."

Sheldon shook his head at Penny. "No."

"Why not?" Penny placed hands on her hips. "You don't want Amy to get hurt, do you? This way, everything is okay."

"But..." Sheldon watched Amy place the vapor rub on the nightstand; then he moved, letting her pass as she left the room. He looked back to sleeping Sheldon.

"I don't want Amy to get hurt," he said slowly, "but... because of what happened, Jared's in jail – where he belongs – and..." He paused, looking up. "Amy and I are... _closer_."

Penny smiled. "So, you're saying you don't want to go back?"

Confused, Sheldon felt himself blink and moved his eyes down. Suddenly, the bed was gone, and he was in the kitchen, standing next to Amy. He watched her as she snapped a lid on the Tupperware dish, before placing it inside the refrigerator.

He tried to get her attention. "No... you're supposed to throw that in the trash," he told her, but she didn't seem to hear, and looked straight through him, into the air.

"Amy? Can you see me?"

He grabbed her arms, but she continued to move, and couldn't feel him. "Amy... I need you to see me... to _feel_ me. _Please_... don't you remember? I kissed you... and touched you..." He followed her as she walked further into the kitchen.

"Amy, don't you remember? You said I'm your hero... and we became... _close_. You told me that... remember?" Sheldon blinked back tears as she walked over to the can opener. "Please hear me," he said. "Please..."

Sheldon rubbed his eyes and forcefully walked over, grabbing her arms once again. This time, she turned toward him, blinking, as he slowly came into focus.

"Sheldon, why are you out of bed?" she asked.

He rubbed the top of her arms, blinking through his tears. "Amy... I need you to remember." He held her attention, and then, took a breath. "We... you and I... we're _closer_ now. We've... changed."

She stared at him. "We have?"

Sheldon nodded back, vigorously. "Yes, we have... _I have... _because... well, I need to have you in my life, Amy. I've been keeping myself at a distance, and I... I was wrong." Tears were flowing as Sheldon began to shake.

Amy shook her head, confused. "Sheldon?"

He grasped her tighter, with a serious expression. "All this time... you've wanted... no, _needed_... affection from me... just something, _anything_... and... I've given you nothing." He paused, exhaling slowly. "I don't know how... why... you stay with me... with someone that keeps his feelings hidden... that keeps everything... inside."

He wiped his eyes, gasping for breath, and then moved his hands to her cheeks.

"I blame myself." He paused, looking at her, while moving his fingers. "You went to that nightclub because of... me. It's all my fault." Sheldon' lips quivered as he watched her confused eyes.

"I mean, what choice did you have? I've been a lousy boyfriend. I... I've hurt you so much."

Sheldon broke down, and Amy watched, perplexed. She placed her hands on top of his.

"Sheldon... what nightclub? What... are you talking about?"

Sheldon lifted his head and moved his hands to her shoulders. "I need you to remember. Can you, please?" He searched her eyes. "Don't you know how much we've changed? How much _I've_ changed?"

He watched her blank stare, and shook his head. "We can't go back. I just... can't. I can't go back to not realizing... to being so... afraid. What we've been through, Amy; it's helped. I now realize what I want... what I _need_. It's _you_."

He saw Amy's eyes begin to water as she took a breath. He paused, formulating his words.

"I've been pushing you away, because deep down, I've known all along. I _knew, _Amy_._ Please believe me when I tell you... I'm admitting that I... love you. I love you so much that... it scares me to death. It's been scaring me for so long..."

Amy blinked as he broke down again. "Don't cry, Sheldon..."

As she spoke, Sheldon gripped his fingers on her shoulders, but they slid through her body as if she wasn't there. He watched in horror as she slowly began to disappear.

"No... no! Don't go!" He flew his arms wildly in the air, reaching, as she faded completely away.

"Where... did she go? Oh my God, where is she?" He gasped for breath. "This... this isn't real!"

He turned slowly, and found Penny standing there, next to him. "You!" he exclaimed. "How could you do this to me?" he yelled, pointing a finger to his chest.

"Tell her, Sheldon." Penny spoke calmly, as she also began to fade away. "_Just_ _tell her_."

Sheldon rubbed his eyes and looked again. _She was gone_. He sat up, heart pounding, as sweat dripped from his brow. He looked around his bedroom, as reality slowly sank in.

_It was a dream._

He sat for a moment, bringing his head to his hands, and felt his lip quiver. Part of him was relieved to be awake.

And still... another part wanted to go back.

He threw his legs over the bed, glancing to his clock as he rubbed his face some more. It was late in the day; Leonard would be home soon. He sighed, feeling his muscles beg for more sleep, but he knew he needed to wait. How long had he been down? He shuffled his feet, finding his house shoes as he stood up, gaining his balance; his body still shaking.

_The dream was disturbing, on many levels._

But there was one thing he knew... one thing he admitted to himself freely as he returned to the living room, and slowly sat back down to his spot.

The couch wasn't different, and the universe around the couch wasn't different.

It felt off because _he_ was different.

Settling into the cushion, he sighed, a small smile playing on his lips.

It was true. He _was_ different. And it was because of her.

He loved Amy Farrah Fowler.

* * *

Amy leaned her head against the head rest, blinking toward her bestie. Suddenly, she looked away with widened eyes, while shaking her head.

"Penny... seriously. I'm... not that bold."

Penny shook her head back. "How do you know until you try?"

Clearing her throat, her friend blushed, glancing at her. "I... I don't think so, Penny."

Rolling her eyes, Penny shifted in her seat, while bringing a leg under her. "Come on, Aimes. Sheldon's right there on the edge... just give him the little push he needs."

Amy twisted her fingers. "Thank you for listening... and I appreciate the advice. But," she cleared her throat, "I don't think your suggestion will work. I mean, I'm already dealing with guilt over getting so angry at him. Right now, I just want to focus on repairing any damage I've done."

Penny threw her arms up. "Aimes! Come on. People get angry. You had every right to be mad in that moment. And everything you said to him is true. Things _do_ need to change. He can't get his way all of the time, and you need to have more say in the relationship. Don't take back anything you said."

Amy shook her head. "I know... but, Penny... you know Sheldon is special. He was under a lot of stress the other night, and his brilliant mind had an... epiphany. The timing was just bad. Of all people, I should've understood that. But, instead... I let my emotions take over. I shouldn't have made a scene."

"Amy, good Lord." Penny sighed and looked out the window. The parking garage was now empty – they'd been talking for at least an hour. Darting her eyes back over, she took Amy's hand.

"Will you at least think about what I said?" She watched Amy's eyes gloss over, and kept talking, determined. "I guarantee if you do this, he will not be able to resist. Even Sheldon. Especially after what you told me about the other night."

Amy shook some more. "Oh, Penny. I don't want to be... manipulative."

Penny squeezed her fingers. "How's it being manipulative? Remember, you're in charge of this date. And, don't forget... it was him... _he_ was the one that started everything the other night. Now, it's _your_ turn. There's nothing wrong with that."

Amy blinked. "I... don't know. But, I'll think about it."

Penny grinned and released her hand, before letting out a slight squeal.

"That's my girl."

* * *

On Friday afternoon, Sheldon left his office; then sauntered slowly down the hall of Caltech. He walked up to Leonard's door and patiently waited, until his best friend eventually raised up from his work. Pulling his goggles, Leonard rolled his eyes as he noticed Sheldon's smug expression.

"Hey big shot."

Sheldon smiled, tilting his head. "Hello Leonard." Walking into the lab, he pulled a stool and sat down, crossing his arms as Leonard powered down a high-frequency laser. Sheldon waited, until Leonard slowly walked over and pulled another stool; his eyes wide with curiosity.

"So, have you enjoyed today?" he asked, settling down.

Nodding, Sheldon shifted his weight on the stool. "Immensely." He cleared his throat, before glancing to a clock on the wall. "I know it's only one o'clock, but... I was wondering if we could leave early today."

Leonard narrowed his eyes. "Hold on, mister. You haven't told me anything yet about Siebert. What happened? I mean, I know he's pleased – there's been gossip all through the department."

Sheldon nodded. "What you've heard is correct. Needless to say, he was extremely pleased. He's calling in the board on Monday, and hopes to get additional funding within the next few weeks."

"So you were nervous for nothing?"

"I wasn't nervous."

Sheldon thought back to the night before. After Leonard had gotten home, he'd attempted to go back to sleep, but couldn't, until Leonard finally gave him some Tylenol PM. He knew Leonard assumed he was nervous about work.

Looking away, he cleared his throat. "Listen, back to my original reason for coming in here. I forgot to mention last night that I need a ride to Amy's tonight. We have a date."

Leonard raised his eyebrows. "You do? Is it date night?"

Glancing away, Sheldon shook his head. "No. The relationship agreement is currently... suspended."

"It is?"

"Yes."

Leonard brought a hand to his chin. "Why is that?"

Squirming, Sheldon glared at him. "I don't know... it's just not date night, okay? Amy and I are having a date, but it's not date night, and that's okay... because I say it is. Okay?"

Leonard couldn't help but smile. "Okay." He watched Sheldon move his eyes to the floor. "Is that why you couldn't sleep last night?"

Sighing, Sheldon rolled his eyes. "No – my sleeping schedule is off, that's all. You know I took a nap earlier in the day."

Leonard nodded. "Okay, Sheldon."

Sheldon arched his back, and sat up straighter. "Good. So... since that's settled, can we get back on topic? I just need to know if you can leave early. I have to be at Amy's at seven, but I also wanted to make a couple of stops on the way home. Can you handle that?"

Leonard leaned back. "What kind of stops?"

Sheldon rubbed his neck, glancing away again. "I need to get some flowers. I have a flower shop already picked out – it's on the way home. And..." He looked further away, redness creeping to his face, "... the drug store. There's a Walgreen's close by to the shop."

Leonard's eyes widened. "What do you need from the drug store?"

Sheldon stood quickly, avoiding eye contact. "Can we just go without talking about it? Can you leave early or not?"

Leonard smiled slowly, changing his expression. "Sure, Sheldon. And, if you need help at the store... for flowers, or... whatever else... you can count on me. Okay?"

Nodding, Sheldon quickly glanced over before walking to the door. "Okay, Leonard."

* * *

Back in his office, Sheldon sighed, looking at the clock. The office was already spotless... he'd spent the early morning cleaning and bringing everything back to normal. Alex was still off, and he couldn't concentrate on anything... except Amy.

_It's going to be a long afternoon._

Sighing again, he turned to his computer, clearing out his Google search for flower shops. Leaning on his wrist, he thumped his pencil as he considered what to do next.

So... he'd decided on flowers. Would that be enough? Rubbing his face, he thought back to his conversation with Penny.

_What was it Leonard did for her?_

Narrowing his eyes, he concentrated on the screen, blinking, as he replayed Penny's words in his mind.

_Leonard sang a song._

Snorting, he shook his head, while moving his fingers quickly over the keyboard.

He typed in another search – "Apologetic Songs."

* * *

Amy took her change from a red-haired girl at the cash register, who flashed her a toothy smile.

"The dress is beautiful," she said. "Have fun on your date!"

"Thank you," Amy replied, nodding, while flipping the package over her arms. She walked briskly to the corridor of the shopping center, breathing deeply as she headed for the exit. She heard her stomach growl, but ignored it... even though she still hadn't eaten lunch.

_No time for that_, she thought, moving her legs faster. She soon approached her car and reached for her keys, while also grabbing her cell phone from her purse. Hopefully no one would notice her prolonged absence at the lab, and she could grab something from a vending machine when she got back.

Her new dress hung nicely on a hook in the backseat, and she gazed at it a moment before turning away. Familiar butterflies began as she placed her phone down, and turned back to the task at hand.

_Why was she so nervous?_

"Pick up food after work... get dressed. That's all I have left to do," she said. "He'll be there at seven. Everything will be fine."

She shook her head when she realized she was talking to herself.

_What's wrong with me?_

Turning the ignition, she moved the car to reverse, while glancing to her cell phone, sitting in her lap. She stopped her movement when she saw it blinking, with Sheldon's face displayed on the screen.

The butterflies were back as she moved the car back to park and touched on his text message.

_I just sent you an e-mail._

She blinked, moving her eyes to her in-box, noticing several unopened icons waiting for her. She quickly touched on Sheldon's, which contained a link and a short typed message.

_Listen to the words._

Confused, she touched on the link, which brought up an audio of a song called "The Reason." After a moment, the lyrics filled the car, so she sat, increasing the volume while listening; staring at the phone in amazement.

_I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do._  
_But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you._  
_And so I have to say before I go... that I just want you to know._

_I've found a reason for me, t__o change who I used to be._  
_A reason to start over new. A__nd the reason is you._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you. __It's something I must live with every day._  
_And all the pain I put you through. __I wish that I could take it all away._  
_And be the one who catches all your tears. __That's why I need you to hear._

_I've found a reason for me, t__o change who I used to be._  
_A reason to start over new. A__nd the reason is you._

_I'm not a perfect person. __I never meant to do those things to you._  
_And so I have to say before I go... t__hat I just want you to know._

_I've found a reason for me, t__o change who I used to be._  
_A reason to start over new. A__nd the reason is you._

_I've found a reason to show; a__ side of me you didn't know._  
_A reason for all that I do. A__nd the reason is you._

Amy wiped her eyes and smiled, gingerly touching the screen where Sheldon had typed... _Listen to the words_.

Placing the phone down, she beamed while quickly shifting gears; the butterflies now... gone.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Sheldon followed Leonard out of Walgreen's, with a small bag in his hands. When they entered the car, Leonard turned to him.

"So now, to the flower shop."

Sheldon nodded. "Yes."

There was silence.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Sheldon kept his eyes to the windshield. "I think so." The redness in his cheeks deepened as he clutched the bag in his lap.

"Do you have any questions?"

Sheldon shook his head. "I don't think so."

Leonard cleared his throat. "So... tonight, huh? You think it will happen?"

Sheldon shifted. "Maybe." He let out a slow breath, glancing Leonard's way. "I want to be prepared... just in case. Especially after what happened the other night."

Leonard nodded slowly, with recognition. "Sure... sure. I still can't believe _that's_ how you solved the formula."

"You and me both." Sheldon's eyes lingered for a moment. "I think I might be... ready. But I'm still not completely sure."

Leonard blinked. "You sure you don't have any questions?"

Looking away, Sheldon shook his head again. "I've been reading that book you gave me. And I talked some to Penny about it."

Leonard eyes widened. "You're kidding."

Looking back, Sheldon furrowed his brow. "I'm surprised she didn't already tell you. She gave me a glass of wine, and we talked. Her advice was simplistic, but helpful. I'm not sure what you could add that would be beneficial."

Leonard blinked, and let out a breath. "I think... on this subject, I might know more than you think, Sheldon."

Sheldon looked down at the bag, feeling his heart leap at the sight, but kept his feelings hidden.

"You've already helped to pick out a reliable brand of... protection. I think I'll just follow my instincts and see what happens."

Leonard felt his jaw drop. He studied Sheldon for a moment, who was looking back with a blank expression.

"Sheldon Cooper, I never thought I'd hear you say that about anything."

Sheldon blinked. "Well, that was Penny's advice to me. So far, that's what I've been doing, and so far..." he paused, taking a swallow, "it seems to be working."

Leonard blinked at him, before turning to move his keys to the ignition. "I'm proud of you, Sheldon." He started the car, glancing over as his friend looked quickly out the side window.

"Just don't put too much pressure on yourself," he said softly, while backing up the car. "If it doesn't happen tonight; it'll be fine. Just remember that, okay?"

Sheldon nodded, his stomach churning as he looked to his lap. "Okay."

* * *

Still holding a smile, Amy entered the parking garage after work, eager to proceed with her plans. All she needed to do was pick up the food, get home, and then, get dressed.

As she walked, she thought about her purchase hanging in the car. The new dress was similar to the one she'd worn before, but this time, she chose a different color – green. It was also a bit shorter, revealing more of her legs. Picking up her pace, she blushed, recalling how it looked, until suddenly, things changed... and she slowed down.

There was a man standing by her car.

She stopped and stared, examining the man's face. She knew him. He worked in the biochemical lab, upstairs from her, and she'd seen him around on many occasions, but never in the parking garage.

And never with the back of his car smashed into the back of hers.

She gasped, and ran quickly over, focusing on the damage to her rear bumper, very evident under the mangled pieces of metal. She looked to the man, eyes wide; mouth open in shock.

"Miss Fowler, is it?" he asked sheepishly, holding out his hand. "I'm... so sorry. I don't know what to say. I was backing out and didn't turn enough, for some reason. I can't tell you how sorry I am..."

Amy's mouth opened further, watching the man's hand wait for hers in mid-air. "But... I need to leave..."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I've already called the police. Hopefully it won't take too long." He frowned and placed his hand back to his side, before moving his eyes to the wreckage. "Don't worry... I have good insurance."

Standing frozen, Amy blinked, unsure of what to say. She grabbed her phone and checked the time – already twenty minutes after five.

"But... I... have... plans," she said, glancing to her dress hanging delicately in the car. "I don't have time for this..."

The man looked away, his face turning red. "Again, Miss Fowler, I'm very sorry."

Amy looked at him, and reality set in.

Who knew how long it would take the police to get here? And to fill out the accident reports?

And... could she drive her car?

Her eyes widened some more, and in spite of herself, she couldn't help but glare at the man in front of her.

She wasn't going to make it.

* * *

At seven twenty-eight, Sheldon jumped as he looked up from his spot on the floor. He suddenly saw her – a pained expression on her face – rushing past the hallway corner, holding several bags in her arms.

She approached him sheepishly, her face flushed as she balanced food with one arm; a dress with the other.

"Sheldon... I'm so sorry... I feel just terrible... you won't believe what happened..."

She stopped in mid-sentence, breathless, as she watched her boyfriend stand up. He was dressed in gray pants with a matching sport coat, and he held a huge arrangement of flowers in front of him.

Amy felt her jaw drop, and almost lost her balance. Concerned, Sheldon reached out to catch her.

"Amy?"

Shaking off her dizziness, she stared, while shifting bags in her arms.

"Are they... for me?" she asked.

Sheldon nodded, looking down. "I didn't know what you liked... so I asked for their most popular flowers... you know, what boyfriends are supposed to give their girlfriends. The lady at the shop said roses, tulips and daisies were her best sellers... so I told her to use them all."

Amy blinked as the arrangement beamed back at her. It was so big that she could barely see Sheldon's chest. At that moment, she forgot about everything... her car, the time, the meal, her dress. None of that mattered. All that mattered was what was in her boyfriend's hands.

"Sheldon..." she said, still blinking, "I've... never gotten flowers before... from anyone."

Sheldon widened his eyes and nodded. "Good. Now you have."

Amy looked up, examining his matter-of-fact expression. She smiled at him, feeling tension leave her. "I love them," she said softly, as her heart began to pound. "Thank you... for the flowers... and... for coming."

He nodded again, while the flowers shook. "Seven o'clock sharp," he announced, and then he smiled, before turning slightly to place a hand on the back of his pants.

"Here it is. My ass is yours."

Amy's smile deepened as she laughed, her eyes lingering on his hand.

"Yes, it is. And don't you forget it." She gazed for a moment, noticing his good mood, and then looked down to her bags.

"I... need a little help. Could you..."

"Of course." Sheldon shifted the flowers, and grabbed her bags, without another word. He watched Amy turn and open the door; then waited while she punched in her security code.

"All is safe to enter," she said, and took the bags back from him as he entered. She walked briskly to the kitchen, sitting everything down, and pulled out containers.

"You're going to love dinner," she announced as Sheldon walked over, watching her start the oven and grab dishes. She began to spoon food out to plates as she spoke. "I found this great restaurant that makes Southern food. What do you say to fried chicken with carrots and mashed potatoes? And pecan pie for dessert?"

Sheldon looked at her, stunned. "I'd say... well, I think I'm speechless."

Amy smiled. "Sheldon Cooper is speechless. Well, maybe the date's not ruined after all."

Sheldon felt his mouth water as he eyed the food. "But, we're not going out? I thought this date was for you... and we'd eat what _you_ liked."

Amy filled plates and sat them on a cookie dish before opening the oven door. She looked over to Sheldon.

"I like Southern food too."

Blinking, Sheldon waited while she took the flowers from him and found a vase. She filled it with water and placed them inside, before walking to the table. Sitting the arrangement down, she said with a smile, "They make the perfect centerpiece."

Sheldon nodded, crossing his arms, confused, while she turned back to him. They stood for a moment.

"Why would the date be ruined?" he asked.

Amy turned and headed back to the kitchen. "Someone ran into my car at work," she called. "That's why I was late... and didn't have time to get ready."

"What?" Sheldon's eyes were wide. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Amy peered through the oven door. "No... no... nothing like that. My car was parked. It still runs... he hit it from behind."

She watched Sheldon's irritated expression and held up a hand. "Don't worry. Report's been filed; insurance contacted. I'll take it to the shop Monday and get a rental."

Sheldon's shoulders relaxed a little, and he looked over, eyeing the green dress on the counter. It was visible through the clear plastic, and looked expensive. "The dress looks nice... but you look fine the way you are."

"Yeah..." Amy smiled and grabbed a pot holder. "I can't worry about it now. My stomach is growling, and I'm starving. I think the food is already warm. You ready to eat?"

Sheldon slowly nodded and watched, as Amy leaned over and flipped her hair to the side. She pulled out the cookie sheet and brought plates to the table, side glancing as she moved. Taking a breath, she turned, moving back to the kitchen for utensils.

"Can I _do_ anything?" Sheldon asked, feeling worthless.

Amy turned back to him, still smiling. "No. Just sit. I've got this."

* * *

Sheldon dove into the last bite of pecan pie, closing his eyes as it slid slowly down his throat. He smiled and finished it off by licking his lips, before re-opening his eyes to Amy, sitting next to him, sipping her tea.

"Don't tell my mother, but this pie is just as good as hers," he said, smacking his lips.

Amy grinned and settled into the couch cushion, her hand on her belly. "I'm so full. I haven't eaten that much in a long time."

Sheldon carefully set his plate on the coffee table and mimicked Amy, leaning back with his cup of hot tea. He brought the mug to his lips and studied her, with a curious, but nervous, expression. She returned his gaze, suddenly serious... and for some reason... also nervous. Clearing her throat, she brought her legs under her, while placing fingers on her ankles, gripping on her tights.

For a moment, neither said a word, until Amy cleared her throat some more.

"I love the flowers, Sheldon... and also... I really loved the song you sent me." She paused, watching, as he looked away. "I appreciate that more than you know."

Sheldon nodded, his tea now in his lap. "I felt the song was appropriate."

Amy didn't move. "The words. Do you remember them? Is that... the way you feel?"

Sheldon moved his tea to the coffee table and leaned back again, placing an arm across the back cushion. He looked down for a moment, then turned to meet her eyes.

"You know I have an eidetic memory, so yes, I remember the words." He paused, and then spoke softly. "And to the other question – yes."

Amy's breath caught suddenly, and she felt a lump in her throat. She blinked, holding his eyes.

"The song stated that you're ready to change."

Sheldon nodded. Then suddenly, he heard Penny's voice.

_Tell her._

He shook his head, looking away suddenly, then cleared his throat. He shifted, moving a hand to his pocket.

"Amy, I have something. It doesn't mean anything... except that I felt like it might be needed." He pulled his hand out and leaned to the side, revealing a condom between his fingers. He quickly moved it, placing it on the coffee table, next to the plates.

Amy blinked, staring down in shock. "Where did you get... that?"

Sheldon cleared his throat once more, and looked down.

_Just_ _tell her._

Shaking his head, he brought a hand to his face. _Get out of my head_, he thought. _It was just a dream._

Looking up, he saw Amy waiting, and took a breath.

"I bought it today. After the other night... I became worried that we wouldn't be... prepared. It's very clear now that I'm attracted to you, and..." He paused, exhaling. "You were right, Amy. What you said... the other night. Things need to change, and I'm ready to work on it."

Amy gulped, and looked down. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you, Sheldon."

He shook his head. "I deserved it..."

"No... no... I've had time to think about it now," she said, cutting him off as she leaned forward and moved her tea to the coffee table.

"I understand that you were under stress at work. I never should have reacted the way I did."

Smiling, Sheldon slowly reached for her hand, and then ran his fingers along her knuckles. "Siebert was pretty blown away. I'm pretty sure it'll be published."

Lips turning up, Amy looked down to her hand, sitting inside of his. "I'm sure it was brilliant."

Sheldon nodded, speaking softly. "I'm sorry though... about what I did. And the way it... happened."

Sheldon watched her take a breath; her glasses slowly sliding down her nose.

_Tell her._

Shaking his head vigorously, Sheldon crossed his arms, hugging himself, until Amy looked up. They sat in silence for a moment, while the wall clock chimed.

Sheldon took a breath. "So, what's next on the agenda?" He smiled, catching Amy's widened eyes. She smiled back, before glancing to the coffee table.

"I didn't really have a plan after this." She laughed nervously, darting her eyes away again. "Perhaps we could try watching those Star Trek dvds again?"

Sheldon shook his head, chuckling. "You don't want to do that. This date is supposed to be for you."

Amy looked down. "I know," she said, almost in a whisper.

Sheldon took a breath, and scooted closer to her on the couch, keeping her hand in his. He lifted her chin with his other hand, before cautiously moving his head down to meet hers. His lips brushed hers softly before he lifted... and slowly took another breath.

"Sheldon... you're shaking," Amy noted, squeezing his hand. "You're extremely nervous, aren't you?"

Bringing a hand to his neck, Sheldon nodded. "I am."

Amy shifted her legs in front of her, turning away. "Let's just watch TV..."

"No..." Grabbing her arms, he turned her back. "I... want to do this." He sighed, wondering what was wrong. He gently rubbed her arms.

"Maybe we should have a glass of wine? That's what Penny always says."

Amy shook her head. "No, Sheldon. You don't really want that, do you? You hate drinking... and I don't want our first time to be with... alcohol. If we're going to do this, we need to be... alert... and completely aware."

Sheldon nodded, sighing. "Yes... of course. You're right, Amy."

She looked at him, butterflies moving through her as she summoned her courage. "I propose an experiment," she said suddenly, and then stood, looking down at him. "Are you willing?"

Sheldon swallowed, noticing strands of her hair falling against her sweater. He eyed her, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"What kind of experiment?" he asked.

Amy smoothed her skirt, taking a breath as she recalled Penny's words to her.

_Just give him the little push he needs._

She cleared her throat. "It's just something that might help both of us... to overcome our nerves."

Sheldon blinked, and watched her walk from the room. "Wait... where are you going?"

Amy turned next to the kitchen, and grabbed her dress from the counter. "I'm just going to go change. Don't worry. I'll be right back."

She left to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Sheldon sat, taking deep breaths, drumming his fingers on his knees.

_What is wrong? _he thought. _I wasn't nervous before... why am I so scared now?_

He sat, trying to keep calm, wondering what might happen next. _Maybe I should go,_ he thought, but then shook his head, knowing that he couldn't. He moved his hands to his chest, hugging himself, feeling his muscles contract as his breaths became labored.

Soon he heard Amy's door open and he quickly turned; his face holding a shocked expression.

She wasn't wearing the dress. She was wearing... a towel.

He watched as she carefully walked over, gripping the wrap over her breasts as she moved. The towel barely covered her, which became evident when she leaned down to place a piece of paper on the coffee table, right next to the condom.

Holding her breath, she lifted and turned, standing right in front of him.

Sheldon blinked, taking it in, feeling his heart hammer against his chest. He'd never seen this much of her before, and there was a lot of... skin.

He swallowed slowly, before speaking. "I'm not sure this is a fair experiment."

She smiled, while slowly pulling off her glasses. "But, do you like it?"

Clearing his throat, he nodded, before glancing to the coffee table. "But... what's on the piece of paper?"

Amy sat her glasses down and looked to the paper, with a serious expression. "It has my security code written on it."

She paused, taking a shaky breath. "You have a choice, Sheldon. I can tell that you're very scared... so you're free to leave... if you want. Just punch the numbers into the keypad, and it will let you out."

She took another breath, continuing. "This experiment will proceed, depending on what _you_ want to do. I'm about to return to my bedroom, and once inside, I will wait for you, under the covers, completely... naked. I will be turned away from you to the wall, and the room will be dark. If you want, you can come, and I will not say a word."

She paused, watching him.

"You can explore my body, Sheldon," she continued. "There's no pressure, whatsoever, for it to lead to _anything_."

Amy moved both hands to the top of her wrap. "Or – if you want – after I go to the bedroom, _you_ _can go home_. I won't get mad if you leave, Sheldon. All of this is up to you."

Sheldon sat still and blinked, slowly processing on her words. Amy stared back at him, redness creeping to her cheeks, while she timidly began to move her hands apart.

Then it dropped... and the towel landed in a heap, right at her feet.

* * *

**Okay... I know.**

**I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can. :)**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of ****_The Big Bang Theory_****.**

**Author's Note: ****A reminder that this fic is rated M. It contains material only suitable for mature teens and adults. **

* * *

Sheldon quickly looked to the floor, before slowly creeping his eyes upward, across Amy's skin. The towel was down and completely gone, revealing things he'd only imagined in his lifetime – things he'd never, ever, seen before in the flesh.

_And this was... Amy_.

His breathing picked up as he examined her; the expression on his face revealing a mixture of awe and... what could only be described as... excitement. He took his time, moving his vision curiously from her legs to her torso; then eventually lingering, eyes wide, on her breasts. He observed for just a moment, watching as she slowly inhaled and exhaled.

Again and again.

_Remarkable._

Gripping the couch with his hands, Sheldon finally moved his eyes upward; meeting them timidly with hers.

Blinking, he stared at Amy fiercely, before finally breaking the thickness in the air.

"Amy..." he croaked, his body suddenly trembling, "... you're... serious about this?"

He watched as she nodded. Then, Amy took a breath and answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

Sheldon blinked further, processing, as he felt his face grow warm. He looked down once more and remained, before snapping his eyes back up.

"You dropped your towel," he blurted the obvious.

Amy smiled warmly at him and remained quiet. After a moment, she reluctantly broke their gaze and bent down, scooping the towel up as fast as she could. She held it to her chest and took some steps, head down, side glancing her nervous eyes along the way. Sheldon watched, taking in the view from the back, before releasing a slow shiver.

"Amy... wait... " he called, but she was already gone; her bedroom door behind her.

Turning back on the couch, Sheldon stared earnestly toward the coffee table; his pulse beating his temple with each shaky breath. Without thinking, he quickly leaned forward, looking directly to the table, and then... over to the door.

* * *

Once inside, Amy leaned back against the door, hands covering her face.

_I can't believe I did that,_ she thought.

Her whole body was shaking; her nerves feeling out of control. She took a moment to collect herself... but then decided, she couldn't waste time. _This was it_.

She darted to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, placing it under the sink as she turned the knob. After soaking, she took the cloth and wiped her entire body before applying lotion as fast as she could. Then, she flipped the light and left the room, practically running over to her waiting bed. In the dark, she pulled the covers and jumped in, moving her body away from the door, making sure to face the opposite wall. She glanced over to her nightstand and turned the clock away, before settling all the way down to her pillow.

It was dark as night when she clasped the sheet over her, up to the tip of her chin.

Staring into the black, she took a slow, quivering breath. She was ready.

* * *

Sheldon left the coffee table and walked slowly over to the door. With a hand on the knob, he abruptly halted, pondering over his decision.

His heart was beating fast.

Too fast.

Then he quickly turned away, removing his hand, catching his breath as he looked into the distance.

_What am I doing?_

But then he closed his eyes, and saw Amy in his mind. He could hear her voice over the pounding of his heart.

_You can explore my body, Sheldon._

Suddenly, eyes popping open, he turned back, determined... as he brought a shaky hand to the door.

* * *

Amy studied the shadows on the wall, replaying everything as she lay still, waiting. She thought of Sheldon's earlier expression – the way his eyes bulged when he first saw her body. In spite of her nerves, she smiled to herself, letting out a little laugh, as a wave of excitement ran through her.

_He's coming_, she thought, and felt her body tingle.

But after several minutes, she grasped the pillow tighter, her confidence wavering. She recalled Penny's words in her mind as her breathing steadily became more labored.

_"I guarantee if you do this, he will not be able to resist. Even Sheldon."_

* * *

With Amy on his mind, Sheldon turned the knob and walked slowly into the darkness. Closing the door behind him, he stood for a moment; his hands in his pockets.

He squinted, using his memory to locate a silhouette of Amy's bed. When he found it, he also located Amy, exactly where she said she'd be, turned away from him, toward the wall. Slowly, he walked over and sat down on the other side, before moving his hands from his pockets, removing the contents.

His heart leapt when he felt the condom between his fingers.

Holding it before him in the darkness, shots of butterflies made their way further into his chest. Quickly, he dismissed it from his mind and sat it gingerly on the nightstand, before turning on the bed, listening.

He waited, and heard her shallow breaths.

Reaching down, he noticed that Amy had already pulled back the comforter. He held his breath and turned back to kick off his shoes, before lifting the sheet.

He got in, and moved quietly across the mattress.

* * *

Amy – she was jubilant – lay still and didn't _dare_ move, as she heard and felt the mattress give way. When she felt his presence behind her, she took a deep, shaky breath, calming a sudden onset of nerves.

Sheldon lay his head on the pillow, listening, before bringing a hand timidly up, stroking the soft waves of her hair.

"Amy?" he whispered, swallowing, licking his dry lips.

Amy nodded with recognition, and, with disbelief. She held her breath, waiting.

Sheldon could barely see her but felt warmth from her direction. He settled further into the pillow, sighing longingly with the familiar scent of her shampoo.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice steady.

Amy again nodded back, a bit too vigorously.

Sheldon, thankful for the darkness, found that his mind, and his stomach, were suddenly at ease. Recalling that he'd done this before, he relaxed, moving his legs behind hers into their familiar spooning position. He scooted his body closer to hers, while keeping his hands at his side.

Amy felt his clothes against her skin, and her heart did a leap. As he snuggled closer, she felt his breath against her neck; then, he nuzzled in, right behind her ear.

Amy closed her eyes and sighed.

_Sheldon._

They were both still for a moment, until Sheldon eventually moved his head, bringing a warm kiss to the curve of Amy's neck. He tasted her softly, then brought his hand back to her hair, moving strands to the side as he adjusted his eyes to the darkness. With her hair out of the way, he examined her bare shoulders before moving his head slowly back down, resting comfortably next to her, on the pillow. He snuggled even closer and brushed her neck again with his lips, as his hand impulsively moved under the sheet toward her stomach.

He heard Amy catch her breath as his fingers slid across her skin, finding a resting place close to her navel. His excitement grew as he cleared his mind and concentrated on her neck, taking the skin between his lips while his hand seemed to move entirely on its own.

Amy opened her eyes when she felt more movement... and then, out of nowhere, Sheldon cupped one of her breasts. _Oh my God_, she thought, when he squeezed her, and then skillfully moved his thumb across her nipple.

_This is Sheldon_, she thought, as a familiar ache began inside her; this time, definitely deeper than she'd ever experienced before. She knew Sheldon was growing excited, evident by his increased breathing, so she relaxed and closed her eyes, allowing herself to become lost in her own sensations.

Sheldon had long since let his mind go, and the darkness continued to increase his confidence. He moved his other hand beneath her and took her other breast, using both hands to feel the softness, and hardness, of her shape. He felt something very basic take hold of him... something he knew he'd felt before but never, ever, this _intense_. Right now, in this moment, he knew, and felt, that he could finally let go... and that everything was, and had to be, okay.

_There's no pressure, whatsoever_... he heard Amy's words ring through his head, ... _for it to lead to anything_.

Staring into the darkness, Sheldon's cheek settled into the nape along Amy's throat. Closing his eyes, he kneaded her flesh and felt her body tremble, along with his, as his yearning increased to maximum levels. He wanted her now more than he'd ever wanted _anything else_... nothing else compared in his entire life. At this moment, he couldn't think of anything but her... and the feel of her skin in his hands.

He moved closer, and pressed his pants into her softness. He continued to kiss her neck, and then moved his lips down her throat.

"Amy..." he murmured, and headed toward her mouth, while instinctively moving his body over hers.

Amy felt him gently nudge her over, moving her beneath him, landing carefully to her back. Before she knew what was happening, Sheldon had enveloped her in his arms, kissing her... softly at first, but then, passionately parting her lips with his. As they molded together, Sheldon relaxed completely, covering her, while Amy received him, bringing her hands under his shirt, softly caressing his back.

At her touch, Sheldon suddenly lifted. Amy immediately removed her hands.

They stared at each other; the whites of their eyes beacons through the thick of the room. Sheldon blinked; realization coming to him, as Amy watched, holding her breath.

_Will he stop?_ she wondered.

Sheldon brought his eyes down, studying her form beneath him, slowly sliding his hands downward, to her waist. Even in the dark, she was... _beautiful._ It's time, he told himself... it's time to _stop thinking_.

As he lowered his head, Amy looked upward, anticipating, but not fully realizing, how she was going to feel. He began by softly kissing her breasts, while moving his hands beneath her, downward toward her buttocks. Gliding his fingers back and forth, from her thighs and back again, he felt her back side while timidly moving his tongue to her nipple.

It wasn't long before he clasped over her, causing Amy to gasp.

"Sheldon..." she finally spoke, her heart racing from his touch.

Sheldon lifted his head with interest. He quickly moved back to her face, kissing her softly on the mouth.

They looked at each other, for just a moment, before Sheldon moved back down; taking her breast again. Amy arched her back under him, her longing increased as he stroked his tongue across her, back and forth.

"Oh God..." she whispered, as he moved further down, spreading her legs. _What did I get myself into?_ she thought, nervous, moving her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut.

Sheldon kissed the inside of her thighs, while placing his hand over the folds of her delicate skin. In the dark, he moved his fingers until he found it – what he knew was the exact spot to touch her.

Amy shrieked and sucked in her breath, while all kinds of sensations washed over her body. Sheldon was relentless, stroking her in a circular motion, while Amy's eyes began to slowly roll backward. When she moaned and started to thrash her head, Sheldon raised, moving to her face, kissing her on the cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Amy nodded, panting. "Don't stop," she pleaded.

In an instant, Sheldon lowered; this time, using his tongue. He heard Amy cry out as waves of pleasure moved through her, causing him to increase his speed.

"Sheldon!" she screamed, gripping the sheets, thrusting her hips toward him.

At that moment, Sheldon suddenly retreated, leaping like a lion from the bed. He ran over to the other side, groping in the dark, reaching earnestly for the nightstand. Panting, Amy looked up, curious and very anxious; her head still spinning in the darkness. In a flash, he was back, standing next to the bed, wildly tearing clothes from his body. After a few more seconds, she felt him back on top of her; completely nude.

He pulled her to him, crushing her breasts against his chest as he nuzzled her neck and positioned himself between her legs. He brought a hand down, stroking her delicate skin once more, just before thrusting his hips in a quick motion, bringing himself deep... very deep... inside of her.

Amy cried out, as the pain left just as quickly as it came. Her attention soon turned to the feel of him, and the sensation as he moved in and out... again and again.

Sheldon knew his actions were driven by a force far beyond himself. It was the only explanation as he pounded her over and over, feeling her intense warmth close in around him. Finally... when he didn't think he could take it any longer, he cried out, releasing his pleasure, and soon collapsed over Amy in a blinding sweat.

They lay mangled together; hot and breathing rapidly, their arms wrapped around each other's waist. It took a few minutes until Sheldon began to come to his senses, and realized, that he was still inside of her.

He slowly lifted his head from her shoulder. Looking down, he saw Amy gaze at him under lowered lids, her chest heaving rapidly, up and down.

"I think the experiment was successful," he whispered, catching his breath.

Amy smiled, reaching over to his cheek. "Yes... I think it was."

Leaning down, Sheldon kissed her, then slowly moved his hips up, releasing their union.

He flipped to his back; then quickly sat up. "Amy... I... need to..."

"Go," she cut in, knowing what he meant to say. She watched as he left for the bathroom, and then brought the covers up to her chin, waiting. He quickly returned, still naked, and slipped slowly back under the sheets.

He brought her into an embrace, facing each other. He stroked her hair, and entangled his legs over hers.

"Do you need to... do anything?" he asked.

Amy shook her head. "No... I think the condom took care of it."

Sheldon blushed in the darkness. "Yes."

They were silent, and Sheldon moved a hand to her breast. He caressed the side of it.

"Was it painful?" he asked, looking down.

"Not too much," Amy whispered back.

Sheldon nodded, still looking at her chest. "It should be better next time," he commented.

Amy beamed back, pondering on the words _next time_. She brought a hand back to his cheek, stroking it softly.

"You certainly did your research," she said, grinning.

Sheldon caught her hand, bringing a finger to his lips. "It was good?" he asked curiously.

Amy watched him play with her hand. "What do you think?" she teased.

Sheldon grinned back at her. "So now I know," he said, while nibbling the side of her index finger.

Amy blinked. "What?"

He brought her hand with him as he settled into the pillow. "Why the guys talk about this so much."

Letting out a chuckle, Amy moved her head to his chest. She settled in, listening to his heart, as her lids became heavy.

They lay silent in the dark, their thoughts consumed, until eventually they both let go and fell asleep. Amy's hand was still inside of Sheldon's, resting on his cheek, next to his lips.

* * *

At about five thirty, Amy startled Sheldon when she suddenly began to move, wildly thrashing her limbs as her eyes remained shut. Surprised, Sheldon groped at her, reaching for control as he caught and fought her flailing arms. He finally settled her down, right before she almost hit him square in the nose with a fist. Hugging her tight, he called out, meaning to wake her.

"Amy..." he said sternly. "Stop dreaming."

Suddenly, she opened her eyes to him, mere inches from her; his blue eyes blazing with worry. She took a calming breath and studied him, while a slight stream of sun made its way through the window, revealing every aspect of his handsome face.

Blushing, she was embarrassed. "I'm sorry..."

"Wait..." he said, cutting in, "are you... still having nightmares?"

With the added light in the room, Amy was very aware of everything, including her bare breasts showing, _touching_ him, along with the location of the sheet – which was all the way down to their waists. The comforter was also gone, and for the life of her, she couldn't recall what had happened to it.

Heat creeping to her cheeks, she pulled the sheet up, covering herself. "I have bad dreams sometimes..." she explained softly. "I've always had them. It wasn't a nightmare about... well, you know. It was just a normal dream."

Sheldon frowned. "You're sure?"

Nodding, Amy noticed that she'd pulled the sheet completely off of him. "Yes. I've stopped having those other dreams."

Sheldon looked relieved, and then, moved closer. "But, what were you dreaming about?"

Amy looked away, still embarrassed. "Oh... nothing. It's just a recurring dream I've had since high school. It's stupid, really. I'm not sure why I'm still having it." As she spoke, she noticed Sheldon admiring her shape.

Pausing, there was silence, so Amy went on. "There were these girls in high school... you know, mean girls. Anyway, I still have dreams about that. It's stupid."

Sheldon brought an elbow under his head; his eyes still distracted. "Correction," he declared, softly. "_They_ were stupid."

Amy chuckled. "I know. But I still have the dream."

Sheldon brought his eyes to hers. He let them linger for a moment. "It's funny, isn't it?" he commented. "Those girls are probably all now divorced, with ten kids, working at the mall, or even worse, not doing anything at all. But look at you." He paused, smiling.

"Here you are... in bed with a genius."

Amy abruptly laughed out loud, and then smiled back, beaming. "Aren't you the clever one, Sheldon."

He grinned some more, as his eyes trailed over the sheet. "Not to mention that you happen to be smart, talented, and at the top of your profession," he added. "And..." he paused, looking at her. "Beautiful."

Sheldon breathed in, before continuing. "Those girls were obviously jealous, you know."

Amy blinked, tears suddenly brimming under her lids. She looked at him.

"Thank you, Sheldon," she whispered.

He nodded, but his eyes were suddenly sorrowful. "But... I know how you feel," he said, glancing away. "School was hell for me. No one really understood me... plus, it didn't help that I was so much younger than everyone else."

Amy nodded back with recognition, and, surprise. Sheldon didn't share things from his past very often.

"I hate that I still have dreams about it," she said, shrugging. "Seems so silly. And they just come out of nowhere."

Sheldon looked at her, serious. "You know, when Jared attacked me..." He paused, taking a breath, "... it just brought everything back. I felt like that boy in college all over again."

Sheldon looked away from her, and then shrugged. "It's a shame that it's the smart ones get beat up so much in school. Physically and otherwise."

They were silent then, while Sheldon moved the sheet over his hips. "I don't want you to have sad dreams," he said softly, looking back, a frown on his face. "I thought last night would make you happy."

Amy smiled, her mood suddenly better. "It did," she told him. She blushed then, and lowered her voice. "You know it did."

Sheldon cocked his head up, and inched even closer. "Really? Because I was worried about it."

Amy smiled further, watching, as Sheldon moved the sheet over the both of them. She felt his body next to hers.

"I know you were worried," she whispered, her face close. "But you were wonderful, Sheldon." She paused, breathing in. "It was... perfect."

Sheldon smiled, enjoying her words, and the view of her in the light. He leaned in, kissing her softly.

"I'm glad you waited for me," he said, moving a hand down her side.

Amy blinked, her eyes still a bit moist. "Me too," she breathed, as Sheldon moved in to kiss her neck.

"You're still my hero," she added, grinning.

Sheldon pulled back, catching her eyes while he smirked. "You're trying to seduce me again?" he asked, as he grabbed her waist, bringing her to him.

Amy pushed away playfully. "We can't," she said honestly, feeling him on her thigh.

Sheldon didn't listen, and moved back to her neck. "I have a secret," he whispered in her ear.

Amy pushed his body further away. "I know your secret – I've already felt it."

Sheldon laughed, his eyes dancing. "No, not that." Then he paused. "Well, not specifically, anyway." He got up then, and Amy gasped as she watched him leave, his nude body slipping from the sheet. She felt herself flush when he moved to the edge of the bed, reaching down.

"You know, I have some pajamas here if you want," she offered, still watching as he quickly turned his head.

"You do?" he asked.

She nodded. "Uh huh. Don't get mad, but I swiped some when I did your laundry." She blushed further. "They're in the dresser over there, top drawer."

He stared at her. "Why?"

Shrugging, Amy looked down. "I was hopeful."

Sheldon just smiled and reached back to the floor, continuing to give her a full view. He quickly found and picked up his pants before moving his hands to one of the pockets. He pulled something out and returned to her, slipping swiftly under the sheet.

"My secret," he announced, holding up another condom.

Amy's eyes grew wide while Sheldon just smiled, shrugging. "You're not the only one that likes to be prepared. This is my backup. I brought two in case something was wrong with the first one."

Realization setting in, Amy grinned back, not saying a word, as Sheldon opened the package. He didn't waste any time to get himself ready, and before she knew it, he was on top of her, nipping at the skin below her neck. She spread her legs and received him, just as he moved his head down to her breast, lapping his tongue around its peak.

Amy moaned, closing her eyes, as Sheldon began to move. This time, he seemed to take his time, while relishing every aspect of her body.

After several wonderful moments, Sheldon returned to her face, and decided to speak.

"I have something to say," he whispered in her ear.

Amy brought her hands to his hair, clenching, while Sheldon continued to move, in slow, long strokes.

"What?" she muttered, her mind swirling as her breath caught in her throat.

Sheldon moved his hands over her, his pleasure opening every nerve in his body. He had to tell her... and say exactly what he wanted... no, _needed_, to say. The room seemed to move as he looked down at her, felt her... and expressed his love for her.

_Tell her._

He sucked in, working to gain courage, while the room continued to spin.

"Amy..." he began but then stopped, as pleasure clouded his senses. He continued to move, while feeling Amy glide her nails down his torso, grasping at his thighs. He took a deep breath and groaned, before opening his mouth to speak again... but something different came stumbling out.

"Vixen."

The word somehow slipped from his lips, and it seemed to be all he could manage to say. Disappointed with himself, he moved it from his mind, until he heard Amy's immediate response.

"No, Sheldon," she said hastily, between breaths, "_you're_ the vixen."

Sheldon responded with a deeper thrust, causing Amy to squeal in delight.

They continued to make love as the sun slowly finished its ascent, streaming in, touching every corner of the room. The light hit their bodies just as they both climaxed, bringing relief with no pain... just as Sheldon had predicted.

* * *

**:) :) Chapter 20 coming soon.**

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I wanted to mention that I made a mistake in the last chapter... I didn't realize that Sheldon never went to high school. I've made the correction, and thank you to my fellow writer for letting me know.**

**Also, I started this fic early in season 6, before we discovered that Amy has a water bed... so just assume she doesn't have one in this fic, lol.**

**I really appreciate the reviews (keep them coming). I've gotten some really nice ones from guests that I want to respond to, but I can't, so I want to say here that your words mean a lot to me.**

**Now, lets keep going! FYI... the end is drawing near.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of ****_The Big Bang Theory_****.**

* * *

Amy stretched and sighed all at the same time, curling her toes as she moved her bare feet across the sheet. She rolled over, clutching the pillow next to her, not realizing that there was a huge smile plastered across her face. She snuggled deeper into the pillow's softness, pulling it into her breasts, as her lids slowly pulled open.

The room was bright – too bright – and she squinted, adjusting her eyes while scooting over to the nightstand. She turned the clock around and stared, blinking.

_Wow._ It was very late in the morning – almost eleven o'clock.

Just then, she was aware of what had roused her, so she plopped to her back, taking in the amazing scent. Her stomach began to growl as she brought more air into her lungs.

_Bacon_.

She suddenly sat upright as everything came rushing back to her in a jolt – _everything_ – causing her to shiver with excitement. A fluttering wave ran from her torso, out through her limbs, and back to her stomach. She took some deep breaths, working to calm herself, and again, the smell in the air began to call her.

She moved to the side of the bed, listening, as she threw off the sheets. She heard movement in the kitchen, and what sounded like sizzling on the stove. Smiling, she moved from the mattress to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face, before grabbing her favorite fuzzy robe, which hung on a hook, seeming to wait for her.

Slipping into her house shoes, she opened the bedroom door and walked out, moving timidly until she saw him – working hard in the kitchen, holding a spatula, nudging some bacon on a greasy skillet. She blinked at his back with blurry eyes, working to decipher the details, until she finally recognized his pajamas – the ones she'd taken and kept for him in her dresser drawer.

Just then, Sheldon turned around, surprised to see her standing there. He smiled and cocked his head, while holding the spatula up.

"Good morning," he said. He was grinning like a boy, obviously happy.

Amy returned his smile, blinking at the blurry image.

"Good morning, Sheldon."

He smiled some more, and then moved his chin, motioning behind her. "Your glasses are still on the coffee table."

She brought a hand up. "Oh... yes. Thanks." She turned and walked over, grabbing them, while noticing that the piece of paper was missing – the one where she'd written the security code. She felt a slight flutter and then moved over to the dining table, glancing at her flowers... still beautiful, standing erect in the vase. She pulled a chair and glided it over to the kitchen, placing it right in front of the bar. Sitting down, she moved her glasses up her nose, watching with new eyes, as Sheldon moved about her kitchen.

He turned, facing her, still holding a smile. "Are you hungry?"

She grinned, holding her stomach. "I'm famished." She gazed at him; his hair askew, his blue eyes sparkling.

He noticed her glasses, and looked back over to the coffee table.

"I ripped up the paper with the door code on it, and threw it in the trash... just to be safe."

Amy nodded. "Sure." She looked around the kitchen. "Do you need any help?"

He shook his head and picked up a bowl, moving a fork vigorously through some eggs. "I owe you a breakfast. Just sit there and enjoy the view."

She laughed at him. "Okay."

Their eyes locked, before he turned and poured the eggs into another skillet. After a moment, he peeked into the oven.

"I'm glad you still had those Southern frozen biscuits left over," he commented, while closing it back, moving back to the stove. He flipped the bacon, and stirred the eggs.

Amy crossed her arms in front of her. "I still have oatmeal too. But it's not oatmeal day, is it?" She furrowed her brow. "Is it biscuit, eggs and bacon day?"

Sheldon continued to scramble the eggs. "No... but I'm so hungry. This is what you had... so this is what I want."

Surprised, Amy looked down at her hands; her face warm. Then she looked up and caught him studying her; his eyes intense. He turned away quickly, before bringing down some plates. She watched him, knowing exactly what was underneath that flannel, and felt her cheeks flush even more. The memory of last night was so fresh on her mind that she literally thought her heart might swell out of her chest. Glancing over to the flowers, she took a breath and slowly moved her eyes back to the stove, recalling the last time she'd fried bacon; the last time her apartment smelled so good.

_So much has changed_.

She continued to watch him, smiling, while he glanced up, returning her joy as he filled plates with meat and eggs. He sat them on the counter in front of her, before grabbing a pot holder to open the oven, revealing a cookie sheet full of fluffy, white biscuits. He brought them out, reaching for the spatula again, and held it over the plates.

"What do you want on your biscuit?" he asked, as he scooped one on each plate.

"Butter... and grape jam," she told him, moving to get up. "But... I'll get it."

"Nope. You stay there." He put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down, the spatula still between his fingers. He moved the cookie sheet away, before turning and opening the refrigerator. The light flooded out, illuminating his face, and Amy felt she was about to burst as she watched his expression, relaxed and easy, searching its contents.

He found them and then turned, catching her eyes. They were moist, burning beneath the lids.

Holding the butter and jam in front of him, he stood frozen, unsure what to do. They stared for a moment, until a tear slowly slipped down Amy's cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning.

Amy blinked, but didn't move another muscle. She finally spoke, softly.

"Sheldon... I love you."

The containers slipped through Sheldon's hands and fell to the counter. Startled, he looked down, trying to make sure they hadn't rolled away. He placed his hands on top of them, and then, slowly looked up.

He was shocked, but besides that, his expression seemed stoic. Amy blinked and rubbed her eyes, staring back, trying to figure out what that meant.

Sheldon then turned his attention back to the biscuits. He opened the butter, and used a knife to spread it evenly across the bread. He took a little too much time to get it perfect, and then moved over to the jam. Amy noticed his eyes were fluttering.

She took a breath, regretting what she'd done. Perhaps it was still too soon.

She cleared her throat, about to speak, but Sheldon cut in, while returning a lid to the jam jar.

"Why... did you tell me that?" he asked, his eyes cast down.

Amy sucked in a breath. _Why?_ she thought. _Why did I tell him that?_ She felt her stomach churn.

_Why is he asking me why?_

Butterflies spread from her stomach to her cheeks. Then suddenly, she felt numb.

_This is what broke up Leonard and Penny._

She cursed herself, for letting emotions take control of her brain. And now, it was too late. Sheldon looked up, meeting her eyes, and she sat, frozen. He didn't seem bothered, but he didn't seem happy either. She wasn't sure what he was thinking.

"Because it's true," she finally said.

He blinked, and his chest moved a bit. He looked back down, sliding the plate of food in front of her. Turning, he poured two glasses of milk; then, walked over and pulled another chair to the kitchen. He sat across from her, and picked up his fork.

Amy watched him, and then picked up her fork. She took a bite.

Sheldon glanced at her, and swallowed. "Is it because of last night?" he asked.

Amy glanced over, while picking up a piece of bacon. "No," she whispered.

Sheldon chewed again, and brought the milk to his lips. Bringing it back down, he cleared his throat.

"How long?" he said, averting his eyes back to the plate.

Amy put her fork down, giving him her full attention. _Too late to turn back now._

"I've loved you ever since we met," she said, and he looked up. "But recently, these past several weeks, as you know, things have been changing. As a result, I've fallen so deep in love with you that it scares me. I've never loved anyone this much in my life... and that's the truth, Sheldon."

Sheldon widened his eyes and then brought them down, while playing with his fork. He took a bite of eggs, and then spoke.

"And this fear that you have," he said slowly, "... how do you handle it?"

Amy stared at him. "I don't," she said, "but I've decided it's worth the risk."

Sheldon looked up. He opened his mouth to say something, and Amy thought she saw something soft in his eyes. But then he looked down again.

He took some bites of biscuit, and drank some milk. He looked over; stoic again.

"Try your biscuit. They're good, but not like homemade." He looked at her plate. "Some day soon I'll take you to Texas and have Meemaw bake you some. They are the best."

Amy stared at him, and he met her eyes. She felt hurt, but at the same time... this was the first time he'd ever offered to take her home... and, to meet his beloved grandmother.

She picked up the biscuit, and they ate in silence.

Sheldon cleared his throat. "Do you remember... how you used to say that love was an unnecessary cultural construct... adding no value to human relationships?"

Amy nodded, swallowing. "Yes."

Sheldon bit off some bacon. "So, you've changed your mind?"

She glanced up, then back down. "Obviously I have. I never really believed that anyway."

"Really?"

Amy shrugged. "Deep down, I didn't."

Finishing off his eggs, he swallowed, and looked over. "At the time, it was exactly what I wanted to hear."

Amy nodded, looking up. "I know." She paused, looking over. Taking a breath, she spoke softly.

"And now?"

Sheldon froze, widening his eyes. He cleared his throat, and then looked away. "I've been thinking all morning," he said, shifting the subject, "about things I've been putting off lately... things that I need to get done." He paused, and Amy blinked.

_I guess he's not going to answer me,_ she thought.

He continued. "One of them is the relationship agreement. Perhaps I can amend it today, and you can come over tonight to sign it?"

Amy placed her fork back down. "What kind of amendments?"

"Well..." he said, twirling his fork on his plate, "obviously, it needs to be updated. The main thing I want to... add... is sleeping arrangements. I'd like to spend three nights here, and you can spend four nights at my place. The same days each week, so we know what to expect."

Amy cleared her throat. "So, we'd be sleeping together every single night?"

Sheldon continued to twirl. "Yes... we can have clothes, personal items at both places. This morning worked out very well... since you had a pair of my pajamas and a spare toothbrush."

Amy stared at him. "You don't want to have at least one night to yourself?"

"No."

There was silence for a moment.

"Does that mean... sex every night as well?"

"Um... no."

Amy took a breath. "Will sex be in the agreement?"

Sheldon put his fork down and looked at her. "No. I didn't think that would be... right. We can have sex whenever the mood strikes us."

Amy exhaled, relieved that he knew better than to do _that_. Feeling her heart swell again, she pondered on his words... mainly about how he didn't want to sleep alone. _He really has changed, _she thought. But still, her feelings about the agreement were not the same as his anymore.

And now was the time to say it.

She looked down, and then crossed her arms, while taking another breath. "I don't want to have an agreement anymore," she said.

Sheldon's eyes widened, and he shifted in his seat. He spoke slowly. "Why? I'm willing to adjust it to whatever you want."

Looking down, Amy held her ground. "I know, and I appreciate that. But, I don't want a piece of paper defining our relationship anymore. I just told you that I love you, and that should be enough."

Sheldon's face turned a pinkish color. He looked at her, stunned. "You know that I like to have everything on paper..." he trailed off. He watched her expression, and could see that she was serious. He took a breath, choosing his words.

"This is important to me, Amy. I know it really doesn't mean that much to you, but it does to me. And it won't affect you that much. Especially since we're changing it."

Amy shook her head. "Why is this so important to you?"

Sheldon opened his mouth, but closed it; irritation growing in his eyes. "Please, Amy. You know how I am."

"No," she said back. "I love you. That should be enough. You need to learn to trust by faith, not a document."

Sheldon narrowed his eyes. "Faith?"

"Yes. Is that so horrible?"

Sheldon breathed out, obviously annoyed. "We're scientists, Amy."

Shaking her head, Amy returned his gaze, confident. "So? Why does that matter? You're the only scientist I know that has a relationship agreement with his girlfriend."

Sheldon stood up. "Are you mocking me?"

"No." Amy shook her head again and looked over, but Sheldon was already gone. After a moment, he emerged from her bedroom, changed, wearing clothes from the night before. He strode past her, entered the security code from memory, and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Amy sat in the chair, her mouth open, in shock.

Once outside, Sheldon brought his hands to his face, before exhaling a quivering breath.

_What am I doing? I can't do this... not again._

Before he could think any more, he turned back around, raising his arm to knock three times.

Amy... Amy...

The door flew open before he could finish. They ran into each other, embracing, as Sheldon heard the last knock and "Amy" in his mind.

"I'm sorry," he breathed into her hair, his heart pounding against hers. "I didn't mean to get angry." He held her for several moments, before continuing.

"I don't want to fight with you," he said softly. "I don't ever want to fight with you."

Amy squeezed him tighter, before moving away to punch in the security code, which was beeping loudly at them. Sheldon kicked the door back behind him with his feet, and moved in, beginning to kiss her.

He pulled her to him while turning; then smashed their bodies together as they moved against the door. Bringing his hands under her robe, his excitement grew quickly, as the familiar sensations from the night before came flooding back.

He moved to her neck, and pulled the robe from her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Then he brought his hands behind her, to her bottom, and slowly squeezed her cheeks.

Amy instantly melted. But when he moved his mouth down to her breasts, her senses suddenly resurfaced.

"Wait," she gasped, before gently nudging him away. Breathless, Sheldon stopped, rising to her with dark, lust-filled eyes.

"We can't," she said, and bent down to pick up her robe. Covering herself, she took some deep breaths. "Unless you have another secret I don't know about."

Sheldon sighed and stepped back. "No... I don't." He ran a hand through his hair, darting his eyes over her, disappointment on his face. "But you've been driving me crazy all morning... in that _robe_." He paused, and then his expression changed to eagerness.

"There are other things we can do."

Amy blinked, as heat shot through her body. She almost fainted, and looked into his eyes.

"But, what if we can't control ourselves?" she asked slowly. "I... don't want to get pregnant."

Sheldon sighed and closed his eyes. Then, he took another step back. "Yes... you're correct, Amy," he said, shaking his head, working to calm down. "I'm sorry. I need to learn to control myself. This is all new to me."

Amy pushed her body from the door. She took a breath, also calming herself.

"It's okay. We're learning together."

Sheldon opened his eyes, and then spoke, with purpose. "Let's add that to the agreement. We need to keep a stock of condoms in both apartments... and I'll buy them." He paused, rubbing his neck. "That is, until we can decide on a more reliable form of birth control."

Amy arched her brow. "The agreement?" Her eyes were stern, irritation clearly evident.

Sheldon sighed, shaking his head. "Please, Amy. Please reconsider. I want you to sign the agreement."

"No." Amy shook her head. "I won't sign it."

Defeated, Sheldon looked to his feet. He seemed to be contemplating something, and then, moved his eyes quickly back to her.

"Would you consider signing something else?" he asked, his voice steady. "Like an application for... a marriage license?"

Amy's jaw dropped, and her knees suddenly felt weak. She stared at him, in shock.

He looked serious.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

Amy swallowed, speechless. She brought her arms around her, feeling the softness of the cotton in her robe, trying to warm herself. But the shivers still ran up her spine.

She wasn't sure what to say.

"You said you loved me," he suddenly said, his eyes blazing into hers. "So you should say yes."

Amy blinked, her mind swirling. How could she say yes when he hasn't even said... what he needs to to say?

_But this is Sheldon,_ she thought. _Maybe this is his way of saying it._

At that moment, behind her, there was a loud knock on the door, causing Amy to almost jump out of her skin. She brought a hand to her heart and grasped her robe, then rubbed her startled face.

Sheldon's eyes were wide. "Were you expecting someone?"

Amy blinked, flushing some more. _What day is it? What time is it?_

"Amy!" came Bernadette's voice from the other side. "Is that you? I'm here to pick you up!"

Heart hammering in her chest, Amy's eyes moved over to a clock on the wall. "Shit!" she exclaimed, looking over to Sheldon, eyes wide. "It's already noon. My first self-defense class is today." She paused, her mind still swirling. "Bernadette was supposed to pick me up, along with Penny. We were going to have lunch, then go to class."

Sheldon blinked. "But you just had breakfast."

"I know. I... forgot."

For a moment, they stared at each other. Amy still didn't know what to say. _This is how he proposes?_ But for some reason, she wasn't surprised.

Sheldon broke from the shock in her eyes, and walked back to the kitchen.

"Amy!" Bernadette called. "I hear your voice. Is everything okay?"

Sheldon turned on the kitchen sink, and turned his head to her. "The class is important. You should go."

He began to rinse a skillet, with his back now turned to her. Amy blinked and then flipped around, hastily swinging the door, while punching the security code, once again.

Bernadette looked at her, eyes wide, eyebrows raised.

"Amy?"

Smoothing her hair, Amy returned a sheepish grin.

"Sorry... I... forgot, Bernadette. Come in. I just need a moment to get dressed."

Smiling, Bernadette relaxed. "Oh, sleeping in, huh? It's okay. I haven't gotten Penny yet." She paused, grinning. "I can't wait to catch up with you guys."

Amy nodded and Bernadette walked in, stopping in her tracks when she saw Sheldon. Amy closed the door, and cleared her throat. "I'll just be a moment."

Bernadette watched Amy leave for the bedroom, then looked over to Sheldon, washing a skillet and ignoring her.

"Hi, Sheldon," she said, in an awkward voice.

Sheldon nodded, moving on to some plates. "Hello," he called, his back to her.

Bernadette shifted on her feet. "It smells great in here. Did you make bacon?"

Again nodding, Sheldon finally glanced over. "We just had breakfast, so Amy probably won't eat too much during your lunch." He turned off the water, placing the dish towel next to the sink. Walking out, he stepped in front of Bernadette.

"I'm glad you're taking her to the class. It's important."

Bernadette nodded, feeling some tension in the air. She couldn't wait to find out what was going on.

"Thanks... I'm taking her to the same class I used to attend a while back. I could use a refresher course, and Penny's never had one either."

Sheldon nodded, as he glanced to Amy's bedroom. Turning red, he looked at Bernadette.

"I'm going to... go," he said, rubbing his neck. "Can you tell Amy good-bye for me? I rinsed all of the dishes with soap. They're ready for the dishwasher."

Bernadette blinked. "Oh, sure. No problem, Sheldon."

He walked over to the door and punched the security code. Before leaving, he turned back to Bernadette.

"Can you tell her that I'll be in touch later?"

Nodding, Bernadette smiled. "Sure."

Sheldon walked out, closing the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, he took his first step, moving slowly down the hall.

* * *

"Oh my God!"

Penny brought a hand up, covering her mouth, as she stared down at her phone. Leonard looked over to the kitchen, and saw his girlfriend jumping up and down, her hair flying in every direction.

"What the hell?" He left Penny's couch and walked over, looking down to her phone.

"They did it!" Penny squealed. "I can't believe it!"

Leonard furrowed a brow. "Who's texting you?"

Penny brought the phone to her chest and turned to him. "Bernadette! She went over to pick up Amy for our class, and she said Amy opened the door in her robe, and Sheldon... he was in the kitchen, wearing wrinkled clothes!" She began to jump again. "She's waiting on her right now... to get dressed."

Leonard looked at the oven clock. "It's after twelve. Pretty late to not be dressed."

"I know!" She brought the phone back down, hastily typing a response. Then she sat it on the counter, sighing as she waited.

"I just can't believe it," she shrieked again, shaking her head. "I did it!"

Leonard laughed and walked back over to the couch, picking up his keys from the side table. "You mean _they_ did it. I'm not sure you can take all of the credit."

Penny pouted her lip, and then broke out another smile. "Like hell I can't."

Leonard shook his head, dangling his keys with his finger. "Hey... I helped too. I took him to the drug store."

Penny pointed a finger, placing a hand on her hip. "Oh please. Like that even compares to everything I've done."

She brought her hand down, hugging the other side of her waist. Then she looked dreamily into the air and sighed.

"Our babies," she said softly. "They finally did it. They did the _dirty_ _deed_."

Shuttering, Leonard cleared his throat and looked away. "Can we stop talking about it?"

"What?"

Leonard walked toward her. "I don't know. Thinking about Sheldon having sex is like thinking about my parents... or my brother or sister. I really don't want _that_ picture in my head."

Penny laughed as he leaned over the kitchen counter, and pecked her on the mouth. Suddenly, between them, Penny's phone buzzed again. She picked it up, holding her breath.

"Bernadette says Amy is still dressing. Oh, I can't wait to hear the details." She paused, looking Leonard in the eye. "Hey, why didn't you tell me that Sheldon never came home last night? You knew I was anxious to know."

He leaned over, kissing her again. "Kind of hard to do, when I never went home."

Penny laughed. "Oh, yeah."

Leonard pulled back, and walked to the door. "Okay... well, I'm on my way to work. See you tonight?"

Penny sighed, as he turned back, hand on the knob. "I wish you didn't have to work on a Saturday," she said.

Leonard smiled in agreement. "I know. I'm just really behind on my laser estimation project." He paused, looking at her. "You have plans, anyway."

"I know." She walked around the kitchen bar, meeting him at the door. "I'm really excited about the class. It'll be cool to learn some moves." Then she did a karate chop in the air, toward his pants.

Leonard flinched and took a step back. Gaining his balance, he laughed. "As long as you don't use any on me, I'm good with it."

Laughing, Penny hugged him as he left for the hall. "See you tonight, sweetie. Plan to stay over again."

Looking over his shoulder, Leonard grinned. "Of course."

* * *

Bernadette was eagerly waiting on the couch when Amy finally emerged. She had on sweats and a T-shirt, her hair pulled back from her face.

"I hope this is okay for the class?"

Bernadette nodded. "It's perfect, Amy. You want to be comfortable."

Moving from the door, Amy found her purse on the table, next to Sheldon's flowers. Bernadette slowly walked over.

"The flowers are beautiful," she commented.

Amy nodded, glancing over to the kitchen. The skillets and dishes were piled neatly on the counter, next to the sink.

"Did Sheldon say anything when he left?" she asked softly.

Bernadette nodded, trying to read her expression. "Yes. He said to tell you good-bye, and that he'll be in touch later."

Amy's face fell a bit, but then she smiled. "Okay." She threw her purse over her shoulder. "You ready to go? We don't want to be late."

Bernadette didn't move. "We have plenty of time." She paused, shifting on her feet. "I've been out of touch lately. Did you and Sheldon have a date last night?"

Amy looked away. "Yes."

Bernadette didn't want to pry too much... not yet. She looked over to the door. "Okay... well, we need to go and get Penny. If you want to talk, we can do it over lunch."

Amy nodded, walking away. She seemed distracted, almost in a daze. "Yes... Penny will be asking many questions, I'm sure." She punched in the code, and then turned to Bernadette. "I'm not sure though... that I'm ready to talk. Something happened this morning..." She trailed off, as her stomach clenched.

Bernadette's eyes grew wide. Something was serious. "Of course, Amy. Just know that we're here for you."

Nodding, Amy turned, her head down, and walked out.

* * *

_I can't handle this._

Sheldon stepped off the bus, the cool air surprising him as he turned and headed toward his apartment. He crossed his arms to hug himself, but continued to shiver as he walked briskly down the sidewalk.

He wasn't cold, but anxious. He'd left Amy's apartment without resolution, and it was killing him.

_I've never loved anyone this much in my life._

Amy's words played with his mind, just as they had all the way home... over and over... and over. Leaving her apartment today without talking to her had almost been torture, and the thought of facing the day without her was almost unbearable.

All he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her again, and never let her out of his sight. She was on his mind even more now than she'd ever been before.

Love is too hard, he decided, kicking the dirt harder with his feet. _I'm obviously not cut out for this. I couldn't even tell her how I felt. Even after she'd already said it to me._

And what did he do? He sighed. _I asked her to marry me_. Why had he done that? As he walked faster down the walk, he replayed what he'd said to her, and the shocked look on her face.

He realized that he'd done something horrible... he'd asked her the _most_ _important_ _question_ in the worst way it could possibly be asked. She'd surely turn him down... no woman would agree to marry a man after a proposal like that.

He shook his head as he crossed Ros Lobles Avenue and entered the parking lot. Just then, once again, images of Amy began to enter his mind, mingled with her words, and his longing increased even more.

He wanted her with him. Day and night. He wanted to protect her, to be with her... to love her. He wanted to know every day that she'd be there, and that she'd never go away.

_I want to marry her,_ he thought, surprising himself.

But it was probably too late. She'd told him that she loved him and he'd said nothing, even after the magical evening they'd shared. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get over his fear and open up to her completely, and finally tell her the truth. He wanted to say to her everything he felt... just as he'd done in his dream. But he wasn't sure if he could.

_In conclusion_, he thought, _I've managed to screw up everything again... just by being myself._

Sheldon sighed as he walked, and soon approached his apartment building. He noticed an unfamiliar car parked near the main entrance, with a woman sitting in the driver's seat. As he passed, he caught her looking at him and he paused, side glancing in that direction. She was blonde and wore huge sunglasses, along with a black dress. For some reason, she wouldn't stop staring at him, and that seemed strange. Feeling uncomfortable, he picked up his pace, and entered the building.

Sheldon bounded up the stairs, hoping to find Leonard at home. If by some slim chance Amy said yes... he needed to talk to him.

When he reached the top of the third floor, he stopped abruptly when he saw someone standing outside of his doorway. It was an older gentleman in a black suit, with his back to the stairs.

* * *

At lunch, Amy couldn't hold out for long. She broke down and told Penny and Bernadette everything, right up to the part where she'd smelled the bacon.

"He made breakfast," she clarified. "Just like I did before... you know, everything."

Bernadette stared and smiled, with a serene expression. "That was so romantic," she said, sighing, and then glanced to Penny. "But I can't believe we're talking about Sheldon."

Penny laughed, nodding in agreement, and then looked to Amy. "I'm so glad it worked out, Aimes. I was worried that he would still... you know, be Sheldon."

Amy looked at her. "But you told me no man could resist... _that._ Even Sheldon."

Penny shrugged. "I know. I was hoping for the best. And it turns out I was right... so it seems."

Amy sighed, and then blushed at her. "Yes, you were."

Bernadette leaned in. "So, Amy..." she said, her eyes devilish, "did you, you know? Was it as good as... when you do it yourself?"

Amy looked away, but then grinned. "Yes... it was so much better."

Bernadette looked satisfied, and Penny leaned back, before cutting in.

"Well, of course it was," she said. "A tongue is _so_ much better than a toothbrush."

They exploded in giggles – so much that the cashier of Quizno's began to stare at them. Amy wiped her face, tears streaming, and took a sip of her water. Once they calmed down, she sighed, and became serious.

"But really... I can't even begin to describe it accurately with words," she said, taking a breath. "It felt like our souls connected. It was so much more than sex to me."

Penny and Bernadette watched her, eyes wide. Amy looked down. "I hope he felt the same way. I thought he did... last night, I mean."

Bernadette and Penny looked at each other. Then, Bernadette spoke softly. "What happened this morning, Amy? There was something really wrong with you when we left."

Amy looked at both of them, holding her breath, and then shook her head. "I... can't talk about that yet." She paused, and looked away before scooting back her chair. She began to stand up.

"I could really use a distraction. Isn't it time to go?"

Penny looked to her cell phone. "Hell, yeah. Man, I hope we're not late."

They got up and hurried out, while Amy worked to change her thoughts to something else.

* * *

"Hello?"

Sheldon waited and watched the old man turn toward him. When he recognized him, he couldn't help but gasp.

He looked the same except for his eyes, which were now accentuated by puffy, dark circles and red streaks, which ran around his pupils.

It was Roger Clemmons.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Chapter 21 coming soon.**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of ****_The Big Bang Theory_****.**

* * *

Walking reluctantly, Amy felt her pulse pound her temple as she followed Penny and Bernadette down a short, musty hallway. Slowing their pace, the three friends stopped short when they eventually approached a door, which led into their self-defense class, already in progress. The room, tucked in the back corner of their local gym, was large and very crowded; full of women in spandex with high, tight ponytails. After checking the roster on the door, Amy lifted her chin, nodding that she'd found their names on the list.

"It's the correct class," she offered, her nerves still gripping her. Together, they emerged from the entrance and soon blended into the small crowd, surveying and waiting, not sure exactly what they should do. Out of nowhere, Bernadette lifted her arm, waving to a confident, tall woman with broad shoulders; a woman who puffed out her chest when she looked over curiously in their direction. The towering blonde quickly strolled over and slapped Bernadette on the back; her eyes gleaming while holding a huge, sloppy grin.

"Bernadette, I can't believe it's you!" she said, her voice booming over the chatter. "My goodness, how the hell are ya?"

Bernadette smiled brightly; her eyes full of admiration. "I'm great," she said, and quickly turned to her friends. "This is my friend, Amy, and my friend, Penny." Then she turned back, sliding her arm around the woman, giving her a quick hug. "And Amy and Penny, this is my friend, Joy."

Amy smiled cordially, while Penny's eyes widened, locking onto the woman with suspicion. Without noticing, Bernadette continued happily. "Joy and I met during my last self-defense class," she explained, and looked over to her old friend. "Wow, it's been, what? About a year and a half?"

Joy smacked some gum in her mouth. "Yeah, I think so. Man, I was so glad when you e-mailed me." She paused, wiping her nose. "So, how'd you hear that I became certified?"

"Oh, do you remember Karen?" Bernadette asked quickly. "She's the one that took that spin class with you." Joy nodded, while Bernadette continued. "I saw her at the store a while back. She told me."

Nodding, Joy responded, "Cool." Then she turned, and looked Amy up and down. "So, are you ready to kick some ass?"

Amy stiffened, and widened her eyes. "Uh... sure."

Joy grinned and then snorted, wiping her nose again. "Too bad we don't have any real men here, am I right?" She slapped Amy on the back, then turned to a trash can next to her, sitting by the wall. There, she expelled her gum, before wiping some spit from her mouth.

She began to move away, calling behind her, "Okay, then. Class is about to start. You guys just find an empty spot."

When she was gone, Penny turned to Bernadette, blinking. "Is that _the_ Joy? The one you set Leonard up with?"

Bernadette grinned. "The one and only."

Penny brought a hand to her mouth, hiding her smile. "_She's_ teaching the class?" When Bernadette nodded back, Penny's expression widened. "Oh, I _so_ can't wait to tell Leonard I met her! She's just, well... she's lovely, isn't she?"

Bernadette shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Be nice."

They found a spot to sit on the floor with the other women, and Joy immediately began, startling all of them with her booming, loud voice.

"Welcome to self-defense class," she announced harshly, before abruptly leaving the group, walking over to the adjacent wall. They sat and stared, as she grabbed a huge dummy that looked like a man, and slid it across the floor. It was tall, and the top was molded into the shape of a man's chest, while the bottom looked like a "U" turned upside down.

From the floor, Amy could see that the top looked to be made out of rubber, while the material on the bottom seemed softer, like a punching bag. She assumed that was supposed to be the man's legs, and of course, his private area.

Joy smiled wickedly at them. "We're here because, as you know, the world is full of assholes." Leaning her weight against the dummy, she scratched her armpit, before looking over to Bernadette. "Bernie, would you mind coming up for a quick demonstration?"

Bernadette smiled from the floor and lifted; then walked slowly to the front of the class. Joy turned her so that her back was in front of the dummy. "Bernie here is walking to her car in a dimly lit parking lot. A man has just come up to her from behind and grabbed her with both arms." She looked to Bernadette. "So, honey, what do you do?"

Bernadette cleared her throat. "Well, if I remember correctly," she said, backing up closer to the dummy, "I try to soften the grip of the attacker by moving my elbows back into his chest. Like this." Bernadette jerked her elbows back, and the dummy bounced away.

Joy nodded. "Good. That also distracts him so you can do what?"

Bernadette balled up her fist. "A hammer fist to the groin." She jerked her arm back, punching the dummy in the middle of its "U". Everyone in the room flinched, while Bernadette smiled with pride.

"Thanks, Bernie. Great job," Joy said, slapping her on the back. Bernadette nodded, while Joy motioned for her to sit down. "Ladies," Joy said, turning back to the class, "that was my good friend, Bernadette. We took a Israeli Krav Maga class together a while back, and as you can see, even though she is small; she is definitely not defenseless."

Joy scratched the spandex near her crotch, before loudly clearing her throat. "Now... this is a basic class of self defense. For six weeks, we'll learn some standard moves with the dummy here, and then, during our last class, we'll practice with a live person. My brother Joe has hesitantly volunteered to be the punching bag. He'll be wearing protection, of course."

She paused, and then abruptly, she turned, pointing to a woman sitting close to her on the floor. "You. What's the first rule of self defense?"

Surprised, the woman looked up, stammering. "Um... I..."

"Speak, woman!" Joy barked, waiting, and then gave up, turning her attention to Penny.

"You!"

Penny widened her eyes, and then opened her mouth slowly. "You kick him between the legs?"

Joy smiled. "That's not a rule, but I like the way you think." With a serious expression, she looked to the class. "The first rule of self defense is that there are _no_ rules. In a life or death situation, you do whatever you can to hurt the assailant and survive. It's war, it's _your_ life, and you have to win. You hurt the asshole and then get the hell out of there."

She looked back down to Penny. "Come up here, Penny."

Penny stood and walked over, and Joy turned her face toward the dummy. "You're on a date and a man tries to force himself on you. What do you do?"

Penny immediately jerked her leg back and kicked the dummy as hard as she could between its legs. It bounced all the way to the floor.

"That's it, woman, you hurt that son of a bitch!" Joy yelled. "Do it again!"

Penny kicked it again even harder than before, and the class burst out in cheers. Joy nodded to her, smiling proudly.

"Obviously not your first time."

Penny nodded back, laughing, before returning to her seat. She patted Amy's shoulder as she sat down, and Amy smiled back at her, before looking over to Joy; her eyes searching.

"You!" Joy immediately pointed to Amy. "You look like you have something to say."

Amy's expression widened, as color rose to her cheeks. Everyone was looking at her, and she spoke softly.

"Yes, I have a question," she agreed, her voice stiff. "What if he has you pinned against a wall?"

Amy felt Penny take her hand, while Joy narrowed her eyes.

"Speak up! I can't hear you."

Amy frowned, glaring, before clearing her throat. _"What if he has you pinned against a wall?"_

Joy studied her, her lids lowering. "Do you have experience with that?"

Amy felt herself flush, but said nothing, as Joy put her hand on the dummy.

"There's several techniques you could use," she told her. "Why don't you come up and we can try a couple out?"

Penny patted her shoulder. "You can do it, Amy."

"Get up here!" Joy bellowed. Amy glared at her again, before slowly lifting and moving from the floor. She walked nervously to the front, her head down, while Joy placed her hands squarely on her hips, watching her.

"You think I'm a bitch; just admit it," she challenged when Amy approached and stood in front of her. Eyes piercing, Amy remained silent, but kept her gaze. "That's good," Joy said, while a smile played on her lips. "Use that anger and let's hurt this asshole." She turned Amy toward the dummy and stood behind her.

"Okay, I'm the wall behind you. Now move the dummy closer," she instructed. Amy complied, taking a breath as she looked at the thing; the plastic mere inches from her nose. She felt her heart hammer while distinct images from her memory came flooding back.

"So, what do you want to do?" Joy asked.

Amy took a quivering breath, trying to focus. "Push him," she whispered.

"Speak, woman!"

Frowning, Amy felt anger rise in her chest. "Push him!" she yelled.

Behind her, Joy smiled. "Yes! One advantage you have is that he's close to you. That means you're also close to him. Which means you can hurt him."

Amy nodded, while Joy turned her head. "So, push him with one arm, and then with the other arm, hit him. You're going to use what's called a forearm strike. Ball up your fist and hit him square in the chest as hard as you can."

Amy balled her fist.

"Do it!"

Amy struck it, as hard as she could, in the middle of its chest.

"Now, lift your knee and smash his nuts!" Joy yelled.

Amy did what she said, using all of her energy, and the dummy bounced away.

Joy nodded with approval. "Okay... this time let's try an elbow strike. Try to push him away, while lifting your elbow, turning and hitting him square in the face."

Amy turned, raising her elbow, and hit the dummy in the face with all of her might.

"Now kick that son of a bitch again!"

Amy kicked it, and then kicked it again, and then again, using more strength than she knew she had. Catching her breath, she stood up tall, watching as the dummy bounced back and forth in front of her.

"Again!"

Amy mustered more energy, and did exactly what Joy said. She raged on the thing, punching it again in the chest and kicking it between the legs until she almost lost her balance. Everyone in the room cheered, until she finally slowed down; her chest rising and falling with each sputtering breath.

Stepping back, Joy looked at her intently, fully satisfied. "You almost killed that son of a bitch. Good job."

Amy grinned and straightened, suddenly feeling very confident, as she glanced happily down to the floor. She saw Bernadette and Penny huddled together with huge smiles, beaming back at her, their eyes filled with pride.

* * *

Sheldon blinked, and blinked some more; the image in front of him coming into focus, very slowly.

_Roger Clemmons?_

Pushing a hand to his pocket, he stood silently, feeling awkward and curious, all at the same time. Roger returned his gaze and brought up a wrinkled fist, rubbing red-rimmed eyes in what seemed to be a fit of emotion. With a blank expression, Sheldon watched as the old man's chest heaved beneath his black blazer.

Then, Roger brought down an arm and offered Sheldon his hand.

Sheldon looked at it, eyes wide, as the old man slowly stepped forward. With an overwhelming desire to flee, Sheldon hesitated with a feeling of sudden fright, but then he forced himself to remain, keeping his stance.

_Why? _he thought._ Why is Jared's father here?_

Timidly taking a step, he clasped his hand over Roger's. "Mr. Clemmons," Sheldon began, his jaw clenched, his expression stern. "This is certainly a surprise."

Roger nodded back, his grip tight on Sheldon's fingers. "Yes," he said hoarsely. "It is."

Sheldon caught his expression and frowned, feeling a sudden sadness when he studied the older man's swollen, tear-stained features. Roger looked as if he'd aged several years in the days since he'd last seen him, and Sheldon felt his pulse race with the memory returning to his mind. The fear he felt while standing on that doorstep in Oregon was still fresh to him, as well as the overwhelming pain he'd experienced later during that trip.

Sheldon brought a hand to his neck, shuttering with the thought. "Why are you here?" he demanded.

Roger glanced to Sheldon's hand, before looking away with anguish. He took in a breath and then coughed, as he reached into his pocket for a crumpled tissue.

"Dr. Cooper," he finally said, looking sheepish. "I know I'm the probably last person you want to see, or talk to. I just need a moment of your time. Please."

Shifting on his feet, Sheldon eyed him, and noticed something very soft in his expression. He was reminded of the comfort Roger provided when he'd arrived in Oregon and attempted to face Jared. Letting out a breath, he reached into his pocket, finding his keys.

"Very well," he muttered, before walking to the door, and Roger stepped back. Sheldon opened it and moved to the side, allowing Roger plenty of room to enter. "You can have a seat on the couch," he instructed.

Roger let out a breath and looked relieved, as a slight smile played on his lips. "Thank you. It will be nice to sit down. I'm a bit winded after climbing those stairs."

Sheldon nodded and watched as Roger shuffled into the room, feeling slight hesitation before closing the door. Leaving it open, he walked briskly past the couch and then down the hall, checking for Leonard's presence in both of the bedrooms. When he couldn't find him, he returned back to the door and glanced anxiously across the hall to Penny's apartment. Recalling that she was gone to class with Amy, he turned and walked steadily back to the kitchen, leaving the door wide open.

Roger settled himself on the couch, while Sheldon picked up a note on the counter. Reading it, he became aware that Leonard was currently at work.

"I'm not a threat to you," Roger suddenly said, looking up. "I'm a 75-year-old man. You don't have to leave the door open."

Sheldon sat the note down before clearing his throat. He paled as Roger studied him.

"Again – why are you here?"

Roger shifted in his seat, while bracing himself upright with his hands. "Can we talk?" he inquired, in a tone that was almost begging. "Can you sit next to me?"

Sheldon pushed back from the counter and sighed. "I suppose." Then he hesitated. "Do you need a beverage?"

Roger shook his head. "No, I'm fine. But thanks for asking."

Nodding, Sheldon slowly strolled over; his thoughts clouded with confusion. He sat down in his spot, before turning apprehensively in Roger's direction.

The old man seemed to read Sheldon's thoughts. "I know I'm being very bold, coming over here like this," he admitted, almost choking on his words. "But I just had to see you again. One more time – I had to see the man that sent my Jared back to prison."

Sheldon peered at him. "Jared sent himself to prison, Mr. Clemmons..."

"Yes, I know. I know. You misunderstand me." Roger brought out his tissue and wiped his nose. Sniffing, he looked down to his lap, while wringing and clenching his fists. A tear fell from his face, as he brought the tissue back up, wiping it away.

"Mr. Clemmons," Sheldon interjected, this time, in a softer tone. "I don't want to rehash what happened. But please, just tell me, really. Why are you here?"

Roger nodded, while taking in a quivering breath. "Forgive me, Dr. Cooper. I'm an old man, and I've been in a car for many hours. We drove all night to come and visit you. We left straight from the funeral, and I'm very tired and weak."

Sheldon's eyes rounded as Roger looked up, meeting his gaze. "Funeral?"

Roger blinked, his voice barely above a whisper. "Yes, Dr. Cooper. My son committed suicide. He is dead."

Feeling a lump in his throat, Sheldon blinked; his mind completely blank. He had no idea what to say.

"It's okay," Roger offered, holding up a hand. "I expect no sympathy. I wanted you to know, since this news will affect you, and your girlfriend." He paused, wiping his nose again. "I know both of you were probably worried about your pending charges, and whether or not you would have to come back to Oregon. And I know your girlfriend didn't want to face Jared again. So, anyway... it's over for both of you. I just wanted you to know."

Sheldon watched Roger avert his eyes to the couch. Sheldon also looked away, and he sat in uncomfortable silence. A huge part of him was relieved, until he looked back to Roger, and witnessed the pain on his face.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Sheldon said softly, as Roger looked quickly back up. "He was your son. It must be very difficult for you."

Roger's frown deepened, and he shook his head. "Yes, it's been difficult, but not as bad as the day I learned of what he did to you." At that, Roger reached across the couch, trying to grab Sheldon's hand. Instead of offering it, Sheldon recoiled, and moved further back to his spot.

Roger crossed his arms. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be forward, but that brings me to the other reason why I'm here." He paused, taking a shaky breath. "I want to apologize to you for my son. I... I... can't tell you enough how deeply sorry I am. For everything. And," he hesitated, clearing his throat, "I want you to know that I'm happy for you, Sheldon. I'm so happy that you were able to defend yourself, and make it out okay. I know Jared, and I know how strong and ruthless he was, especially when under the influence. Please don't think I'm being too forward, but I just wanted to tell you that."

Disbelieving, Sheldon gaped at him. Then he blinked, his expression growing softer. "I tried to defend myself, Mr. Clemmons. But, ultimately, I needed help to escape what he... _did_." Sheldon paused, meeting his eyes. "I do appreciate your sentiment, and I realize that you're grieving. But I don't need any attention from you. It's okay. You didn't have to come here."

"Oh, but I did," Roger cut in. "As soon as I left the funeral, I knew I had to see you. I had to see the man – the physicist – that defended himself against my son and brought him down. I just had to see you again... and thank you."

Sheldon blinked, realizing that his eyes were moist. "Why are you thanking me? Your son is dead..."

"Yes." Roger's voice was heavy, full of emotion. "But he left a note, Sheldon. After a few days in jail, the alcohol and those damn drugs finally left his system. Believe it or not, he felt remorse. For his ex-wife. For your girlfriend. And, for you."

Roger coughed into his tissue before bringing it down. "He killed himself because he couldn't believe what he'd done. Damn it, he almost killed you, Sheldon. And he knew it." Roger couldn't look at Sheldon, and turned his eyes away.

"Thank God – he finally felt remorse. At least I know he died knowing he'd done wrong. At least I know it was my Jared that wrote that letter, and not those damn drugs."

Then Roger broke down and wept, his hands up, covering his face. Sheldon stared at him, eyes wide, and scooted over on the couch. He patted him on the back, while looking down.

"You were a good father," he stated.

Roger chuckled through his fingers. "You don't even know me, Dr. Cooper. But thank you."

He brought down one of his hands, and wiped his face with the other. He looked slowly around the apartment, trying to calm down.

"This is a nice place you have," he commented.

Sheldon moved back, hands in his lap. "Thank you." He sat silently, watching Roger continue to sputter with his tissue.

"Are you sure you don't need a beverage?"

Roger shook his head, while another chuckle began to rise in his throat. "Aren't you the polite one? But, no. Thank you, though." He paused then, his watery eyes studying Sheldon further. "Obviously, your father does a much better job with you than I did with my son."

Sheldon looked away, clearing his throat. "My father is dead."

"Oh." Roger stared at him, unsure. "Well, he must have been very proud of you."

Sheldon was silent, and looked to the couch. He said nothing.

Rubbing his neck, Roger eyed him and then sighed, looking around the room. "I was so proud of Jared when he was younger. He was a football star in high school, did you know that?" He paused again, shaking his head with remorse. "He was so popular; everyone loved him. I know that's probably hard for you to believe." He frowned, seeming to think to himself. After a moment, he sighed heavily, and continued.

"His mother and I did everything we were supposed to do. We encouraged him; gave him a loving home. But I suppose..." Roger trailed off, almost to a whisper, "we must have done something wrong. I will feel guilty to my grave."

Sheldon moved his head, catching the old man's eyes. "Don't blame yourself," he said.

"Who else is there to blame?" Roger shook his head vigorously. "I mean, look at you, Sheldon. Such a nice boy with such a promising future. And you sit here – with the father of the man that almost killed you. And you try to lift his spirits. You're a saint, Dr. Cooper."

Sheldon lifted a brow at him. "That's the first time I've ever been called that."

With his statement, Roger finally managed a smile. He searched Sheldon's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sheldon. For everything."

Sheldon looked away then, and cleared his throat. "Mr. Clemmons, I appreciate that you came, and I'm sorry, too. For your loss."

Roger nodded and he sat again in awkward silence, until he began to push his body forward. "Well, I know I've probably overstayed my welcome. My ride is waiting for me downstairs, so I will go, and leave you in peace."

Nodding slowly, Sheldon pushed himself from his spot and lifted, before following Roger to the hallway. When they reached the exit, Roger turned around, looking up to Sheldon.

"For what it's worth, Dr. Cooper... I'm sure your father was very proud of you."

Sheldon tightened his lips, staring down at the old man.

"My father was a drunk, Mr. Clemmons," he stated.

Roger widened his eyes, shifting on his feet as he held Sheldon's stare.

"But you loved him," he said slowly.

Looking away, Sheldon didn't say a word. Taking the hint, Roger cleared his throat and walked away, his head down as he reached the stairs.

"Have a safe trip home," he heard Sheldon say.

Turning, Roger nodded, but then opened his mouth, hesitating to speak.

"What is it?" Sheldon asked.

The old man gripped his hands together; the leathery skin moving its way across his knuckles. He looked up sheepishly, hoping to boldly make a request.

"I don't suppose... I could write to you?" he asked. "I'd love to know how you're doing. If that's okay?"

Sheldon brought a hand to his back, and felt heat begin to move across his cheeks. After a moment, he responded, while swiftly moving the same hand over to the door.

"Certainly," he said curtly, as he grabbed the knob. "That would be fine."

A slight smile hovered over Roger's lips, and then he turned, slowly descending the stairs. He made his way down while bringing a wrinkled fist back to his eyes, attempting once more to rub the pain away.

* * *

Amy wiped her brow and watched as Penny and Bernadette joined her in the corner of the room. The rest of the women were milling about, talking enthusiastically, while the class slowly came to a close. Amy placed her hands on her knees, catching her breath, feeling her body tingle with the inhale of fresh air.

Joy had lined all of them up after her "demonstrations" early in the class, and then displayed her technique for three different moves or "strikes". Each woman had a chance to practice by hitting the dummy, while Joy stood to the side, instructing, and screaming curse words of encouragement.

When Amy nodded to her friends, she turned her attention to the front of the class, where Joy was waving, demanding all of their attention. The room grew silent as every head turned to the front, watching their instructor.

Joy cleared her throat. "In the next class, we'll learn three more strikes, and we'll talk more about what to do in challenging scenarios," she said, placing hands on her hips. Then she smiled, bringing her chin up. "Everyone did very well today, so be proud. And remember, when you're prepared and empowered with right knowledge, you become the victor instead of the victim." She paused, grinning, her voice still booming.

"All of you have taken a courageous first step. I look forward to seeing you next week!"

She dismissed the class, and the room again began to fill with chatter. Amy looked back over to Penny and Bernadette, watching as they quickly grabbed their things from the floor. She was suddenly struck with how tired she felt – her arms ached and her foot tingled from kicking the dummy so many times. But, she thought, _it was worth it_. She felt empowered, and stronger than she'd ever, ever, felt before.

_I feel good, _she thought.

Joy approached them then, and turned her attention immediately to Amy.

"Great job today," she said, slapping Amy on the back. "You're a natural at this."

Grinning, Amy beamed back at her, before flipping her hair. "Yes, I know," she said, in a confident tone. "This is such a wonderful opportunity for me to demonstrate my abilities."

Over to the side, Penny and Bernadette glanced at each other. Then they looked back to Amy, eyes wide.

Joy slapped Amy on the back again. "That's what I like to hear!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait to see you gals next week. Don't forget to practice in front of the mirror."

"Oh, don't worry," Amy replied, still grinning, and looked over to her friends. "My brain's releasing so much serotonin right now, you girls may want to stand back." She stretched her arms over her head, before placing outstretched palms on her hips. "There's no telling what I might do."

Penny and Bernadette glanced to each other again, and then looked back to her, eyes stretched. Amy grabbed her bag, flipping her hair again, as she strode quickly from the room, without looking back. Following close behind, Bernadette stifled a giggle and leaned over to Penny.

"I guess a self-defense class was a good idea," she commented.

Penny nodded, smiling. "Yeah, no kidding."

When they finally caught up to her, Amy was already at the car with her chin up, gazing at the sky. "It's getting late," she commented to them, while Bernadette fished for her keys. "I want to get back. I need to talk to Sheldon."

Bernadette looked at Penny. "Sure." They loaded into the car and Bernadette pulled away; the conversation quickly turning to the class, and, to their instructor. Bernadette and Penny began to chat, mainly about the double date Bernadette and Howard had shared with Leonard and Joy. The conversation finally ended with Penny throwing herself back against the seat cushion in a fit of uncontrolled laughter.

When she finally leaned up, her quivering head bobbed up and down between Bernadette and Amy. "She actually said she needed to take a wicked whiz? Oh my God, I can't wait to tease Leonard about this!"

Bernadette grinned, looking behind her. "I know. I wish you could have seen his face when she said that. But, you know, I really do love Joy. When we took that class together, she was the best student there. So, I'm not surprised that she decided to become an instructor."

Amy nodded from the passenger seat. "Yes, she's a bit unconventional, but effective. I really, really enjoyed it."

Penny giggled in the back and then forcefully hit the side of the car with her foot. "Kick that son of a bitch!"

They exploded in laughter, and Bernadette wiped her eyes, looking to Penny in the mirror. "I swear, she must have cursed a thousand times!"

After finally settling down, the three of them rode in silence for several minutes. Amy looked out the window, watching as the buildings become a steady blur; her mind occupied on other things. After a moment, she took a deep breath and looked over to Bernadette, before glancing behind her to Penny.

She settled herself into the seat and blinked, working to keep her voice controlled.

"Sheldon proposed to me."

All at once, Bernadette slammed on brakes, causing them to scream at the top of their lungs, while their bodies jerked forward forcefully. Slowly, as they continued screaming, the car finally skidded to a halt. Bernadette shakily moved her head and checked behind them, letting out a breath when she realized they were still okay.

"Bernadette!" Amy cried. "What did you do? There could have been a car behind us!"

"I know!" Bernadette gripped the wheel, as Penny moved forward to the front, shoving her arms to Amy's shoulders. She moved Amy around to face her.

"Amy, what the hell did you just say?" Her eyes were wide with shock.

Amy blinked back at her. "Sheldon proposed to me, okay? Now, Bernadette, please get the car moving or get off the road!"

Bernadette jerked the wheel and moved them to an empty parking lot, which adjoined a nearby business. When she stopped the car, the air was thick while all eyes trained on Amy.

Taking a breath, Amy clarified. "He _asked_ me this morning," she said, feeling a leap in her heart. "But I didn't answer him."

Her friends sat there, staring and blinking, until Penny raised her arms, grabbing both seats in front of her.

"Now, just hold on. Just hold on a damn minute." When she had their attention, she began to glide her arms in front of her, as if she were settling down a class of mischievous children.

"Everyone just calm down. Just calm down! I have something to say!"

Amy and Bernadette turned to their friend; eyes wide and trained on her reaction. After a moment, Penny shook her head wildly and took a deep breath, before looking wistfully into the air.

"Okay, I forgot what I was going to say."

Once again, the car shook with laughter, and Penny grinned sheepishly. Amy smiled back, gazing at her friends, eager to tell them everything.

"Start from the beginning," Bernadette prodded, and turned off the ignition, settling into her seat. Penny scooted closer to Bernadette, her eyes eager with anticipation.

Amy took a breath and told them the events of that morning, ending with the moment Bernadette had knocked on her door. Then she paused, and Bernadette just blinked at her, while Penny retreated back to her seat, kicking the side of the car again.

"That son of a bitch!"

Bernadette shot Penny a warning look, but Amy held up a hand.

"No, no. It's okay." Then she looked to Penny, narrowing her eyes. "But I don't think Mary Cooper would appreciate that sentiment."

Penny sighed heavily and frowned, but her expression soon lifted when she realized Amy was smiling again.

"Amy, why aren't you upset?" she asked.

Shaking her head, Amy looked to Penny, then back to Bernadette. "I admit that earlier I was hurt, confused, and... I suppose, frustrated. But, believe it or not, I feel better now. In fact, I'm very eager to see him."

Bernadette blinked at her. "But... you told him that you loved him, and he..."

Amy held up her hand again. "I know. I _know_. But, whether I like it or not, I understand Sheldon. He's not ready to tell me, and that's okay. I can live with that."

Bernadette glanced to Penny, her eyes still wide. Penny returned her gaze, then moved her stare back to Amy, her expression becoming soft. "I know that he loves you, Amy," she said with confidence. "He's just stubborn, you know."

Amy pressed her lips together and nodded in Penny's direction. "Thank you, bestie."

Blinking, Bernadette looked from Penny, back to Amy. "But, what are you going to do?" she asked softly. "What are you going to tell him?"

Amy held her breath for a moment, then slowly exhaled, before speaking with purpose. "It came to me when our class was over, out in the parking lot. I've made a decision, based on what _really_ happened."

She took another breath, keeping her voice steady. "It wasn't a _real_ proposal. We all know that. Sheldon wants something on paper, and without the relationship agreement, he figured this to be the next best thing. And... that's okay. I'm good with it." She paused, preparing herself to say it out loud.

"So, I'm going to let him off the hook. I won't hold him to it."

She paused again, before looking to her hands. "I know some day we'll be married – I _know_ that – but not until he asks me for the right reasons. That's what I deserve."

Penny blinked, a tear forming beneath her lids. She reached out for her friend. "Oh, Amy..."

Amy looked up at her, continuing to smile. "It's okay. I'm okay. Really. I'm better than I've been in a long time. It really has been a great day for me. I feel very empowered, especially after that class."

Bernadette also reached out and took Amy's hand. "Really, Amy?"

Nodding, Amy beamed back at her. "Yes. Really. I know that some day Sheldon and I will take that big step, and get married. We've come so far, and I'm very encouraged. It's obvious that he wants to be with me – now more than ever. Why else would he want to spend every night with me, if he didn't?"

Amy looked into the air, sighing, and then smiled broadly, using a more confident tone.

"There's no going back now." She grinned, her eyes dancing with joy. "Don't worry. It won't be long until he's professing his love for me."

Both Penny and Bernadette's jaws dropped and they stared, before glancing to each other and back again. Amy looked back at them, blinking.

"What?"

A chuckle rose in Penny's throat as she looked knowingly at Bernadette.

"It's just that..." she froze, and then smiled back to Amy. "We've missed you." She grinned some more, and squeezed Amy's hand.

"Welcome back."

Both Penny and Bernadette were beaming as Amy studied them, frowning in confusion.

"Have I been somewhere?"

They just grinned, and Amy continued to stare, blinking, until eventually she felt her lips curl up. Penny squeezed her fingers further, while Bernadette sat upright, grabbing the wheel and moving to turn the ignition. Without saying another word, they continued to smile at each other, with mutual understanding, as the car slowly pulled back to the road.

* * *

The laundry room was empty when Sheldon entered and hoisted a huge basket up, with clothes spilling out as he slid it across the table's surface. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and sat it next to him; his eyes searching over its continued silence. He felt a pang of disappointment, recalling that he'd also checked Penny's apartment before descending the stairs. He knew that Penny was still gone – which meant Amy was still out as well. Sighing, he began to unload and separate shirts from pants, and lights from darks.

He didn't bother with presorting and presoaking before coming down – he just wanted to get it done. And for some reason, he realized that he didn't care. Sighing, he hurriedly threw the clothes into the correct piles, while his brain attempted to process his lack of interest in things that used to comfort him – like doing the laundry on Saturday night. He wasn't sure why these things seemed less important to him than they used to be.

He glanced to his phone again and moved to the washer. Flipping the knob, he began to stuff it, sighing heavily in his boredom, glancing behind him one more time. The phone was still silent.

_Maybe I should call her._

He turned and went back to the table, grabbing another load as he shook his head. _No_, he thought. _Not yet. She's probably still in her class._ He moved to another washing machine and threw in some socks and underwear, before turning the knob once more.

Placing his hands on the cool steel, he braced his body; his eyes trailing over a cascade of water flowing into the machine. He stood there, and for some reason, he felt his eyes flutter; the moisture under his lids suddenly beginning to sting his eyes. An image of Roger and Jared standing together in Oregon was fresh on his mind – and plaguing his senses – along with the image of Roger's face, just moments before, when he'd revealed to him news about his son.

Taking a breath, he tried to imagine Roger at Jared's funeral, saying good-bye, and then leaving immediately to come to Pasadena; riding all night long in a car, just to see him.

_I'm sure your father was very proud of you._

Sheldon closed his eyes, his thoughts swirling. _What is it about that man that causes me to feel empathy?_ he wondered. He'd felt it when he met him in Oregon, and he'd felt it again today, causing him to say words of comfort to a man he barely even knew – a man that he should have shunned and avoided. But instead, he'd accepted him into his home, and even told him that he'd been a good father.

_Why did I say that?_ Sheldon thought. _I don't even know the man._

Sighing, he took a breath, recalling the grief he'd experienced during his own father's death. Soon, an image of his mother came to mind, causing him to shake his head, determined to remove that all-too familiar scene from his thoughts. But he couldn't, and he saw her – standing next to his father's casket, holding a single rose in her hand as she wept. He'd watched her as she'd lifted the rose and placed it on top of the hard metal, while he just stood there, staring at her, confused by his own feelings and lack of emotion.

Opening his eyes, he slammed down the lid to the machine, and turned back toward the table. Moving the remaining clothes back into the basket, he mumbled under his breath, "Jared was a drunk, and my father was a drunk."

He took a breath, recalling Roger's face, and his tears.

_ They both hurt people that loved them_, he thought.

Shoving the basket back, his mind began to swirl with more damaging thoughts.

_They were the same._

Leaving the clothes there, he strode out of the room and headed for some fresh air, determined to clear his mind and take a long walk... destination unknown.

* * *

Before Amy could reach her building, Penny suddenly jumped from Bernadette's car, grabbing her from behind.

Startled, Amy turned quickly, scolding her. "Penny, don't do that! I almost had to bring you down!"

Penny giggled at her, but then, her expression turned serious. "I'm sorry, Aimes. But, do you remember what I said before in the car? About how I know that Sheldon loves you?"

Amy nodded, while Penny embraced her and quickly pulled her back, holding their hands between them. "Just because he can't say it doesn't mean it isn't true. Just remember that, okay?"

Smiling, Amy squeezed her bestie's hand. "I will."

Satisfied, Penny called out to her as she ran back to the car. "Just make sure to call me after you talk to him. I want to know every detail!"

Amy grinned at her and waved, as she watched the car pull away. Turning and full of energy, she took the stairs leading to her apartment two at a time, while flipping her phone from her purse. She brought it quickly to her ear and waited, holding her breath, listening to Sheldon's phone ring, over and over.

There was no answer.

Frowning, she brought the phone down and found that she was already at her floor. Bursting through the stairwell door, she quickly rounded her hallway, but stopped short when she saw a woman standing there, waiting for her by the apartment. She was petite and blonde, and wearing a black fitted dress.

The woman turned and watched as Amy approached, smoothing her hair and holding her hands in front of her. Amy dropped her phone back to her purse; her expression impassive as she approached the woman. When she reached her, the woman smiled timidly and stared at her curiously.

"Amy Farrah Fowler?" she asked, holding out her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Beth Clemmons."

Amy shifted on her feet and eyed her suspiciously, but eventually took her hand. "You," she stammered, as shock settled into her features, "you're Jared's ex-wife?"

Nodding, Beth shook Amy's hand, before letting it drop. "Yes," she responded quietly, lowering her eyes. "Do you have a moment? I'd like to talk with you."

Suddenly aware that she was a mess, Amy looked down at her T-shirt and sweats, and then smoothed her ponytail with her sweaty palm. She glanced away, and then back again.

"Is this a bad time?" Beth asked. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. I just..." Beth stopped, and blinked, her eyes tired and heavy. "I really would like to thank you, and your boyfriend. For everything that both of you did."

Amy's expression slowly changed. "Oh. Well, that's okay. We didn't do anything..."

"But you did," Beth cut in, before taking a deep breath. She looked to the floor.

Amy watched her, in awe that Jared's ex-wife was standing there. She was a beautiful woman, but her eyes were sad, and full of regret and pain. Amy recalled the police reports she'd read detailing Beth's charges against her husband, and instantly, she decided to invite her in. But before she opened her mouth, Beth spoke again.

"I don't know if you realize it, Miss Fowler, but your boyfriend probably saved my life," she said.

Amy stared at her, speechless, as Beth continued.

"After your boyfriend – Dr. Cooper – was attacked, the police investigated Jared's bedroom," she clarified. "They uncovered evidence from the computer that Jared was investigating me, and my whereabouts. He was planning to find me, just before your boyfriend arrived at his house." She paused and took a quivering breath, while her eyes searched, boring into Amy's soul.

"Please," she said softly. "I just want to talk to you for a moment. I have news that I need to share with you, plus, someone is waiting for me in the car. So, I'll only take a few minutes of your time."

Amy suddenly reached out, taking her hand. Her voice was gentle. "Yes, of course. Do you want to invite your friend in the car up as well? I could make some tea."

Looking relieved, Beth shook her head. "No, the person in the car is Jared's father. We drove up together, and he's already talked to Dr. Cooper. It's my turn now to talk to you. We felt that would be best."

Amy blinked her eyes, shocked. "Jared's father visited Sheldon?"

Nodding, Beth noticed Amy's expression. She managed a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Amy. It went well. Dr. Cooper is okay."

Reaching to her purse, Amy felt her phone, and quickly pulled it out. She looked at it, wondering why Sheldon hadn't answered his phone, and why he hadn't returned her call.

She cleared her throat, and attempted to hide her uneasiness. "Okay. Let's go inside and talk."

She turned, punching in her security code, before moving to the side so Beth could enter. Holding her breath, she closed the door behind her, watching as her unexpected guest slowly, and timidly, sat down on her couch. Beth's hands were shaky as she smoothed her black dress over her knees, and when she looked up at Amy, fresh tears suddenly spilled from beneath her lids.

"Miss Fowler, you have no idea how much this means to me," she said, her voice cracking.

Amy nodded, grabbing a tissue box from one of her side tables. She walked over, offering it to her.

"Actually, I probably do," she said soothingly, and then took a seat next to Beth, making sure to keep her cell phone close, grasping it tightly with her hands.

* * *

**Stay tuned for Chapter 22.**

**Author's Note: I've never taken a self-defense class, so I tried my best to write that scene based on Internet and YouTube surfing. I apologize if anything is inaccurate.**

**Please review, and watch for the next chapter to come soon. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of the creators of ****_The Big Bang Theory_****.**

* * *

As Sheldon walked, his mind was somewhere else.

Pressing forward, his body remained on auto-pilot while his feet hit the pavement, one by one. Besides changing legs and obeying traffic signals, he had no idea what he was doing, or where he was going. He just moved, keeping the rhythm of the walk, while steadily drawing fresh air into his lungs. Oblivious to his surroundings, he didn't notice when a slight breeze began to chill the air, or when dark clouds began to move across the sky.

His mind was somewhere else.

When Sheldon's foot scuffed over a hole in the sidewalk, he finally took notice of his senses, and a shift taking place around him. _It's getting dark, _he thought. Stopping all movement, he caught a breath, as a switch turned on inside of his brain.

_Where am I?_ Looking around, nothing seemed familiar, so he stood in the middle of the walk; his eyes fluttering with disorientation. It was almost as though he were waking from a dream. Slowly, he moved to the corner of an intersection, rubbing his face while surveying his surroundings. As realization set in, he reached into his pocket, groping for his phone.

Empty.

Sighing heavily, he slid his fingers back, irritation churning through his chest._ I left it in the laundry room, _he thought, as he pictured the lonely device, sitting on the table next to his basket. He couldn't believe his lack of sense.

_What's wrong with me? _ _Am I losing my mind?_ Jerking his head sharply in both directions, his face fell when he realized how far he'd walked. Obviously, he'd covered a great distance and was very far from home – _too far_ – and now, he wasn't sure how to get back. Looking around the block, he realized there wasn't much to see – a park, a church and a small gas station. As he squinted further, he looked down the street, scanning the area in the distance. He saw two entrances to gated neighborhoods and one very tall apartment building.

Still sighing, he decided to head for the gas station. Walking slowly, he entered the tiny door and approached a young clerk, sitting behind a security glass. Sheldon cleared his throat, trying to gain his attention. "Can you help me?" he asked in an eager voice. "I'm looking for Los Robles Avenue." Returning a blank look, the clerk just stared at him.

Sheldon attempted to clarify. "I was taking a long walk, took too many turns, and now I can't remember how to get back."

Perplexed, the clerk just shook his head at him, speaking with an accent. "Never heard of it. Don't live around here."

Sheldon tightened his lip. "Do you have a cell phone with a GPS? Or a map, perhaps?"

The clerk frowned, pointing. "Don't have cell phone. Maps, over there."

Sheldon nodded and turned, locating magazine racks by the door. "Oh, okay. Thanks." Quickly, he strode over, but was disappointed to find their maps useless, displaying only states with major highways. He looked back and peered at the clerk, who was now tucked away into a far corner, talking and laughing on a cell phone. He was speaking in a different language, and kept his head averted from the door.

Sighing more heavily, Sheldon abruptly turned, and left. The cool air hit his face as he moved from side to side, looking for something, anything, to give him an idea of what to do. Soon, he located a park bench around the corner, next to the sidewalk, so he headed for it, telling himself his eidetic memory would kick in once he rested. Lowering himself to the hard wood, he leaned his elbow against the arm rest and cradled his cheek with his palm, before proceeding to stare aimlessly across the street.

He blinked, noticing the details of large stones resting on the side of a church, which stood tall to the sky in front of him. His mind continued to race, refusing to settle down.

* * *

Amy brought her arms around Beth's shoulders, her chin quivering as their embrace shook them unsteadily. Beth's chest heaved up and down against Amy, while her head rested lightly on top of a wrinkled T-shirt. Patting her back, Amy couldn't help but worry for the fragile, damaged woman sitting next to her on her couch.

Beth slowly pulled back, dabbing her lashes with a tissue. "I don't mean to be so emotional, especially in front of you," she said, her lip trembling. "Everything's still so fresh, and I'm in a bit of shock."

Amy's hand was still on her arm. She slid it down, taking her hand. "That's understandable. He was your husband, after all."

Beth shook more as she drew in air; her eyes streaked with red. "There was hardly anyone at the funeral," she choked out. "He..." she paused again, inhaling, "used to have so many friends. There was a time when things were very different. It just hurts so much to see what happened to his life."

Amy nodded, feeling guilt rise to her chest. Just moments earlier, she'd expelled her anger toward Jared, ruthlessly punching and kicking a lifeless dummy while imagining his face in her mind. Releasing her frustration had felt good, yet at the time, she didn't know the facts of the current situation. But now, she knew.

She looked down, not sure how to feel. Beth noticed and focused her attention back to Amy.

"I'm so sorry," she said, wiping her eyes. "I know that you're the last person who wants to sit here and listen to me go on and on." She looked down, gazing softly at Amy's fingers. "I knew him before, and you didn't, so that's what I'm clinging to. But I also knew him after, so I understand completely how you must feel. Don't feel guilty about that. What he did to you was wrong, and you have every right to hate him."

Amy shook her head slowly. "I don't hate him, Beth. I didn't even know him. I can't hate someone that I didn't even know." She paused, watching as Beth blinked back at her. "It's comforting that he left you a note, at least, and told you that he was sorry." Sighing, she looked down. "I wish he'd given rehabilitation a chance. It's just so sad."

Beth nodded knowingly, her voice soft. "He tried it before on his own, and things did get better for a while. The police were so aggravated with me because I didn't press charges against him for so long. But I loved him, and I wanted him to get better. I really thought he would, for a while anyway."

She paused, shaking her head. "I was stupid."

Amy grabbed her hands. "Don't say that."

Beth blinked, her eyes searching Amy's. "No, it's true. When I learned of what happened to you, I was beside myself. I never thought he would lose control with another person other than me. If I'd known, I would have done something about it sooner." She trailed off, shaking her head, while fresh tears welled under her lids. "But, ultimately, because of you, we found him again. I know it sounds crazy from your point of view, but when we found him, it was such a _relief_. The charges I had against him were strong, and he needed to pay for what he did."

Amy nodded, recalling the police reports. Then she hesitated before looking up, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Can I ask you something?"

Beth straightened, pulling her shoulders back, but kept Amy's hand. She looked down.

"Yes. Ask me anything."

Amy cleared her throat, looking sheepish, before speaking softly. "Beth, after he hit me, I thought for sure he would still be there. But, for some reason, he wasn't. He left the room, and didn't come back." Amy paused, recalling her fear as she prayed over the hotel sink, her lip dripping into the bowl. Shuttering, she met Beth's eyes and continued.

"I've always wondered why he stopped. I mean, it _was_ an answer to prayer, but still. He seemed to be so enraged at me, that..." she trailed off, her lip quivering.

Beth embraced her then, smoothing waves of hair from Amy's face. "Oh, Amy. I'm so sorry." They held each other for a moment, then Beth pulled back, looking directly into Amy's eyes. "It kills me that he hit you. No woman should have to go through that." She took a shaky breath and Amy nodded, wiping an eye with the back of her hand. She blinked, while images from her dreams came back to her, a reminder of what _could_ have happened. Then she shook her head forcefully, removing them from her mind.

_Only nightmares_, she thought. _Only dreams, not reality_.

She looked up, staring at the woman next to her, knowing that for her, _it was reality_. Embarrassed, she looked away. "I shouldn't have said anything," she mumbled softly.

Beth shook her head at her. "No, Amy. I'm here to listen if you need to talk. Please. Maybe we can help each other."

Amy nodded, managing a smile. "I think I'd like that."

Beth's lips curved slightly, and she moved her hands from Amy's arms. "Maybe we could exchange e-mail addresses? And get together again sometime?"

Nodding again, Amy inhaled, feeling very close to this woman. She could picture them as friends, comforting each other.

"I'd like that," she repeated.

Then Beth's expression changed, and she sighed, looking down. "So, to answer your question," she continued softly, "sometimes, when Jared was _only_ drinking, he would manage to... stop himself. It would usually be after the first hit, when he'd suddenly realize what he was doing was wrong, and he'd pull back. Usually that's when the apologies would begin."

Amy saw anger in Beth's eyes as she continued. "But," she said softly, "it didn't always happen that way."

Looking at Amy, the young woman's expression turned cold. She narrowed her lids, as her pain became evident.

"The day I finally pressed charges was a very hard day for me. But, I had a lot of support, even from Jared's father, believe it or not. He went down to the station with me to help me do it. Jared never knew that."

She paused, and Amy could barely hear her. "I'm so glad I finally had the courage," she whispered. "I'm so glad that I left him."

Amy's eyes widened as she watched Beth bring hands to her face. She waited, watching, as Beth heaved, not knowing what else she should do. Finally, Beth brought her hands down, wiping her eyes against her dress. "I'm so sorry," she offered again. "I'm so emotional. I'm a mess."

"Don't apologize," Amy said quickly, grabbing her fingers once more. "I'm here to help. Just know that."

Nodding, Beth smiled and looked down to Amy's phone, still in her hands. She began to scoot to the edge of the couch.

"I probably need to go," she announced suddenly, looking over. "I'm sure you're eager to talk to Dr. Cooper; plus, Roger's still waiting for me." She paused, her smile widening, as she looked back to Amy's phone. "I'm so glad you have someone like Dr. Cooper in your life. Please don't forget to thank him for me."

Amy nodded. "I will."

Beth's expression softened further. "He sounds like a wonderful man. You're a very lucky woman."

Staring into Beth's beautiful face, Amy tried to return her smile, but she couldn't. Instead, she felt herself frown with concern.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Bringing her hands to her sides, Beth nodded slowly. "I think so. But, please, don't worry about me. I'm in therapy, and so far, it's going well. I'll be okay. I promise." She gripped the cushion, managing to smile further. "So, let's stay in touch. I want to get to know you... and be your friend. Can we do that?"

Finally turning her lip up, Amy reached out for another embrace; her cheek brushing lightly against Beth's swollen, wet face. "Yes," she said softly, her voice choking with the words. "I want to get to know you, too."

As a calm washed over her, Beth exhaled shakily, releasing tension with each puff of her breath. Amy immediately gripped her further, arms tight, as a smile moved its way further across her face.

"I want to be your friend, Beth," she told her, after a long moment. "I do. I want to help you."

* * *

_Sheldon widened his eyes, watching his sister run past in a blur of hair and high-pitched squeals. He hastily covered his ears, attempting to muffle the sound, but failed as she and her friends continued to bounce across the kitchen. From their lungs came familiar sounds that rocked Sheldon to his core; almost making him fall from his feet in a fit of panic._

_His mother turned, watching him clench his teeth. "Honey, you need to join Missy and her friends next to the birthday cake."_

_Wringing his hands, he glanced to his father before slowly moving over, pushing his way into the center of a huddle of giggles and hushed voices. As he tried, his sister stood her ground, refusing to let him steal her day, and her moment._

_"Mommy!" she squealed. "I want to blow out candles with just my friends! Why does it always have to be with Sheldon?"_

_Her mother frowned at her. "We've already talked about this, Missy."_

_Pouting, the young lady looked to her friends, and then back to her mother. "For once, can't we have separate parties? We do this every year. Every year! I'm old enough to have my own party."_

_Mary Cooper moved forward, her voice hard, using her standard answer. "Make room for your brother. NOW."_

_Missy scowled before relenting, slowly sliding her body to the side. Sheldon pushed his way in, bumping into one of Missy's friends, which brought on a new onslaught of giggles. Sighing, he continued to shove forward, rolling his eyes skyward with each embarrassing bump against new skin. Finally, he found his spot in the group, and then widened his eyes at the festive spectacle sitting on the table before him. To his horror, there were party hats and horns waiting to be passed out, along with a huge chocolate cake holding twelve candles on each side. Half of the cake was blue; the other half, pink._

_Sheldon looked up then, as his father walked over. "Mary, why don't we have separate parties?" he asked, his face frowning. "They're old enough now, don't you think?"_

_Mary shot her husband a menacing look, while handing out the horns and hats._

_"We've talked about this."_

_Sheldon sighed, anticipating friction. "Don't argue," he said, glancing up. Then he cringed as the horns began to blow. Looking to his mother, his eyes were hard._

_"I don't even want a party," he spat. "Can we just get this over with?"_

_Once again, giggles filled the kitchen, along with grunts from other family members. Meemaw placed a hand on Mary's shoulder, looking down to her grandson. "It's okay, Moonpie. All you have to do is blow out the candles. You know that your mother went to a lot of trouble for this, and it makes her happy." She paused, locking onto Sheldon's eyes. "And it makes me happy to watch my special birthday boy."_

_At the sound of her voice, Sheldon relaxed, and managed a slight smile. Looking over, his father seemed bothered, frowning as he reached into his pocket. "I'll light the candles," he said quickly, snatching out a box of matches and holding them up. The room was suddenly silent as George Sr. bent down, keeping an eye trained on his son._

_When the candles were lit, the room instantly broke out into song. Sheldon stood with a bored expression, watching as the flames danced gingerly under his chin. Waiting patiently, he saw his sister bend down with a huge grin, puffing air all over their cake. Feeling everyone's eyes on him, he leaned forward, trying his best to mimic her movements. Slowly, he closed his eyes._

_It was time to make a secret wish. __He hesitated; then made a decision._

_This year, he thought to himself, can I __get something that I actually want? __It could be anything, he continued thinking, squeezing his lids, anything that shows that they know me, and understand me._

_Anything._

_He blew out every candle while everyone cheered; the kitchen suddenly booming with voices and chatter. Slowly, Sheldon opened his eyes and squirmed, feeling girls on either side of him frantically jumping up and down. He gripped his hands as his heart raced; the world around him slowly becoming very unsettled, and dizzy._

_His father suddenly grabbed him by the hand. "Sheldon's present first!" he declared, before dragging his son toward the outside door. Everyone in the room stopped talking, and made sure to follow._

_"Why does Sheldon always go first?" Missy whined, but when she looked, everyone was already gone. Dropping her head, she followed and walked slowly across the driveway, pushing her way next to her brother._

_Embarrassment crept to Sheldon's cheeks as his father drug it out – polished and gleaming in the afternoon humidity, with a huge bow attached to its handlebars. Staring at it, Sheldon blinked slowly, while his brother and sister shrieked simultaneously; their cries a mixture of awe and jealousy. _

_"A dirt bike?" exclaimed George, flailing his arms through the air. "You've got to be kidding. You got SHELDON a dirt bike?" He pressed his lips together, suppressing what looked like a chuckle, until his eyes filled with outrage. "This isn't fair!"_

_Missy moved to the front of the group. "I want to ride it!" she squealed, jumping up and down. "I want to ride Sheldon's dirt bike!"_

_George Sr. straightened, looking to his children with pride, before moving his eyes to Sheldon. His younger son was frozen, his cheeks hot with color as all eyes stared, waiting for a reaction. Looking down, Sheldon cleared his throat._

_"Thank you," he said curtly. Then, without another word, he walked back toward the kitchen._

_Frowning, his father followed, as George and Missy instantly ran to their mother. "Please, can we ride it? Please? Please? Please?"_

_Mary shot George a look of disappointment as he passed, before patting her children on the shoulders. "It's Sheldon's bike," she explained, trying to calm them down. "We need to ask him..."_

_"I don't care!" Sheldon called before entering the kitchen; the screen door rattling as he jerked it with his wrist._

_He felt his father catch his arm just as his feet hit the linoleum floor. Jerking away, he quickly moved further into the kitchen, out of earshot of watchful family members and friends. Standing by the table, he slowly turned, while George swept past him, grabbing a drink from a nearby counter. He threw it back, draining it, before steadying his gaze on his son._

_"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded._

_Sheldon looked down to the table; his eyes locking onto the birthday cake. George stood, patiently waiting, his chest heaving with anger._

_"Nothing," Sheldon finally managed._

_George rolled his eyes, sighing heavily as he turned and searched the cabinets for a new bottle. Mumbling, he quickly found one and slammed it down, before moving to fill his cup again._

_"For once, I want you to talk, and now you're at a loss for words." He added a can of Coke to his drink before turning it back; then looked over with rage. He inhaled to steady his voice. "Sheldon, damn it, that bike was expensive. I really wanted you to like it."_

_Sheldon crossed his arms, glancing away. "I don't dislike it."_

_George sputtered as a chuckle suddenly rose to his throat. "You hate it," he declared in a matter-of-fact tone. Then he sat his cup down; his face beginning to relax. "Why don't you give it a try?" he asked softly, changing his expression. _

_Sheldon was silent as his father continued. "That Simpson boy down the street has one just like it. I thought maybe you two could ride together? Maybe become friends?"_

_Shocked, Sheldon shook his head; his brow furrowed with irritation. "Why on earth would I want to be friends with him?" he snapped. "Have you forgotten what he did to me last year?"_

_Grumbling under his breath, George looked away. "I try to forget, Sheldon. There's so many; I usually just try to forget."_

_Sheldon looked down as embarrassment rose to his cheeks. His father had the usual look of disapproval and shame, and he almost couldn't bear it. Not today._

_He tried to explain. __"I appreciate the bike, but I don't think it's safe. What if I get hurt?"_

_George moved in closer. Sheldon blinked, holding his breath as the familiar smell of bourbon tickled his senses. His father placed a hand on his arm. "I'll make sure that you don't get hurt. I'll watch you like a hawk, okay? C'mon, Sheldon. It'll be fun. You'll see."_

_Sheldon felt his eye begin to twitch. He looked to his father in horror._

_"I... I... don't know..." he stammered, stepping back._

_George retreated then, with a look of disgust. Walking back to the refrigerator, he opened it, searching for another can of Coke. "Well, if you don't want to, your mother's not going to make you, so there's no point in even wasting my breath." He paused, grabbing the can. "I'm sure I'll hear 'I told you so' from her later today as it is." He straightened and looked over, stopping when he saw how pale Sheldon had turned. Sighing, he sat the can down, crossing his arms._

_His eyes softened. "So what, pray tell, did you really want for your birthday?" he asked._

_Again, color rose to Sheldon's cheeks as he looked away. "You don't want to know."_

_George shook his head, not budging. "Yes, I do."_

_Gulping, Sheldon began to speak slowly, but with purpose. "Well, do you remember that experiment I told you about? The one on separating radioactive isotopes?" He watched as his father ran a hand through his dark hair, holding a blank look._

_He continued thoughtfully, "I'd love to have a titanium centrifuge."_

_Irritation rose again in George's eyes. Sheldon blinked back at him._

_"What the hell is a titanium centrifuge?"_

_Looking away, Sheldon was hit with a familiar feeling of embarrassment. He tried to continue, using plain, simple words._

_"It's a machine that would help with my experiment. That's all. I told mother about it."_

_George placed a hand on the counter and felt himself begin to sway. He turned, saying nothing, flipping his cup back once more. Walking to the table, he sat down next to the cake, placing his face in his hands._

_"Can't you give the bike a try?" he pleaded, looking defeated. "For me?"_

_Sheldon turned from him then, anger rising in his chest. Walking to the kitchen window, he stopped and stared out of it, watching the spectacle continue outside, in the middle of the backyard. He saw someone place Missy on the seat of the bike, while everyone else milled about, not paying attention. George and Missy's friends, the only ones watching, were screaming out words of encouragement while Missy eagerly grabbed onto the handlebars. The man next to her – was it his uncle? – seemed to be explaining everything to her, showing her where to place her feet in order to kick start the motor. It wasn't long before the bike began to rev loudly and she was off, moving swiftly toward a dirt hill at the edge of their property._

_Sheldon froze at the window, watching in horror. Then he turned, demanding his father's attention. _

_"Missy's riding the bike without any safety gear!" he exclaimed. "We need to stop her!"_

_George didn't budge from his seat. Wiping his swollen eyes, he just sighed, gesturing to the window with his hand. _

_"She'll be fine. Just let her have some fun."_

_Turning back, Sheldon saw his sister move up and down the ridge, scattering dirt beneath her wheels as she skidded from one point to the next. George and her friends were still cheering, while the rest of the family remained chatting, oblivious to everything else. Then, without warning, Sheldon saw the bike abruptly hit a rock. He watched as Missy's body propelled forward, like a rocket shooting from its own launching pad. Without a thought, Sheldon bolted from his spot, slamming the screen door behind him as he sprinted across the driveway, and up through the yard. All the while, he felt the presence of his father, right at his heels._

_Somehow, they both managed to reach her before anyone else. The wheels of the bike were still spinning, sending dirt wildly into the air and around Missy's sputtering face. She moaned, coughing violently, as she clutched her stomach with her arms._

_"What hurts?" her father asked sternly; his eyes darting from her face to the bike, and then back again._

_Missy grasped her sides. "I'm... I'm okay," she stammered, still coughing as dirt floated around her face. "I... I just got the wind knocked out of me, that's all."_

_Her father blinked, as the reality of what just happened settled in. "Someone turn off that damn bike!" he yelled, moving to lift his daughter up._

_Sheldon ran to the bike, looking for the switch. "I don't think we should move her..." he called over his shoulder, just as his mother sprinted to his side._

_"Damn it, George!" Mary yelled, ignoring Sheldon next to her. "I told you this was a bad idea!" She looked at Missy in horror, then shot her eyes back to her husband. "Look at what you've done!" she scolded._

_George peered at her, before glancing over to Sheldon. Taking a breath, he slowly brought his eyes back to his wife. _

_"Call an ambulance, damn it, Mary. I think she's fine, but we need to get her checked out." He gently lowered Missy's head, brushing hair from her face. "And Sheldon's right, Missy. You need to lie here until we can make sure you're okay."_

_"I'm fine," Missy protested, but she did as her father said, resting her head into the dirt._

_Sheldon left the bike, kneeling down next to his sister with a look of concern. When he brought his head up, he noticed his father gazing at him, his eyes glossy; his expression very different from before._

_Was it pride? Sheldon wondered. He gulped, blinking, as the vision made a permanent place in his memory; a deep mark upon his soul. _

_His father was proud._

* * *

When Amy stepped out of the shower, she heard her phone chirping loudly from its resting place on her bed. Grabbing a towel, she clumsily jumped over the bathroom tile, skidding her way onto the carpet of her bedroom. Scooping the phone up, her face fell when she saw that the call was from Leonard.

"Amy," he said seriously, getting to the point after her greeting, "is Sheldon there with you?"

Amy stood frozen with drips rolling down her back; the towel collecting them from her shoulders. "No, he isn't," she replied quickly, "and I haven't heard from him all day. I was about to head over there. Is... everything okay?"

She heard Leonard clear his throat. "Well, I don't know. I just got home from work, and he's not here. He left his clothes in the laundry room, unfinished, and his phone was just sitting on the table. It's not like him to leave his phone."

Amy nodded, her eyes widening as she recalled her conversation with Beth. "Oh no."

"Is something wrong?" Leonard asked instantly. There was concern in his voice, but Amy quickly tried to pacify him.

"No, no, it's just that, well, Sheldon had a visitor today." As she spoke, she began to grab some clothes from her dresser. "I'll explain later, but I'm on my way now. I'll go and look for him."

Leonard hesitated. "Are you sure? Penny and I are just hanging out. We could start looking."

Amy sat on the bed, pulling up her tights. "No. Please, can you let me do it? I'll be there before you know it."

She heard Leonard clear his throat again. "Alright. I'm at Penny's, so keep us updated, okay? Let us know if we can help."

"Okay." Amy quickly ended the call and threw the phone down, watching as it bounced along the covers. She picked up her cardigan, hastily pulling her arms through while holding her breath.

_Sheldon_.

Her boyfriend dominated her thoughts as she scurried from the room toward her apartment door, hopping along with her shoes in one hand, her foot in the other. When she flung open the door, she halted abruptly with an angry expression; once again punching a security code into the loud, beeping box.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts."

Tearing his gaze from the church, Sheldon looked over to find a man sitting next to him, on the other side of the bench. He smiled a toothy grin and just sat there, with an arm draped leisurely across the back of their seat. Blinking, Sheldon attempted to clear his vision, processing the fact that he was no longer alone, looking to the man with vague interest. He was young, perhaps in his late twenties, and his eyes were very thoughtful, and, for some reason, familiar.

"I don't need any pennies," Sheldon replied.

At that, the man chuckled, grinning further. Sheldon noticed that his smile was a bit lopsided and charming, while still being very, very familiar. Sheldon just blinked at him, trying to figure it out, before turning his attention back to the stones across the street. He found the sleek, smooth structures soothing for some reason, especially as his brain leaped back and forth from the past to the present. Why were childhood memories gnawing at him? he wondered, as he continued to sit there, immersed in his thoughts.

It'd been a long time since he'd allowed himself to become vulnerable to his feelings, remembering details from his past. He usually wouldn't let himself go there, but now that he'd started – he couldn't stop.

Suddenly, the man spoke to him again, as he also looked over to the church. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he commented.

_He's still there?_ Sheldon thought. In response, he nodded, before slowly turning his head. "The architecture reminds me of the Antwerpen Central railway station in Belgium," he said absently. "I like the way the stones are stacked."

The man eyed Sheldon curiously. "Have you been there?"

Shaking his head, Sheldon was about to answer when reality dawned on him. Why was this man talking to him? Turning away, he glanced at the church before looking back over hesitantly, receiving the man's smile with apprehension.

"No, I haven't," he replied, squirming. He scooted to the edge of the bench and was about to get up, when the man spoke again.

"You don't have to go," he said quickly. "I saw you out here, so I became concerned. Do you need to talk?"

Sheldon blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

The man pushed his blond hair with his hand, and Sheldon saw his blue eyes. "Well, you looked sad. Is everything okay?"

Sheldon continued to sit at the edge of his seat. "I'm just lost, is all."

"Aren't we all," the man said quickly.

Sheldon eyed him. "Well, okay." He took a breath, trying to clarify. "What I meant is that I forgot how to get home. Do you happen to have a cell phone? I could use a GPS."

Shaking his head, the man pushed back onto the bench, his expression becoming more serious. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have it with me. But maybe we could talk before you leave?"

Sheldon was becoming uncomfortable. He didn't know this man, yet he had to admit that he felt compelled to stay. And, that bothered him.

"Why do you want to talk?" he asked.

The man shrugged, smiling a bit. He almost looked like a child. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

Sheldon was caught off guard, so he continued to blink, and then rubbed his eyes. Was this some sort of dream? Looking back across the street, he saw that clouds were slowly rolling in behind the church. He felt a slight breeze on his arms, bringing on goose bumps as he gripped the edge of the bench.

_Am I awake?_ he thought. It seemed as though he was.

Clearing his throat, he replied, "No, I don't know you. I've never seen you before."

Still smiling, the man seemed amused. He looked back across the street. "I like the stones, too. It would fun to build a church."

Peering at the side of the man's head, Sheldon suddenly had a realization. "Okay, I see what's going on here. Do you think I'm a fool?"

The man looked over. "I would never think that."

Exasperated, Sheldon shook with irritation. "You saw me from the church, didn't you?" he asked. Watching the man's eyes widen, words began to spill out of his mouth. "If you're some kind of preacher, or missionary, or just one of those born-again religious nuts, you can go back to the church from where you came." He paused, slanting his eyes. "Because you're wasting your time. I don't need, or want, a sermon from you. And I certainly don't need to be _saved_, if that's what you're hoping to do."

Laughing, the man turned his body toward Sheldon. "I don't want to _save_ you. I just thought we could talk."

"Yeah, right," Sheldon shot back. "I've been through this before." Moving his body away, he settled his shoulders against the wood behind him. "So now, could you go? I need some quiet so I can remember how to get home. _Alone_."

But the man didn't move. He sat, and watched Sheldon squirm, keeping his body turned in that direction. "You don't want to be alone," he said softly. "That's why I'm here."

Sheldon jerked his head. "I do, and you need to leave."

The man looked back to Sheldon, a hurt expression on his face. Blinking, he rubbed his eyes. "I just need to tell you something, Sheldon, and then I will go."

Sheldon pressed his lips together, about to retort a snide comment, when he looked to the man in shock. Suddenly, he recoiled to the edge of the bench.

"How do you know my name?"

Shrugging again, the man sat lazily, holding his gaze. "We know each other."

Sheldon pinched his arm, feeling the pain, shaking his head with confusion. "I'm obviously having some sort of lucid dream," he said. "You're a product of my imagination."

The man smiled; it was lopsided again. The breeze moved a blond curl into his face. "Maybe," he commented. Moving an elbow, he clasped his hands in front of him, looking more than a little relaxed. Sheldon just stared back at him, wide-eyed.

"So, have you changed your mind?" the man asked.

Sheldon blinked, not saying a word as he cleared his throat. After a moment, the man repeated the question. "I said, have you changed your mind?"

When Sheldon spoke, his voice was strained, barely above a whisper. "I don't know what you mean."

In response, there was a chuckle. "I think you do, but fair enough, I'll tell you." Sheldon watched as the man, in his jeans and T-shirt, turned his body back around, facing the street. He didn't look at Sheldon as he spoke.

"I'll ask you another question. Do you still think they're the same?"

Sheldon shook his head. "Who?"

The man sighed, crossing his arms. "Okay, then." He paused for long moment, and then looked over. "Your father and Jared. Do you still feel the same way? Now that you've thought about it?"

_This is crazy_, Sheldon thought, but didn't move a muscle in response. For some reason, he knew exactly what the man was asking of him. _But I don't know him_, he thought, while at the same time, he felt drawn to the man's eyes, and his words. After another long moment, he finally found himself answering.

"I was wrong to say that... I mean, _think_ that," he admitted. "They aren't the same."

The man nodded. "Glad to hear it."

Sheldon turned his eyes forward, in the direction of the man's gaze. They sat, not looking at each other, until Sheldon heard sniffing. Looking over, he saw the man wiping his face with his sleeve.

"He loved you, you know," he said softly.

Sheldon watched the man's profile. "You don't know that."

Frowning, the man turned his head, locking eyes with him. "I don't? How do you know?" He blinked, his eyes blazing. "You don't know as much as you think you do."

Sheldon's heart began to hammer in his chest. He studied the man's face. "Who are you anyway?"

The man didn't miss a beat. "Like you said – I'm a figment of your imagination." He paused, looking serious. "And you have quite an imagination if you think your father wasn't proud of you." He paused again. "Or loved you."

Sheldon narrowed his eyes. _Who the hell is this guy?_ Then, mentally chastising himself, he brought a hand to his face, attempting to wipe away his confusion.

"Cursing again, huh?" the man said, smirking. "You know you're more like your father than you dare to admit. And every time you curse, or do anything remotely like him, you feel guilty. Your mother made sure of that." He looked away while Sheldon looked at him in disbelief. "You haven't told her about what you've done, have you? Your mother doesn't know about anything – how you defended your girlfriend's honor by taking on her attacker. Isn't that true?"

Sheldon widened his eyes, almost in shock. How can he read his thoughts and know these things? He replied slowly, "She doesn't need to know. It would just upset her."

The man snorted, looking away. "Of course." Then his expression changed as his eyes became soft.

"You know, Sheldon, _he_ knows," he revealed slowly. "_He_ knows about everything: how you comforted Amy after she was attacked and how you went to Oregon for her. _He _knows about how you stood up for her, and ultimately stood up for yourself, using only your guts and your courage. _He knows_." The man paused, rubbing his eyes. "And now, he knows how you feel about Jared's death." He took a breath, his eyes serious. "He knows that you're just sitting here, overthinking everything, feeling guilty about nothing, wallowing in your own self pity. When all the while, you have so much to be thankful for – and so much to be happy about."

Sheldon felt his eyes water as he pressed his lips together. He felt a mixture of relief and irritation, along with awe of what was being said to him. He knew that this must be a dream, but part of him wanted it to be true.

The man continued talking. "He knows about your courage, Sheldon. The courage you had then, and the courage you have now. He's extremely proud of you – you have to know that. And you should be proud too."

Sheldon looked at him. "He was proud?"

"He _is_ proud."

A tear escaped Sheldon's eye, and he wiped it away. The man continued talking.

"Go with your feelings and let all of these things go – from the past, and the present. You need to be happy."

Looking back toward the church, Sheldon rubbed his face. "I've been trying to go with my feelings," he choked out. "I want to be happy..."

"I know you do," the man said, turning his body back around. He paused, while Sheldon took a shaky breath. "Jared's death had nothing to do with you. Please remember that. And, continue to go with your feelings. I know it's scary, and uncomfortable for you. But, so far, you've been doing a great job."

Sheldon looked over. The man blinked, his eyes becoming even more familiar. "You're so strong, Sheldon," he said. "So much stronger than..." He stopped, and looked away. Smoothing his jeans, the man's lips twitched, before finally forming a crooked smile.

"Maybe you don't think you're strong, and maybe others don't think that about you," he continued, "but you are. Remember that, and continue to have that strength and courage – the same courage you've always had. The courage to just be yourself."

Sheldon blinked at him, and then looked away. "But I've been changing," he argued. "I... "

"And that still scares you?"

Sheldon nodded instantly. "Yes."

Suppressing a sudden laugh, the man just shook his head. "Take my word for it, Sheldon. You'll never lose yourself. You're going through a transition right now, but, in the end, you'll still be the same person you were. All transitions take time, and a transition doesn't mean a total change. In the end, you'll still be Sheldon, just a happier version. Isn't that what you want?"

Sheldon nodded to himself. "Yes. I want to be happy."

Nodding back, the man lowered his chin, searching Sheldon's face. "And, you are, aren't you?" he asked. "Happy, I mean? She makes you happy?"

Sheldon returned a serious expression. "Yes." He paused, thinking, before revealing all to this man. "I never thought I would feel this way, this strongly, about anyone. My brain keeps telling me it can't be true, but it's there – and it's not going away."

Smiling, the man leaned back. "Well, there you go."

Looking down to his lap, Sheldon added softly, "I'm happy. She does make me very happy."

At his words, pride spread across the man's face, but Sheldon missed it; for when he looked back up, there was no one there.

"Wait, where did you go?" Sheldon turned further on the bench, placing a hand on the empty spot next to him. Slowly rubbing his fingers across the wood, he felt notches and nails, but nothing else as realization set in. The man was really gone, he discovered, and instantly, he felt a familiar sense of loss.

"Sheldon."

Moving his eyes from the bench to the ground, he saw her feet there; even in the limited glow of the street lamp. He _knew_ that they were hers and gasped, slowly moving his gaze from her loafers to her face. His heart lept when she suddenly sat down next to him, grasping his hands with hers.

"Oh my God, what's wrong?" she asked hesitantly, searching his face. Her voice was pleading.

"Amy..." he said, trailing off, taking in the reality of her sitting next to him. He stared at her, the familiar gold flecks of her eyes filled with worry, as he felt a chill touch his cheek. _I am awake,_ he thought, his mind reeling with illogic. He blinked, her face becoming clearer as he returned her grasp on his fingers.

"How?" he asked.

Amy blinked in return. "I... I was looking for you," she stammered, her voice soft, "and, I don't know, I just walked right over here. We're not that far from your apartment."

Nodding, Sheldon became lost in her eyes, and her voice. He began to feel calm.

"I couldn't remember how to get back, then I sat down, and then I was thinking," he said, looking around him. "Good Lord, when did it get so dark?"

Amy scooted closer to him. "You were talking to yourself, Sheldon. Are you sure everything's okay?" She looked at him, worried. "I know about Roger visiting you today, and then Leonard found your phone in the laundry room..." she trailed off, while Sheldon stared at her blankly. "What is it? Are you upset?"

Sheldon blinked, moving closer to her. "No, not anymore."

With his words, Amy's heart hammered in her chest. She continued to search his fragile expression, still unsure, when abruptly he moved his face down, closer to hers. She almost gasped when he leaned all the way, closing his eyes while gently brushing his lips slowly against her mouth. Amy returned the gesture, capturing his softness, pulling him further onto her lips as his hands continued to stay in hers, gently squeezing on her fingers. After a moment, they slowly separated, but remained close; their cheeks touching in the dim light.

Breathing in, Sheldon felt his body relax, relishing the feel of her skin rubbing softly against his. As usual, everything seemed to melt away.

* * *

**Chapter 23 coming soon. :) ****Please review. :)**


End file.
